You Can Tell A Hale By Their Broken Eyes
by BlueEyedSalvatore
Summary: Oriana and her cousin Derek are on a mission. Find Laura, kill the Alpha and avenge their family. Of course nothing goes right in Beacon Hills. After surviving a deadbeat mother, a fire, foster care and the streets, Stiles Stilinski just may be the death of her. *MATURE CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS* Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1 - The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize or associate with Teen Wolf, it's characters or plot. I only own Oriana and any future characters or material you don't recognise. Thank you, and enjoy.**

Chapter 1 - The Story Begins

"Do you smell that?"

She lifted her nose into the air slightly and inhaled. Her pale green eyes flashed a bright electric blue as she recognised the scent. Death.

"The Alpha." She said simply.

He nodded in approval, already storming in the direction of the source of the rank smell. She followed, weaving between trees completely aware in her dark surroundings. She huffed as it started to rain slightly, the sound of thunder roaring in the distance.

He stopped so suddenly she ran into his back. When he didn't move after a second she looked up at her dark haired companion, full red lips pursed in annoyance. His pale eyes, almost identical to her own, were locked on something in front of them.

Then she saw it.

About five feet ahead, half covered with wet dead leaves and dirt from the Forrest floor and peeking out from behind a tall thick tree trunk, was a hand.

It was starkly pale in the night, the long fingers bent into an awkward claw shape. It was a female hand. The long slightly chipped nails were a chrome black colour with a random design of thin wisps of red on the thumb and ring fingers.

She squinted. It wasn't a terribly artistic design, more of a homemade style, but it looked familiar. She twirled the moonstone ring on her right pointer finger with her thumb. A nervous tick she'd developed last year after when she'd first been given it, as a birthday present from her cousin -

Her fidgety fingers froze when she glanced down at her beloved ring. Her chrome and red coloured thumb twitched.

Her head snapped up wide eyes searching for the pale hand in the leaves. The one that had shared her nail polish. The one that had handed her a pretty blue jewellery box that contained a pretty moonstone ring.

"Laura." She breathed into the suddenly thick icy air.

She stumbled past the tall solid form in front of her on unsteady legs. Her breath quickened as she drew closer to the limp limb, catching the sight of the long toned forearm as she rounded the trunk of the tree. The forearm led to a strong yet feminine bicep, then a bare shoulder until she could see strands of light brown swaying slightly in the breeze she couldn't feel in her numbness. The curtain of light brown waves lay, almost shielding the pale bare skin of an upper back from the cold and rain. She chose to ignore the smudges of dried red liquid that littered any bare stretch of skin and knot of hair.

She choked when she saw a thin pretty face beneath the waves, left cheek laying with the dirt, and pale green eyes staring at nothing, a glossy film covering the pupil. Her eyes rolled over the naked body laying on the ground. The wind had blown leaves over the top half that were scattered about the petite feminine back and were tangled in her hair, the bottom half looked to be buried beneath a thicker pile of leaves. She didn't stop to think further on it, instead her eyes were drawn to the expressionless face that lay amongst the dirt and mud.

"Lau-" she choked again. She stood still, over the form of her naked older cousin. In the rain her long black damp curls billowed out around her, ignored, in the wind, her unusually pale skin blotched red at the cheeks and nose due to the cold. Her perfectly sculptured black brows pulled together over large red and green broken eyes. She was hauntingly beautiful in this moment of tragedy.

"Laura?" She tried again in a barely there whisper.

When no response was given she lowered herself to her knees, careful not to disturb the still form laying there.

Where her heart felt like it was about to burst not a minute before, she didn't think it was working now. She reached out almost in slow motion, without her command. It was like watching someone else control her. She touched her hand to the pale exposed shoulder of her best friend and mentor and shook slightly, sickened at the way the form seemed to move limply all at once and not at all, at the same time.

"Laura." She whispered again looking into the open milky eyes, ignoring that she could not see anything behind them.

"Wake up." She commanded.

She shook slightly harder when , again, she was met with silence.

"Come on, Laura. We'll fix you up at home."

Nothing.

She shook again, feeling her heart start to pound again finally, though it felt constricting in her quickly tightening chest. Her damp hair clung to her cheeks that were now soaked with tears and rain.

"Oriana."

His voice went unheard, her ears deaf to anyone's voice but Laura's. Her hands were stroking the limp hair of Laura's back and head, and pushing and patting any expanse of skin in sight trying desperately to rouse her friend from this deep slumber.

"Oriana she's..."

The pain in the deep masculine voice went unheard as she started to chant Laura's name with commands to wake up and stop playing around.

"It's not funny Laura!" She reprimanded. "Get up!" She suddenly yelled.

"Oriana." He said loudly and firmly. She heard it then but ignored him anyway.

She felt strong hands on the tops of her arms behind her start to pull her away from Laura. So she held on. She quickly wrapped her arms as far around Laura as they would go, hands grasping onto the naked skin.

As he pulled her backwards she came surprisingly easily, as the weight in her arms wasn't as heavy as first expected. He landed with a dull thud, Oriana in his arms and Laura's top half in hers.

She screamed.

He desperately pried her shaking hands from the body, she let him, kicking his legs to scoot back as far away from the body and dead eyes as he could get until his back hit the trunk of a tree. His heart pounded as he held the smaller girl tightly to him, her back to his chest as she curled up between his legs, bent forward over his arms across her chest, hands clutching his as she screamed and sobbed she'd calmed slightly he pulled her up so her head fell back on his shoulder as she cried he turned his head down, burying into her thick warm hair, lips pressed against her both had their eyes squeezed shut, neither wanting to see the severed body that now lay on its back, arms splayed, eyes unseeing.

The woods were quiet again as Oriana's cries finally died out. After what felt like hours she was too exhausted to continue, content to just let tears roll down her cheeks and neck silently, blending in with the beads of rain water that sprayed her. With her head tipped up to the sky resign on his shoulder, eyes closed she spoke again her voice raw and shaky a barely there whisper."Derek?"

"Yeah?" He breathed into her hair.

"She's gone isn't she?"He drew in a shaky breath before nodding slowly.

She nodded almost in defeat and sighed deeply. She opened her eyes to see the huge silver orb hanging in the dark sky, surrounded by thousands of tiny twinkling lights. She closed her eyes.

"Let's go home." He spoke, looking down at his little cousin. She was sleeping against his shoulder, her face pale cheeks wet, lips slightly open, hair a wet mess hanging over her chest and his. Despite all this she looked peaceful. Deeply asleep.

He gave a quick kiss to her temple before standing up with her balanced in his arms. He held her bridal style, her curling up into his chest, seeking warmth.

He looked down at the dead form of his big sister. A tear rolled down his cheek, disappearing into his stubble.

He took a deep breath. He looked at Oriana in his arms, thanking any god that would listen that he had her. He didn't think he could go on now with out Laura, if he didn't have Oriana. The only family he had left. His only reason to keep going. He was the oldest now, which meant he had to step up and take Laura's place as her guardian and protector.

"I'll keep her safe." He told his sister, looking into her blank eyes. He heard a siren in the distance and forced himself one last look at her, before he walked away, his reason for living curled in his arms.

 **So, what did you think? Should I continue with this story or not? Is the title of this story any good, because i'm not sure if it's too long? Please let me know, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wolf Moon Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize or associate with Teen Wolf, it's characters or plot. I only own Oriana and any future characters or material you don't recognize. Thank you, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2 - Wolf Moon Part 1**

She took a deep breath as she looked out the window at the building that practically oozed teenagers. Her lip curled in disgust.

"Why do I have to do this again?" She asked her cousin.

He chuckled from the driver's seat.

"Because you're a teenager. Teenagers go to school. Now get out."

She huffed and grabbed her bag, opening the door to step out.

"Hey."

She looked back at him.

"Call me if you need anything." He told her with soft eyes.

Fighting a smile she nodded, stepping out. She pulled her bag over her shoulder as he leaned over to look at her through the open passenger window.

"I'll be waiting here after school. And hey." He smirked. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Before she could introduce him to her middle finger, the black Camero had peeled out of the parking lot.

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked down at herself, making sure she looked as great as she had when she left the house. She wore her wedged black suede ankle boots with silver zipper and buckles, black skinny jeans that clung to her shapely legs and hips and a slightly see through royal blue sleeveless top, that gave a glimpse to her black lace bra. Derek hadn't liked that. She also wore her much loved worn leather jacket. A Hale thing. Her thick waist length raven locks were in their natural silky loose curls down her chest and back. Her smooth olive skin was clear and creamy due to her Italian heritage and her pale green eyes were framed in black liner and long black lashes that needed no mascara, and rosy glossed lips. Derek really hadn't been happy, but it wasn't like she was showing any skin or wearing large amounts of makeup so she got away with it. She wore her moonstone ring as usual and her nails were perfectly painted a blue colour to match her shirt. She'd taken off the black and red as soon as she'd woken up that morning, not able to look at them.

She started toward the school aware of the stares following her.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

Oriana stopped in her tracks causing a few angry shouts from people behind her but she took no notice. Her keen ears instantly picked up on the word ' _wolf'_ being spoken a little ways ahead of her.

"A wolf bit you?" A different male asked with an amused tone.

"Uh-huh."

She furrowed her brows listening more eagerly. Catching sight of two males around her age taking in the middle of the path not far from her, she veered off to the right, ducking her head to remain unnoticed by them. She sat down on an empty stone bench she caught sight of one of the boys lifting his shirt to reveal a large bloodied bandage on his side. Her eyes widened. The wound was fresh, it must have happened within the last day or so. Could it have been the Alpha? The wound was still bleeding so it must have happened recently, within the last 12 hours at least.

"No, not a chance." The slightly taller other boy told his friend confidently, scoffing

Her head tilted slightly, curious. She took out her phone and pretended to type something as a group of girls passed.

"I heard a wolf howling." The first boy said, pulling his shirt back down.

"No you didn't." The taller one with a buzzcut said so simply, so matter of fact, that Oriana almost believed him.

"What do you mean 'no I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?"

Buzz cut laughed, "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like sixty years."

 _Smart boy_ , she raised her brows, impressed. _But, if only you knew._

They stopped at the steps to the entrance of the school.

"Really?"

"Yes really." His friend snapped. "There are no wolves in California."

"Alright, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're defiantly not gonna believe me when I tell you, I found the body."

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she began stared at the black screen of her phone. Body? He must have meant Laura. That means he would have been in the woods last night before or after her and Derek. She knew that alpha was in the woods last night because she and Derek were tracking it. So he was almost definitely bitten by the alpha and if he wasn't dead yet then he was turning. Derek had said that he was going to retrieve Laura's body today while she was at school and bury her by the house, because she didn't want to be there while he was doing it.

The sudden ringing of the school bell snapped her out of her depressing thoughts and she saw the boys walk into the school.  
She was going to get up to follow them before she heard someone sit on the bench beside her.

"Hi." The girl next to her said with a sweet voice and a nervous smile.

Oriana raised a brow.

The girl was pretty. Slightly taller than herself with long dark brown curled hair, fair skin big brown eyes and a dimpled smile. She wore a hunter green jacket, blue scarf, skinny jeans and a pair of long brown boots. Besides her shy gaze she seemed okay. Compared to other annoying teens that is.

Oriana nodded politely. "Hello."

The girls smile brightened with relief as if she had been worried Oriana wasn't going to respond. Then again, she wouldn't normally. Oriana wasn't one for small talk, for talk in general, basically any form of socialization. She got annoyed easily by stupid people. And there were a lot of stupid people to annoy her. She was like her cousin Derek that way. Laura had always been the nice, social one.

"I'm Allison." The girl's voice broke through her thoughts again. "Are you new too?"

Oriana nodded.

Allison looked like she was about to say something before her phone rang. She gave Oriana an apologetic smile before answering.

Oriana looked away. All the students had flooded into the red brick building leaving her with no one to people watch as Allison greeted her mother.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." She started looking in her bag.

"I just wanted to make sure you had everything you need." The woman on the other end of the phone said.

"Everything except a pen. Oh, my god, I didn't actually forget a pen."

Allison looked up at Oriana almost pleadingly. She shrugged with a sympathetic smile, mouthing that she only had one. She actually felt bad for the nervous girl and decided that if she had a spare she would have done the 'Laura' thing and given it to her. _See Derek_ , she thought spitefully, _I_ am _a nice person_. Though she didn't quite believe it herself. _Eh_ , she shrugged.

Allison smiled at her anyway, and looked past her before rushing her mother off of the phone.

Oriana smelled the man walking toward them and decided to follow Allison as she stood up, not really knowing what the hell was happening.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The man told them with a kind smile. He was middle aged with dark skin, a clean cut hair-do and a smart suit. Oriana presumed he was the principle or a teacher.

Allison smiled back.

"You must be Oriana." He offered her his hand which she took giving a firm handshake. Surprisingly firm for a teenage girl she presumed by the slight surprise in his face.

"I've already met Allison here with her parents, but I'm pleased to meet you Oriana."

"You too." She said somewhat awkwardly.

He smiled kindly before waving a hand and starting toward the entrance of the school.

"So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

He asked Allison.

Oriana tuned them out, walking slightly behind them into the school and down the hall. It looked like any other high school hallway.

They stopped outside a door not too far from the entrance.

"You both have first class together and this is your timetable Oriana." He handed her a sheet of paper. "Allison already has her's I believe?"

Allison nodded, twisting her hand in front of her and biting her lip, looking towards the classroom door anxiously.

He nodded and opened the door.

They followed him into the class. The teacher stopped talking to look at them as did the students. Allison squirmed under the scrutiny looking to Oriana as if for support.

Oriana just looked around boredly, her left eyebrow naturally higher than the right made it look as if she was expecting someone to do something. She spotted the boys from earlier near the back of the class. The boy who had been bitten was staring at Allison with wide puppy dog eyes. She noticed he was cute with tan skin and dark floppy hair, maybe Hispanic? His slightly uneven jaw was open slightly as he watched the girl beside her fidget.

In the row to his left a seat behind him sat buzz cut. He was much cuter up close. His pale skin was speckled with several little moles, he had high cheekbones and a slightly upturned nose. His eyes were an interesting whisky colour. Her favourite. His soft looking lips were open almost as wide as his pretty eyes as they looked right at Oriana, gawking. She felt the corner of her lips twitch almost expecting him to drool.

He wasn't the only one. She was aware of the multiple boys in the room gawping at her. She was quite pretty. She wasn't vain, but she knew it. It was a Hale thing. Her pale mint eyes met whisky and she heard his heart stop momentarily.

"Class, these are our new students, Oriana Hale." She gave a brief brow lift as acknowledgement.  
"And Allison Argent."

She wanted to throw up. The kind, sweet, nervous girl next to her was related to the family that murdered hers. She didn't know what to do.

Expertly, she kept her face blank as she mechanically moved as the kind man waved for them to take a seat. Unfortunately there were only two seats available. One behind wolf boy and one behind buzz cut. The problem was either way she had to sit near the Argent girl.

Allison sat behind wolf boy so she took the seat behind buzz cut. She didn't notice his eyes had stayed on her as she walked and sat down until she looked up and saw him sitting sideways in his chair looking directly at her.

She backed up a little, not happy with how close he was.

"Stilinski." The teacher scolded. Stilinski immediately twisted around until he was sitting facing the front again and slid down in his seat slightly.

She almost smirked, until she saw wolf boy turn to hand Allison a pen out the corner of her eye.

"Thanks." She smiled, curiously, taking the pen.

He smiled back, smitten, before facing the front again.

Oriana rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and smelled a familiar scent. Werewolf.

She took out her phone and began to text Derek.

 _Alpha bit a kid, and Argent girl in my class, I'm freakin out here._

She sat tensely in her seat until her phone vibrated in her hand near the end of class.

 _Keep an eye on them._

She rolled her eyes. Thanks Derek.

When the bell rang she stood.

"Hey, I'm going to French now." Allison told her, before she could leave.

She took a deep breath, not really wanting to talk to the girl.

"Okay."

"Um." Allison shuffled her feet. "I was wondering if you had that class with me."

Remembering Derek had said that she should keep an eye on her and also taking pity on the embarrassed looking girl Oriana took the schedule out of her jacket pocket to check.

"Yep. Let's go."

Allison followed her out of the room.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana had concluded that Allison wasn't privy to the extracurricular activities that the Argent family took part in. They had every class together so far that day, so she'd poked around some and discovered that Allison believed her father was a gun supplier and when asked if he liked to hunt was told otherwise. Oriana listened to the girl's heart and didn't hear a single blip. She concluded that the sweet girl was just a naive innocent living in a house of murderers. As of right now, that girl was pretty harmless.

Allison wasn't nearly as annoying as Oriana had thought she would be. Actually the girl was smart and quite witty once she got comfortable enough. She had seemed to latch onto Oriana, probably due to their shared 'new girl' status. It worked well for her that they shared classes, so Oriana didn't really get a say when Allison followed her to and from rooms. She ignored Oriana's moodiness and one worded answers and reluctance to listen to teacher's authority or talk to anyone else. Allison was kind of the spokesperson for them both if anyone approached them, somehow knowing Oriana's responses wouldn't be so kind, but not minding. Surprisingly Oriana tolerated her forced company rather painlessly. All in all she was okay. For now.

Their lockers were right by each other they had found out. Oriana had threw her books in her locker carelessly and was now leaning against it, while Allison arranged hers neatly. Finally Allison closed her locker and was about to say something but then saw something over Oriana's shoulder and smiled widely at someone.

Oriana peeked over and saw wolf boy at a locker on the other side of the hallway, smiling at Allison with his puppy dog eyes.  
She rolled her eyes.

"That jacket is absolutely killer."

A red headed girl was standing next to them speaking to Allison. Oriana looked her over. She was shorter than her and Allison and wore heals, black thigh high stockings, a pink and purple plaid high waisted skirt with a tucked in dark blue sweater. She was pretty with lips that rivalled Angelina Julie and she held one arm over her stomach with the other resting on it, up in the air with her hand bent in practiced nonchalance. Oriana thought that she looked like she'd stepped out of that movie Laura had made her watch; Mean Girls.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked in a way that made Oriana think she didn't really care.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison told her awkwardly.

"And you and my new best friend." She pointed at Allison with a smile.

She turned to Oriana and tilted her head, she looked her up and down and smiled.

"Are you a model?"

"No?"

"Are you sure?"

She scoffed. "Pretty sure."

"Well." The red head smiled. "You are my other new best friend."

Before Oriana could express how absolutely uninterested she was, a boy came up behind the redhead and pinched her sides, causing her to give a giggle that made Oriana want to rip off her ears.

"Hey, Jackson." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Oriana threw up in her mouth a little.

He had spiked dark blonde/light brown hair, a chiselled jaw, blue eyes and an ego so strong she could smell it. He was handsome in a pretty boy way, but his something told her that his personality was a flop.

"Anyway, I'm Lydia..."

Oriana tuned out as the redhead prattled on to Allison. She leant against the lockers bored, ignoring Jackson as he tried to make eye contact. She heard her name nearby and turned her ear to hear to the right.

"Where do you think that comes from? Or-ee-ahh-nah?"

She recognised the voice as buzzcut. Or Stilinski.

"I dunno." That was puppy dog.

"Irish? Maybe? I don't know she's kinda tan, maybe she's Spanish? Or Italian? And that hair?! Gah!"

Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Can someone tell me how the new girls are here all of five minutes, and they're already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Came a new female voice that just seeped jealousy.

"Because they're hot." Stilinski said simply. "Beautiful people heard together."

She looked over her shoulder to see Stilinski standing between a pretty dark skinned girl and puppy dog who leant against the lockers staring at Allison longingly. Her eyes connected with Stilinski's whisky orbs and she tilted her head slightly letting a long curl fall over her shoulder. His eyes widened and he audibly gulped. She winked.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia said.

"A party?" Allison spoke, glancing at her new raven haired blank faced friend. Oriana just shrugged at her.

"Yeah. Friday night. You two should come." Jackson said, looking at Oriana. He leaned one arm across the lockers with the other around Lydia. Together they looked like the popular, mean, 'it' couple, you saw in movies.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison said politely, obviously lying.

"Boo." Lydia pouted, turning to Oriana who glared slightly at Allison who gave an innocent shrug. "What about you...?"

"Oriana. And actually I'm not really the party type." She told them with pursed lips.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." He pushed.

"You mean like football?"

The couple laughed. "Footballs a joke in Beacon Hills. The sport here is Lacrosse."

Idiots. Oriana rolled her eyes. She felt like she'd done that a lot since walking into Beacon High.

"We've won the state championship for the past three years." He boasted.

Lydia flicked his hair from his face and turned in his arms as he smirked down at her.

"Because of a certain team captain."

"Oh?" Oriana piped up. "You were team captain when you were thirteen?"

The couple glared. Allison's dimples twitched. She heard a laugh from behind her. At least wolf boy thought she was funny.

"We practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else..." Jackson drawled.

"Actually, we..." Allison started before Lydia grabbed her hand.

"Perfect. You're coming."

Oriana went to wave mockingly as Lydia dragged Allison to her doom before Allison grabbed hold of her leather clad arm.

She glared at Allison as they were pulled behind the excited ginger and her big headed jock of a boyfriend.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Lydia led the way up the mini bleachers as guys ran around the field in lacrosse gear and other spectators milled around waiting for practice to start.

Oriana followed Allison with a sulky pout. She saw the other girl smile at someone on the field, she looked to see the girl's doe eyed admirer standing on the field with a dopey smile before he jumped when the Coach called his name. The coach was as tall as him with mad brown hair that stuck up as if he'd dried it upside down and then used hairspray, and big eyes to match his big voice. He looked a bit eccentric if not a little mad.

"McCall!"

Oriana chuckled to herself. Allison looked at her with a mock scalding look. She didn't bother listening in as the coach spoke to him only giving another chuckle when he slapped the kid's cheek lightly.

"Let's go! Come on!"

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" She asked with a snobbish nose crinkle.

The boy in question, McCall, was standing in goal and had his helmet clad head turned slightly in their direction as if he were listening. He probably was.

"He's in my English class." She shrugged.

The whistle blew and McCall bend over hands clashing his head in pain. Oriana closed her eyes, exasperated. _Very inconspicuous_ , she thought sarcastically.

He fell back when a ball suddenly hit him in the face. Well, helmet. Oriana was amused, watching people in pain was always funny. Apparently everyone else thought so too, as laughter flooded the field, the Coaches being the loudest.

He stood up and got back in stance. The next ball seemed to fly straight into his net much to the shock of everyone. He bent this way and that catching every ball that came at him. Oriana smirked to herself. She heard a sudden whooping sound and looked down to the benches where she saw Stilinski punching the air excitedly. She shook her head.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia agreed, shocked.

One of the other lacrosse guys that were lined up stormed to the front. Jackson. His shoulders were tense as if he wanted to start beating McCall with his stick.

He ran foreword and gave a great leap before throwing the ball from his net at full force, annnnnd...McCall caught it.

Stilinski jumped from the bench with a shout. The crowd started applauding and Lydia stood up to cheer.

"That is my friend!" Stilinski shouted, looking around for someone to tell.

Oriana smirked at the amusing boy, she gave a slight laugh when his face blushed bright red when he caught her eye.

Jackson glared up at Lydia who stared back defiantly. McCall threw the ball to the coach over his shoulder with a smirk.

Cocky werewolf, Oriana thought.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Derek picked her up after school and she filled him in on her discoveries of the day. She told him of Allison's ignorance, McCall's wolfitide and her bitchy chem teacher Harris.

Derek took her behind the house to where he'd buried Laura. She sat on the ground by the freshly dug soil for an hour just thinking, while Derek went to patrol. He said he'd scented the alpha near where they'd found Laura's body that morning, and also a foreign scent he thought could be McCall's after she'd told him about overhearing him yelling at Stilinski that he'd found a body and been bitten. He was going to see what else he could find.

When he came back he found her in her room in the burnt house. Coincidentally his and hers were the two rooms that had the least fire damage in the house because they were located at the very end of the house, opposite to where the fire had originated.

Her room was decorated the same as it had been years before. The dark lilac paint was peeling and scorched and smudged with soot in places and the once cream carpet had been ripped out by Derek when they'd come back and was now old wooden under flooring with a new large purple area rug between her bed and the door. It was a decent size room, only holding a new bed with purple silk sheets and a new oak dresser under the window that was opposite the door, and a medium sized wardrobe near it that held all of her clothes. Other then that and a bedside table with a small lamp the room was empty. Next to nothing had been salvageable from the fire and she wasn't sentimental anyway. Derek's room was similar but decorated with a grey scheme.

She was laying on her stomach on the bed on her laptop, her jacket on the dresser and her shoes on the floor, when Derek entered.

"I saw him." He told her leaning in the open doorway.

She sat up quickly. "The alpha?"

He shook his head. "McCall. Or Scott his friend called him. They were in the woods looking for an inhaler. His friend was joking about him being a werewolf."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye on him, but don't tell him anything unless you have to. I want to know what he and his friend know first. See if the alpha approaches him."

She nodded.

"I'm gonna go grab dinner. I'll be back soon." He stood up, patting the door. "You doin your homework?" He asked nodding to the laptop.

"Didn't get any."

He smirked. "Really?"

"Yup." She smiled innocently.

"Brat." He called as he walked back down the hallway.

 **Too long? Too short? I was going to do whole episodes in a chapter, but then I realized how long this one was supposed to be, like 8,630 words, so I decided to start splitting episodes into 2 parts/chapters haha. Thank you for reading, and please review ")**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wolf Moon Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize or associate with Teen Wolf, it's characters or plot. I only own Oriana and any future characters or material you don't recognize. Thank you, and** **enjoy.**

 **I just wanted to give a shout out to , PrincessofFireflies, M and guests' for reviewing, and to everyone else you followed and Favorited my story, it means a lot, an i'm so excited that you guys like this so far.**

 **Also, I've been asked to keep the episodes as whole chapters, so that's what i'll do from now on. There might be a few chapters between episodes and seasons just to fill in the gaps and add my own thing in. For all those that were curious, I was looking through google today and found a picture of a girl I think literally embodied Oriana for me. I'm not sure what her name is but i'm pretty sure she's an American model. Anyway I just edited the picture I found on Google so that she had darker hair and green eyes.**

 **Thankyou again, and enjoy! ")**

 **Chapter 3 - Wolf Moon Part 2**

The next day Oriana was walking down the hall to get something out of her locker when she heard a locker slam shut around the corner. She stopped to peek around the wall to see Jackson staring down Scott.

"Where do you get your juice?"

"My mom does all the grocery shopping."

She held back a groan. Of all the kids in this stupid school the alpha had to pick the slow puppy to turn.

"Listen, McCall." Jackson said, loosing patience. She didn't blame him. "You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because there's no way in hell that you're kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost."

She could practically see the lightbulb over Scott's head turn on. "Oh you mean steroids." He frowned. "Are you on steroids?"

She might've laughed if he wasn't so serious.

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?!" Jackson pushed him against the lockers.

She stepped out from behind the corner and made her way to them, mildly concerned the new werewolf was going to rip the jackass's face off.

She stopped short, however, when she heard Scott fight back.

"What's wrong with me? You really wanna know?!"

Jackson nodded in a 'duh' way and let him go.

"Well so would I! Cause I can see, hear and smell things, that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible! I'm sleepwalking, three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced I'm totally out of my freaking mind!"

He collapsed back against the locker with a loud sigh.

Jackson chuckled. "You think your funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes."

He hit the locker beside Scott's head and stormed away.

Scott closed his eyes leaning back against the lockers.

"Well." She spoke leaning against the locker next to him relishing in the slight squeak he made as he jumped.

"That was intense."

He stared at her for a second, his expression oddly similar to his best friend's.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows and looked around the empty hallway they were in the middle of.

He nodded in agreement. "Uh, yeah. How much of that did you hear?"

She shrugged pushing off the locker to start across the hall to her own locker, he followed.

"Just the part where he threatened you like some kind of forties mobster and punched a locker." She lied, pulling Allison's blue scarf from her own locker, exchanging it with her geometry book.

"Is that Allison's?" He asked desperately, with a little suspicion staring at the fabric in her hands as if it were the Holy Grail. He took a deep breath, probably trying to inhale the scent of his crush from the material. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head slightly looking around. She knew he could smell the werewolf in her and didn't know it, so started talking again.

She shrugged. "She left it in class."

That started to walk through the halls toward the lacrosse field where practice was starting soon. "She asked me to get it to watch practice now."

"She's gonna be there?"

She nodded.

"So are you like...friends? With Allison?" He asked awkwardly.

"I don't really have friends. I'm more of a loner." She denied.

"But you kept her scarf in your locker." He pointed out.

She shrugged, looking down at it.

He smiled.

"So big day Friday. You ready?" She asked, changing the subject from herself.

He stopped to star at her with wide panicked eyes. "What?"

She raised a brow. "The date. With Allison? To the party?" She really meant the full moon but he didn't know that.

"Oh." He sighed with relief as they started outside and toward the field. "Yeah. Right."

"She told me this morning. Seemed pretty excited."

"Really?" He beamed.

"Look." She stopped him about ten feet from the bleachers where she saw Allison look at them worriedly and Stilinski gaped.

"Allison's a sweet girl."

He nodded in agreement.

"She's happy you asked her to this thing, but she doesn't know..." She took a deep breath. "Just be careful with her okay? Don't hurt her." She glared at him.

She didn't want the girl's hunter family going crazy if their innocent daughter got ripped apart on the full moon.

He gulped at the hard tone and fiery eyes of the beautiful girl in front of him. He could read between the lines. Sometimes. He knew the raven haired girl meant business.

He nodded. "I promise, I won't hurt her."

 _On purpose_ , she amended in her head but nodded anyway.

Without another word she turned and went to climb the bleachers to sit by Allison and Lydia who were looking at her questioningly. She handed Allison her scarf and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, what was that? Do you like McCall too?" Lydia bent forward eyes wide with mischief, unaware of Allison's slight flinch.

She scoffed. "I was warning him."

"Of what?" Allison asked curiously.

"Not to try anything funny with you on Friday." She said simply.

Allison smiled. "Really?"

She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You threatened him for me?"

She frowned looking ahead as the lacrosse players got warmed up.

"You did. I knew you liked me." Allison teased her hard new friend.

"I don't like you." She denied. "I'm using you to get close to your family so I kill them all in a bloody act of revenge."

Allison and Lydia chuckled.

"You best friend speech-ed McCall." Lydia stated.

She shook her head but her lips twitched.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Dude were you talking to Oriana?" Stiles asked him as he walked up.

Scott nodded. He wasn't going to admit it but that girl was scary. There was something about her too, something about her just felt familiar. She smelt different then others too. Kind of woodsy and floral. Feminine but musky. Almost...animal like?

"Well what did she say? Did she say anything about me?" Stiles asked desperately.

He looked at his best friend. "Why would she? She doesn't even know your name."

"Wow." Stiles said offended. "That's just - that's- thanks dude." He shook his head with a huff.

"Anyway, man, listen." Stiles started again with new urgency.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" He asked putting his gloves on.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fibre analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

Scott shook his head watching Coach wave him over frantically from the field.

"Stiles, I gotta go."

"Wait, no! Scott, Scott!" Stiles stumbled after him for a second, before Scott ran off to Coach.

"You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" He called. Stiles watched after Scott. He sighed. "It was a wolf." He said to no one.

Coach blew the whistle and Stiles turned around flailing his arms as he went to sit on the bench. His eyes caught pale green orbs looking at him under perfect black furrowed brows. The way her left arched slightly higher naturally just did things to him. Bad things.

She looked almost worried. Her soft plump lips were pursed and her sun kissed skin was adorably red at the cheeks from the cold and her thick black hair cascaded around her shoulders in big loose curls almost like a silky mane. Her leather jacket didn't look very warm and he wanted to offer her his hoodie. He knew she'd look great in the red cloth. She was so exotic and beautiful. She stuck out like a sore thumb in Beacon Hills. In a good way. A very very good way.

As he stared he saw her arched brow intentionally raise in question. He blushed started jogging onto the field with the rest of the team.

Distantly he made the connection between Oriana Hale and Derek Hale. They must be related but he'd never seen Oriana before. He was certain he'd remember if he had. He recognized Derek from around town years ago, but had never seen nor heard of an Oriana Hale.

He shook all thoughts of the raven haired goddess behind him and focused on his best friend that may or may not be turning into a werewolf.

He didn't notice that he'd not looked at Lydia once today.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

After texting Derek about what she'd heard Stilinski, or Stiles as she'd found out, tell Scott, she had listened to Coach make a motivational speech to the guys on the lacrosse field. Something about cream cheese.

She watched Scott twist, jump and flip around the field as he scored a goal with ease, leaving the crowd cheering and whooping. She shook her head. He was getting too pumped. He was too inexperienced and naive to his new abilities, and wasn't doing anything to reign himself in or ease suspicion. Which wasn't good with hunters in town. She might have to step in before her cousin if he keeps at this rate.

Everyone cheered again when Coach told him he'd made first line. She sat in her seat unsure of what to do, noticing Stiles was sitting on the bench with worried eyes trained on his friend.

"So your coming tonight right?" Allison asked.

She snapped her head toward her friend. "What? Where?"

"Lydia's party."

She laughed shortly. "Ha, no."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Please!"

"Why do you want me to go? It's your date with Scott you'll be on a date doing date things, why would I be there?"

Allison laughed. "Because it's a party. It's not just gonna be me and Scott. And I need you there."

Oriana stared at her. "No."

Allison groaned.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 _We're going to that party tonight to keep an eye on Scott. It's his first full moon._

She exhaled deeply before turning to Allison who was looking at her pleadingly with a playful pout.

"Fine."

"Yes!" She cheered throwing her arms around the she-wolf who stiffened instantly. Allison let go quickly so didn't notice. She started talking about outfit choices which got Lydia's attention. Oriana was content to just sit back and let them discuss that.

She wondered why Allison felt so comfortable around her. She was still awkward and nervous around Lydia at times, and they'd defiantly talked more and had more in common. It couldn't be her charming fuzzy personality or her deep conversation skills. She shrugged, _people are weird_.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"You're not wearing that." Derek told her as she walked downstairs in her outfit for the dance. She looked down at herself in confusion.

She wore one of the few dresses she owned, one Laura had bought her. It was tight but not body con tight, rich burgundy coloured and cotton-y for comfort, it reached just about mid-thigh and had a boat neckline that showed minimal cleavage and three quarter length sleeves. She's paired it with her leather jacket and black peep toe ankle boots that zipped up at the front. It showed her long smooth tan and toned legs but that was about it. She had straightened her hair so it fell in a thick sheet of shiny black just to the small of her back, with some forming an edgy bump on the top of her head. Her make-up was simple; smoky eyes with liner and red lips. Well if she was going to this stupid party she was going to look good. Admittedly she was a little dressed up as Lydia had told her to just dress cute/casual. But then again causal to Lydia was skirt or dresses. Oriana didn't think the girl owned a pair of jeans.

She shrugged. Derek huffed and grabbed his car keys.

"Why are you going again?" She asked him as they drove toward the address Lydia had text her. "You're a little old to be hanging out at high school parties."

He faked a laugh. "It's the full moon remember. I have to keep an eye on Scott."

She shrugged, looking out the window at the big houses on Lydia's street.

"You better not be thinking of drinking tonight either." He told her.

"Yes, Dad." She lied. If she was going to babysit teen wolf at this stupid party she was drinking. It's not like she could get drunk anyway.

When they got there they split up, Derek blending into the night and her rolling her eyes at his batman tendencies walking straight up to the front door.

It was open so she walked right in past groups of other teenagers that stared at her. She ignored the dull pain in her head at the loud music as she looked around for someone she knew. She'd left her leather jacket in the car, much to the frustration of Derek. She was glad as the crowded house was too hot for it anyway.

She caught sight of Lydia and Jackson talking to some other lacrosse guys and walked over, again taking no notice of the stares on her and her swaying hips or exposed legs.

She was right; she had overdressed. Or as she liked to think, everyone else was under dressed.

Lydia was wearing a tight sleeveless plum coloured dress that went great with her curled red hair. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Oriana.

"Wow. You know how to dress up. I love those shoes!" Lydia told her as when she'd gotten close enough. The lacrosse boys around them all stopped to look at her but she kept her eyes on Lydia.

"Yeah. Nice dress." She said in her usual short way.

"Your hair is so gorgeous!" Lydia said pulling some over her shoulder where it fell down, framing her right breast. She heard the guys heartbeats pick up and stopped herself from growling at them. The full moon was starting to affect her.

"Thanks. I grow it myself." She snarked. Lydia giggled good naturedly as a few of the guys laughed in an over the top kind of way.

She eyed them and they immediately shut up, glancing down at the red plastic cups in their hands.

"Yeah you look amazing Oriana." Jackson told her, the heat in his eyes almost burning her.

She nodded politely, pretending not to notice Lydia glaring at him and slapping his arm.

"I'm Danny." A tall, buff, handsome guy with tan skin next to Jackson said offering her his hand. She noticed his heartbeat was steady, his eyes kind and focused on hers. Was he-?

"Are those Louise Vuitton?" He asked nodding to her feet.

She looked down to her shoes with a genuine laugh and nodded. Yep. Gay.

"Ignore these hound dogs, they see skirt and they drool." He told her.

She laughed. Danny was cool in her book.

"Let's go outside." Lydia said dragging her through the house and out of some open sliding doors to a pool come patio area.

Lydia showed Oriana to the drinks table before Jackson stole her away to make out against the side of the house, his eyes watching Oriana as he kissed Lydia. She rolled her eyes, and started inside keeping an eye out for Allison. After a few minutes of brushing off anyone who tried to catch her attention she spotted Allison leading Scott outside. She saw Oriana on the way and stopped to say hello.

"Thank you so much for coming. You look great! I feel so under dressed now." Allison said pulling the hem of her fashion blazer self-consciously peeking up at Scott who smiled at her dumbly.

She shook her head, trying to look reassuring. "You look great. Right Scott?"

"Huh?" The boy in question snapped his head around from staring at Allison and looked at her blankly.

"See?"

Allison giggled.

"Have you seen Lydia?"

"Yeah she's outside having her face sucked off by Jackass."

Scott laughed while Allison tried to look scolding but failed when her dimples twitched as she fought a smile.

"You two go on outside and dance." She commanded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Scott show the lady a good time." She said pushing her friend toward the boy who was more than willing. She watched the goofy couple head outside with a parting wave. Scott's heartbeat was steady and he seemed in control for now, so she decided to just watch from a distance, plus Derek was lurking somewhere to keep an eye too.

She decided to go in search of a real drink. She went into the quieter large kitchen which contained a few people chatting and a couple making out, not as wildly as she'd seen from Jackson and Lydia but still sickening. She was never one for public displays of affection. She spotted a liquor cabinet near a window where she could keep an eye on Scott and Allison, and headed that way. She dumped the beer Lydia had given her outside and swilled the red cup. She opened the cupboard and took down the bottle of whisky near the back. She poured almost a cupful.

She put the bottle back and closed the cabinet before taking a long gulp of her whisky. She sighed contentedly, watching Allison wrap her arms around Scott's neck as they danced.

"I saw that you know."

She jumped slightly. She turned to see Stiles standing a bit behind her and wandered how she'd not noticed him there.

He looked handsome in his salmon coloured fitted shirt and black tie. His hands were in his black jeans pockets and he looked at her with an almost confident smirk. His cheeks were flushed and she caught a faint whiff of alcohol. Liquid luck.

"Saw what?" She asked innocently.

"That." He motioned to the cup in her hands.

"Well I wasn't hiding it so..." She took another sip, eyes locked on his. His lips parted as she pulled back to lick the liquid from her rogue lips. She briefly bit into her bottom lip and he blinked rapidly shaking his head as if to clear it.

She smirked turning around to lean back against the counter, letting his eyes run over her front. She may have pushed her chest out. Just a little.

"So, uh." He choked. "How do you drink that stuff?"

She glanced down at her cup and then back up to his eyes noticing that the drink was the same shade as his bright orbs. Whisky eyes indeed.

"High tolerance." She shrugged.

"Can I...?" He held out a hand.

"You won't like it."

"Pshhh." He laughed. "I think I'll be okay."

She smirked, handing him the drink. As their fingers brushed she felt a shock of electric heat shoot through her arm right into her chest and she snapped her eyes to his. They were wide with shock and seemed to darken slightly.

After a moment of intense eye contact she dropped her hand and eyes, breathing deeply. _It's just the full moon_ , she told herself.

He took a deep breath before impulsively taking in a gulp of the whisky. His face spammed uncontrollably and adorably. He looked like a baby tasting a lemon. She had to laugh.

He was quick to pass her back the cup, trying to play down his coughs.

"That, uh..." He rasped throatily. "That's strong."

She laughed turning around to get him a cup from a nearby stack and filled it with cold tap water.

"Here."

He took the cup thankfully, chugging about half of it quickly.

He nodded to himself, "Shouldn't have done that."

She laughed.

They were silent for a minute listening to the loud dance music and people mingling.

"You look really beautiful, Oriana."

She looked up in surprise. No one had ever called her beautiful. She'd heard hot, sexy, amazing, great but never beautiful, not even from her family. For some reason she liked that this spastic whisky eyed boy had been the first.

She could feel her cheeks involuntarily heating and looked down, her long lashes brushing her cheeks.

She took a deep breath. "Thank you." She said almost shyly. She looked up through her lashes to see him smiling softly at her.

Before either of them could say more they saw a dark streak stumble past the large archway of the kitchen. They both looked to see Scott's familiar mop of brown hair.

Stiles immediately followed glancing at her apologetically before he left the room.

She exhaled deeply and tried to calm her heart and her hormones and went in search of Allison. She found her just reaching the entrance to the kitchen in the hallway.

"Hey have you seen Scott? We were dancing and he just left." Allison asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't think he was feeling well. Stiles said he has asthma?" She followed Allison as she starting toward the front door in the direction her date had gone.

They got outside and down the front steps in time to see Scott stumbling into his car and speeding away.

"Allison."

They both turned to see Derek standing behind them. Oriana raised a brow, silently asking what the hell he was doing.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." He told Allison with a small friendly smile, his arms tucked into his pockets casually.

Allison glanced at the back lights of Scott's car before they disappeared from sight. She turned back to look at Derek cautiously.

"My names Derek," he smiled charmingly. "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry he took off but he wasn't feeling too good." He smiled again.

Allison smiled back, obviously taken in by his older handsome good looks and winning smile.

"He wanted me to give you a ride home, if that's okay with you."

"Uh." She looked around nervously.

"Derek you're creeping the girl out." Oriana sounded from beside Allison, smiling just as charmingly as her cousin. Allison thought this was probably the first time she saw the girl really smile.

"You know him?" Allison asked her confused.

"This is my cousin Derek Hale."

Allison looked between them with wide eyes. She could see the similarities, strong cheekbones and jaws, pale green eyes, black hair and fondness for leather.

"He's my guardian so he dropped me off and came to pick me up. Your place is on our way."

Allison smiled then, feeling better about the whole situation. "That would be great if it's not too much trouble."

Derek waved a hand, as if she were silly for saying it, "It's fine, really. You're my little cousins first best friend. She's been talking about you all week, I feel like I already know you." He led them to the Camero smirking as he felt his cousin's glare on his back.

Allison nudged her arm and smiled widely, flattered. She ignored when Oriana rolled her eyes at her, her new best friend seemed to do that a lot.

Oriana let Allison into the backseat before getting into the passengers.

The ride to Allison's was mostly filled with Oriana complaining to Derek about him opening the window and having the heat on at the same time, to which he lowered her window too and locked it from control pad on his own door, aswell as turned the heating on full. Oriana then tried to hold her hair down as wind whipped it about from Derek's speeding. He pretended not to hear her complaining while Allison laughed in the backseat at the childish banter between the two. She liked this playful side of her hard friend and was happy she'd been allowed to see it.

When they finally pulled in Oriana was quick to let Allison out with a quick one sided hug from Allison before saying goodbye, not wanting to linger in the driveway of her family's murderers. Derek felt the same way, speeding out of there after giving Allison one last friendly smile and a wave.

"Are you going to go find Scott now?" Opera asked quickly.

Derek nodded, pulling the car over in the empty road near the woods.

"Drive home and stay inside. I'll go find him." Before she could comment he'd grabbed something from the backseat and exited the car, jogging into the dark woods.

She sighed. "Sure. Why not."

She slid over into the drivers seat and started home, speeding down the street. She smiled widely. _One good thing came out of tonight_ , she thought to herself. _I get to drive the Camero._

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

The next day at school Oriana hid with Allison who was avoiding Scott. So she only saw him and Stiles briefly in classes where she didn't talk to them and they didn't talk to her. She did, however, hear them whispering her name along with Derek's with their heads close together as if they thought she couldn't hear. _Boys_ , she thought. They knew that Derek was a wolf now, so logically they knew she was one too, or she presumed they were smart enough to make that deduction. Then again they were sitting a table over from her in chemistry talking about her, thinking she couldn't hear.

At the very least they knew she was related to a werewolf somehow, they didn't know how yet, and also that she might know of Scott's wolf-ism. They avoided making eye contact and she smelt something from Stiles that smelt like an odd mix of sadness and betrayal when he was in a near proximity to her.

It was the end of the day and she'd just said goodbye to Allison and walked over to her black Audi. The last couple of days Derek had driven her just but today she decided she was ready to go it alone. She distantly heard Scott finally having the courage to approach Allison and beg for a second chance which was given pretty quickly.

She was about to get into her car when she glanced over to see Allison getting into a red car and a man who she presumed was her father shutting the door for her. She stopped. They never knew if Chris Argent was in on the fire, only that his evil sister was defiantly the one who lit the match, so to speak. The sight of the man gave her shivers none the less. She saw Scott staring at Chris dumbly, obviously recognizing him from the attack the night before.

Derek had told her about it, but he'd obviously neglected to tell Scott that the hunter that had skewered him was the father of his girlfriend.

Bad Derek. She sighed, before driving home.

 **So, there ya go, the second half of episode 1. Like I said from now on I will upload whole episodes in chapters, they may be longer but I have a feeling you guys won't mind ;) Now the first episode is up, i'll start uploading chapters one or two a week, depends how much time I have to write. Let me know if there's any questions or anything you guys want to see in upcoming episodes. Thanks, and remember to review ")**


	4. Chapter 4 - Second Chance At First Line

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything relating to Teen Wolf, the characters, plot or, sadly, the actors. I only own Oriana and any unrecognizable future characters added to stir the pot ;)**

 **Thank you all for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing! I love reviews! It makes me so happy knowing that you guys like this story. Hopefully you'll all stick with me and Oriana through the next 4 seasons!**

 **Okay guys this is a long one, so get comfy and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 - Second Chance at First Line**

She sat alone on bleachers watching practice start. For whatever reason Lydia and Allison couldn't make it so she was alone, which was fine. She had been instructed by Derek to be here to keep an eye on Scott anyway. Not listen to the ginger and brunette girls gossip.

She watched with amusement as Coach yelled at someone named Greenberg a lot.

"McCall what are you waiting for! Let's go!" He shouted at Scott who seemed distracted.

Scott ran at Jackson who was blocking the goal only to be launched to the ground hard.

Coach laughed as he walked toward Scott who lay on his back.

"McCall, hey, McCall!"

Scott got up, as Jackson said something douche-y as usual.

"My grandmother can move faster then that, and she's dead!" Coach taunted. "You think you can move faster then the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

If the situation weren't so dire she'd smirk at Coach's morbid sense of humour. She'd never liked a teacher before Coach.

"Yes, Coach." Scott spoke through gritted teeth.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Coach."

"Then do it again."

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach shouted out as Scott ran back to position.

She clenched her hands when she saw a flash of gold from under Scott's helmet as he started sprinting at Jackson. There was a dull thud as their bodies connected and Jackson fell holding his shoulder.

Scott held his head dropping to his knees. Stiles spurs he'd over, limbs flailing about.

As the Coach and team crowded Jackson Stiles bent over a crouched Scott.

"Scott?"

"I can't control it, Stiles. Something's happening." He forces out through the pain in his gums, his fangs starting to push down.

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles panicked. "Come on get up. Get up."

Stiles dragged his friend up and ran with an arm over him back to the locker rooms.

She stood as they passed her. She caught Derek's eye as he stood near the bleachers and he nodded in the direction the boys had gone. She followed them.

When she got there she saw Scott on top of a row of lockers growling down at Stiles as he tried to scramble away from the werewolf.

Without a second thought she ran to block Scott's view of the human. That actually made it worse, as he growled louder, at the challenging beta. Her eyes flashed electric blue as she readied herself.

"Run!" She shouted to Stiles, eyes never moving Scott's feral form as he suddenly leaps at her.

She dodged at the last minute, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and using his momentum to swing him around and crash into the lockers. She growled in warning but he didn't back down. He came at her again. She tried to use defensive actions only as she didn't want to hurt him but every instinct in her was telling her to put the young wolf in his place. She could do it. She had been trained to fight, to attack but she held off.

He caught her arm as she held it up as a shield for her face and dragged her down onto her back, her head cracking against the concrete floor audibly. He jumped on top of her, his fangs trying to rip out her throat through the metal guard of his helmet. She wanted to push out her claws to shred out his jugular but instead held her palms to the helmet and pushed.  
His claws pierced her bare arms as he held her down. She felt stupid for leaving her leather jacket in her locker on the hot day.

Suddenly they were engulfed in a cloud of cold smoke, Scott rolled off of her coughing as she let her shaking arms fall to cover her face. _He's strong for pup_ , she allowed.

"Stiles?" Scott called taking off his helmet.

She looked up at Stiles who was hugging a fire extinguisher peeking around the open doorway of the locker rooms.

For a second they all panted heavily.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

Stiles entered again and dropped the extinguisher. He pulled of his lacrosse gloves off and a threw them angrily.

"You tried to kill me. And she." He nodded to Oriana who sat against the locker hand to her head grimacing in pain. "Saved me. Thank you for that."

He held out a hand to pull her up. She looked up at him, surprised by his unexpected kindness. She hesitated so he rolled his eyes and reached down to grab the hand she held to her head and pulled her up forcefully. Both underestimating his strength, she came crashing into his chest, she held her other hand to his firm bicep as he grabbed her small waist to steady her. She was considered slightly over average height for sixteen year old girl yet even in her heeled ankle boots she had to tilt her head up slightly to look Stiles in the eye.  
When their eyes connected, whisky to mint, they stopped breathing. Their faces inches apart, they both felt a wave of heat engulf them.

"Uh, guys." Scott cleared his throat suddenly, jolting them both as they stepped back from each other looking down, able to breathe again. Scott looked between the two with wide eyes.

"It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. That's the trigger." Stiles told Scott after a taking a deep breath and sat on the ground I front of Scott who had pulled himself onto a bench.

"But that's lacrosse." Scott argued, "It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."

"Well it's gonna be a little more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles told him firmly.

"Which is why you can't play Saturday." Oriana piped up. They both looked to her, Scott with disbelief and Stiles with defeat.

"What? No!" Scott shouted.

She nodded.

"What do you know anyway? I bet your just saying this because Derek told you to." Scott argued.

She scoffed moving closer to stand over him, he quickly stood up to face her.

"Excuse me? Derek's trying to _help_ you. _I'm_ trying to help you. In case you haven't noticed there are _hunters_ in town. You may be new to all of this but not us. We were born this way so I'm pretty sure we know more about this stuff then you."

He rolled his eyes and she felt a flash of anger roll through her. Her eyes turned blue and she growled deep in her chest. Stiles stood to the side not knowing if he should intervene but also wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Do you know what you were _doing_ just now?!" she shouted. Scott narrowed his eyes defiantly.

"You were _hunting_." She spoke with harsh conviction that sobered the boys instantly to the situation.

Scott looked down ashamed.

"You attacked me because I got in the way of your _prey_." They flinched but she continued as if she hadn't seen. "Your instincts were telling you to defend your food against the challenging wolf. This is not a joke Scott. This is real. You almost _killed_ Stiles. Because Coach was giving you some smack talk. What are you going to do on the field, game night with a whole crowd watching? Grow up. I _do_ know what I'm doing. Do you?"

She challenged them. Neither responded, choosing to look at their feet almost submissively. She shook her head, walking out.

They stood in the locker room in silence for a minute, both taking in the severity of the she wolfs words.

"She's right. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles broke the silence with the soft yet demanding statement.

"But...I'm first line." Scott almost whined.

"Not anymore."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"We're all going out tomorrow night."

Oriana looked at Allison as she closed her locker door, folding her leather clad arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you, me, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Stiles."

She raised her eyebrows. "And when was this decided?"

She was still mad at the boys after the whole locker room incident. She'd told Derek what had happened and he's freaked, going straight to Scott's house to threaten him. She followed him to make sure he didn't actually kill the teen but listened from beneath his window.

She thought it was sweet of Derek playing the overprotective brother card, because that's what he was like; Laura and him both. They were more like older siblings then cousins. Anyway she kind of liked that Derek had threatened to kill Scott for not listening to Oriana and also for hurting her too. She was twisted like that. She supposed she liked it due to all those times she didn't have any one to threaten the people that hurt her, during the time where she didn't know Laura and Derek were still alive and she was in and out of crappy foster homes and on streets. She suspected that Derek was catching up for lost time too, in his own 'Derek' way.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Allison continued, unaware of Oriana's drifting mind.

"I thought I heard that Scott wasn't playing the game Saturday."

Allison frowned, closing her own locker. "He didn't say anything this morning when we talked about it."

Oriana gritted her teeth. "No?"

Allison shook her head surely.

"I got to get to class." She hurried away, looking for the soon to be dead wolf.

She found Stiles first so dragged him into an empty classroom as he was walking down the hallway. His arms flew about in defence, unable to see his attacker.

"Calm down." He heard her melodic voice and lowered his arms turning around to watch her close the door of the classroom.

He looked around nervously half-expecting Derek to jump out and eat him. He tried not to look at her, lest he be enchanted by her beauty and lulled into a false sense of security. He was confused. So confused when it came to Oriana. His life was good before she came along, everything was black and white. Easy. Him and his best friend got along, _mostly_ undisturbed, as losers and they were bad at lacrosse and most importantly he was in love with the genius redhead that was Lydia Martin. Now everything was upside down. A popular girl was dating his best friend, Scott was first string making him technically popular and bringing Stiles along by association, and Lydia...well he hadn't really thought about her much. Which was unusual for him.

Stiles was confused. And even though he didn't want to think about how beautiful and surprisingly witty the girl was (who was related to the guy he was pretty sure was a murderer, and the reason his friend might be turning into one) ...he couldn't help it.

So he looked at the girl blocking the door. Her hair was pulled over her right shoulder in a long intricate fish tale braid that framed her full breast. The look exposed more of her angled jawline and pretty face. She wore a simple plum coloured loose top under her leather jacket with black skinny jeans that clung just right and tucked into a pair of badass combat boots.

She looked amazing. He groaned to himself.

"Why is Allison telling me about the get together we're all having after the game tomorrow? The one Scott's supposedly _playing_ in?!" She shouted.

He shrugged, lost for words.

"I thought I made it clear that at Scott can't play that game. So why is he?"

He laughed, tersely. "I'm not his keeper."

"You're his little sidekick. So tell him he can't play." She told him, turning to leave.

"Sidekick?!" He shouted after her offended.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana was on her laptop in her room. Her thick hair was up in a high pony tail wavy due to the braid she'd worn it in all day. She wore low waisted yoga pants and a black racer back tank, as she was about to train with Derek in a few minutes.

"Derek!" She heard a shout. She stood up to look out her window at Scott as he jumped off his bike, storming up to the house in a rage shouting her cousin's name again. She quickly pulled on some black running shoes and ran downstairs and out the front door where Derek had just joined Scott. Scott glances at her and glared just as fiercely as he did Derek.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything." He shouted to them.

They scoffed in unison and started toward him.

"Yeah? Well what if she does?" Derek asked as he jumped down onto the concrete steps and continuing his stride toward the younger male.

Oriana stopped at the steps, crossing her arms and looking down at them argue.

"You think your little buddy Stiles can just google 'werewolves' and now you've got all the answers is that it?" Derek asked stopping in front of Scott at slightly higher ground to look down at him.

"You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you." Derek continued. Scott started shift between feet nervously. "Think about what could happen. You're put on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift. In front of everyone." He looked Scott in the eyes as the boy's anger now combined with fear and anxiousness starts to make him shake slightly.

Derek picked up the lacrosse stick from Scott's bag and holds it loosely.

"Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you," he poked Scott's chest with the net of the stick only to have him slap it away roughly.

Derek's claws came out to tear through the strong netting in the stick, holding it up for Scott to see the damage. The boy's eyes widened.

"Everything falls apart." He finished simply.

He tossed the stick up in the air, for Scott to catch before disappearing into the woods without notice.

She rolled her eyes, her cousin was quite the drama queen. She turned to go back inside when Scott called out, stopping her.

"You stay away from her too."

She stopped in her tracks.

Scott watched the muscle in ten the girls exposed shoulders and back tense at his command. She slowly turned back to him eyes the same blazing blue he had seen that day in the locker rooms. He fought the urge to cower under her deadly glare.

"What was that?" She spoke lowly, hard as stone.

"I said stay away from Allison." He said with weakening resolve.

Her eyes locked on his she starts down the steps towards him slowly, purposely, like a prowling lion. He fought not to look down as she stopped within touching distance.

"Listen here, _pup_." She spat, making him flinch involuntarily. "You aren't my alpha. You aren't my _anything_. I am older, stronger and more experienced then you. I do not follow your orders. I will be friends with Allison for as long as I see fit and you won't do anything about it. Because you _can't_. I'm safer to be around then you are, pup. Don't make the mistake that just because I didn't hurt you the other day that I won't next time."

And with that she turned and with a swish disappeared like her cousin. He shook out of fear now instead of anger. He took a deep breath.

"Good luck with that one, Stiles."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"I'm going to get food." Oriana told Lydia, getting up. She somehow had gotten dragged into giving Lydia and Jackson a ride to the hospital due to Jackson not being able to drive because of his shoulder and Lydia's car being in the garage or something. She was turning into such a nice friend. She hated it.

When she got back she heard Stiles nervous voice rambling on like he does. She saw Lydia sitting where she'd left her, looking bored.

"I always thought that we had this kind of connection." He told her his voice shaking subtly. Lydia looked at him blankly twirling her hair around her fingers before looking away to her nails.

"You know, unspoken, of course." He continued.

Oriana sat in a nearby chair crossing her leg over the other to watch. _So_ , she noted shortly. She'd caught Stiles confessing his undying love for Lydia. There was a funny taste in her mouth.

"Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better." He suggested hopefully.

"Hold on, give me a second." Lydia said, taking the Bluetooth from her ear behind her hair. She looked directly at Stiles then and spoke rudely. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

He chuckles nervously. "Uh, no. Sorry." He stepped away awkwardly. "I'm just gonna sit right- you don't care." He flopped down in a chair on the other side of the wall Lydia sat against, reeking of embarrassment.

Lydia smiled falsely, "okay."

She took a deep breath, standing up to walk closer gaining Lydia's attention. The red head smiled and quickly said goodbye to whoever she was talking to greet her.

"I come bearing gifts." She told her holding up the packets of Reece's Cups she'd gotten from the vending machine.

She saw Stiles head snap around out the corner of her eye but ignored him as she sat down behind Lydia, basically next to Stiles too.

"Really, Oriana? Do you know how many calories are in that thing?"

She shrugged opening a packet. "Calories don't count when It's Reese's." She told the redhead, biting into heaven and giving a small moan.

"Oh my god." She heard Stiles whisper to himself near her, and the sound of slapping, presumably his hand covering his mouth, knowing she could hear him.

She acted as if he weren't there as her and Lydia chatted, waiting for Jackson. When he finally emerged Lydia stood to greet him, they talked about him taking steroids or something or other while she sat bored, looking away in disgust as they kissed in the middle of the waiting room. She caught Stiles watching them with an open mouth and longing eyes and cleared her throat loudly. He looked at her quickly and when seeing her angry eyes looked down at the magazine in his hands.

She shook her head and started after the happy couple ignoring Scott's voice when she heard it.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Wanna go to the diner for dinner tonight?" Derek asked leaning in her doorway.

She raise she face from her pillow to nod.

"Get dressed then, we leave in five."

She heaved herself from her warm covers to exchange her sweatpants for bootleg jeans, leaving her black tank on. She slipped her converse and grabbed her jacket. She followed Derek down to the Camaro and got in, still half asleep. She'd crashed after she'd gotten home from dropping the happy couple off at Lydia's.

"You awake there?" Her cousin teased.

"I want pie."

He chuckled.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Do you think..." Scott started as they were digging the hole in the Hale garden.

"What?" Stiles prompted, shovelling another mound of soil out of their hole.

"That Oriana helped."

"Helped what, Scott."

He slowed down. "Kill that girl."

Stiles shovel seemed to slip from his grasp cussing his to stumble slightly before regaining his balance. He looked at Scott.

"What?"

"Well." Scott shrugged. "They're cousins, they live together and they're both werewolves. If he killed someone she'd know right? The why is she protecting him? Or did she help?"

Stiles shook his head. "No- but- what- why would-" he gaped. It made sense, he didn't want to admit. He didn't think Oriana would be unwilling to kill, based off her general moodiness and scary death eyes she made at basically anyone who came within five feet of her.

"And if she didn't know she'd gonna be angry when she finds out we got Derek arrested." Scott said shovelling more dirt.

Stiles nodded absentmindedly, looking down at the hole they stood in and the shovel in his hands. He looked up at the charred skeletal remains of the Hale house and suddenly wondered where Oriana was when it happened and who she'd lost. Looking back down at the hole he'd helped dig, he realized he was about to take another family member away from her, possibly her last.

He wondered briefly if he were doing the right thing, if their reasoning's were justified or even worth it in the big picture. Did Scott just want to get rid of Derek so he could play the game and be with Allison or was he trying to put a criminal behind bars? Was that worth possibly ruining Oriana's life?

Scott's shovel hit something with a dull thud. "Dude, I think this is it!"

Stiles took a deep breath and bend down to help uncover it.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"I love pie." She said stroking her stuffed belly as they pulled into their long driveway.

"You need to learn how to make your own then." He smiled with tenderness. He secretly thought it was adorable that Oriana acted like a toddler when sleepy. It thawed his heart to see his baby cousin again. After they'd been separated by the fire, when he and Laura had thought she was dead, she'd led a hard life. She was cold, harsh and most of the time emotionless, not that he blamed her. A lot of people would say she was incapable of feeling, but she wasn't like that at all. As much as she tried to deny it, it was the opposite; She felt too much. She'd been through some unimaginable things, before and after he'd met her. She'd not told him everything she'd had to see, do and live with in his absences, choosing instead to downplay the reality, but he knew. She could deny it all she wanted, but in her sleep, her screams revealed just a glimpse of the hell she'd lived. It was times like this, when she was half asleep and they were alone, that she let her guard down. In these rare moments he saw the wide eyed, innocent ten year old she used to be. That she still was deep down.

When they got home Oriana had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat. Derek smiled at his baby cousin and got out. It was raining so he took off his jacket to use to cover her head as he picked her up and carried her inside, noticing that he could faintly smell Scott and his freaky friend's scents around the house and huffed; stupid brats must have been snooping around possibly looking for him. The scent was faint, mostly due to the rain, so he decided he'd pay Scott a visit tomorrow to see what he wanted.

Too distracted with his sleeping cousin he didn't notice the disturbed ground near the side of the house or the missing wolfsbane plant.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana woke to banging on the front door. She groaned sitting up. She could hear Derek's shower running and knew that he probably didn't hear the door or guessed that she'd answer it as it was most likely just Scott. She was too sleepy to change from her pajamas, plum coloured knee length leggings and a thin, baggy, black sweater she'd stolen from Derek at some point. She shoved her bare feet into long furry slippers that were meant to look like turquoise monster feet. Her face was clean of makeup, not that she needed it, and her hair was a wild mane that she tried to tame by running her fingers through it as she made her way down stairs to the front door, flinging it open.

"What do you wa-" she stopped she saw the tall man uniform look down at her with raised eyebrows, a shiny Sheriffs badge on his chest. He was middle aged with light hair and kind eyes. He was the Sheriff.

"Hellllo." She drawled unsure of what else to say. She saw a couple of young deputies shifting behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

She looked down uncomfortably.

"Guys why don't you go scope the area, I can take it from here." The Sheriff said, smiling at her in a genuine way.

He waited for them to leave before offering his hand to shake.

"Good morning. I'm Sheriff Stilinski."

She shook it cautiously, hoping Derek would hurry up.

"Oriana Hale."

His eyes widened. " _Hale_? You live here?"

She nodded, choosing to overlook the obvious distaste in his voice as he spoke about her family home.

"You're Stiles'..."

"Father. Yeah. Sorry for whatever he did."

She couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. "Uh, he's not here if that's -"

"Oh no, no." He assured her, his kind face turning serious.

"Is Derek Hale here?"

She opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Yes."

They both looked to see Derek standing at the top of the staircase, with wet hair and unshaven. He started down the stairs to stand beside Oriana, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

The Sheriff watched. "Mr. Hale." He nodded. "…and you're _Miss_. Hale's...?"

"Cousin and guardian." He replied with forced politeness, watching the officer with cold eyes. _What have Scott and Stiles done now_ , he thought.

"Well then. Derek Hale you are under arrest for the suspected murder of Jane Doe..." His word started to blur as she watched him take to Derek's hand from her shoulder not forcefully and turned him around gently to claps this wrists in handcuffs.

Oriana's pale orbs met her cousins. He nodded with a stony expression and a slight shake of the head.

 _Play dumb_ , he's telling her.

She followed them as the sheriff led her cousin outside toward one of the cars. She watched from the porch as Derek was helped into the back of a car, he looked toward the tree line before climbing in. She followed his gaze to see Stiles' ancient baby blue jeep, Scott leaning against it, looking at Derek almost guiltily.

"What did you do?" She whispered furiously. The boy's eyes met hers and his guilty puppy dog eyes widened in fear. She glanced around to see police tape around the spot Derek had buried Laura, cops taking pictures and walking around the area. She looked on helplessly, hatred bubbling in her chest for Scott and Stiles.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Stiles approaching the car Derek had been put in and sneaking in. Before she could even think more on it the Sheriff had come back over to her.

"I'm going to need you to come with me to answer some questions."

"Am I being arrested?"

He shook his head. "No, no, just a few routine questions."

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

He shook his head. She nodded reluctantly following him down the steps. She didn't bother asking to get anything from the house or change her clothes and he didn't offer so she crossed her arms and followed silently. He stopped by the hood of the car Derek was in.

"Wait here a second, please."

He then opened the passenger door and yanked his son out. She smirked when she heard the boy 'ow-ing' repeatedly.

"There, stand." The Sheriff told Stiles standing a little bit away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles complained.

"Uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this." The Sheriff waved his hand about in a very 'Stiles' like way.

Stiles sighed deeply and put his hands in his pockets casually. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night." He shrugged.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes." Stiles said, bored.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes!" Stiles eyes widened. "No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me." The Sheriff stated not sounding the least bit surprised.

"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles pointed out.

"Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a...Horizontal position?" Stiles demonstrated.

"Get the hell out of here." He waved a hand. And Stiles nodded.

"Absolutely." He walked away scratching his head, avoiding Oriana's glare.

Despite the situation Oriana was amused by the Stilinski's. She felt like she was watching a tennis match. Both father and son were quick witted and sarcastic, making for entertaining conversation.

Oriana ended up riding to the station with the Sheriff while the car Derek was in was driven by a deputy. Derek got pulled into the back as soon as they entered the station while Oriana was brought to the Sheriff's office.

She curled her left leg under her and pulled the long sleeve of Derek's shirt over her hands to clench them in her small fists, as she sat in a chair at the Sheriffs desk as he closed the door and sat down opposite her.

As he pulled out a notebook and pen she pulled her hair over her shoulders and hunched them a little. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands in her lap. She painted the perfect picture of a naive, scared and confused teenage girl.

He looked at her with soft sympathetic eyes and she almost felt bad for deceiving the man. Almost.

"So, Oriana, can you tell anything about the body found in your backyard?"

She looked up at the Sheriff with wide eyes. " _Body_?" Her voice trembled purposely.

He nodded.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't..."

"You wasn't aware of it?" He asked a little sceptically.

She gulped and shook her head again.

He exhaled and wrote it down.

"Is that why you arrested Derek? You think he knows something about it?" She asked innocently.

He didn't say anything but looked at her again with a sad smile.

She gasped. "You think he did it? You think he ki-"

He nodded, "He's being questioned now as a suspect."

"He didn't do it." She told him firmly and truthfully. "He would never."

"How are you related to Derek exactly?" He asked, changing the subject. "I remember all the Hale's but not you."

She decided that this was a safe question to answer honestly but took a readying breath before answering, as it was still quite hard to talk about.

"I only lived with the Hale's for a year before the fire."

His eyebrows lifted, surprised and nodded for her to continue so she did, "I grew up with my mom in Boston until...she got into some trouble," she told the short story. "So she came and dropped me off with my dad when I was nine. He didn't know about me so it was kind of a shock. She said it was just for a week and then she'd come back for me." She took a deep breath.

"She never did."

Sheriff Stilinski smiled in a sad yet fatherly way.

"Anyway, the fire happened a year later. My Aunt Talia home schooled me because I was behind in a lot of things, and I didn't like going out around town a lot so..."

"And where were you when the fire happened?" It was a soft spoken, curious question that she, again, had to answer honestly because he could look her up and find out if she lied.

"I wasn't there." Okay, so she could lie a little. "I saw the house on fire and ran away. I was scared and thought everyone had died. I managed to get out of Beacon Hills where I collapsed and was found by a couple on a highway. I woke up in a hospital. I'm not sure where. I wouldn't tell them anything or talk at all. I was scared." She hated admitting it but it was true.

"After a few days I told the doctor I was an orphan and I was put into an orphanage in LA. Derek found out I was alive last year and came to get me. He's my legal guardian now." She finished with a heavy sigh.

She'd told him a lot more then was needed to answer his question but it kind of just all fell out, she felt comfortable with the kind man, much like his son he had a friendly open aura. It was necessary in the long run anyway, he'd feel more sympathy toward her and stop asking questions and hopefully see that she needed Derek, and that he wasn't such a bad guy for taking in an orphaned damaged sixteen year old.

"Okay, that's all." He closed the note pad and put it to the side. He leaned forward arms crossed on the desk with a friendly smile. She was glad for the change in atmosphere. It was getting a little too heavy for her.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with for a few days?"

She shook her head. She had no more family, her mother was God knows where. No friends. She wasn't going to tell him that she was friends with Allison, lest he suggest she stay there. Hell no. She didn't feel close enough to Lydia to suggest her's either. And there was no one else.

"I'll be okay on my own." She stated lifting her chin stubbornly.

"I can't just let you stay in that house in the woods all by yourself." He shook his head.

"Really, I'll be fine. I've been on my own before." She said defiantly. She was never good with authority or people caring what she did too much. None of her foster family's had cared what she did and Laura and Derek were more like older siblings then strict parents, letting her do as she wanted as long as she let them know when needed. Then there was the year she lived on the streets of Boston alone.

She almost growled when his eyes lit with pity. Sympathy she could handle but pity...just no.

"You don't have to be." He insisted.

She scoffed, her nice girl act wearing off. "I kinda do. You arrested my cousin." She snarked.

He leaned back in his chair, unoffended, with a thoughtful face.

"It's just for a couple days, right? Until you find out if he did it?" She pleaded.

He narrowed his eyes, she pouted and just like that he broke. "Okay, listen. You can go home." She smiled.

"But," he interrupted pointing a finger at her. "As it's the weekend, Stiles will pick you up and you'll spend the days at ours, have dinner and Stiles will take you home." He decided, as if it was such a simple suggestion.

"What!?" She burst, leaning forward in her chair.

"Stiles," he said with a wave of his hand. "You're friends from school right? You mentioned him earlier."

"We are _not_ friends. He had my cousin arrested." She fumed.

He carried on as if she hadn't spoke, "and on Monday he can pick you up for school and you'll come over after. I can't just leave you in that at big house alone for days. This way I can make sure your eating and getting some company and you can sleep in your own bed. At least until we have more evidence; It'll just be for as long as Derek's here. Unless you want to stay at ours for a few days, we do have a spare room." He said it kindly but the threat was heard.

She slumped back with a groan, as the man continued talking to himself aloud. She really didn't want to see Stiles right now. Any good will or tolerance she'd build up for him was gone now. Him and his little wolf too. She wanted to wring their necks. Stupid, selfish children.

"One last question."

She looked to ten Sheriff who had stopped chattering and was staring at her with curious eyes again. She nodded in consent.

"Who is your father?"

"Peter Hale."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana sat arms crossed glaring at the wall opposite her. The Sheriff had called Stiles telling him to come over to the station to pick her up, as he was on duty and couldn't leave. He'd told her that Stiles was going to bring her back home to change and then they could 'hang' out at the Stilinski's until the game. At least she'd gotten out of having to stay over like he'd mentioned the only other option being.

"Now you be nice to her and don't go mentioning anything about the case, okay. She doesn't need to know anything until we can figure out if we're going to be arresting her cousin for murder or not."

She heard the Sheriff say as he approached his office where she sat. She presumed he was talking to his son.

"I still don't see why she can't just go home." Stiles insisted.

"Until we know for sure that Derek did it, he's still her guardian and I don't know how long this process will take. It could be up to a week or longer. She can't stay in that big house alone for all that time, Stiles, she's still a minor. And she doesn't have anyone to stay with, and I told her that unless she wants to take our spare room this is what's going to happen." He told him son firmly. "So get in there and be nice. She's going through a hard time right now."

She heard Stiles groan loudly and smirked.

"Oriana." The Sheriff knocked on the open door. She turned around, catching Stiles peeking out from behind his father like a scared toddler.

She stood and made her way over making sure to glare at Stiles all the while. There was a moment of silence before Stiles cleared his throat from behind his dad.

"Nice slippers." He motioned to her fuzzy feet. She narrowed her eyes.

The Sheriff coughed to muffle a chuckle, "Stiles is going to take you home to changed now and then you two can study or something at ours, okay?"

She nodded. He patted her shoulder with a fatherly touch she'd never experienced.

"I'll bring some pizza in when I get back. I'll be leaving early to catch the game so I'll only be a few hours."

He motioned for her walk into the hall. She made her way through the station to the front doors.

"Be nice." The Sheriff hissed at Stiles pushing him to follow her, which he did stiffly.

She stormed past several officers and out of the station and right up to the blue jeep parked near the entrance. She opened the unlocked passenger door and hopped inside. Her eyes followed Stiles' nervous form as he hurried out of the station and around the car to the other side.

They sat in silence as he drove back to the Hale house. She was looking out the window, arms crossed. She could feel his eyes as he glanced over every once in a while and hear his breath catch as he went to say something but never did.

She gave a long sigh after the eight time he closed his mouth. She caught a familiar scent as she breathed back in. Her nose wrinkled and she snapped her head around to look at Stiles, who widened his eyes in panic, waiting for a scalding.

"Is that wolfsbane?" She asked sniffing again just to give a little gag. She held the sleeve of her long shirt to her nose to cover her burning nose.

"Uh yeah." He watched her wearily, as if expecting her to attack. She rolled down her window all the way, breathing in the fresh air.

"Why do you have wolfsbane?"

"It's uh...It was actually...It was from when we dug up the body..."

She narrowed her eyes.

"But uh..." He quickly sped. "I threw it out when it made Scott go all cray cray so...it's not here anymore. Heh." He tried to laugh it off but stopped when her glare remained unchanged. _God_ , he thought, _how can she be so hot and so scary at the same time?_

"Wait, what? Where Is he?" She asked.

He shrugged. "He ran off after he went all wolf-y," he gestured to his eyes, indicating Scott's had turned gold, "on me and ran off into the woods."

She sighed and slumped back. "Great."

He panicked at her defeated posture and almost yelled, "What?!"

She shook her head. "Wolfsbane is toxic to werewolves as I'm sure you know." He nodded repeatedly. "The smell of it must have triggered his shift early. With the full moon his instincts are already on edge but the wolfsbane would have pushed him too far."

"Are you saying Scott's out there somewhere running round like wolfman?"

She raised a brow at him but nodded, "He should be okay as long as no one pisses him off. The moons not out yet so he's not too far gone. He's just in 'flight mode' from the wolfsbane. As long as he doesn't feel threatened he'll snap himself out of it."

Stiles nodded, looking mildly reassured.

"Hopefully." She amended.

"Hopefully!?"

She shrugged.

He made a noise curiously close to a growl before pulling the jeep into the Hale driveway. The area around the house was empty now, the only evidence of this morning being the remaining police tape around Laura's empty grave and a single squad car out front. As the jeep stopped an officer got out of the squad car.

She didn't even look at him as she went straight up to the steps and into her house.

The officer waved Stiles in too, having been told by the Sheriff that they were coming.

Stiles cautiously entered the house. If he thought the half collapsed charred house looked scary outside he didn't, the inside was way creepier. Like a thousand times creepier.

It was so dark and cold. He stood in the front hall. Directly opposite the front door was a set of what had once been a grand staircase that led up to an open hallway/balcony area that led to smaller walkways either side. The staircase now looked old and kind of unsafe, the once rich carpet was thin and black worn in spots to show the exposed wood of the steps beneath. The banisters had scorch marks that matched the walls of the room.

Either Side of the entry hall were large doorways that was free of doors. The large room to the right was empty and very dark. Stiles remembered seeing boards in the window on that side of the house keeping light out. The room to the left was lighter (due to the gaps in the ceiling) and also seemed empty save a new brown leather sofa and matching chair, that he could see. The dark scorched wood of the floor beneath Stiles feet ran into both rooms and the left rooms walls were also dark and peeling.

Overall from what he could see it looked like an abandoned haunted house, save the out of place new chairs. He could see how great the place must have looked when it was decorated and light, a big family home. But now it was depressing and scary. What was even creepier was that you could tell the place had been cleaned. It wasn't decorated but it wasn't dirty and there wasn't any visible dust or cobwebs so someone had obviously scrubbed the bulk of the crap away and if this was the remainder he didn't want to think of how it would have looked otherwise.

There were some disturbing spots on the floor and lower walls here and there in the hall that were a shade or two lighter that seems oddly human shaped. With a sick feeling he deduced that these must have been where the victims of the fire had collapsed. He swallowed thickly at the sudden chilling feeling he had when he realized that people had died here. God how could Oriana and Derek live here?

He waiting anxiously for Oriana to come down stairs, his hands shaking slightly in his pockets, trying not to look around much.

"Creepy, huh?"

He looked up to the top of the stairs where Oriana stood looking down at him with an evil smirk. He gulped.

"It's…uh..." He shrugged.

She started down the steps, now dressed in her usual leather jacket, dark jeans and a simple dark blue t-shirt. The heels of her knee high boots made a dull thudding sound as they hit the exposed wood of the stairs and he expected the thing to collapse under the weight of the sound alone.

"Why do you live here?" He blurted out before it could be helped.

She looked almost thoughtful before shrugging. "It's home."

She walked past him out the front door, leaving him to almost run after her, eager to leave the house behind, closing the door after himself. She presumed she didn't bother locking it because no one would think there was anything inside worth stealing insider or wouldn't chance it just by the look of it anyway.

Stiles waved at the officer as they drove away. The ride back to the Stilinski residence was quiet. When they finally got there he told her to make herself comfortable in the living room while he went into the kitchen to get drinks.

When he came back she was sitting with her shoes and jacket off, legs pulled up next to her on the couch and was flicking through the channels on the large television. He rolled his eyes, he _had_ told her to make herself comfortable. He passed her a can of coke and sat on the other end of the couch with his own. He kicked off his shoes and crossed his ankles lending back and sipping his can.

"What we watchin'?" he asked. He'd let her choose, he supposed, he did just get her cousin arrested.

She shrugged, sipping her own soda. After a minute of searching she stopped on an early episode of _The_ _Walking Dead_ and put the remote down.

"Seriously?" He asked mouth gaping as the main character jumped out of a tank and started shooting zombies.

She smirked at him. "What? Squeamish?" She asked as a zombies head exploded on screen.

"I love this show!" He yelped, sitting up. She raised a brow as he started rambling on about how amazing the effects and zombie make up was. After listing his top five favourite characters he started sprouting off facts about the show. She listened and watched the show at the same time, impressed with his devotion to the franchise.

"...and did you know that they put the extras that play the walkers through zombie school?!..."

"Did you know." She interrupted. "That when they were filming this scene a SWAT team were called in because of civilians hearing the gunfire." She pointed at the screen where a tall balding redneck was shooting zombies from the roof of a city building.

When she didn't hear a response she turned to see Stiles staring at her with wide admiring eyes. "I did _not_ know that." He told her in a very normal reserved un-Stiles kind of way.

They watched the rest of the show in silence. They then took it in turns to put something on. Stiles put on the latest _Batman_ movie where they argued all the any through on whether _Batman_ was better than _Iron Man_. Oriana fought hard for her man Robert Downy Jr. and made some excellent points that left Stiles speechless.

Then Oriana turned on an episode of _Friends_ to which Stiles put on _The_ _Big Bang Theory_ and finally about 10 minutes into Oriana's next movie choice; _The Maze Runner_ , Sheriff Stilinski entered with a box of pizza. He joined the pair of the couch, sitting between them, the pizza box open on the coffee table in front of them, easily slotting into the banter between the teens.

Oriana kept teasing Stiles about looking like a slightly younger version of the main character 'Thomas', he didn't see it but his dad agreed with her.

After the movie had ended the Sheriff clapped his son on the shoulder. "Time for you to get going if you want to make it to the game on time. We'll meet you there." He left to bring the empty pizza box into the kitchen. The teens sat for a moment in silence eyes on the rolling credits on screen.

"Well." He cleared his throat, "I'd better go..." He pointed a thumb at the stairs. "Put on my gear." Still he didn't move.

She nodded. "Yep."

Silence.

And then as is synchronized, they turned their heads to look at each other. His whisky eyes drilled into her pale, almost translucent, orbs, softer then he'd ever seen them. She was relaxed against his sofa, long hair wild around her shoulders, strands catching on the thick navy blanket that lay at the back of their heads. Her cheeks were lightly flushed with laughter and her soft lips were curled slightly upwards. For the first time since he's known her she looked...happy. He didn't want to get up, knowing that once he did it would shatter this moment. That as soon as he left this couch she would be a Hale again, a werewolf, Derek's cousin. And he would have to go deal with his werewolf best friend and try to stop him from killing anyone.

He gave her a soft fond smile before dragging himself up from the warm depths of this comfortable space. The space where they could be just Oriana and Stiles.

As he paused in the doorway and looked back he saw her back as she pulled on her boots, shaking her hair out as she stood and replaced her leather jacket on. He sighed and walked up to his room, already feeling his shoulders get heavier.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana and the Sheriff arrived at the game just as all the players were running onto the field. She kept her face especially hard, regretting her slip earlier with Stiles, cursing herself for leaving herself so vulnerable. She had to get serious now. She was in close proximity to a hunter. An Argent nonetheless. Allison had texted her on the way here that her father was coming to watch the game with her. It was a clear sky, the full silver moon mocking her as she walked under it. She had to not only keep an eye on Scott by herself due to her cousin being otherwise disposed, but she also had to keep herself in check too. Now was not the time for weakness.

When the Sheriff or John as he'd told her to call him spotted Stiles sitting in his usual spot on the bench chewing the fingers of his glove, his leg jumping up and down, he steered her over there to greet him. She watched as John slapped his son on the back making him jolt I'm surprise.

"Hey, Kid." John leaned down to say.

"Hey." He said back his voice trembling slightly with nerves.

"So, you think we'll see any action tonight?"

"Action?" Stiles considered. "Maybe."

She avoided his eyes as they glanced up at her. Instead her gaze was on Scott who was mumbling to himself on the field.

She saw Allison and Lydia out of corner of her eye waving at her. She turned to look at them both motioning for her to join them. She might have considered it if not for the middle aged dark blonde with blue eyes that sat next to Allison. Chris Argent.

She shook her head with, what she hoped looked like, a rueful smile and pointed to the Sheriff. 'Sorry' she mouthed without apology.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit, the games starting." She told John who smiled and stood up. He patted Stiles on the back and led her over to the middle of the bleachers.

"You sure you don't want to sit with your friends?"

She shook her head with a small laugh. "I'm good."

He shrugged. He came to a stop by a pretty woman with tan skin, a wide genuine smile and dark curly hair. Her brown motherly eyes sparkled as she took in the young girl shifting almost nervously beside John Stilinski.

"Melissa, this is Oriana. She's a friend of the boys, come to sit with us old folk for the game." John introduced. The woman laughed and reached a soft hand out to Oriana.

"Speak for yourself old man. Hi, Oriana. I'm Melissa, Scott's mom."

Oriana shook her hand politely and gave her best charming Hale smile. She could defiantly see the resemblance. Both in looks and in kind smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. McCall."

The woman laughed. "Oh, Hun, call me Melissa."

She nodded, sitting down next to John who sat with Melissa on his other side. They all watched as the whistle blew and the players sprung into action.

Jackson immediately got the ball and passed to another player, who passed to another, completely overlooking Scott to stood wide open with his stick in the air. As they passed he threw his arms up in exasperation.

Oriana shook her head. "Stay cool, Scott." She whispered.

Scott was continuously ignored by his teammates who seemed to want to pass to anyone but him. Finally, the ball on the ground unattended, Scott and Jackson both raced over to claim it. With an almighty shove Scott was on the ground and Jackson was off with the ball. Crap.

"Oh god." Melissa stood with her hand over her mouth. John winced and Oriana cursed under her breath, mindful of present company.

Jackson scored and the crowd roared, everyone jumping to their feet but the three of them. Reluctantly they stood together to give a weak clap.

She saw Scott double take when glancing toward the stands and then Stiles look over his shoulder with a groan. She looked behind her to see Lydia and Allison standing holding a poster that read "We Luv U Jackson". She snorted as if the bad grammar offended her. Way to go, Allison. Great help.

"Brutal." Stiles said looking back at Scott who growled in agreement, shaking his head. "Oh, this is not gonna be good."

Oriana shook her head. Nope.

"Only to me." She heard Jackson tell a huddle of red jerseys. Scott must have heard too because he stopped and looked over at them. She pushed her hair behind her ear and listened.

"What if he's open?" Danny asked.

"Who's the captain? You or me?" He snapped.

"Jackson, come on, dude, I just wanna win." Danny told him fairly. This why she liked Danny.

"We will win."

"But..."

"What did I say?" Danny looked at him. "What. Did. I say?" Jackson spat.

"Don't pass to McCall." Danny sighed resigned.

Jackson smacked his chest and they all dispersed leaving Scott standing behind them open mouthed. His eyes flooded gold.

Oh yeah, this was gonna get ugly.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Scott was bent over, you could see him breathing slow deep breaths as the cold air misted around his helmet. He was stock still, all his muscles tense and waiting, ready to pounce.

Oriana clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white in anticipation.

"Stay cool Scott. Just breathe. Breathe." She whispered.

"You okay, kid." The referee asked as he passed Scott's prone form.

He nodded slowly, eerily. The kid in the white Jersey behind Scott must have felt the instinct humans usually do around weres during the full moon, that screamed 'DANGER', as he backed away a few steps, watching Scott's back uneasily.

"Which one is Scott again?" Argent asked from behind her.

"Number eleven." Lydia answered before Allison could. "The one who hasn't caught the ball this entire game." She said sassily.

"I hope he's okay." Allison mentioned in a small voice.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia countered. "We need to win this." She stood up. "Allison. A little help here."

Oriana looked over her shoulder to see the girls holding up yet another 'Jackson' sign. She shook her head.

Scott turned his head, hearing the conversation too, no doubt. His eyes flashed again as he growled.

And then the whistle was blown and they were off again, the ball high in the air. Scott sprung up and over a couple of players who stood in anticipation of the ball. He landed firmly on his feet, ball in his net and took off. He zoomed across the field dodging any and all that got in his way, his sights set of the goal.

Melissa jumped up and down in excitement on the other side of John.

He threw...and scored.

The crowd cheered, Melissa let out a loud 'yeah!' John gave a low whistle as they all clapped. If the situation weren't so dire, she'd have to admit that lacrosse was a good sport to spectate, especially when there was someone as swift and agile as Scott out there.

"Pass to McCall!" Coach called out to the friend of celebrating players, walking down the sidelines of the field. Stiles jumped up and down behind him as if he were doing jumping jacks. "Pass to McCall!" Stiles was echoing him loudly in his ear causing Coach to turn around and slap him upside the head. Oriana had to laugh as Coach pointed Stiles back over to the bench and Stiles ran like a bad dog.

Quickly after the next whistle a white jerseys player scooped up the ball and turned looking for an open team mate. He stopped short when he caught sight of Scott standing behind him tall, fangs out, angry golden eyes and having chest. She looked around to see if anyone saw, particularly the hunter in the stands, but he seemed clueless so she sighed in relief and returned to watch as the kid quickly passed Scott ball.

The Beacon crowd cheered while all the players on the field stood dumbstruck.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass up the ball?" Coach asked Stiles from the bench.

He gave a single nod. "Yes, I believe so, Coach."

Scott sighed and zagged down the field, avoiding blocks with grace.

"Interesting." Coach smirked.

Scott was at the other end of the field so fast, the White's goalie was the only other player around for a good ten feet. He launched the ball so hard that it went straight through the goalies net and into the goal.

Once again the crowd was in uproar, screams of exhilaration and disbelief deafened Oriana momentarily before she too joined in. Melissa and John high fived. Coach walked down the sideline of the field again, shouting, "There ya go! There ya go!" He didn't even care when Stiles followed behind him doing his starfish thing shouting "Yes!".

"What...?" Melissa whispered with an astonished smile.

Scott turned around to look at the suddenly loud noise, his fangs and yellow eyes on show.

"There's you go, McCall!" Coach clapped. Stiles hopped around behind him watching with a giddy smile and spaghetti arms. "What?" Coach asked the complaining Coach of the opposing team. "The ball's in the net."

"The balls in the net." Stiles echoed angrily, like a mini-Coach.

"That's the goal of the game. The balls in the net!" Coach pointed. Stiles stopped then, staring down the other Coach with surprising heat, daring him to argue.

"We got it!" Coach blew his own whistle and there his arms in the air.

The game was tied now, five all.

The final whistle blew and Jackson bent down opposite the captain of the white jerseys.

"Dude, what the hell is up with your teammate, man. What's he on?" The guy asked Jackson.

"I don't know. Yet."

The whistle blew again and they all moved. Scott had gotten the ball again and was crouched, looking around growling. Uh-oh. She quickly stumbled down the stands to stop next to Stiles.

"No, Scott, no, no." He was saying.

"He can't." she told him, grabbing his shoulder to steady herself as they watching him look around himself.

"Why not?"

She took a deep breath. "He's in hunting mode."

"Shit."

"Yep."

They both started whispering encouraging words to Scott who didn't seem to take any notice whatsoever, growling at anyone who came close. To be fair the other players gave him a wide berth, probably that human instinct kicking in. He looked as if he were about to jump at one player who got a little too close when Allison spoke.

"You can do it, Scott."

She said it calmly and firmly and...Scott listened. Kinda. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he set his sight, once again, on the goal. Oriana grabbed Stiles surprisingly firm bicep tightly and they waited.

With five seconds to spare, two brave white's ran at Scott from either side. Before they could reach him he reached his arm back and threw it forward again at an incredible speed.

The Beacon crowd screamed and flooded the field. Stiles threw his arms high in the air. "Yes! Yes!"

Oriana was suddenly grabbed around the waist and hoisted up. Stiles span her around while she tried to hold on to his hard shoulder pads. Swept up in the climax of the game and all the excitement and elation she was laughing loudly and freely cheering as Stiles span her.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Stiles continued to shout.

When he set her down she wobbled slightly, he grabbed her waist again to steady her and they laughed together. And then their eyes locked. They both had wide teeth bearing grins on their faces as their eyes were locked in an intense stare-off.

Without warning they were both squished together again, rather painfully, as John Stilinski cheered in their ears as he held them to his chest swinging left and right both laughed as they tried to stay on their feet.

"Okay, dad! That's enough!" Stiles shouted.

John stood back, letting them go as abruptly as he'd caught them and gave a loud 'whoop!' Holding both hands up. They high fives him happily and satisfied, he returned to Melissa's side as she laughed and was forced to also give him a high five.

"Sorry, about him." Stiles laughed, scratching the back of his head.

She shook her head. "No, he's great."

He raised a brow, smiling still. She shook her head and looked down her own smile fading a little.

"My dad was never..." She paused. "He's _great_." She said simply catching his eye again with new intensity.

Stiles gulped and nodded. "Thanks." He breathed.

The area near the benches was quite deserted now as the majority of people were celebrating on the field with the team.

"Uh-huh." They heard John say.

They both turned to see John on the phone his once exhilarant face now stern and proper.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

John held a finger up, listening intently.

Stiles looked down to Oriana, as if to see if she'd tell him what the conversation was about. He saw her face was blank. Her eyes hard once again, like the first time he saw her. She watched John wrap up his call and took a deep breath.

He hung up and looked up to Oriana.

"That was the medical examiner. Whatever killed that girl was an animal. Your cousins free to go. But..." He took a deep breath. "The body has been identified as Laura Hale." He watched her with sympathetic eyes.

"What?!" Stiles yelped looking between his father and the she-wolf.

She took a deep breath and forced a shocked expression. "Laura?"

John nodded. "Come on, I'll take you home." He held out an arm and something in her chest swelled. She slowly walked into his embrace as he wrapped the arms around her small shoulders and steered her away from Stiles and toward the parking lot.

They ignored Stiles spluttering and half questions as they walked away, leaving him by the bench to lift his hands in anger and confusion.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

When they reached the parking lot, away from prying eyes she felt herself unconsciously melting into John's warm fatherly embrace, laying her head softly on his shoulder as her arms crossed over her chest as if trying to keep herself together. He squeezed the top of her arm in response. She sighed heavily.

She didn't know why she was feeling so overwhelmed all of a sudden as her eyes started to sting and her nose tingled. Maybe it was the hormones from the full moon, maybe it was the adrenaline from the game wearing off, maybe it was the intense connection she'd felt when looking into a pair of whisky eyes, maybe it was the feeling of a father holding her when she was upset; she'd never had that.

Her own father was never really like a father. Granted he'd only known her a year before he'd been taken away, not by his own doing of course but still, he was still young when he found out, about Derek's age and wasn't father material. He was more like a fun uncle. She had to admit it felt nice. Secretly, she'd always pined for a father. Growing up with an unloving deadbeat mother who never wanted her, and was open with the fact, she'd always dreamed of a father that would find her and rescue her from her evil mother and her mean boyfriends.

She'd longed for a parents embrace, and when her mother had been lacking she'd imagine the next best thing, a fathers. But that was all it was; a fantasy. When her mother had told her she was going to live with her father she'd been over the moon, expecting him to pick her up and hold her close telling her how much he loved and missed her. Instead she got a terrified face and a rant full of denial. Aunt Talia would always tell her to give Peter time to adjust, that he'd come to love her and be the father she'd always wanted.

But then the fire had happened. And then her countless foster fathers; some didn't want a hug, some wanted more. And then her year on the streets came with no positive human contact whatsoever. She'd learnt to hold herself. By the time Laura and Derek had found her again, she didn't want to hug anymore. Which was just aswell because, while caring, Laura was quite flighty and could sometimes be gone for days at a time, weeks even. And Derek was just as broken and hard as her by then that he wasn't exactly all cuddles either. Either way she could admit that John's kind embrace was welcome.

But then maybe it was the revelation that Laura's death was now official and known. She'd never forget finding her beloved cousin naked, stiff and bloody on the dirty forest floor. Or the terror she felt when looking into those milky dead eyes and discovering her missing lower half. She'd had nightmares every night since. Yet it never felt really real, even sitting at her unmarked grave, that Laura was dead. Not until the Sheriff was announcing that her body had been identified. It felt real now because the police knew. And now the police knew so would the papers, and then everyone would know and then there'd be a service and a funeral and Laura would be in a coffin and it would be real. And all they'd have left was a death certificate with her name on it.

She hasn't realized she was crying until John had stopped next to his car and was pulling her face into his chest, holding her head and as she sobbed. This just made her cry harder and he started making 'shhh-ing' noises into her hair as he held her.

After a few minutes she gave a final sniff and raised her head, swiping her wet cheeks with the sleeves of her jacket, which didn't really help as it was leather.

"I don't think it's working." John agreed. She laughed and gave up, letting the wetness dry on its own in the cold air.

"Come on. Derek'll be waiting for you." He told her softly, patting her back as he opened her door for her. She gave a quick appreciative smile before ducking into the car. As he closed her door and made his way around the car she tried to control her breathing. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She felt exhausted by foreign flood of emotion and she just wanted to sleep. _Yeah_ , she thought at the faint sound of an angina roaring to life. _John is great_.

OHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOH

Derek heard the car pull up outside and hurriedly made his way out the door. He assumed it was Stiles or Scott dropping Oriana off but was surprised to see the Sheriff's car turning off and the man himself stepping out. He looked through the windshield to see the sleeping face of his cousin.

He walked down the steps to meet the Sheriff who held out his hand. He took it cautiously, looking into his eyes for any sight of trickery.

The man gave a small smile. "Derek." He greeted. "I'm sorry about..."

Derek shook his head with a charming smile. "Don't be."

The Sheriff nodded. "Well. She's exhausted." He pointed to the car behind him. "I told her about..." He looked down.

Derek nodded tensely "Laura."

The Sheriff nodded. "Did you know she was dead?"

It was a genuine curious question, as if asking a distant friend or close acquaintance. Not formal or suspicious, like a Sheriff asking a suspect.

Derek shook his head looking down. "She disappeared a few weeks ago. Said she had some business. We tracked her credit card to here, came looking..." He took a deep breath and blew it out in a loud exhale.

The Sheriff nodded, believing the painful truth behind the young man's words. He watched Derek's eyes narrowing in on the sleeping girl in his car and nodded.

"She got pretty upset when I told her. Just kind of...fell apart."

Derek looked him in the eyes with frowning confused eyes. He remembered how broken she'd been that day in the woods when she'd found Laura. He'd never seen her or anyone in his life act that broken. It had fucking terrified him. But he couldn't imagine his hard ass little cousin acting like that in front of anyone other than himself or Laura. Let alone this random Sheriff she'd just met that morning. Then again she'd been through a lot in her short years, and it was a full moon. Emotions run high. Plus he could see the Sheriff was a good kind man, and he saw the fatherly concern in his eyes when he looked toward the car. He remembered the days when little Oriana followed Peter around, desperate for attention. Just wanting to play or be held or a simple smile. He couldn't count the amount of times he'd seen his mother slap Peter upside the head for ignoring the love thirsty little girl. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense that Oriana would cry in front of him, if anyone.

He took a deep breath. "Did we win?" He asked the Sheriff, wanting to relieve the sudden intense air. It worked. The man laughed, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Oh we won alright. Thanks to our star player, Scott McCall."

Derek clenched his jaw and nodded slowly. "Yeah, Oriana's mentioned him."

The Sheriff nodded. "I tell ya I don't know where it came from but...he was amazing out there! Threw a ball straight through the net of the goalie's stick, and one of the other team actually passed the ball to him!" He laughed jovial, "How 'bout that?"

Derek laughed a short fake chuckle. "Imagine that."

John didn't notice the younger man's fake smile as he nodded to himself one last time before sighing.

"You'll also have to find another place to live, this place isn't safe for you let alone a sixteen year old." He warned gently. He didn't want to come outright and demand he find a suitable place for the young girl to live or she'd be taken away from him but the implication was heavy. Derek nodded, gritting his teeth. He had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

"We'll find what killed your sister, Derek. I promise you that." He told him with serious eyes. "Tell _her_ I said that too. And tell her I said she's welcome anytime. She's a great kid."

Derek nodded, moving around to the passenger door to pick up his cousin. He held her bridal style and closed the door with his foot. He looked down at her face blotched red from crying. "She is."

With a last wave the Sheriff got into his car and circled the car, driving down the driveway and out of sight. Derek looked down at her again and sighed. "Brat."

 **So, what did you guys think? We got a little insight into Oriana's past here and why she is the way she is. You'll find out more in later chapters. And we saw a few different sides to her and Derek in this chapter. With the added scenes, including John, Derek and Stiles, I hope it wasn't too OOC.**

 **Also, I realize that making Peter, Oriana's dad was a bit obvious and overdone, but I there's hardly any Malia's sibling fics out there and I can't wait to get to that! Oriana and Malia are similar in a lot of ways I think, an they both need more family. When Malia does arrive, Oriana and Stiles will adopt her like a puppy or a toddler and teach her people stuff together, I can't wait!**

 **Thank you all! Review and let me know what you like, don't like and want to see in future chapters ")**


	5. Chapter 5 - Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything relating to Teen Wolf, the characters, plot or, sadly, the actors. I only own Oriana and any unrecognizable future characters added to stir the pot ;)**

 **Dreamerofthemoon:** **** _ **Thank you, so much! I'm trying to channel the kinder, more playful Derek , from like season 4, when he's around Oriana because she's like his little sister, and she's all he has left (that he knows of ") ) I think it will be interesting to see how their relationship goes when Cora, and then Malia are introduced, and they suddenly have their actual siblings. Also, for Peter, you'll see in this chapter.**_

 **Angelintheshadows15:** **** _ **Aww thank you for your review! It made my day! John is going to be a kind of surrogate dad for Oriana, and I'm not sure where or when but I want to fit in a scene where he confronts Peter about Oriana, can't wait for you to see it! And about Stiles and her, it will take a while for Stiles to see it (we can't expect him to get over being obsessed with Lydia for like ten years), but eventually he will see that Oriana is his real love.**_

 **:** **** _ **Thanks for reading! And, like I said, John is going to be a full supporter of them, and accept Oriana whole heartedly, and stepping in as a father-figure, especially after Night School ") I'm glad it wasn't OOC, I'm trying to write the characters as true to the show as possible. Don't you worry, Lydia's eagle eyes defiantly caught their 'moment'. And can I just say I love StORI! That will be their ship name from now on!**_

 **M:** **** _ **Haha, I was hoping someone would catch that, you seem to be the only one so far! Thank you for your support and reviews!**_

 **I had fun writing this chapter, it's a bit silly, and fun and there's lots of StORI! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5 - Pack Mentality**

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as they walked through the door to the school.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have." Stiles raised his brows, continuing, "Usually ends a little differently." He said as they turned a corner.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott told him in distaste.

Stiles shrugged. "Noted. Let me take a guess here."

Scott interrupted. "No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Stiles scoffed.

They shared a look.

"Yeah, that's totally it." Stiles admitted.

Scott sighed looking down like a sad puppy.

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right?" Stiles assured him. "Personally, I think you're handling this pretty, freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a...Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, not a class but maybe a...teacher."

Stiles gave him a look as if asking if his brain had fallen out. "Who? Please tell me you mean Oriana."

Scott looked down.

"Derek?!" He slapped his friends arm. "You forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?!"

"Yeah, I know! But, chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles asked annoyed as they came to the end of the hallway.

"Like it actually happened."

They burst open the doors that led to the parking lot by bus bay, and froze. One of the school busses was parked with the backdoor of the buss hanging on its hindges looking like a half open tin of tuna. The inside of the door had long claw marks down it. There was dried blood everywhere, on the ground around the bus, on the outside and on the inside staining the leather chairs that they could see, even on the roof of the inside of the bus. There was a disturbing hand shaped blood print in on the inside of the back window. There was police take all around the area, cops and teachers were walking about the area and a man with a camera was inside the bus taking pictures of the wreckage.

"I think it did." Stiles said. Scott looked at him in horror.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"So then he kissed me!" Allison squealed.

Oriana winced and gave the girl a glare. She smiled innocently. Oriana felt slightly guilty that she'd forgotten about Scott Friday night and didn't know that Allison had followed him after the game. She was glad that Scott had been able to snap out of it and only attacked Allison with his tongue instead of his teeth.

"Well done, I guess." She told her, patting her on the shoulder awkwardly. She wasn't sure what social convention called for in such a situation so decided to play it safe.

Allison just giggled brightly, warmed that her new friend was trying.

They entered the school together, Allison's smile never fading. Scott came around the corner bumping into Allison rather abruptly, causing her to drop her books. Oriana caught a piece of paper out of the air.

"You scared the hell out of me." Allison told him, bending to pick her books up from the floor. Scott looked down at her in wonderment. "You're okay." He breathed, bending down to help.

Oriana stood watching the two with confusion, she tilted her head to the right and narrowed her eyes at the couple as they smiled at each other as if in their own little rainbow bubble. Oriana took a sip of coffee from the black plastic thermos she held in her hand. It was a solid glossy black with bold white lettering that read 'ALPHA BITCH'. She'd gotten it a few weeks ago before they'd returned to Beacon Hills. It made her giggle so she had to have it.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah."

Scott stared at her with more admiration than usual. Oriana narrowed her eyes. Allison noticed too, "What?" She asked him, curiously.

"I'm just happy to see you." He smiled. They stood up again with Allison's books. Oriana handed her the paper she'd caught.

"Thanks for the help, Oriana." Allison smiled teasingly at the girl.

She shrugged. "Your welcome." She answered genuinely, not quite understanding.

Allison and Scott laughed as the overhead speaker crackled.

"Attention, students, this is your principle. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." A collective groan echoed throughout the hallway. "Thank you."

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison ruffled Scott's hair with a teasing smile.

"Yeah." He sighed dreamily.

As the girls went to walk away he stopped them, grabbing Oriana's arm.

"Wait!"

They turned around. Oriana raised an eyebrow and looked at his hand, still holding her arm. He quickly dropped it.

"Uh, can I speak to you Oriana?" He asked nervously.

She frowned, sharing a confused look with Allison who nodded curiously. She smiled at her raven haired friend, "I'll meet you in class." With one last heart melting smile to Scott she left the two.

"What?" Oriana asked grumpily. She took a swig of coffee from her thermos. Scott read the writing there and gave a small yelp, looking around as if someone was about to scream 'werewolf'.

She rolled her eyes, "Calm down, it's just a _Funny Cup_."

He raised his brows. "A _Funny Cup_?"

She shrugged and started reciting what seemed to be an extract from a dictionary. "Yeah. A cup that has a comedic element attached, such as a funny picture, word or phrase. In this case," she pointed. "It's a phrase. It's more like an inside joke than a _Funny Cup_ because the phrase isn't particularly funny. It's true." She smirked, leaning in. "But they don't know that. That's what makes it so funny." She started giggling almost manically.

Scott was staring wide eyed with a gaping mouth.

"So what do you want?" She asked again, a bit friendlier, holding the thermoset with both hands close to her chest and swaying slightly.

He gulped. "Uh...have you seen the bus outside,"

She nodded. "How could you miss it? It reeks of death."

He flinched. "Yeah. Anyway...I think I did it." He whispers, leaning in.

Her eyes widened slightly and in the blink of an eye her face went blank. "Why?"

"I had this dream last night. Me and Allison were fooling around in the back of the bus and then I wolfed out. I attacked her and then I woke up. That can't be a coincidence right?"

She shook her head thoughtfully. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or throw up.

"You'll have to talk to Derek. He knows more about this stuff then me."

"But I thought you were born a werewolf?"

She nodded. "I was. But...I haven't lived with them all my life. Only for a few years all in all. I know the basics but not the legends and lore. Derek's mom was our Alpha so she taught him this stuff."

He nodded slowly, confused. "But you..."

"I gotta get to class." She spun around and started in the direction Allison had went.

He frowned thoughtfully, trying to figure out what the hell Oriana had just revealed to him.

He turned around to look at the locker he'd just crippled, seeing Jackson in front of it pulling at the door in anger.

He spotted Scott and asked, "What are you looking at, asswipe?"

Scott shook his head and walked away with an 'oops' smile.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

After French Oriana went to Chemistry class. Argh Harris. She shared this class with Scott and Stiles who were already talking despite being a table away from each other. She sat down on the opposite side of the room to them. She was lucky and had the back corner desk to herself. When she'd first came to this class Harris had introduced her and was looking for a place to put her when all male hands shot up offering to be her partner. So naturally Harris had paired two guys up and given her her own table. She'd thought he might have been cool then but no. Just no.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said turning around to Stiles who sat at the desk behind.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles suggested logically.

She rolled her eyes. "Scott. Not in the middle of class." She hissed under her breath. She saw him nod in agreement, turning to the front again. A second later though he was looking at Stiles again.

"And did what?"

She groaned, hitting her head on the table top.

"Ate it."

If they were going to do this could they at least try to whisper in the crowded classroom? She saw Harris standing and staring at them, hands on hips, with an annoyed expression. _Go, boys!_

"Raw?" Scott asked scared.

Stiles looked at him like he was stupid. "No, you stopped to cook it in a little werewolf oven." He said sarcastically. She smirked.

"I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything," Stiles finished.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once and a while." Harris called out.

She nodded. Can't argue with that.

"I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles said shocked.

Harris pointed for Scott to a desk in ten front and Stiles to her desk. She groaned again, so much for personal a space.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." He mocked. Stiles scoffed loudly.

Stiles flopped down in the seat beside her with a little head bob of acknowledgement. She gave a mocking salute.

"Hey, I think they found something!" The girl next to Scott called out. All at once everyone ran to the windows. Oriana got there a little later as she chose to leisurely stroll after the crowd. She stopped next to Scott and Stiles. They watched as a few paramedics and cops rushed a guy on a gurney to an open ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott whispered to them.

"Looks dead." She announced aloud with an uncaring shrug. Multiple students flinched while Scott and Stiles looked at her angrily. She went to turn around and sit back down when the guy jumped up screaming. The class followed suit. Oriana chuckled.

"Maybe not."

Scott backed away from the window with wide haunted eyes.

"This is good, this is good." Stiles insisted going over to pat Scott's shoulder. "He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"You'd be surprised." She commented. Stiles glared at her like he wanted to choke her.

"Stiles..." Scott breathed. "I did that."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana pursed her lips as she looked at the options in the cafeteria. Finally she grabbed a meaty Mexican wrap, a bowl of cheesy pasta, a burger, a side of curly fries, two pudding cups and a bowl of chocolate mousse. She payed for her meal and turned to Lydia and Allison who were waiting for her. They both looked down at her tray disgustedly. They both had a plate of salad, an apple and a bottle of water each.

"What?"

Lydia scrunched her nose. "How can you eat that and have a body like that?" She asked jealously.

She shrugged. "I work out." She popped a curly fry in her mouth and smiled mockingly.

Lydia faked a gag and spun around leading the pair off.

"Wait I forgot chocolate milk!" She told Allison, jogging away.

"...we'll figure it out." Stiles told his friend, playing with an orange. Lydia slapped her tray down on the table and sat on Scott's left.

"Figure what out?" She asked.

"Uh...just...homework." Stiles stuttered. He leaned over to whisper to Scott. "Why is she sitting here?"

Scott shrugged with wide eyes. The table started filling up with popular kids from Lydia's clique.

Scott quickly moved his bag from the seat to his right for Allison who smiled brightly. Danny sat on Stiles right, another lacrosse guy sitting on his left. Neither acknowledged him with more than a look when he greeted them.

Jackson strolled up holding a bottle of water. "Get up." He told the random guy who sat at the end of the table between Lydia and Danny,

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?" He asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny supplied with a smirk to Lydia who smiled back.

Jackson pushed the kid who got up with a huff and moved to sit next to Allison who smiled politely. He started talking to the guy opposite him next to Stiles. They made gestures to him and laughed. Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Move,"

They all looked at Oriana who stood behind the guy next to Stiles, staring at him with angry eyes. He stared at her for a second before smiling seductively,

"Of course, sweetheart." He winked at her and turned to Stiles. "Go one then. You heard her."

Stiles' mouth dropped. "Wha- I- wha?-" he looked around wildly.

"No." She said. "You. Move." She told the guy.

They all looked at for a moment before he started laughing in disbelief. "What?"

"Move. Now." She growled a little, glaring with such heat everyone sat back in their chairs a little.

He nodded, "I can do that." He slid into the empty seat to the left. She placed her tray on the now empty spot beside Stiles and sat down as if nothing had happened. She took her thermoset off her tray and sipped it, sighing contentedly. When she looked up she raised her brows as the occupants of the table looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked sliding out of her jacket, handing it off the back of her seat. Her hair down her back and over her left shoulder, she revealed a royal blue off the shoulder loose top that left her lacy black bra strap visible on the right, as well as her smooth tan shoulder and collarbones. Stiles choked a little.

She looked at him with a raised brow as she took another sip of coffee.

"Where did you get coffee?" Danny asked her holding an apple.

She shrugged, "I snuck into the teachers' lounge last period."

They gaped. She popped another curly fry in her mouth. Stiles moaned.

"So what we talking about?" She asked uninterested.

"Uh...so I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack." Danny started looking at Jackson, "Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson added.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't it?" She finished dumbly.

Alison and Oriana rolled their eyes at each other.

"Who cares? The guys probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyways." Jackson said carelessly.

"Actually I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles said holding his phone in the middle of the table. Everyone leaned in. Oriana arm pressed against Stiles' shoulder and he gulped. The guy on her other side tried leaning into her but she held her fork out in his direction without even looking at him. Allison and Scott smothered a laugh as they saw the guy retreat hand up in surrender. He and the guy next to Allison got up and left. They will not be missed.

 _"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to the local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I know this guy." Scott told Stiles.

Allison asked, "You do?"

"Yeah I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

He and Stiles stared at each other silently.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia asked, scowling as Oriana took a big bite from her burger.

"Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She asked Allison and Scott, excited.

They looked up at her chewing food with surprised looks. Oriana smirked through her own mouthful of food.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out together tomorrow night, right?" She asked Allison.

Allison swallowed her food quickly and looked at Scott. "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

Stiles looked rather annoyed at the three of them. Oriana stole a few potato wedges from his plate to see it if would cheer him up. It did not. He glared at her. She smiled.

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

Jackson looked about ready to throw a tantrum.

"Hanging out? Like the six of us?" Scott asked looking at Allison panicked. She shrugged apologetically. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" He asked, silently begging her to say no.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." She smiled politely.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." He held it up. Lydia took it off of him.

Oriana snickered and Stiles made an annoyed face as he drank his water.

"It's not as fun as it sounds. Believe me." Oriana assured, still snickering to herself, eyes on her plate as she played with her curly fries, undeterred by the looks she got.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl?" Lydia suggested.

Stiles shoved wedges into his mouth angrily looking at Scott.

Jackson snorted. "Yeah. With actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged. "You can bowl, right?" She asked Scott, as if she knew the answer was 'yes'.

"Sort of." He allowed.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked, leaning forward on the table, accepting Allison's challenge.

"Yes." He leaned into Jacksons face. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

Oriana snorted when she heart his heart blip with the lie. He glared at her.

Jackson raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his seat with a confident smile.

"Great." Lydia clapped her hands excitedly. "Oriana what about you?"

Oriana froze looking up. Her mouth was open leaning slightly about to take a bite of the wrap she'd dipped into her chocolate mousse.

Everyone looked disgusted.

"What about Oriana?" She asked.

"Are you a good bowler?" Allison asked trying to smile as her raven haired friend ate the chocolate covered Mexican wrap.

She shrugged as she chewed her food.

"Well?" Lydia pressed.

She swallowed and took a sip of her coffee before answering. "I've never played." She shrugged again.

"What?!" Stiles burst.

She looked at him wide eyed.

"You've never played bowling?" Jackson asked incredulously. "How is that even possible?"

She shifted in her seat suddenly feeling uncomfortable and self-conscious. Ugh. Stupid humans making her feel stupid and inferior.

"Your family never took you bowling?" Danny asked.

She scoffed and shook her head. "Ha!"

"What?" Jackson asked annoyed.

She smiled but it was obviously fake. "No one ever did that stuff with me."

"Bowling?" Allison asked, confused.

"Family stuff." She said so simply, it made them all soften even Jackson.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"I guess cos I never really had one."

"You don't have a family?" Stiles asked confused.

"Well...not really..." She stuttered, feeling more self-conscious now.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

She took a deep breath and tried to backtrack, "Well of course I had a family, I meant had lots-"

"Lots of family's?" Scott asked.

She nodded. "I was in foster care." She said simply. When she got only blank looks she continued. "Hale, remember?" She pointed to herself. "I'm an orphan,"

The amount of pity looks she received got her nervous enough to start rambling. "I mean my mom's alive I think, I don't know where she is though, she ran off..."

They sat back. She panicked, "it's okay though my dad's still alive...but he's catatonic in hospital so..."

Lydia slammed her hands on the table suddenly pulling everyone's attention away from Oriana and to her.

"Well..." Lydia swallowed. "We are going to teach you how to bowl." She smiled at the raven haired girl as she scowled at her half eaten food, pushing the place away. "Right guys?" She looked around. They nodded, even Jackson.

"Stiles will pick you up at six." She decided.

He nodded. "Yeah - wait what?" He whipped around to stare at Lydia mystified. He pointed to himself mouthing 'me?'  
She and Jackson rolled her eyes but she nodded anyway.

He gulped and nodded again, turning to the scowling Oriana. "Yeah. I will." He told her firmly.

She didn't look up as she plays with the curly fries she wasn't going to eat. Stupid humans. She didn't mean to say all that. She'd just felt so nervous and pressured and uncomfortable. Who did they think they were anyway? With their stupid human customs and 'normal' ness. She'd meant it when she said it was okay, that her life was okay. They shouldn't pity her because she wasn't to be pitied. Okay so her life wasn't great, or strictly 'good' by any means but it was her life and she didn't know any different.

She didn't grow up to know or understand certain things others her age did, simply because she wasn't taught or told or shown. Okay so she was failing all of her classes, and wasn't great at reading, or as knowledgeable in certain areas and completely clueless at history; She'd never been taught. She wasn't lying when she told the Sheriff that Aunt Talia had to home-school her because she was behind. Actually 'behind' was an understatement. Her mother had never sent her to school so what little she's learnt before she got to the Hale's, she's learned from the television her mother has made her watch when she had gotten 'annoying'.

After the fire she'd been required to go to public by school because she was a ward of the state and had no choice, she hated it because she got teased for being dumb. Even the teachers didn't help, talking to her like she was naughty or stupid when she said she didn't understand this or couldn't write that. So, naturally, she'd skipped school a lot just to avoid them. And she couldn't tell the time she was embarrassed to say, so Laura had gotten her a digital watch.

Somethings she hadn't been told, like the importance of privacy in personal...places. Her mother hadn't spoken of it, the Hale's must have presumed she knew it and this made things all the more confusing with foster father four. She shuddered. She always underpaid and overtipped. She didn't understand some metaphors or phrases, or sometimes sarcasm and good natured teasing. She'd never had much positive interactions with people besides the Hales, even less with people her own age, so some things just went over her head or she took it the wrong way and assumed everyone was being bitchy.

And you should have heard her scream when she got her first period. Luckily she'd turned her first time a couple of months into her stay with the Hale's, so she was taught the basics of being a Werewolf and control by Talia.

Damn these humans for ganging up on her and making her feel bad about herself and her life. When had she given them that power? No she hadn't had a good life but she'd never known any different so she didn't want pity because they thought they had 'normal' lives and pitied hers. Because they haven't lived her 'normal'. They wouldn't be able to.

"I don't 'hang out'." She spat, with new found fire. She didn't want their pity offerings.

"You do now." Allison told her. "Be ready tomorrow night for six. Wear pants and socks." Allison told her before turning to Scott to start a new conversation.

She saw Stiles steal one of her curly fries and glared. He smiled at her as he chewed happily. His bright whisky eyes sparkled. Her lips twitched.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Why am I going with you guys? I thought it was a date thing?" Oriana grumbled, waiting beside Allison and Lydia, at Lydia's locker.

"Because you're our friend, and we want to hang out with you." Allison told her.

She pulled a face. They laughed.

"Besides you'll have a date too."

Oriana stares at Allison blankly.

"Stiles." She pressed.

"Oh." Oriana nodded in understanding. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Lydia huffed.

"I'm not dating Stiles."

"Look, I'm not exactly happy with your choice in guys but I'm attempting to be supportive here, so you don't have to keep lying."

"I'm not lying." She frowned. "I'm not dating Stiles."

"But you like him." Allison stated.

She shook her head.

Allison and Lydia exchanged a look.

"Denial." They chorused.

Oriana shook her head and started to walk down the hallway. The girls quickly caught up with her.

"Are you seriously going to deny it?" Allison asked.

"Deny what?"

"Your boner for Scott's looser friend." Lydia said, obviously.

Allison and Oriana both sent her a glare.

"Stiles isn't a looser." Oriana almost growled.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Defensive, are we?"

She sighed loudly.

"I saw you two the other night." Lydia started. Oriana stopped and whipped her head around to look at the smug red-head.

"What?"

"After the game, by the bleachers."

"You two totally had a moment." Allison said.

"A mome – what?"

"When he picked you up and twirled you around…"

"And then you stood, gazing into each other's eyes…" Lydia continued.

"With his hands on your hips…"

"And yours on his shoulders…"

"And then you leaned in and ki – "

"That never happened!" Oriana shouted, interrupting the two.

"It would have if his dad hadn't interrupted you." Lydia crossed her arms, daring her to argue.

"No, it wo – what are yo – why – there's nothing going on between me and Stiles!" She shouted, ignoring the looks she was getting from passers by.

"Okay?!" She asked, angrily.

"Okay." Lydia held her hands up.

"But you think he's cute right?" Allison asked.

She groaned, starting up a staircase, the girls trailing behind with smiles.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

They looked through the broken window at the nervous police officer. They could hear his heart racing from here.

"Watch this." She whispered her eyes turning blue.

The dog in the back of the car started barking, frothing at the mouth.

"Hah." Derek snorted softly pushing her aside, his own eyes flooded electric blue as he stared as the dog began going mad in the window, clawing at the glass, growling and sticking it's head out of the slightly open window, trying to get out. The man ran back to his car and raced off.

"Show off." She shoved his shoulder and turned to go back to her room when she heard Scott's voice.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help,"

"Why is he here?" Derek asked stiffly.

"He asked me about something earlier, I told him to ask you." She shrugged,

"What?"

"Go see." She said going back to her room.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Lydia had text her telling her to get to Allison's so they could get ready together. _Hell no_. She'd just ignored the text. And the one after that. And the one after that. Luckily Derek was out so she didn't have to explain why Stiles was picking her up. She'd kept the same skinny jeans she'd worn to school and changed her simple top for a nice silky emerald top that clung to her breasts and stomach but had long billowy peasant sleeves. She wore brown leather ankle boots to match her brown leather jacket and she wore her hair in an intricate French braid that trailed all the way down to the small of her back, she left a few wavy strands free to frame her face, which wore only eyeliner and cherry lip-gloss. She also wore a pair of long dangling silver earrings with a swirling pattern that contained a few tiny emerald coloured stones on each piece. They were Laura's. An old Hale heirloom she'd told her.

Stiles arrived at six on the dot. Well he knocked on the door at six, he'd actually sat parked at the end of the drive way for ten minutes and then out front for about five. She was amused and wandered how he'd think she wouldn't know he'd been there fifteen minutes already.

She opened the door after a moment. He was wearing a, coincidentally, dark green button down shirt that he's tolled the sleeves up on, exposing his toned and surprising ply hairy forearms. She stared at them as he shifted his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. He also wore brown converse. She smirked looking into his stunned whisky eyes. She waited for him to meet her eyes too, letting him take his time to look her over.

"What?" He asked when he saw he smirk.

"We match."

He looked down at himself in surprise, and laughed ridding himself a little of his nerves. He nodded. "We do."

"Come in. I just need to grab my jacket from upstairs."

He gulped and reluctantly entered the threshold. He looked around nervously. She laughed at his uneasy expression.

"Come on, upstairs is better." Before he could reply she'd grabbed his hand and was tugging him upstairs. He followed easily his wide gaze fixed on their interlocked fingers. Her tan, green tipped, digets contrasting to his own pale ones.

They came to a stop in the open doorway of her room. He looked around from the doorway as she went to her wardrobe to pull out her brown leather jacket. The room was in much better condition the downstairs but the walls were still in dire need of a fresh coat of paint or a clean strip of wallpaper. It was simple, minimalist and from the minimal decoration, purple.

"Is purple your favourite colour?" He asked as she led them back down the stairs, slightly disappointed she wasn't holding his hand this time.

She shrugged when they reached the front door, "I guess so, I've never really thought about it."

He nodded in acceptance and urged over to open her door for her. She smiled slightly.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"I didn't know you owned a pair of pants." Oriana told Lydia as they reached their lane.

"Ha ha." The red head mocked, pulling Jackson into the seat in the middle of two benches. There was a little screen in front of it.

"These are ugly." She said out loud scowling as she sat down to put the bowling shoes on her purple socked feet.

"I know right!" Lydia agreed.

Stiles sat on the bench next to her to the left of Lydia and Jackson, opposite Scott and Allison.

She took her jacket off and put it behind her.

"How do you spell Stiles?" Lydia mused with pursed lips, eyes on the little screen she was typing on.

Stiles rolled his eyes and spelled out his name for her.

"Why?" Oriana asked.

Jackson pointed to a larger screen that hung above the long waxed alley in front of them, with a raised eyebrow. On the screen was a list of all their names.

"Ohhhh."

Stiles laughed. "You excited?" He asked her as the couples started talking amongst themselves.

She shrugged. "I guess. I'll get to watch Lydia and Allison go before me so I'll just copy them."

He chuckled and pulled her up. "Let's go get a ball." He pulled her to a nearby rack of colourful bowling balls.

"Oooo, I want the purple one." She demanded pointing to a shiny purple ball on the other side of Stiles.

He laughed and handed it over to her grabby hands. He chose a green one for himself.

"Now, not to toot my own horn or anything," he started as they made their way back to their bench. She looked at him. "But I'm a pretty amazing bowler."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah." He nodded seriously. They sat down as Lydia and Jackson got up to start the game. "You'll see." He assured with a wink.

Jackson was behind Lydia holding the pink ball around her. "Is that how it usually goes?" Oriana asked Stiles who was frowning at the pair almost angrily. He shook his head.

She shrugged, watching as Lydia's ball went into the gutter. The second time she only got a couple pins down and returned to her seat with a pout. Stiles kept looking over to Scott who was squirming nervously in his seat beside Allison.

Allison got up to take her turn. She did a skippy thing and got really low, her legs kind of crossed as she tossed the ball, holding the pose for a second. Oriana's head tilted, wandering if that was how she was supposed to do it.

All of the pins fell.

"Somebody brought their A game." Lydia teased Allison,

"That was good right?" She whispered to Stiles who nodded.

"Your turn." He nudged her.

She stood up holding her purple ball to her chest almost protectively. She stiffly walked over to where she'd seen the girls stand and tried to imitate Allison's swing. She did a little hop and bent over awkwardly, throwing the ball with both hands down the lane. It landed with a loud thud and she sprang up holding both hands over her mouth as people nearby turned towards the sound. She watched as the ball rolled lazily down the gutter until it disappeared. Slowly she turned to the group, she took her hands from her mouth and gave a shy 'oops'.

They all laughed at her. Stiles stood and walked over to her. "You held it wrong, you don't hold it like a football." He picked a blue ball up from where Allison and Lydia had collected there's. He showed her three holes in a triangle shape on the side of the ball.

"Here." He took her right hand and arranged her fingers to slot into the ball. He then lifted her arm, the ball balanced in her palm. "See?"

She nodded. "That makes more sense," he chuckled, "but I don't want this one," she handed him the blue ball back. "I want my purple one." She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay." He laughed putting the ball back and grabbing her purple ball that had just rolled onto the rack with the others.

Her eyes widened as he gave it to her. "Where did it come from?"

The group laughed at her again. "There's a rotary system under the floor." Lydia told her.

She tilted her head in a confused puppy kind of way. "It brings the ball back, like a conveyer belt at a supermarket." Scott explained.

"Oh. Cool."

"Come on." Stiles turned her around to face the lane again. He explained how she should stand and bend and throw her arm, and she listened intently. He sat back down and watched as she tried to mimic his instructions.

She didn't get any pins but the ball travelled faster and she was told that her form was better. She sat down beside Stiles.

Jackson got a strike, Stiles told her it was called, and sat back down with a cocky smirk.

"Your turn McCall."

Scott closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "You can do it, Scott." Allison nudged him.

"Go on, man," Stiles called as his friend stood up and grabbed a ball.

"Oh god." Stiles whispered, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands pressed together over his mouth.

They watched as Scott's back as he stood for a long moment before clumsily throwing the ball with a big motion, almost slipping in the process.

It went straight into the gutter. Stiles head fell into his palms as Jackson burst out with laughter. Scott turned back to them with an embarrassed look.

"Jackson? Mind shutting up?" Allison asked rudely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He laughed, "I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler.'" Stiles groaned into his hands.

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up." Oriana defended.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers."

Lydia and Jackson laughed while Oriana, Allison and Stiles glared at them. Scott reluctantly picked up another ball for his second turn.

"Just aim for the middle." Allison suggested helpfully.

"How about you aim for anything except the gutter?" Jackson said.

"Let him concentrate." Stiles snapped giving his friend a thumbs up.

Scott turned back to the lane with a loud exhale.

"Come on, just one pin, please." Scott muttered, and let it go.

"Oh!" Jackson shouted when the ball hit the gutter once again, he clapped mockingly and laughed. Lydia tried not to laugh at his side. Oriana growled lowly, only to be nudged by Stiles.

"Man, you are a pro." Jackson teased as Scott came to sit back down.

"Don't worry." Allison put a hand on his leg and smiled sweetly. "We only just started."

Stiles got up then to have his go. He quickly got a strike. Oriana, Allison and Scott cheered as he did a little fist pump. He strolled over to the bench with a newfound confidence as Oriana smiled brightly. He ignored the pinch in his chest as Lydia pointedly looked away when he tried to catch her eye.

"You weren't lying. You're kinda good." Oriana teased next to him.

He nodded. "No, I was not. And thank you." He bowed slightly.

It was her third turn and Oriana, like Scott, still not downed a single pin. She watched both Allison and Stiles intently and their techniques and decided that this time she was ready. She threw the ball with more confidence this time and managed to get a pin down. She threw her arms up and let out a girly squeal. She turned around to the group and hopped on the spot cheering. They all laughed, Jackson too, as she celebrated her first successful bowl.

"I got one!" She shouted. Other people nearby were laughing now, watching the excited young girl as if she'd bowled her first strike. "Stiles did you see?" She ran over to pull him up. She dragged him back over to the end of the lane. She pointed at the fallen pin. "I got one!"

He laughed loudly, nodding to the childlike girl hopping next to him. He suspected it had something to do with the large soda she'd already drank, along with the whole thermos of coffee she'd snuck into his jeep. Let's not forget the bag of cotton candy Stiles insisted he buy her after she confessed to never having had any before. He put an arms around her waist in an attempt to hold her still, looking down with a fond smile. Allison and Scott exchanged smirks.

"You've got another turn still," he reminded her gently. She nodded enthusiastically and pushed him back toward the bench and retrieved her ball.

"Watch. I'll let two this time."

She only got one but she didn't mind. Stiles congratulated her all the same.

Allison got up to talk to Scott when it was his turn after Jackson.

"You're thinking too much," she whispered in his ear.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm ruining this" he groaned.

Allison laughed a little. "No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up, so just clear your head and think about something else."

He nodded. "Like what?"

She shrugged. "Anything." She hugged his arm briefly. "Think about me." She turned to go. At the last minute she smirked mischievously and quickly leaned back up to his ear and breathed, "Naked."

She quickly scurried back to her bench with a naughty smile and pink cheeks.

Oriana watched with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking between the two. "What did she say?" He hissed.

"She told him to think about her naked."

His face lit red as he started sputtering. "What did you just tell me that for?!" He whisper yelled.

She frowned. "You asked."

He shook his head with an embarrassed scoff and turned back to watch Scott whose heart beat has risen rapidly.

He got a perfect strike. Stiles let out a loud cheer as Oriana and Allison smiled as he approached with a dazed smile. He stopped to give Stiles a high five.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked Allison in astonishment.

"I just...gave him something to think about." She smiled cheekily. Scott sat next to her, watching her face with a dopey smile.

Jackson pressed a button on the screen angrily with a deep scowl.

From then on Scott got nothing but strikes. Oriana was content with her five pins at once so far. She was feeling very content. It was a strange feeling for her but she let herself welcome it, at least just for the night.

"That is amazing!" Allison praised Scott on his latest strike. Lydia smiled too, her eyes hot on the floppy haired wolf.

"Jackson, how many strikes is that?" Oriana asked the sulking boy, mockingly. Stiles stifled a laugh.

"It's six." He forced through gritted teeth. "In a row."

Lydia turned her back to him and stand by the edge of her seat to look at Scott with a seductive smile.

"Maybe it's natural talent." Allison smiled at Scott.

"I could use some natural talent." Lydia flirted, "you mind helping me out this time, Scott?"

Stiles huffed angrily staring at the red heads back. Oriana looked at his distressed face with furrowed brows and pursed lips.

Allison looked at Lydia with flat eyes. Scott stuttered awkwardly, "No, you're good." He looked at Allison unsure, "Go for it." He awkwardly finished.

Allison watched on with annoyed eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lydia hissed and span around to take her turn.

Jackson stood up. "Hey, I'll help."

"How about I just try this on my own." She snapped. Jackson sat back down as Oriana, Stiles, Allison and Scott exchanged laughs.

Lydia scored a strike and sat back down with a confident smirk. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison spoke, shocked.

"Was it?" She asked dumbly.

Allison leaned it, Lydia following suit.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." Allison whispered.

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Lydia returned sassily.

Allison's eyebrows rose as she leaned back.

Oriana snickered.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Stiles pulled the jeep to a stop and he turned off the engine. They sat in silence for a minute.

"I had a-"

"It was-"

They laughed. He motioned for her to go first.

"I had a good time tonight," she admitted, her eyes on her hands in her lap. "I've never-" She took a deep breath. "I've never had friends." She forced out. "Other than Laura..."

"Well." He swallowed. "I'll try to be a good one." He promised.

Her lips twitched. "You know...I think tonight has been the most I've smiled in...a long time." She whispered.

He smiled, "That's good. You looked happy."

She nodded, "I was, I think."

They sat for a moment more before she opened her door. She turned before getting out to quickly brush her lips against his pale cheek. "Thanks." She whispered before stepping out of the jeep, closing the door behind her. She rushed into her empty house and up to her room. She heard his heart restart when she closed the door of her bedroom and smiled. She heard him drive away a minute later. When he was at the end of the driveway she heard him shout "Yes!"

She quickly changed into a jogging suit and left a note for Derek, should be return before her. She took off into the dark silent woods. She just needed to blow off some steam, think a little, get her thoughts on track.

After half an hour she returned home, she saw Derek's car in the drive way with a smashed mirror and hurried up the front steps. As her hand touched the door handle she felt a chill go down her spine. She stopped. Oriana turned around slowly, her eyes, electric blue, searched the tree line around the property. When she saw no signs of life she took a long deep inhale through the nose. Nothing. Feeling eyes on her but with no scent or noise to locate a nearby presence she concluded herself paranoid and entered the house.

From behind the thick cover of tree, glowing red eyes watched the young beauty close the door behind her, with one thought. _Soon_.

 **And there you are. Stiles has a crush on Oriana, but let's not forget he was obsessed with Lydia for, what ten years? That's not going to go away overnight. And poor Oriana just doesn't know what she's feeling. She does have a small crush on Stiles but she's never actually liked a guy before, (you'll find out more about that later) so she doesn't identify her feelings as 'liking' Stiles or being jealous of Lydia. As always I hope you all liked this chapter, and let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Magic Bullet

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf, script or characters. I however do own seasons 1-3 on DVD. Oh, yeah, and Oriana.**

 **Chapter 6 - Magic Bullet**

"Keep up, Oriana." Derek growled.

He expected a snarky response from his younger cousin but when all he could hear was the sound of his own breaths and footsteps on the roof he turned around.

"Oriana?"

Derek started looking around worriedly. They were tracking the alpha and Derek knew he had specifically told the teenager that she was to stick to his side like glue. So where the hell was she?

"Oriana?!" He whisper yelled into the dark night.

Suddenly he heard a low growling behind him. He froze. Slowly he turned to face the growing sound.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. The silver wolf rolled on to its back and started to wriggle around, legs kicking, tail wagging and head flipping side to side, it's snout opening and closing as it made a continuous coughing, yelping noise.

"Stop laughing and get up! This is serious!"

The wolf stopped wriggling to roll back onto its stomach. It lay its head between its paws and used them to cover its electric blue eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Did you see the alpha on your stroll?"

The wolf peeked an eye out of its paws and shook its head.

"Well then if you're done playing around you can go home."

The wolf sat up and started making grumbling noises, "Ruuuuruuuuaaooooo." It started making noises like a husky talking to its owner.

"You know I can't understand you right now, right?" Derek asked.

It stopped and tilted its head.

"No arguing with me. The alpha is dangerous, Oriana, and if you can't take this seriously then go home." She whimpered. "Now." He pointed to the right.

Before she could start growling at him for treating her like a dog they heard a loud gunshot.

They both jumped from the roof and started running in the direction of the gunshot. Derek took a deep breath. The alpha was close.

Derek stopped them when they were in a loading dock between old warehouses when he smelt blood. He bent down to touch the wet blob of liquid on the ground. He heard Oriana growling. He looked down to see her standing in attack position looking up, all hackled raised and fangs exposed. He looked up to where her electric blue eyes were watching.

The alpha was watching them on the roof opposite them. It limped as it jumped away.

"Stay here." Derek told Oriana and ran to a nearby shipping container which he used to jump up onto the roof to follow the alpha. Oriana ran beside him on the ground. He'd just leapt between buildings when they heard another gunshot. Derek fell.

Oriana changed back into her human form and ran to him as he lay on the ground.

"Derek! Are you okay, where did it get you?" She knelt at his side running her eyes over his body looking for blood. He sat up with her help.

"I'm fine. It's okay, it got my arm." She went to touch his left arms where he was holding but he stopped her.

"Really. It's okay, it'll heal in a few minutes." He assured her. "The alphas long gone now. Let's go home. Go get the car, okay?"

He pulled his keys from his pocket with his good hand and passed them to her.

"Wha-?" She looked down at the keys to Derek's precious Camero in her hand. "But you-"

He grabbed her hand and looked into her light green eyes with his own. He smiled softly. "I'll be okay. I just need to dig the bullet out." She cringed, "I don't want you to see, so...go get the car."

She nodded and got to her feet. As she was rounding the corner of the building he called her name. "Be quiet and stay in the shadows." He warned. She nodded and took off.

Derek waited until he couldn't hear her footfalls anymore and looked down. He pulled the sleeve of his arm up with a wince. The bullet hole was turning black at the edges and blue steam was rising from the wound. This was not good.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana sat in History class in the row to the left of Stiles. She was copying the board at her usual slow pace. She had to keep looking at the board to double check spellings. The long words were making her annoyed already and they'd only just started class.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one that bit you, then who did?" Stiles leant forward to ask Scott who sat I front of him.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know."

They both turned to her. She looked up from her book to scowl at them. "If we knew do you think he'd still be out there?" She hissed. They looked away quickly. She went back to her work.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know." Scott whispered.

She didn't look up as they turned to her again.

Stiles sighed and sat back in his seat. After a second he leaned forward again to ask, "Does Allison's dad know about the..."

"I don't know!" Scott said loudly turning to glare at his friend.

Everyone turned to look at the now blushing boy. Stiles sat back in his seat and turned to a nearby shocked face and gave a "what's his problem?" shrug.

The teacher passed by then placing their marked tests on their tables. Oriana looked at the large red 'F' on the top of her paper and threw down her pen.

"Dude, you need to study more." She heard Stiles say and snapped her head around to glare at him, thinking he was talking to her. He threw his hands up in surrender when he saw her death rays directed at him. She looked to the front of the class again, her hands clenched in her lap.

"That was a joke." Stiles told Scott, still eyeing Oriana wearily. He caught sight of her test and cringed. "Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up." He said, speaking to the both of them then. Oriana kept her eyes on the board jaw clenched.

"Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked his furry friend.

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

Stiles eyebrows raised, "That's ma boy." He clapped his hand on Scott's shoulder with a proud grin.

"We're just studying." Scott insisted, hiding a smile.

"Uh-uh. No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to your _girlfriend's empty_ house with her today and squander that colossal opportunity for some sexy time, I swear to god I'll have you de-balled." Stiles ranted passionately.

"Okay." Scott told him, turning around to calm him.

They felt a hot glare on them both so slowly turned their heads to see Oriana's furious face staring right at them. Her eyes flashed blue and she leant forward. Like magnets they leant backwards.

"I don't like what you are implying." She told Stiles in a chilling tone before setting her sights on Scott. "You'd better not try anything with Allison until she's the one making the move. And if either of you even think about continuing this conversation..." she looked between the two. "I'll have you _both_ de-balled."

They gulped simultaneously and started nodding in agreement. She sat back in her seat and continued to copy the board.

"Dude, just...enough questions." Scott plead in a whisper over his shoulder.

"Done. No more questions." Stiles quickly responded. "No more talk about the Alpha or Derek...or Allison. Especially Derek, who still scares me." Stiles confided in a whisper.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Allison caught up with Oriana at the end of the day.

"Can I ask you something?"

Oriana nodded.

"It's kinda…personal."

She looked over at the timid brunette. "You can ask. Doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Have you ever…studied…with a boy."

"Nope. In case you haven't noticed I've never had much friends to study with."

Allison shook her head. "No, I mean… _studied_."

Oriana stopped just before the doors to the parking lot. "Okay. What the hell are you talking about?"

Allison took a deep breath and started twisting her fingers. "Okay, so…I'm studying with Scott tonight and I was just wondering…what should I do?"

Oriana looked at her for a second and answered sarcastically. "Algebra?"

"No." Allison sight exasperated. "Lydia said that we weren't gonna study, that we were gonna ya'know, _study_." She received a blank look. "Like a study _date_." And a trademark Oriana eyebrow raise. "Fool around!" She shouted. "She said we were gonna fool around."

"Ohhhhh." Oriana said, opening the door for them to continue walking, recalling Scott and Stiles' earlier conversation about this stupid ' _studying_ ' business. She ignored peoples' stares while Allison's face blushed as she looked down.

"Well, why are you telling me?"

Allison shrugged. "You're my best friend."

Oriana looked at her for a moment, speechless. She didn't want to admit it but the girl had grown on her. She supposed Allison was her best friend now. Not that she had many to choose from.

"Okay, well what do you want to uh, know?" She asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, Lydia said I should just give him a little taste. What does that mean?"

Oriana took a deep breath and pulled Allison to sit beside her on a nearby bench.

"Look, hun," Allison smiled a little at her friend's unnoticed affectionate nickname, "You don't have to do anything with Scott. Don't listen to Lydia or even Scott. If you don't want to do anything, you tell Scott it aint happening, and don't you dare feel guilty for it either, okay?"

Allison nodded, surprised at how serious and passionate she was being. She felt really touched, knowing that Oriana cared so much. "No, I know. And I won't, it's just…I think I want to do something…more…with him. You know what I mean? But I'm just nervous. I've never done anything more than kissing before."

Oriana nodded, relaxing slightly. "Well then…you start off with kissing and take it slow, I suppose. Maybe make out a while, lie down." She shrugged. "Get comfortable with each other, learn what the other likes. You don't have to go too far yet. You move at _your_ pace."

Allison nodded, thankful of how helpful her friend was being but slightly shocked at how easy it was for Oriana to talk about. Then again, Oriana isn't the type of person to get embarrassed, like she was.

"Have you ever…had…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Oriana laughed somewhat darkly and nodded. "Yeah. But like I said you don't necessarily have to do anything sexual to do 'more'. Right now, you just want to be getting comfortable with each other. Like me, I love having my neck kissed or touched, it's a sensitive spot for me. Everyone has them. It's something to know for later on, when you are getting hot and heavy." She winked. "But just remember; no glove no love."

"Oh god." Allison held her red face.

"Wrap it before you tap it."

"Okay bye." Allison got up and hurried to her car, head down, cheeks aflame.

Oriana laughed and got up when she caught a familiar scent. Derek. She looked around for his car. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black streak stumble into the pathway of a blue jeep. She looked over to see Stiles rushing out of his car to the figure now collapsed in the road, Scott beating him there. She heard the wolf say her cousins name and started running. She saw her cousin laying on his back, pale and weak. As she ran over she saw him manage to weakly sit up. Scott knelt down beside him and asked in a panicked whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." Derek panted. She came to a stop beside a nervous looking Stiles and immediately threw herself down next to her cousin.

"Derek...what the hell?" She asked, gripping his shoulders to support his weak frame.

"He said he was shot." Scott piped up, hoping to help the frantic girl.

"Again?" She asked Derek. He shook his head. "Last night."

"But you healed. You said you were fine. You drove me to school." She ranted.

He shook his head dully. "It got worse."

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles cut in.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't." He gasped. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked eagerly.

"No, you idiot."

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott realised.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" The Hale's asked together.

"Woah!" Stiles started, waving his hands. "That's creepy." They ignored him, looking to Scott.

"The one who shot you."

Derek's eyes suddenly flashed blue and his face scrunched in pain. He started groaning and gasping, trying to blink his eyes back to normal.

"Derek?!" Oriana held him tighter. Horns started blaring from behind Stiles' parked jeep.

"What're you doing?!" Scott asked, looking around. "Stop that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't." He spat, his wolf eyes flashing in and out.

"Derek get up." Scott demanded, he went behind him and grabbed him, lifting him up. Oriana helped support him while Scott lead them to Stiles jeep.

"Woah, woah, woah! Why's he getting in my car?!" Stiles yelled, "He looks like he's dying. I don't want him to die in my car!"

Oriana let Scott hold up her cousin while she span around to growl at Stiles. The boy jumped back when he caught sight of her glowing angry blue eyes.

"He's getting in your car and you are going to help him." She told him firmly.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked with a strange burst of confidence and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah." She nodded stepping closer. He ended up pinned to the hood as she closed in.

"Why should I?" Stiles asked, his confidence waning.

"Because if you don't I'll tear your throat out."

He scoffed. Her step faltered and the blue faded from her eyes. Suddenly he was looking down into a pair of scared, hopeless light green doe eyes. He could almost real the pain and terror radiating off of her. Her beautiful features were pursed in desperation, her tan skin a few shades paler.

"Because I...because he's all I have left, and I can't loo-" she choked. She looked up at him pleadingly. "You said we were friends now. Please. Help me."

He could hear how strongly she meant what she'd said, and he got the feeling they weren't said to many people. If ever.

He nodded without a second thought. "Okay." He whispered. She blinked her wet eyes and nodded. He saw her mask applying itself again as she stepped back, allowing him to move. He nodded to Scott.

Scott helped Derek inside and closed the door. Oriana stood nervously beside Scott, looking back to give the finger to the honking cars.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek told Scott through the open window.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

Oriana growled at the other beta. Scott glanced at her wearily.

"Because you need me." Derek told him calmly.

"Fine. I'll try."

Stiles jumped in the drivers side quickly. Scott looked at him and sighed. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much."

Oriana opened the back door but before she got in she grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him in close.

"You better be quick, McCall." Then she jumped in the back of the jeep and slapped the back of Stiles seat twice. They sped out of the parking lot.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"I can't believe I got dragged into this." Stiles whispered to himself.

Oriana helped Derek remove his Jacket as much as she could from the backseat. She laid a palm on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Black veins crawled up her arms and the jeep swerved.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles shouted at her.

"She's taking some of my pain away." Derek panted, he weakly tried to shrug off her hand but she held firm.

She shuddered as her cousins burning pain overwhelmed her. After a minute she let go and sat back.

"Better?" She asked. Derek nodded, "but don't do it again."

She scoffed, "like you could stop me." She tried to tease. "Has he found it yet?"

Stiles checked his phone before throwing it back down. "He said he needs more time." He told her, looking to Derek who had started to groan, trying to get comfortable.

"Come on. Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" He asked. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked lowly, his head down.

Stiles sighed. "Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek insisted strongly.

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

"Oriana can protect you."

"She can't protect both of us from the alpha or the Argents." Derek scoffed.

"Hey!" She shouted, slightly insulted but reluctantly admitted that he was right.

Stiles suddenly pulled the car over and turned the engine off. He turned to Derek and started rambling in a mix of annoyance and irritation that Oriana was sure felt like confidence to the boy. She shook her head.

"What happens if Scott can't doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" He asked loudly and without sympathy, not seeing Oriana's face twist at his words.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek told them.

"What do you mean?! What last resort?!"

Derek pulled up his sleeve to expose the festering bullet wound.

"Oh, my god! What is that?" Stiles cringed, looking away. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles pointed to the door. Oriana slapped the back of his head with a scowl.

"Start the car. Now." Derek told him.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles told him cockily.

She growled so loudly it vibrated the frame of the car around her. Stiles jumped and looked back as if he'd forgotten she was there. His face flooded with guilt and shame when he realised what he'd said and remembered how she pleaded with him to help her save cousin. He felt like he'd thrown that back in her face and hated himself for it. He couldn't help it if the sourwolf got on his every last nerve, though.

"Start the car now." Derek said with a calm and sure tone. "Or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth." They stared at each other , challengingly, for a moment before Stiles threw his head back and started the car with a defeated frown.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

It was dark by the time Scott finally bothered to call Stiles, and Derek's health was slowly declining along with everyone's mood. They were parked by the side of the road while Stiles talked on the phone to his friend.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" He sighed, "And by the way, he's starting to smell." The Hale's simultaneously rolled their heads to glare at him. Having been on the receiving end of it for a few hours now, he simply ignored it.

"Like death."

Oriana growled. He rolled his eyes. He'd gotten a lot of that too.

"What about your boss?" After a moment he sighed and handed the phone off to Derek, rubbing his eyes in annoyance, "you'll never believe where he's telling me to take you."

Derek took the phone and spoke weakly through it. "Did you find it? ... Look if you don't find it then I'm dead, alright?"

Oriana listened for Scott's response, "I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." She ripped the phone from her cousin's hands.

"Then think about this. The alpha called you against your will. He's gonna do it again. And next time, you either kill with him or get killed. So, if you want to stay alive, then you need Derek. Find the bullet." She hissed into the reviewer. "Because if you don't," she continued, "If you let him die...it's not the Alpha you should be hiding from." She hung up angrily and there Stiles phone at him. The boy scrambled to catch it form the air and gave a glare to the steaming girl.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana helped Derek into the storage room after Stiles had unlocked the door, and sat him down on a pile of dog food. She looked at him worriedly. He was sweating, breathing hard and his skin looked almost translucent by now, his eyes dark and tired. He looked barely awake as his eyes closed to rest.

"Does Nordic blue monkshoods mean anything to you?" Stiles asked, reading his phone.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said roughly.

"Why?"

"Because he's gonna die without it." Oriana whispered, looking at Stiles with wet eyes.

Stiles led the way to the operating room, the Hale's following blindly, the girl holding up the bigger man. Derek pulled off his shirt as they entered. He stumbled over to rest his bad arm on the metal desk in the middle of the room. They looked down at the wound on his forearm near the crease in his elbow. The wound itself was black with dried blood running down the arm. Black, blue veins bulged out of his pale skin, travelling up his bicep and down to his wrist, curling all around his forearm.

"You know, that doesn't really look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep wouldn't take care of." Stiles insisted, hopefully.

"When the infection reached my heart, it'll kill me." Derek mumbled, ignoring the young boy. He started looking through the cupboards in the room for something. Oriana hovered near the table, helplessly.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles snarked.

"If he doesn't bring me the bullet in time, last resort..."

"Which is?"

Derek turned, holding up a small saw. "Your gonna cut off my arm." He told Stiles. He gagged.

"What?!" Oriana screamed.

"No, Derek!" Oriana tried to take the saw from her cousin who she was sure was now delusional.

He held firm. "Oriana, it's the only way. Either this," he held up the saw, "Or I will die."

"No you're not, because Scott's gonna get that bullet, okay. He's gonna be here any minute with the bullet and we're gonna fix you!" She shouted at him, her overwhelmed feelings bursting out.

"You're gonna be fine! Do you hear me?" She grabbed his face in her hand and stared into his drooping eyes, identical to her own. She didn't like the mist that was starting to take over his, it reminded her of the last time she'd looked into Laura's dead eyes.

"You're going to be fine." She whispered brokenly, a tear drifting down her cheek. He put the saw down and reached up to wipe the tear away. He forced himself to open his eyes as wide as he could and look at her with what he hoped was determination, and told her in the clearest, firmest voice he could manage. "I'm not going to leave you."

She nodded, another tear escaping, he hooked his arm around her head and pulled her into his chest, holding her as tightly as he could with his waning strength. He met Stiles, solemn stare over her head and they shared a single nod. Silently agreeing not to let this girl, that meant so much to both of them, down.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

She rushed the tourniquet to her cousin, hiding a wince when Stiles experimentally turned on the saw.

"Oh, my god!" He turned it off just as quick. Stiles leant forward on his elbows, covering his mouth with a hand, watching Oriana pull the blue plastic around Derek's arm.

"What if you bleed to death?" He asked.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek told him, watching his cousin start to tie the tourniquet off.

Stiles gagged loudly. "Ughhh! Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because the cutting through flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!"

Derek slapped his good hand down on the metal table and stared at Stiles. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"How about I just do it?" Oriana asked loudly, finishing the knot and stepping back.

"No!" They both shouted, protectively. She sighed and shook her head in defeat. Really, she was glad. She already had enough nightmares, she didn't want to add dismembering her brother to the list.

Derek sighed. "Alright, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Okay, you know, I am so not buying your threats anymore."

Derek reached over the table and grabbed Stiles by the shirt and pulled him over the table.

"Oh, my god! Okay. Alright, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it. I'll do it."

Oriana suppressed a chuckle. Really not the time. As if agreeing with her, Derek started heaving and started throwing up black goo onto the floor.

"Holy god! What the hell is that?" Stiles moaned in disgust as Oriana rushed to Derek's side to start rubbing and patting his back.

"It's his body, trying to heal itself." She told Stiles absentmindedly, as Derek stopped throwing up.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." He groaned, looking as if he were about to get sick aswell.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek gasped, laying his head against the table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" The Hale's yelled together.

"Oh, my god! Okay." He picked up the saw and turned it on, the loud noise filling the tense air further. She held Derek's bad arm down on the table, as he lay over it, and looked away. Stiles lay the blade below the tourniquet on the werewolf skin. "Oh, my god. Alright, here we go!"

"Stiles?" They suddenly heard from the open doorway.

"Scott?" He looked up, relieved. Scott stood panting in the doorway with wide eyes as he surveyed the scene before him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at them.

Stiles dropped the saw as if it were burning hot and started chuckling. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Oriana asked Scott impatiently. He pulled the bullet out from his pocket quickly and handed it over to Derek, who stood up straight and held it up to look at it.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna..." And then he collapsed to the ground dropping the bullet in the process. While Scott scrambled after the bullet Oriana fell down next to her unconscious brother and started shaking his shoulders frantically.

"No. Derek, wake up! Derek! Wake up!" She shouted, shaking him. He just lay there, limp and pale. Suddenly his face turned into Laura's. She started crying.

She distantly heard the boys talking to each other, not feeling Stiles' hands on her own shoulders trying to pull her away from Derek.

"...I think he's dead..." Stiles' voice said frantically.

"No. No! Get up!" She screamed at the prone form of her older brother. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't. Not after Laura. Not after their sister. She couldn't be all alone. Not again.

She felt Stiles forcefully pushing her away, where she fell on her ass with a thud. She sat staring in shock with empty eyes as Stiles started slapping Derek's cheeks lightly. Suddenly he drew his arm back and punched him. Derek jolted to life and reached to take the bullet from Scott. She didn't hear what they said, it was as if she were underwater, only able to watch as their lips moved.

The boys lifted Derek to his feet and Derek ripped the cap off the bullet with his teeth. He poured the powder from the cap and quickly lit it on fire. The powder sparked brightly before fading, leaving the pile to burn blue smoke. Derek scooped the pile up into his hand and pressed it onto the bullet wound. Screaming in pain, he rubbed it in forcefully as it began to smoke again. He fell to the floor in front of Oriana again, who still sat in shock, just watching. He squirmed in pain, groaning and screaming until he finally fell back, exhausted and healed. It was if the wound was never there.

"That was awesome!" Stiles fist pumped. "Yes!" Scott looked at him in mild disgust.

Derek sat up, looking as healthy as he had the day before.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for the agonising pain?"

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles chirped.

Derek stood up and gave his usual glare. Stiles admitted, it worked much better now he wasn't half head.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?" Scott demanded. Derek stared.

"And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."

"You gonna trust them?" Derek interrupted, looking at Scott as if he were stupid. "You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer then you are!"

Derek smirked with no amusement. "I can show you exactly how nice that are."

Scott tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Derek?" They heard a small voice whimper. They all looked to the corner of the room at the girl huddled against the wall hugging her knees, and remembered her presence.

She was staring down to where Derek had been lying just minutes ago, dying. She's wide green eyes were void of emotion, her face set in shock.

"Oriana?" Derek asked with such tenderness the boys balked, wandering who this stranger before them was. They watched as Derek's big intimidating frame lowered to the ground in front of the girl. He moved with such sureness, yet such apprehension they knew, he knew exactly what he was doing. They watched fascinated as his giant hands dwarfed her small ones that grasped her knees.

"I'm here, you're okay. It's Derek, I'm fine. Pup? Brat?" She blinked. He reached up to stroke her crazy hair back from her face, cupping the back of her neck. He gently pulled her head up to lock eyes with her. She gasped. He smiled softly. She reached a tentative hand up to brush her fingers over his stubbly cheek.

"Derek?"

He nodded. "I'm right here, Hun. I promise, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

She shook her head in denial. "You did."

He shook his head and scooted closer, "No. I'm here. I'm right here." His thumbs strokes her wet cheeks.

She blinked again and her bottom lip started to quiver, "You were...Laura..."

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

The boys watched the strangers in dumbfounded silence. They felt the heavy emotions around the two and tried to hide their shock. They didn't think either Hale was capable of such strong emotions, both always seemed so cold and numb.

"You're alive...?" She asked. He nodded against her.

"…Laura...?"

He shook his head. Her arms shot out to wrap around him. He pulled her into his lap to hold her close as she cried into his chest. The boys silently left the room to wait outside for them. They didn't talk. It didn't feel right. After ten minutes the Hale's emerged, their masks both in place. Oriana's arms were wrapped tightly around herself, Derek's arm around her shoulders.

"Stiles, you're taking Oriana home." Derek ordered. He nodded, unable to argue. He opened the door for her. She briefly squeeze Derek's hand before entering the jeep.

Scott and Derek watched the jeep drive away in silence.

"What now?" Scott asked.

"Now," he took a deep breath, "I show you what the Argents are really capable of."

OHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"So, where are they going?" Stiles asked nervously after minute of tense silence.

Figuring Scott would tell him the minute he got home anyway, Oriana answered, exhausted.

"Derek's bringing Scott to the hospital."

"Why?"

"To introduce him to my father."

He looked at her in shock. "But I thought you were..."

"An orphan?" He nodded. "Not technically. Remember the other day at school when I talked about my parents? I said my dad-"

"Was catatonic in the hospital." Stiles finished, remembering. She nodded.

"So why is he bringing Scott to see him?"

"He's showing him what the Argents are capable of."

"Argents? But wha- hunters. The hunters...?"

"My father is one of two survivors of the Hale fire. The last remaining evidence of the Argents' true nature."

Stiles gasped. "They...they set the fire?" She nodded. "The Argents?" She nodded. "Allison's family?" She nodded. "Started the Hale fire?"

"Yes, Stiles!"

He nodded, trying to absorb the information. "Wait." He remembered. "You said your dad was one of two survivors. Who's the other?"

She took a deep breath. "Me."

OHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Scott entered the hospital room, following Derek. Inside was a man in a wheelchair and a robe. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He stared forward blankly, not acknowledging their presence in his room. Derek stopped and stood looking at the man.

"Who is he?" Scott asked Derek quietly.

"My uncle. Peter Hale."

Scott looked at the man. He realised then that the man wasn't ignoring them, it was as if he didn't know they were there. He was almost...catatonic.

Scott turned to Derek with wide eyes and whispered. "Oriana's father." Derek nodded.

"Is he like you? A werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Twelve people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor. Or so we thought."

Scott was silent for a moment before asking, "So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." He looked at Scott.

"Then, they had a reason." Scott said simply.

Derek narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Like what?" He challenged. "You tell me what justifies this." He span the wheelchair around for Scott to see the scars covering the right side of Peter's face. Scott balked.

"They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. Oriana was in that fire."

Scott looked at him in horror. "You said..."

Derek nodded and looked down in shame. "We presumed she'd died too. Last year Laura read an article in the paper about a young homeless girl bring arrested. A girl named Oriana Hale. We hopped on a plane to Boston...she's been with me ever since. Somehow she got out. I don't know how. She doesn't like to talk about it. I don't blame her." He motioned to Peter.

"This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

Scott looked at him, finally understanding.

 **I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but the episode doesn't leave much wiggle room, so I tried to add some bits for Oriana. Leave a review to let me know what you liked, didn't like and want to see in the future.**


	7. IMPORTANT INFO

**NOT A CHAPTER**

 **Hi guys. I'm alive! I know it's been soo long since I updated but life gets crazy ya'know? First I started a business with my aunt that has gone downhill since day 1. Then my computer went and updated itself or something and didn't do it correctly and lost lots of my files. Namely my Oriana files, and a couple of other fanfics I was working on (Walking Dead and Vampire Diaries ones). I was pretty annoyed because I was like halfway through season 2 with Oriana so…yeah. So I kinda lost the will to write for a while. But a couple of weeks ago my brother showed some interest in the awesomeness that is Teen Wolf and so I started watching with him and kind of got re-inspired I guess. Plus all of the support and reviews I've gotten got me excited to write again.**

 **Okay so I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far and to all those who are going to continue to read my story but I just wanted to address some things about Oriana's personality. Someone said that she seems inconsistent and I just wanted to explain it a bit but it's a pretty long explanation so I'll be posting chapter 7 separately.**

 **Okay so, I got a review a few weeks back, now whoever it was didn't leave a name but titled the review 'OOC'. I just wanted to say thankyou so much! I love detailed questions and responses and sometimes what I'm thinking and plotting seems to be clear and obvious in my head but gets blurred when I start typing and wording things, so I like when someone can read what I've written and tell me if it doesn't make sense.**

 **Anyway this review basically said that there was some inconsistencies in this fic, mainly with Oriana's personality and character. Like when I said that she doesn't get some phrases and sarcasm and 'teen' things, but then she goes and bees all sarcastic and wordy and all 'no glove no love', right? Well here it is, my reasoning for this is, from what you know of Oriana's past SO FAR, she lived with her drunk mom and was basically neglected and sometimes physically abused by her mom and her boyfriends, aswell as being basically uneducated up until she was nine years old. The only interaction she had was with her mom and her mom's friends so while she was uneducated and a child she obviously learned more 'adult' language and ways of speech when she was developing.**

 **At nine years old she'd dumped with the Hales, for reasons that will be made clear later on, and suddenly she's surrounded by a big family with a big age range. She's got snarky and playful cousins, and she's suddenly around people closer to her age and she's not quite sure how to take their banter, and defiantly not sure of their positive attitudes and friendly demeanours. As you can imagine she's a bit confused.**

 **And then after a year of 'normalcy' and family and basic education she experienced a traumatic event where she's with her family as they all die in a house fire. She runs away and gets put into foster care. I know not all foster homes are bad but Oriana has bad luck. She's, once again, unwanted, unloved and alone. She ditches school a lot because kids are cruel and she's just not as smart as them. Her home life is terrible on top of that so she starts getting into trouble and acting out and getting major anger issues.**

 **At 13/14 she runs away and lives on the streets. More will be revealed later but let's just say she trusts the wrong people and gets further hurt and damaged. At the age of 15ish Derek and Laura find her and take her in. She lives with them for about a year until Laura goes missing.**

 **Got it? So to quickly re-cap, she has very limited social skills with people of her own age, much less positive experiences, so she is more mature in ways, yet more innocent in others because she never did really grow up. She has picked up on 'adult' terminology and references from her foster parents, parents, etc plus from people on the streets. That's how she knows references to so with sex and drugs and whatnot. And due to these more 'adult' environments sex isn't such a big thing to her because she skipped the whole** **romanticized** **aspect of it, so yes she has had sex but not a 'boyfriend'. Also the in-between bits with the Hales, they all tried to teach her as much as possible but then again they're not really 'normal' either.**

 **Also I'd like to say that I've based** ** _some_** **of Oriana's character traits on my little brother who has autism. He is so mature sometimes and so innocent at the same time. He doesn't understand metaphors and while he can out sarcasm a grown man he doesn't always get it in return. Oriana** ** _doesn't_** **have autism, I'd like to clear that up, but it makes sense to me that she would have these kinds of personality traits with her background.**

 **Anyway I have gone back and edited the first few chapters a bit, just little things that will ultimately make more sense and look more consistent. Hopefully. I hope this helped a bit when it comes to understanding Oriana and her weird traits that make sense to me, but if it didn't, hey you got an extra 5 minutes of reading done today, so well done ")**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize or associate with Wolf, it's characters or plot. I only own Oriana and any future characters or material you don't recognize. Thank you, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7 – The Tell**

Oriana sighed as the wonder couple continued to argue. She didn't even know how she'd gotten into this mess. After school she'd been dragged back to Lydia's house and then tortured with makeup and hair products for two hours, before being allowed a small dinner of Caesar salad and water. She'd then been informed that Jackson was joining them to watch a movie, however, the only movie Lydia wanted to watch she didn't actually have; so the red headed slave driver had dragged Oriana and Jackson out of the house to the video rental store. To make things easier, note the sarcasm, Jackson decided he didn't want to watch Lydia's movie and had spent the whole ride trying to sway her. It wasn't working.

Long story short, Oriana was not happy. Her face felt stiff with makeup, she hadn't had caffeine since that morning, she was hungry and had a headache.

"Now, _Hoosiers_ is not even the best basketball movie ever, it is the best sports movie ever made." Jackson was saying when Lydia pulled into the empty parking lot of the video rental place. It was dark now, and Oriana wanted to go home. She wanted her bed. She wanted a burger. A big juicy meat-

"No." Lydia said shortly.

Oriana pouted from the backseat.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." Jackson said.

"No."

"Oriana?" Jackson tuned to her with pleading eyes. She almost laughed at the hilarity of the situation.

"Do you want to watch _The_ _Notebook,_ " He spat the name as if it had scratched his porche. "Or _Hoosiers_?"

She shrugged, she'd never seen either but she had seen Laura sobbing in front of the television numerous times watching _The Notebook_. Shed prefer to pass on that one.

"Why don't we watch an action or a horror? The blood they use in _Saw_ is amazingly realistic and the severed fo-"

"No!" They both shouted at her. She sighed. _Stiles would get it_ , she couldn't help but think.

"Lydia, I swear to god you're gonna like it." Jackson almost begged.

"No."

He stared at her for a second with intense angry eyes and a clenched jaw. Lydia just sat patiently waiting for him to get her movie.

"I am not watching _The Notebook_ again." He said loudly.

She rolled her head to look at him with her big hazel eyes and pursed lips and blinked expectantly.

He groaned loudly and opened the door to get out. He slammed it after him and staked into the store.

"He's like your little bitch, aint' he?" Oriana mused from behind her. Lydia's eyes met hers in the rear-view mirror and smiled amusedly.

"He knows that's it's in his best interest to make me happy." She said simply.

"Well, you've trained him well." Oriana congratulated her.

"Speaking of, we need to get you one." Lydia decided.

"A bitch?"

"A boyfriend."

"Uh…no."

"Why not?" Lydia turned in her seat to look Oriana in the eye.

"I'm not really the boyfriend type."

Lydia raised her brows in shock. "Oh, well…that's okay. You know Amy in Chem just broke up with her girlfriend and sh-"

"Woah!" Oriana shouted waving her hands. "I'm not…I mean I don't…not that there's…Amy's got a great…but…"

Lydia watched her friend babble and couldn't help but think that she reminded her of Scott's awkward friend that tended to talk too much.

"I meant that I'm not the girlfriend type…I'd be a bad girlfriend." Oriana finally finished.

"Well," Lydia considered. "You would be a handful. You're too cynical, wear way too much black, you have major anger issues and your bitch face rivals Sam Winchester's."

"Thanks." Oriana chimed sarcastically.

"You know, I can't even imagine anyone kissing you." Lydia continued.

"Wow, there's more?"

"You scare most of the guys in school, and you just have this dark, mysterious, loner vibe that-"

"Okay! We're done with that." Oriana burst out loudly.

Lydia huffed and sat up straight in her seat looking at the store again, wandering what was taking Jackson so long.

"Oriana, go and make sure he's got my movie." Lydia ordered.

"What?! No, you do it lazy."

"Go."

She threw her head back and groaned loudly and in a very Jackson-like fashion slammed the door on the way out. She stormed through the cold dark parking lot and into the store.

As soon as she opened the door the stench of death hit her. Chills went up her spine as she looked around. The store's lighting was going haywire. It was flashing white and red, like strobe lighting.

"Jackson?" She called out softly. With light deliberate steps she started up the main aisle towards the middle of the store. The lights were hanging down from the ceiling, a ladder lying nearby. She felt a rush of wind behind her and span around. There was nothing there. When she looked to the aisle to her right she saw a young man lying on the ground, his neck covered in blood. She sighed and looked away. By the vest he wore, she presumed he was staff. She felt another quick rush of wind to her left and quickly looked there. Again, she didn't see anything, but she caught a scent. Her eyes flashed. She had to find Jackson and get him the hell out of there.

"Jackson?!" She hissed, looking around. She could feel the Alpha's eyes on her but couldn't see or hear him. She felt surrounded.

Suddenly she heard loud banging coming from the end of the store and immediately followed her ears. Shelves were falling like dominos. She heard a groaning then, a soon as the banging had stopped.

"Jackson?!" She didn't bother keeping her voice quiet, the alpha already knew exactly where they were.

"Oriana?" she ran around the fallen row of shelves and Jackson lying on his front, his legs trapped beneath a shelf. The ominous red and white light flashed angrily over him as he struggled to move. She rushed to his side.

"Oriana?" He looked up at her with scared eyes. "What the hell are you doing In here?" He hissed, groaning in pain.

"Lydia sent me in to make sure you got the right movie." She shrugged, trying to pull him out from under the shelf.

He rolled his eyes and helped by trying to crawl out. Suddenly he froze. She looked down at his face. He was staring at something behind her with wide eyes. She turned. From the other end of the store, bathed in the shadows was a huge hulking form and pair of glowing red eyes. It growled ferociously when she flashed it her blue eyes and menacing Hale death glare.

She looked down when she felt Jackson grab her hand tightly. He looked at her, terrified and breathed, " _Run_."

Shocked at the level of concern in his eyes she shook her head. She cursed herself for leaving her phone in Lydia's car, otherwise she'd already have backup on the way, in the form of Derek or even Scott. No, she was alone right now, and It was her job in this situation to protect the civilian, the human from the mighty beast set of tasting his blood. She looked back again to see the Alpha had gone.

"Try and get free. I'm gonna go distract it." She went to stand up but his hand clenched around hers.

"No, no, no, no. You have to get out of here and get Lydia away." He told her with a surprisingly strong, protective tone. Suddenly, she didn't think he was such a Jackass after all.

She shook her head and stood up. "I'll distract it." She repeated and rushed out of sight, ignoring his whispered cries after her, telling her to get out.

Once she knew she was out of Jackson's sight and hearing range she let her fangs and claws extent, her eyes flooding blue. She stood between aisles and let out a menacing growl, spinning slowly on the spot, muscles tense, waiting to attack.

She heard an answering growl to her right and turned quickly in that direction, hair whipping around her as she crouched slightly, arms extended ready to fight. She gave a challenging roar to the monstrous human/wolf crossbreed. It was huge and human-like, with extended forearms and dog-like hind legs. It was covered in a mix of dark grey leathery skin and black hair, its claws and fangs massive and deadly. Its ears were pointed and its face looked like an extreme version of Derek's werewolf face. It literally looked like a werewolf.

It stood on all four legs, its eyesight still slightly higher than hers. Its bold red eyes stared into hers and she saw something in them. Recognition. Nothing about this beast was familiar to her yet it seemed to know her. The weirdest thing was, the Alpha wasn't attacking her. It was growling yes, but it just stood and watched as the young beta challenged it.

The Alpha terrified her, how could it not? She'd seen what it was capable of. The dead man a few aisles down wasn't forgotten, and Jackson, still struggling under a shelf, and Laura. The likely hood was that she was staring right into the eyes of her cousin's murderer. Derek was convinced that the Argents had been the ones to kill his sister and would not listen to her when she made the point that another werewolf had to have done it, or Derek would have inherited Laura's red eyes by now. Like she had when Aunt Talia had passed. No, another werewolf must have killed her for her eyes. To gain her power, to become Alpha. Most likely this Alpha.

Fuelled with rage she rushed to the Alpha and it howled in pain when her claws dug into its face and dragged down, leaving deep open wounds that would soon heal, but hurt none the less. It had been knocked back a couple of steps and hesitated in retaliating so she took the time to strike again.

She jumped at the Alpha kicking it back into a shelf. It was only down for a second before rising with fury. It set its sights on her and before she knew it, its claws had swiped. She dodged, barely getting away. It kept coming, swinging its elongated arms at her but where she was smaller than it, she was also quicker. As she dodged the attacks, she made sure to punch, kick and scratch it anywhere she could. As she continued to dodge its attacks, it became more enraged. She'd admit later, only to herself, that shed gotten cocky, when she quickly manuvered behind it to jump on its back. It let out a chilling roar and started swinging her as she tried to slit its throat with her claws.

Suddenly it threw itself backwards against a wall. She yelped loudly when her head made a cracking sound, the air knocked out of her lungs, pinned there by the solid wall of muscle that was the Alpha's back. She felt like she was being sandwiched between two concrete slabs. The Alpha gave an extra push back just to hear her groan. It stepped away and she fell down the wall. She sat against the wall, her chest felt like it was concaving in, her head felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly and her vision was blurred. She knew she had to get up and fight or shed be dead in a matter of seconds, so she managed to get to her knees weakly and didn't see the large hand strike, only feeling the weight of it against her already burning chest as it backhanded her. She twisted in the air, back into the wall. This time she fell on her stomach. She winced and started coughing, which turned to gagging but thankfully didn't go past that.

Oriana struggled to push herself up, her long hair falling in her face as her legs and arms shook under her weight. She thanked god for her healing abilities; she could already feel her energy slowly coming back, her eyes focussing, and her brain lessen its pounding.

Red eyes looked down at the stubborn girl with disbelief, as she shakily got to her knees once again, still prepared to fight. It rolled its red eyes and swung its arm once again. Oriana couldn't help but scream when she felt claws tear through the skin of her back, the white hot burn that came with it too much and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

The alpha watched the young beta collapse to the floor and turned around. It still had the trapped one to deal with.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana groaned when she heard sirens. She heard her name and hissed when she felt someone shake her shoulder.

"Oriana?"

She opened her eyes slowly. She saw hanging red curls and groaned again.

"Lydia?"

Hazel eyes lit in relief and she found herself being crushed into a tight hug. She bit her lip harshly to contain her scream of pain.

"Are you okay? The ambulance just pulled up, let's get you out there. Jackson, help me."

She saw an ashen faced Jackson behind Lydia and let them help her up. She still felt a little wobbly on her feet and let them help her outside, past some police officers and paramedics that carried a gurney. She noticed the front window of the store had been smashed, glass all over the sidewalk. The Alpha must have jumped out to run away. She wandered why it had left her and Jackson alive.

A paramedic waved them over to the open back of the ambulance where her friends sat her. Lydia sat anxiously beside her as the police started asking questions. Again she thanked any god who'd listen for her healing abilities, otherwise shed be black and blue by now, and being rushed to hospital. She felt the sticky wet blood on her back, the open wound stretched painfully as she moved. She was glad it was so dark out and she was wearing her black leather jacket. If she played it right, hopefully no one wold notice the slits in the back of her jacket under her thick hair and discover her back. Still, she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

She watched Jackson rant and rave at anyone who'd listen that he wanted to go now. She rolled her eyes at his asshole tendencies and thought his 'good guy' attitude from before must have been a fluke, but her eyes caught his hand tightly holding Lydia's in her lap, and how he subtly stood tensely in front of his girlfriend, between her and everyone else. Her lips quirked and her eyes softened as he looked down at Lydia with protective and reassuring eyes.

"Why the hell can't I just go home, I'm fine."

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure that you don't have a concussion."

She turned to see Sheriff Stilinski talking to Jackson and wandered if Stiles knew about this yet.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping?"

Jackson pulled away from Lydia and stepped closer to John. "Okay, I wanna go home."

"And, I understand that." John said calmly.

"No you don't understand!" Jackson started, raising his voice. "Which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you!"

Oriana stood up stiffly then, clenching her jaw to keep from sounding her pain. She knew Jackson was scared but she liked John a hell of a lot better than Jackass and she wasn't about to let him disrespect the Sheriff that way.

"Okay, now I wanna go home!" Jackson screamed in John's face. Oriana was impressed when John just stood there with a calm face as Jackson blew up. Then again, she supposed that in his job he as used to angry civilians a lot older and more intimidating then Jackson and his tantrums. Still, she wouldn't let him off easy.

"Hey, Jackass." She said. They both turned to look at her standing behind Jackson. John looked surprised to see her there, he mustn't have seen her in the ambulance with Lydia.

"Watch your mouth. None of us wanna be here right now but this is bigger than your beauty sleep. I'm sure he wants you out of here just as much as you wanna go, so just sit down, shut up and stop disrespecting the Sheriff and let him do his job."

He gaped at her while she glared her famous Hale glare until he finally went to sit beside Lydia quietly. She turned back to the Sheriff with an innocent smile.

"Evening, Sheriff."

He smiled at her, with soft amused eyes and opened his mouth to greet her.

"Oh, woah, Is that a dead body?!" She heard Stiles ask loudly and with a hint of excitement.

She looked over to see the boy in question standing by the open passenger side of his dads squad car. He looked sheepish when he caught her eye and then down when his dad looked at him.

"Okay, everybody, back up." John said making a path for the gurney to get the body to the ambulance, as they watched.

"Starting to get it?"

She looked around, hearing her cousin voice.

"I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why."

She looked up to see Derek and Scott standing on the roof looking down at the scene.

"I mean this isn't standard practice, right?" Scott asked. "We don't go around in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Derek looked down and connected eyes with her. She nodded, answering his questioning gaze. He nodded back and backed away from view with Scott.

The paramedic concluded that she didn't have a concussion and that she must have feinted and bumped her head, knocking her out. Lydia relaxed slightly at her side, as did she when the paramedic told her, she didn't have to go to Hospital, but to take some painkillers and rest.

Eventually the Sheriff let Jackson take Lydia home, assuring Lydia that he'd make sure Oriana got home safe. Lydia gave her a tight hug before she left. While not ideal, she felt like that night had brought her and Lydia closer.

She stood next to Stiles as they watched the Sheriff do this thing, talking to concerned civilians and other officers and such.

"So what happened? Why were you here?" Stiles asked as soon as his dad was out of ear shot.

"The Alpha."

He scoffed, "Yeah I got that from the dead body."

She shook her head, shifting so her back didn't touch the car. It still wasn't healing. She needed to get away soon or someone was going to notice the blood loss.

"I was hanging out with Lydia and then Jackson joined. Lydia wanted to watch _The Notebook_ so we came here to get it. I wanted to watch _Saw_ but as usual no one listens to me."

"I love _Saw_!" Stiles cried excitedly.

She shook her head with a small knowing smirk.

"Anyway Jackson took ages in there so I went to find him. Long story short, the Alpha got Jackson trapped under some shelves and I fought him, he knocked me out and then…next thing I know, I'm waking up to sirens."

"Woah, what?! You fought him?"

She nodded.

"Did he hurt you?"

She waved off his concern. "It's nothing, I've got that healing thing, remember." She left out the part that it didn't seem to be working on her back.

"Oriana?" The Sheriff asked, walking over to them. "Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

She nodded and told him the same thing she'd just told Stiles, obviously omitting the part here she fought the Alpha. Instead she told him that she fainted before getting a good look, but thought it was a mountain lion that had killed the man inside.

He nodded, writing down her words. "I'll have one of the deputies' drop you home, Oriana."

"Actually, can Stiles take me?" She asked shyly. She didn't even have to act then. She'd seen some pretty scary things but she had to admit tonight was one of the top. She honestly thought she was going to die at one point. This was just another nightmare to add on the list. Honestly, Stiles made her feel calmer, safer. She didn't know why because he was just a human, it's not like he could protect her from the Alpha. Either way she just wanted to be around Stiles a bit longer. Plus, she and Derek were supposed to have moved out from the Hale house so she couldn't very well have a deputy take her home now could she?

The Stilinski men both looked a bit shocked but nodded anyway, the Sheriff giving a slightly mischievous smile, that reminded her greatly of his son.

"Then a deputy can take you to ours and Stiles can drop you off home, okay?"

She nodded, thankfully. They didn't talk on the way to the Stilinski's or on the way to her house but just being with Stiles made her feel better, as disgustingly sweet as it sounded.

She took her seatbelt off when Stiles parked in front of her house. She hissed in pain when she accidentally pressed back against the chair.

"Woah, you okay?" Stiles asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, just taking a little longer to heal than usual." She laughed it off.

Before he could say anything else she'd reached over and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thankyou."

"Wha- For…for what?" He stuttered, his cheeks pink.

She shrugged, "Bringing me home tonight. For the other day, with Derek. I know you don't like him, and you didn't have to help-"

"You asked me to." He said simply.

She smiled. "Still, it meant a lot. I'll see you at school, tomorrow."

He nodded silently, his eyes watching her intensely as she tried to manuver herself out of the jeep painlessly.

"Night." She spoke as she closed the jeep door behind herself.

"Good night." He returned with a smile, as she made her way up to her front door.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Oriana!"

Pale green eyes shot open and connected with a pair a few shades darker.

She groaned loudly and buried her face back into her soft pillow.

"Uh-uh. Get up. You're going to be late for school." Derek said pulling the pillow out from underneath her head.

"NO!" She shouted reaching for her pillow.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, amused.

"Get ready." He said, walking out of her room with her pillow under his arm.

"Arrrrhhhhhhh!" She groaned loudly.

She lay for a minute staring at her ceiling before deciding to get dressed before Derek came back to steal the rest of her bedding.

As she sat up she felt a sharp ripping sensation in her back and had to bite her lip to stifle a scream. She tenderly raised herself from the bed and shuffled her way over to her recently acquired full length mirror beside her wardrobe. Attempting to keep her back straight she somehow managed to twist her upper body enough to look at her back in the mirror. What she saw was not pleasant. The back of her faded grey sleep top was soaked with four long lines of red/black blood.

"Well shit."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana Hale was not having a good morning. Firstly her cousin had woke her up to go to, bleh, school, and then he'd stolen her favourite pillow. Then she'd found that the scratches on her back had hardly healed from the night before, resulting in bloody bedsheets and pain. Lots of pain. Plus her favourite sleep shirt was ruined and stuck to her wound. Needless to say she'd had to tear it to peel it off. Due to Derek leaving after he'd woken her up, she'd had to attempt to bandage her back herself. An awkward dance to get dressed later and she'd discovered that Derek had also used the last of the coffee before going out. Oriana was fuming by the time she made it to school. He back was burning, she was tired and lacking caffeine and she'd had to painfully drive herself to school as she wasn't going to walk like a penguin all the way there and her cousin wasn't there to chauffer her. She would have called Stiles or Allison or even Lydia but she must have left her phone somewhere the night before. Either in Lydia's car, the video shop or Stiles' car. Plus it had only occurred to her that she could have ditched when she was parking her car outside of the stupid school. Late might I add?

No, Oriana was not happy.

Stiles was sitting in chemistry wandering where all of his friends were. He kept glancing down at his phone waiting for one of the to reply to his texts asking where the hell they were, when suddenly the door flew open with a bang.

Everyone's eyes shot up to see Oriana Hale enter the room, some cowering back slightly at the sight of the fuming beauty. Her hair was threw up in a messy bun with wild tendrils framing her face and neck, her face free of makeup, and donning an unusual attire for the badass Hale. She wore black leggings with an oversized woolly grey jumper and matching UGGS. She looked ready for a day of lounging around the house instead of school. Her usually hard face was pinched slightly, her eyebrows pulled together over her burning eyes, her lips pursed and jaw clenched. She looked furious or…in pain?

Without making eye contact with anyone she stiffy made her way to the desk in front of Stiles and sat next to Danny.

All was silent for a long moment before she let out a loud sigh and looked at Harris.

"Well?! Aren't you going to say anything boring and unnecessary today or what? Or are we all just wasting our precious times sitting in this stupid room waiting for you to educate us, oh wise one?!"

Harris looked genuinely taken aback by this and hastily stood from his chair to start scribbling notes onto the chalkboard silently. For once.

Everyone stared in amazement.

After Harris had made them all copy down the notes he perched himself on the edge of a desk at the back of the class. Oriana had literally scribbled nonsense in her notebook, as she wasn't in the mood to even try today, but trying to keep her mind busy and off of the pain in her back, also to give her a good excuse not to answer Stiles and Danny's questioning gazes.

"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment." His eyes stopped on Oriana briefly, finally shaken out of the shock she'd put him in earlier. She smiled back mockingly. As if Derek would go to that.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He continued, stopping besides Stiles' desk to look at him questioningly.

Stiles, who wasn't paying attention instead focusing on highlighting every line in his text book, looked up after a moment's silence. Highlighter lid in his mouth. Oriana shook her head allowing a small amused smirk to briefly cover her lips.

Just then the door opened again, saving Stiles from having to answer. Jackson walked in almost timidly, as the class all stared, Harris included. He went straight to his seat and sat stiffly. Harris walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, lowering is usual mocking voice to a softer almost comforting tone.

"Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know."

Oriana scoffed, disgusted. She was there last night too. Where was her special treatment? She was the one in pain here!

Harris continued to walk down the room to his desk. "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine." He stopped in the middle of the room and sighed. "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book." He finished patronisingly.

Stiles looked up irritant, before throwing his head back and spitting the highlighter cap up into the air and catching it a second later. Oriana felt her lips twitch and her stomach clench a little, the pain in her back momentarily forgotten.

She caught Jackson looking back and caught his eye. They held that contact for a second, silently asking the other if they were okay, before both nodding subtly and looking away.

"Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" Stiles whispered from behind her, leaning forward in his seat to listen for a response.

 **"** No."

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

Oriana rolled her eyes the clenching in her stomach becoming more of a violent tug, as she listened to the concern in Stiles' voice.

Danny sighed. **"** No."

 **"** Can I ask you another question?"

 **"** Answer's still no.

 **"** Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

Oriana clenched her fists, annoyed. She'd told Stiles exactly what had happened last night, there was no way Jackson or Lydia could give more information then she had, because they didn't have all the information. So why the hell was Stiles asking?

Danny hesitated. "He wouldn't - tell me."

"But… he's your best friend."

Danny shrugged helplessly.

"One more question." Stiles insisted.

"What?" Danny asked, annoyed.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Oriana and Danny's eyes widened simultaneously, both speechless. Until Stiles fell forward out of his seat. Oriana had to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughs.

Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly and sat back down in his seat, glaring towards Oriana. She smirked back cheekily.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

As soon as the bell rang Stiles grabbed Oriana's arm and pulled her out into the hallway, dropping her arm as if it was on fire when she started growling.

"Woah, woah, chill out, okay?" He soothed, putting his hands up in defence.

She had to force herself not to snap at him, and walked in the direction of her locker, trying to settle the sudden burn in her back when Stiles dragged her out of the classroom. Stiles followed her slowly, his eyes focused on her tensed form weaving between and around other students trying to avoid contact.

He got out his phone and called Scott, thankfully having him pick up on the first ring.

 _"_ _What?"_ Scott asked tersely.

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?"

 _"_ _Yeah, like all 9 million of them."_

Stiles sighed, angrily.

 **"** Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, Oriana's walking 'round like a dysfunctional robot, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

 _"_ _Like what?"_

"Something." Stiles sprouted desperately, waving his free hand around spastically.

 _"_ _Okay, I'll deal with it later."_

"No, no, no don't – you hung up. He hung up." Stiles told a passing freshman who eyed him wearily before speed walking away. Stiles sucked his teeth agitatedly, before speed walking down the hall to Oriana who was rummaging around her locker.

"Okay, so what's up with you today?" Stiles asked, coming to a stop beside her.

She looked up with narrowed eyes an quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Y'know, you're all moody today. More than usual. And you're being all growl-y and glare-y. More than usual. And mean. More tha – Oh my god are you…is it…" He looked around nervously, his cheeks flame red, unable to make eye contact with her. She looked at him weirdly.

"Do you need…like…do you want me to get you anything?...chocolaty…or… other?"

"What?" She asked confused. His cheeks puffed out and his feet started to shuffle uncomfortably.

"I mean…if you…the nurse has some…stuff, I think…I mean I wouldn't know actually, I'm just assuming…cos' I don't nee – cos' I'm a boy…"

"Stiles!"

His wide panic stricken eyes darted down to hers and he nodded repeatedly. "Yeah?"

"What in the holy hell are you talking about?"

"You know…"

She raised both eyebrows pointedly. "I do not know."

He looked around uncomfortably before leaning down slightly to whisper, "You don't have to be embarrassed…it's completely natural…"

He took no notice of her confused gaze and instead carried on his pep talk.

"All girls go through it. You are not alone. I know it hurts but, I told you I'm going to try to be a good friend to you so…I'll help out as much as I can. You just have to tell me what to do, and I'll do it." He assured her.

"Stiles. What are we talking about here?"

"Your – " His face lit up even more, if possible.

"My…?"

"Per…." He made a choking noise.

"Perrrrrr…?"

"Period." He choked out.

"What?!" She shouted attracting way too much attention for Stiles' liking.

He tried shushing her but she would hear none of it. "Why the hell do you think that's what's happing right now?" she asked angrily.

"Well I mean…your being moody and you look – "

He stopped dead at the look on her face.

"I look what Stiles?" She asked with fake patience hands on hips.

"Well…I mean… your." He waved a hand at her casual attire and bare face. While there was nothing wrong with the way she looked today, nothing at all, he just wasn't used to seeing her look anything less than stylishly sexy and badass.

"My…?" She asked.

"Well if that's not it what's up with you today?" Stiles asked waving his arms around desperately.

She sighed heavily, willing to let his stupid-ness slide today, because she wasn't in the mood to continue and because it was actually pretty funny.

She closed her locker and hugged her bag to her chest. She turned to look up at Stiles through her lashes and almost whispered. "I haven't completely healed from yesterday and it hurts."

Stiles looked down into her shiny green eyes wordlessly. She looked so small in that huge jumper, she was practically swimming in it, the sleeves all ruffled and bunched as her hands only just broke free. She was looking up at him with her full lips set in a little pout and her brows furrowed slightly, her little nose crinkled adorably with big wet eyes. He knew she could hear his heart stopping momentarily. She looked like a sad puppy or a child with a booboo. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her close, whispering assuring words into her soft hair and pretty ears – pretty ears? Really?

He cleared his throat. "Uh…well…why do you think you're not healed yet?" He asked concerned.

She shrugged and they started walking down the hall slowly. "Wounds from an Alpha take longer to heal." She spoke quietly.

"Where are they?"

"My back." She shifted uncomfortably, wincing slightly.

His face set into a determined frown. "Come on." He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, careful not to touch any lower and not to press too hard as he steered her towards the exit of the school.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I think painful alpha scratches deserves a ditch day."

She chuckled softly, letting him stir her towards his blue jeep. She'd get her car later or tomorrow.

He opened the door for her and helped her hop inside, despite her protesting.

She smiled softly when he drove out of the parking lot slowly, as opposed to his usual breakneck speed, in fear of agitating her wounds more.

"So where are we going?" She asked again.

"My place. Dad's not home for a while, and even if he caught us he'd be okay with it, if I told him you weren't feeling good. He loves you, you know? More than me I think."

They laughed. She let herself relax a little. Maybe the rest of the day wasn't going to be so bad.

"Hey, mind if we stop by Lydia's on the way? I just wanna make sure she's okay."

And just like that her good mood was ruined.

"No. Course not." She replied with a fake smile that he seemed to buy, beaming back.

Yes. She did mind actually. She didn't know why. But she just did. She knew Stiles was in love with Lydia and all but really? Was now really the time to go running to the oblivious girl who probably didn't even know his name when she was sitting in his jeep in pain?

Unable to come up with a good reason why they shouldn't check in on Lydia, she sat quietly as Stiles drove to the redhead's house.

She walked alongside Stiles up the path to Lydia's front door and stood quietly as he talked her mom into letting them inside. Having met Lydia's mom before she smiled politely and assured the woman that she was perfectly fine after last night's incidents and she too thought it best Lydia stay home for a couple of days.

Natalie opened Lydia's bedroom door and called softly to the scantily clad rehead lounging across her bed. "Honey, Oriana and Stiles are here to see you."

"What the hell is a "Stiles"?" Lydia asked groggily, not taking her eyes off of her nails.

Oriana tried not to smirk at Stiles' fallen face.

Natalie looked at them with an awkward smile. "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can - you can go in."

"Thanks." Stiles said politely. Oriana waved awkwardly to Lydia's mom who left quickly.

Oriana stepped into the room slightly behind Stiles, watching his eyes widen and his jaw fall as Lydia turned to look at them exposing the rest of her small silk blue nightdress that showed maximum amounts of cleavage.

"Hi, Orninana." Lydia waved with a big smile.

Oriana smiled amusedly. "Hi Lyd. How you doing?"

"Eh." The drugged girl shrugged carelessly, playing with her hair. "I'm kinda hungry."

"What me to ask your mom to get you a snack?"

"Okay, please. No mangos." Lydia instructed with a pointed finger and stern expression.

Oriana didn't want to leave Stiles alone with a dunk scantily dressed Lydia in her bedroom but at the same time wanted to get as far away from Stiles dazed look as she could. Plus Lydia's rambles were just too funny to miss.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You okay for a minute?" She asked Stiles who nodded back immediately, hardly taking his eyed from the redhead splayed invitingly over her bedsheets.

"Hurry back before I get hungry." Lydia warned. She nodded and started downstairs reluctantly, keeping an ear on the twos conversation for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked once Oriana had left.

"I was just making sure you were okay." Stiles answered fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Hm." She licked her lips sloppily a few times, before turning back to them.

"Why ?" She patted the empty space on the bed in front of her. Stiles wasted no time sliding into the space.

"Because I was worried about you…today." He replied nervously. "How are you feeling ?"

Lydia reached out lazily to squeeze Stiles' bicep. His eyes and jaw simultaneously popped open as he forgot how to breath, his mind blank of any and everything but Lydia Martin's perfect face as it made its way closer to his.

"I feel –" She leaned up and got in his face, watching his eyes close briefly in disbelief. "Fantastic." She flipped her hair and leaned back with a flirty smile.

Stiles chuckled awkwardly, unable to find words when his eyes caught the bottle of pills on her bedside table next to a stuffed giraffe.

"Oh." He reached for them and read the label. "What - I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast."

Lydia raised a brow challengingly "I saw Shuzy - I shaw –" Stiles smirked, and reached over to put the bottle back.

"I saw –" Lydia continued, staring blankly into space.

"What ? Lydia, what did you see ?" He put a reassuring hand over her own in concern.

"Something." She whimpered.

"Something like - Like a mountain lion ?" He pressed impatiently.

"A mountain lion." She slightly nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you ?"

"A mountain lion." Lydia repeated.

Stiles took the stuffed giraffe from the bedside table and held it up frustrated. "What's this?"

Lydia rolled over on her elbows to look at him. "A mountain lion."

"Okay." He put it back and sat back down with a sigh. "You're so drunk. Oh –" He made a loud noise between a gasp and a moan, his eyes rolling back into his head, when Lydia slumped forward to rest her head on his leg.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a steely voice from behind him. Stiles' head whipped around to see Oriana standing in the doorway with a blank expression burning eyes and a tray full of fruit in her hands.

"Oriana!" Stiles jumped up in surprise, Lydia groaning as her head fell onto the bed. He kept his eyes on his raven haired friend in the doorway, not knowing why he felt so panicked and guilty but knowing that he did.

She started into his wide whisky eyes for a second before mechanically walking over to the opposite side of the bed to put the tray of food down.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said though gritted teeth.

"But – no – Oriana!" He watched as she darted from the room and went to chase her when he heard Lydia sit up again.

"Well, I'm gonna - go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post - traumatic stress thing." He told her awkwardly shuffling towards to doorway, closing it behind him.

"Mm. Stay." She whined.

He pushed the door open again hurriedly. He looked around shiftily, looking to see if there was anyone else she could be talking to. He closed the door again, Oriana completely forgotten. "M - me ? Stay ? You want me to stay ?"

She sat up and patted the bed again with a seductive grin. "Mmm-hmm." He practically flew back over to her, an unbelieving but excited gin plastered on his face.

 **"** Yes, please." Her face getting close to his again, briefly touching his thigh. "Stay." She stroked his cheeks tenderly as he started to pant. "Please. Jackson."

Stiles' face dropped. "And - we're done here." She fell back on the bed, dead to the world. Stiles looked sound the room, annoyed. Lydia's phone suddenly beeped on her bedside table.

"You want me to get that ?" He received no response so reached over to grab it. "It's a text. I don't know how to –" He watched with wide eyes as a blurry video played out on the screen, freezing at the end on a face. The alpha's face.

"Shit."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana speed walked down the street, away from Lydia's house, her arms tightly crossed over her chest and her face red with anger. She wasn't sure why so felt so angry, all she knew was that with the homicidal thoughts she was having that it was best to get as far away from Lydia and Stiles as possible.

She wasn't sure why she'd felt sick in her stomach and an uncomfortable ache in her chest, when she'd walked into Lydia's room to see Stiles head thrown back and moaning with a head full of red curls in his lap. She just presumed it had something to do with her aversion to PDA combined with the sight of her two new friends PDAing together. Gross. It was like having to watch Derek getting cosy with a girl. Kind of. Almost.

Before she knew it she was walking up the steps to the Hale house and slamming the door shut behind herself. She stalked past a shirtless Derek who was doing pushups on the floor of the Livingroom and into the kitchen.

She returned a moment later with a bottle of water and curled up carefully on the couch, watching Derek as he continued his workout.

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked absently, not really caring much.

She shrugged, drinking from her bottle. She wasn't in the mood to explain.

"Ready for the parent/teacher conference tonight?"

Se groaned loudly. "Do we have to go to that?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Whhhyyyyyy?" She whined pathetically.

"Because I said so."

She scoffed. "Okay dad. Look I get that we have to keep up appearances and shit but - "

"Shhhh." Derek spoke suddenly, hopping up and pulling her from the couch quickly. She followed him into the backroom quietly, catching the sound of three sets of footsteps drawing closer.

Derek tucked her into the pantry. "Stay in here and don't come out for anything." He ordered her in a quiet voice too low for human ears. She nodded, unhappy but compliant.

"Don't do anything stupid." She warned. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before closing the door after him as he left.

Not a second later she heard the front door being kicked in and an unfamiliar male voice.

 **"** No one home."

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." Came a female voice in a taunting manor. Oriana's eyes flashed. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." A younger male voice laughed.

Oriana bit her lip to avoid laughing out loud. A dog joke. How original.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got?"

Oriana heard Kate walking into the living room confidently, as if she knew her way around. Which she did.

"If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter."" Kate said conversationally. Oriana felt her face burn and the roots of her hair tingle as she seethed with anger.

"Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half !" Kate shouted.

Oriana couldn't stop the tremor that went down her spine nor the pins and needles sensation that suddenly overtook every inch of skin on her body. Her eyes flashed blue, her fangs and claws extended. Her bones started to shift, crack and morph as she heard her cousin's growl echo through the empty house and the sounds of a fight began in the next room.

Derek lay shaking and panting on the floor after knocking out two of the hunters and being zapped with an electric stick.

He glared at the woman standing over him, wanting nothing more than to tear into her throat and make her hurt. She smiled at him with her manic eyes. Her dark blonde curls framing her pretty face. He remembered her all too well. Kate Argent.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it."

A low menacing growl suddenly filled the room. The two looked over to the doorway where a silver wolf stood. Slightly larger than the average wolf, its coat looked soft and fluffy looking with a mix of silver, grey and white. Despite its majestic beauty it looked downright terrifying. The muscles in its shoulders coiled and the hair along its spine standing up. Its lips were curled up as it growled, almost foaming at the mouth with sharp white fangs. Its electric blue eyes were set on Kate. The blonde felt a rush of pure fear as the wolf's hungry eyes watched her.

She managed to compose herself quickly and offer a quick witty one-liner that, in hindsight, probably wasn't best but hey, she was Kate Argent. What are ya gonna do?"

"Cute puppy, Derek."

The wolf snarled and sprung at her, fangs and claws at the ready. Kate was just fast enough to raise her arm to zap the side of the wolf's face mile-seconds before it could touch her.

The wolf let out a loud whimper and fell to the ground shaking. Kate watched with a smirk as Derek slowly crawled over to the spasming wolf and put himself over it protectively.

Kate raised her eyebrow and gave a short laugh. "So it is yours, then? Well aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked as if she were offended.

"Let me guess? Your sister? Brother? Wait – no. They're dead."

Derek growled at her.

"Mom? No…she's gone too…"

Derek glared up at his ex-girlfriend, one of his hands absently scratching at the fur on the neck of the wolf beside him.

"Well, I give up. All your family's dead aren't they?"

She jabbed his back with the electric baton again, watching his collapse again, writing on the floor leaving the wolf exposed. So she jabbed it again, for the hell of it.

The wolf let out a high pitch whine and it's legs started kicking out in reaction. Derek took a clumsy swipe at the blonde's legs but was off my a lot. She laughed.

"900,000 volts, Derek." She sighed in a bored manor. "You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out."

She leaned against the couch confortably, her head tilted as she watched the wolf and Derek attempt to stop shaking and gain control over their bodies.

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true."

Derek managed to use the doorframe to lean against to gain some stability, making sure to keep himself between Kate and his cousin. He glared up at Kate as she continued happily.

"Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" She asked with mock offence at his disbelieving stare.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He managed to utter lowly, trying not to let the tremor in his voice show.

"Tsk, sweetie - Well –" She kneeled down in front of him. "Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister." She finished, whispering seductively into his ear. The wolf on the other side of Derek snapped its muzzle at Kate. Derek's jaw clenched when he didn't hear her heart falter once.

"Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." She stood up again. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She laughed, snapping the baton back down from it extension position.

"Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." She paused.

He looked down. She laughed in realisation. "Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow." She turned slowly. "Guess who just became totally useless?" She turned and started firing a machine gun at the now empty space in the doorway.

Derek ran out of the house and leaped off the porch, darting into the woods, the silver wolf leading.

They stopped when they were far enough away from the house. Oriana changed back and fell to her knees panting heavily.

Derek watched her sadly she tried to halt the tears from falling down her face. He sighed, looking towards the direction they'd just came from helplessly.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana looked blankly out of the window of the Camaro.

Derek glanced over in concern. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded absently.

He sighed as he parked in the high school parking lot and turned off the engine,

"I remember her." She whispered.

He looked at her in surprise.

"She was the one who…"

He closed his eyes, unable to do anything else.

"...She looked right at me when she did it…" A single tear slid down her cheek as her eyes stayed wide and unblinking, staring into nothing. Just remembering.

"…She smiled…"

She jumped when Derek suddenly slammed his fist down on the dashboard. She watched him as his eyes were screwed shut, his shoulders tense and she smelt his pain, guilt and regret.

"I'm sorry." He spoke so quietly in the silent car she almost couldn't hear it.

She shook her head negatively and reached a hand out to curl around his fisted one that lay on the dashboard.

"No." She spoke firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

He turned his head away from her, but she grabbed his chin and made him face her, his eyes opening, their almost identical eyes connecting.

"Did you know what she was?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Did you know what she'd do?" He shook his head.

"Did you give her the match?"

"NO!" He called out disgustedly.

"Then it wasn't you fault." She told him passionately. "It was all her. She's the monster here."

After a pregnant pause, staring into each other's pained eyes, he finally nodded. She threw herself into his arms, ignoring the ever-present pain in her back.

After a long while just holding each other, they pulled apart and shared a tired watery smile.

"Let's get this over with then." She huffed playfully. He chuckled and got out of the car.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Oriana is…how do I put this…" Harris stalled, looking around the room dramatically searching for words. "A little slow."

The Hales simultaneously raised their brows in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Oriana asked.

"She's getting below a C average in every subject." Harris continued as if Oriana wasn't there.

"Except P.E." She interjected.

"P.E. doesn't count." Harris deflected.

"Tell that to Coach."

Derek bit his lip to stifle a smirk. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Harris to continue.

"She doesn't make an effort in any classes, barely writes in full sentences and never completes homework. Now I understand that she's only recently moved here but she's certainly not having trouble finding _friends_." He spat the word before continuing. "So it seems fairly clear that she's only having trouble academically. She often disrupts class and speaks out of turn with little respect for others – "

She scoffed. "Like you're one to talk."

Harris glared at her.

"Frankly I'm worried about her home situation."

Derek's brows furrowed. "Home situation?" He repeated.

"Specifically the lack of a proper authority figure."

Derek's eyes narrowed at the pompous human. "I'm her authority figure."

"Yes." Harris agreed, as if to say 'you said it, not me'.

"What are you trying to say?" Derek growled.

Harris answered, unthreatened by the evil Hale eyes being thrown his way. Stupid muggle. "Isn't there anyone more...capable, of looking after a teenage girl? An aunt, uncle, grandparent?"

"I'm all she has left." Derek told him in a low angry tone. Oriana watched as it the two were a tennis match.

"And foster care isn't an option?"

Derek sprang up and stepped forward with a snarl, relishing in the sudden spike if fear in the human's eye. Oriana would have been happy to watch Derek tear Harris apart but logically she knew that the legal system had certain rules against that kind of stuff, so she got up and pulled Derek back by his arm.

"Okay well this was terrible. Let's not do it again sometime." She called over her shoulder to Harris as she pulled Derek out of the room.

"Well that went well." She said casually as they joined the crowd of people exiting the school. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'really?'. She smiled back.

Just as they had exited the building they heard a scream coming from the parking lot. They exchanged a look.

"Wait here." Derek ordered, disappearing before she could argue. Ignoring her cousin she approached the frantic swarm of people running around in the crowded parking lot. She looked around, locking eyes with a pair of dark puppy eyes for a second before a car horn echoed around the lot.

"Allison!" Scott called racing over to save his girlfriend from getting knocked over.

Once she was happy that the two were safe she went in search of the growling noise, weaving around people and cars.

"Move! Move!" She heard a familiar voice call from nearby. She turned around to see sheriff Stilinski running around a silver car that was just about to reverse.

"Sheriff, look out!" She called, darting over, too late. She knelt beside the man, frantically asking if he were alright.

"I'm okay." He assured her with a small smile and a groan. They heard the growling again nearby and John reached down to pull a gun from a holster around his ankle.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

They looked up to see Chris Argent nearby holding up a gun and a dark figure slumped on the pavement a few yards in front of him.

Oriana helped John stand and hobble over to the crowd that followed Chris to gather around the slumped figure.

The crowd watched the mountain lion take its last breath. She saw Derek standing opposite Chris on the other side of the mountain lion, and saw them exchange a semi-civil confused stare. She locked eyes with Scott who stood beside Chris and gave him a small nod, which he returned.

What the hell was that?

 **YAY! I'm back! I know it's not my best but there's not much I could do with this episode, so it was kind of a filler. I hope you all liked it and as usual let me know what you think, if there are any questions or if you want to see something special in the future!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Heart Monitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize or associate with Wolf, it's characters or plot. I only own Oriana and any future characters or material you don't recognize. Thank you, and enjoy.**

 **Okay, I found the name of the girl I'm using as a faceclaim for Oriana. Her name is Nataniele Ribiero, she's a brazillian model, and I have a few links to more pics of her on my profile, so check them out and let me know if they work right!**

 **Chapter 8 ~ Heart Monitor**

"Oriana!"

The green eyed girl looked up at the sound of her name. Stiles was jogging down the hospital hallway towards her, his eyes red and panicked.

"Hey." She stood up to greet him.

"How is he?! Where is he? Is he okay?! Wha – "

"Stiles!" She interrupted and he pursed his lips waiting for her to answer him.

"He's fine. Nothings broken or bleeding, just some bruising, I think. He's in with the doctor now."

Stiles took in a shaky breath and nodded in relief. He collapsed in a chair and she sat next to him watching his face carefully.

"What happened?" He asked again calmer than before.

"It was after the parent/teacher conference; the parking lot was crowded. Then people started screaming and there was growling. Your dad was trying to keep everyone calm and find the thing. A car reversed and knocked him over. It was Greenburg."

Stiles get out a convincing growl and ran his hands over his face and head in frustration.

"I hate Greenburg."

"Everyone hates Greenburg. I've punched him like three times." She shrugged.

Stiles head snapped up and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Wha – Seriously?"

She nodded. "The first time was during PE when he said something about my shorts and then slapped my ass, then because his face was annoying me."

"What about the third time?" He asked, a small smile at his lips, his eyes now calm and full of amusement.

She looked down almost sheepishly. "I may have dragged him from his car and gave him a bloody nose after he hit your dad."

He laughed, his whisky eyes never straying from her and her lightly pinkening cheeks.

"I wish I was there."

"Your dad was trying to tell me off but I could see he wanted to laugh." She smiled.

He nodded before his eyes widened again, suddenly remembering what she had said. "Growling? Was it the alpha?!" He whisper – yelled, looking around the hallway as if the alpha was going to jump out right then and rip his throat out.

"No. It was a mountain lion."

He squinted. "Sarcasm?"

" _No_. It was really a mountain lion." She insisted. "Argent shot it."

"Chris?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Allison."

His mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, really?"

"No. Sarcasm." She smiled sweetly at his evil eyes.

"Stiles?"

The pair looked up as Melissa McCall made her way over to them, smiling softly.

"Hey, how is he?" Stiles shot up.

"He's just fine. He's going to be sore for a week or so and has a slight concussion but thing serious. We're going to keep him in overnight though, just to be sure. You can go in and see him is you want but he needs his rest so try to keep it short, okay? He's in room 117."

He nodded. Melissa smiled at them both and left.

"Do you uh…want me to come with you or…" Oriana asked shuffling her feet, unsure.

He nodded. "If you don't mind…"

She grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall. He followed eyes locked on their joined hands.

The sheriff looked up when they knocked on the door.

"Hey, kids." He smiled, waving them in.

Stiles at in the chair beside the bed while Oriana chose to lean against the closed door.

"So…?"

John sighed at Stiles' unspoken question and looked at him reasuredly.

"I'm fine, son. Just a little bruised."

"Do you need anything? Food, clothes? I can run home and get – "

John shook his head, "There's no need. It's just one night; I'll manage. I just need a good night's sleep. You need to go home and get some rest, too."

"No. I'm staying here." Stiles protested quickly.

"No, you're going home. I'm a big boy, Stiles. I can stay in the hospital for one night on my own."

Stiles opened his mouth to protest again but John looked at Oriana and interrupted.

"Oriana, can you make sure this one goes home and straight to bed." He asked.

She smirked. "Yes, sir."

Stiles looked between them shocked. "Are you tag-teaming me?"

They nodded in unison.

"Go on you two. It's getting late and I'm tired." John waved towards the door.

"But – "

"Get some sleep, Sheriff." Oriana told him, grabbing Stiles arm and pulling him up.

"And thankyou for everything you did tonight, Oriana." The Sheriff called to her.

"'Course." She nodded uncomfortably.

"Wha -?"

"Night, son. Remember to bring me some clean clothes when you pick me up tomorrow."

"I'm no – "

Oriana managed to pull Stiles from the room and closed the door behind them, proceeding to pull Stiles down the hall towards the exit of the hospital.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked dumbly.

She just smirked as they went outside. She followed him to his jeep and got in.

"Where's your car?" He asked, starting the engine.

"Derek drove to the conference and I rode here in the ambulance with your dad."

He looked at her in awe before a small thankful smile tilted on her lips. She didn't notice, looking out of the window as they exited the parking lot.

"Have you heard from Scott today? He was supposed to be there tonight." Stiles asked suddenly.

She looked at him. "He _was_ there."

"What?" He asked, confused. If Scott was there why was his dad in hospital right now?

"Yeah. I saw him just before Allison almost got run over."

"When was this? Is she okay?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"She's fine, Scott saved her. It was about the same time your dad got hurt?" She answered, wondering what was wrong with Stiles.

"You mean Scott saved Allison and not my dad?" Stiles asked angrily. "Where is he now? Why wasn't he at the hospital?"

She shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to say. When he put it like that she could understand why he was so angry, but she knew that Scott didn't intentionally leave the Sheriff to get hurt, he didn't know it was going to happen. It wasn't like he chose between them. But she could see why Stiles saw it that way and wasn't about to tell him otherwise.

They sat in silence, the rest of the drive. Stiles parked his jeep in his driveway and stared out of the windscreen blankly for a good few minutes, Oriana sat patiently.

"Sorry." Stiles said snapping back into reality. He didn't remember the drive home, his mind was focussed on his dad and his best friend. And why his best friend wasn't there for his dad when he could have done something. What was the point of having a werewolf as a best friend when you couldn't trust them to protect the last family you had?

"I totally spaced, I should have taken you home first." He apologised, going to start the engine again.

"It's okay. I told your dad I'd make sure you got home." She insisted.

He laughed a little. "Okay…do you want to come in then or…" Before he could finish his sentence, Oriana had hopped out of the car and was walking up to his front door. Stiles scrambled after her.

Stiles stood nervously in his doorway as Oriana walked around his room as if she'd been there hundreds of times before. He watched as she looked at the pictures on his shelves near his computer. He couldn't help but admire her long dark hair and soft smile as she looked at a picture of him and his parents at the beach when he was little.

She unconsciously went to slip her jacket off and winced as the scratch on her back stretched painfully.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stiles rushed over, taking her jacket from her and throwing it on his desk.

"My back." She explained.

"It's still not healed?" He asked worriedly. He remembered when she told him earlier that day and he convinced her to skip school and rest, only to make a fool of himself at Lydia's and have her disappear on him.

"Not completely."

"Here." He guided her to sit on the edge of his bed and left the room, quickly returning with some rubbing alcohol, medical tape, a bandage, a glass of water and some painkillers.

"Take these."

She smiled appreciatively and took the pills and a sip of water.

"No take off your shirt."

She choked on her water. "What?!" She asked him between coughs.

Stiles' pale face glowed red as he shook his head furiously. "I meant so I can bandage your back! Not for that!"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not that I wouldn't want it to be for that! I'd defiantly want that – to see tha – because – but not – "

"I get it!" She told him loudly, saving him from further mortifying embarrassment.

"Okay. Good. So…uh…"

She bit her bottom lip and tugged at the hem of her woolly jumper. She'd been shirtless in front of others before. Males. But that was different. She didn't know them well. She wasn't friends with them. It was purely sexual and it was in the dark where they couldn't see her scars. Not that they'd actually care but…

She didn't want Stiles to see her scars. She was a pretty girl. _Beautiful_ , Stiles had once told her. But there was a reason she hardly wore sleeveless shirts or short skirts and dresses. Her scars were ugly and there were a lot of them. She didn't usually care what people thought of her appearance. Maybe that was because she was comfortable in her own skin. Maybe it was because she didn't have to worry about acne or because she knew she always looked good. But If there was one thing Oriana Hale was insecure about it was her scars. And she didn't want Stiles knowing how ugly she really was.

"I can do it." She told him, reaching for the materials which he pulled back from her reach with an innocently confused face.

"How can you bandage your own back?"

"I can do it." She insisted.

"I won't look at anything. It'll just be your back." He blushed again lightly.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Please. It's the least I can do after everything you did for my dad today. Plus, I just…I wanna make sure you're okay."

She looked into his whisky eyes, filled with concern and affection and realised that no one had her looked at her that way. Not even the Hales. And for some reason she didn't want anyone but Stiles looking at her that way.

She took a deep breath and stood up, keeping her eyes on his to draw strength, she quickly removed her jumper, dropping it to the floor. She stood still, watching Stiles watch her. She was impressed by how long it actually took him to look down. 15 seconds. His nostrils flared, his mouth opening slightly, his intense eyes sliding over the image of her half-naked body. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes when he realised that she wasn't as 'beautiful' as he thought.

 _There's a half-naked_ girl _in my room. An almost_ nude _girl._ Shirtless _girl. A_ female _. In a_ bra _. In_ my _room. Breath Stiles. THIS IS_ NOT _A DREAM._

Stiles sucked in a breath and finally gave into the temptation, letting his eyes fall from her green orbs. He couldn't make out the look in her eye when she finally shed her top layer. He didn't take Oriana for someone who would be shy about their body but she seemed pretty self-conscious about it.

She shouldn't be.

The lamp on his desk gave her tan skin a soft golden glow. Her long curls looked soft and inky in the dull light, framing her dark green lace bra. Bra. Lace bra. Stiles wanted to pinch himself. Her toned stomach was flat and her hips flared slightly into the perfect hourglass silhouette. She was beautiful. And she was in his room. _Shirtless_.

She still wore her leggings and a pair of fuzzy purple socks, having shed her UGGS at the front door with his own shoes.

It was after he noticed her screwed shut eyes that he noticed the uneven toned, slightly textured skin scattered over her torso and upper arm. On her left side, a long mark resided, slightly paler and pinker then the rest of her skin, puckered at the edges and middle. It was thicker at the bottom, coming from under the waistband of her leggings and thinning on the top, peaking under the side of her bra, almost like a slightly distorted candle flame shape. A burn.

The top of her left shoulder about halfway down to her elbow was a similar pale patched burn scar.

Her stomach had a couple of long thinner scars. Not burns. More like something sharp has been deliberately cutting her…knife wounds.

His throat dry, his heart pounding and his eyes tingling, he forgot about the fact that he was ridiculously attracted to her shirtless body. He slowly made his way behind her. Her shoulders were tense and her fists balled at her sides. With slow, trembling fingers he collected the thick mass of hair and moved it over her right shoulder, satisfies that it was as soft as it looked.

Long, thick, inflamed scratches lay horizontally down her smooth back. He saw the same flame shaped burn on her left side and the patch on her arm, as well as more long thin scars and a few small round reddish scars littered around her back and shoulders.

"The fire." He murmured, letting the tips of his fingers trace the puckered edge of the scar on her hip. She nodded slowly.

"This?" His fingers drifted to one of the thin scars on her right side.

"Knife." Came her tense reply. He nodded to himself, even though he felt a ball of anger begin to form in his stomach.

His fingers circled the outline of a round scar on her right shoulder blade, next to her bra strap. She answered his wordless question, and confirmed his suspicions.

"Cigarette."

He swallowed thickly, the tips of his eyes burning and his teeth gritted. Stiles wasn't a particularly angry person, he didn't do too well with conflict and had never been in a physical fight but right now; his fists balled, his shoulders tensed, his muscled itching to throw a punch. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hurt the thing that had dared touch the unusually timid girl in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her fists start to shake and forced himself to calm down. He exhaled forcefully, causing some of her hair to shift and an involuntary shiver roll down her spine. He smiled to himself when he heard her give a shaky gasp.

"This is going to sting a little." He whispered. He started gently dabbing the edges of the open wounds on her back with an alcohol soaked pad. She didn't react much, he presumed, bitterly, that it was because she had a pretty high pain threshold.

Once the large bandage had been taped securely over her wounds, he settled his hands gently on either side of her waist, the uneven skin on her left hip slightly tougher then the baby smooth feeling of her right.

"You're beautiful." He said so softly she almost didn't hear it.

Under his warm hands she melted. Her shoulders and fists relaxed and she let herself lean backwards on his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. She let her eyes drift closed as the feeling of warmth and safety washed over her. She grabbed his wrists from her waist and pulled his arms around her until his hands were grasping his own wrists, keeping her locked in his embrace. She lay her hands on top of his and squeezed slightly.

She was strangely relieved and happy that he hadn't ran screaming when he'd seen her scars. Instead he'd asked vaguely about them and hadn't dwelled on the details (to which she was thankful) and had bandaged her back. That wasn't to say he didn't care or react at all. Oh no. She'd smelt his pure un-Stiles-like rage, empathy and protectiveness.

She sighed as his cheek rested on her head. Standing so close to Stiles she realised just how much taller than her he was. She felt small against his, surprisingly toned, chest. She felt encased and protected in his arms, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so content. So safe.

They stayed in this position for what felt like forever, until the stresses of the day caught up with them and they couldn't stand anymore.

"I should get going." She whispered, not wanting to break the silence but feeling her mind fog and her eyes unwilling open.

"Nooo." He whined sleepily into her hair, tickling her, even though his legs were hurting from standing too long.

Her uncharacteristic giggle made him smile smugly. "Do you want me to drive you?" He asked.

"No, no. You need to sleep. I'll run." She told him, though not stepping away out of his arms or even opening her eyes.

"No." He answered immediately. There was no way he was letting her go out this late to run to her house in the middle of the woods with the alpha loose.

"Why don't you just…"

"Just…?" She asked.

"Stay here." He finished.

She thought for a moment before nodding. She didn't want to leave this feeling or Stiles tonight. And she was just so sleepy.

"Okay. I'll get you a shirt." Stiles said happily, slightly more awake.

He reluctantly untangled his arms from around her and went to search his drawers. She sat on the end of his bed watching him unable to say why this human made her feel such strange and new emotions. And how the hell she could feel safer with him then her werewolf cousin right now.

"Here. I'll just go…change in the bathroom." Stiles passed her a shirt before leaving the room quickly with his own bundle of clothes.

She looked at the shirt in her hands and smirked. "Smooth, Stilinski. Smooth."

He'd given her a large soft lacrosse jersey, fading red with his name and number on the back. '24 Stilinski'.

When Stiles came padding back into his room, in a pair of blue flannel pyjama bottoms and a blue shirt he saw Oriana curled up under his bedsheets fast asleep, with her hair spilling out over his pillow. He smiled.

He crawled into the bed next to her, making sure to keep a respectable distance between them. He settled under the sheets, is arms behind his head and a smile on his face. Just when he was drifting into sleep he felt Oriana snuggle into his side. He hoped this was a turning point in their relationship and that he'd finally be able to get the girl.

She was gone the next morning.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Damn it." Scott mumbled when he didn't see his car on level three. He turned around and began towards level four.

He walked between the parked cars, still not spotting his. _Well done, dumbass. You lost the car. Again,_ he thought to himself.

He put the grocery bags down and pulled the keys from his pocket. He lifted them over his head pointing them every which way, pressing the unlock button. Finally, he heard the beeping sound. On the level above him.

As he bent to pick up the bags the milk rolled out of one and under the parked car beside him.

"Crap."

Suddenly the milk bottle rolled back from under the car and stopped at his feet, leaving a trail of milk in it's descent. From the pierced side.

He looked up and through the back window of the cars tinted glass, his eyes caught movement. A loud growl pierced the air and Scott ran. He ran down onto the level below unable to resist looking behind him. A dark shadow running on all fours in his direction make him yelp slightly and he pushed his legs faster.

He heard growling and swift footfalls behind him.

Scott ducked behind a car to catch his breath, trying to quiet his heavy panting. He tried to listen for the alpha but all he could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears. He clasped a hand over his heaving chest, as if to stifle the noise. He tried to slow his heart rate down but the sudden flash of movement out of the corner of his eye only caused it to rise.

Quickly Scott jumped up and turned a corner to see a row of cars in in path. Instead of running around them he started running over the hoods, hoping the loud wailing of alarms would be able to block out the sound his pounding heartbeat.

After turning onto another level, level two, he managed to get far enough away from the car alarms that he wouldn't be ringing his own dinner bell, but not far enough away that they didn't cover his heartbeat. Hiding beside another car he decided to stop to catch his breath, and think of an actual plan.

Just then a loud ringing filled the air around him. It was close.

 _Crap!_ It was his phone.

"No. No, stop." Scott muttered hurriedly, trying to locate his phone.

Scott was suddenly pulled up from his spot on the concrete ground and into the air, just to be violently pushed back down at neck breaking speed. He landed on the hood of the car he was hiding behind. He opened his eyes to see a snarling wolf standing on his chest, close to his face. It's fangs sharp and menacing, it's eyes a bright electric blue and its growl heart stopping.

"You're dead."

Scott looked to his right to see Derek Hale crouching beside him.

The wolf jumped off of him and sat staring almost innocently, as if nothing had happened. Derek jumped down and started walking away. Scott followed him, keeping the wolf at a wide berth, looking back at it unsurely, as it started padding along after them.

"What - what the hell was that?" Scott burst angrily at Derek.

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek said simply.

"You scared the crap out of me." He glanced back at the silver wolf that was still following them.

"Not yet."

"Okay, but I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough."

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" 

"Till your phone rang."

 **"** Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop!?" Scott shouted, halting in his tracks.

"Please?"

Derek finally stopped, turning around to look at the younger boy with frustration. The wolf stopped beside Derek, the man reaching down unconsciously to stroke the wolf behind its ear. Scott eyed it wearily.

"What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this." He told Derek loudly.

"Look, I am what I am because of _birth_. You were _bitten_. Teaching someone who was bitten takes _time._ I don't even know if I _can_ teach you."

"What do I have to do?" Scott pleaded.

"You have to get rid of distractions." He took Scott's phone from his hoodie pocket. "You see this? This is why I caught you." He showed him the screen reading 'Missed Call from Allison'

"You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." Derek told him simply.

 **"** What, just because of her family?" Scott asked moodily.

The wolf beside Derek seemed to roll its eyes at him.

Derek smiled fakely looking down at the phone. He lifted it into Scott's eyesight and then deliberately turned around and threw it at the concrete wall behind him.

Scott's eyes grew three times the size. "Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" He watched as his phone smashed on impact and fall to the ground in pieces.

Derek turned back to look at Scott with hard eyes. "You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry." He told him lowly, looking up from under furrowed brows, trying to look intimidating with his floppy hair, hoodie and big brown eyes. The wolf made a coughing sound that he immediately recognized as its version of laughter.

"Not angry enough! This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At _least_ until after the full moon?" Derek asked doubtfully.

"If that's what it takes." Scott said unconvincingly.

"Do you want to live!?" Derek shouted, getting increasingly annoyed with the young boys warped, hormonal mind. "Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes." Scott said seriously. "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." He promised.

Derek narrowed his eyes doubtfully but nodded anyway.

"Now can you please explain to me why the hell you have a wolf with you?!" Scott shouted pointing to the silver wolf.

Derek looked down at the wolf with questioning eyes. The wolf suddenly jumped at Scott making him let out an embarrassingly high pitch scream as he landed on his back. The wolf attacked.

"Derek!" Scott yelled. "Derek get it off! Get it off of me! It's gonna kill me!"

At the sound of unfamiliar laughter Scott opened his eyes to see Derek. Derek Hale. Holding his stomach as his lips stretched and pulled up at the sides, showing his teeth. He was…laughing? Scott was even more creeped out at the sight of a laughing Derek Hale then the wolf on top of him that still hadn't stopped attacking.

Why didn't he feel any pain? Maybe the wolf had bit through his nerves, severing any feeling? But what was that warm slimy feeling on his face and neck? Blood, probably. Oh god he was going to die. He was going to die a virgin. _Allison, I love you,_ he thought closing his eyes and waiting for death.

"Oriana! Drop it, you don't know where that's been." Derek said.

Scott's eyes snapped open. He looked around for his friend. Oriana would help him. _Surely_. For Stiles.

When he didn't see the raven haired Hale anywhere he looked back at Derek confused.

The wolf made a huffing sound and finally got off of him, going back to sit at Derek's side.

Scott sat up carefully, he lifted his hands to check his neck for blood. His hand came back clean. Well clean of blood.

"Ew!" Scott moaned, his hand was wet with slobber. "What the hell?!"

Derek started laughing again, the wolf joining in with its coughing sound.

It dawned on Scott then what had just happened and his face turned bright red.

"It was licking me wasn't it?"

Derek only nodded, giving one last laugh before walking away, the wolf following but not before…winking?...at him.

"Wait!" Scott called after them. "You called it…"

But they had disappeared.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana walked into school on Monday intent on acting as if Friday night in Stiles' room hadn't happened. She was getting way too close to the human boy. She didn't know what she felt towards him but she knew it wasn't good. It defiantly wasn't just friendly. She knew she wanted him. In bad ways. But he wasn't like those idiots she'd had sex with before. She couldn't just never see him again afterwards.

Plus, she was pretty sure he was a virgin so that wasn't happening anyways. She'd never been with a virgin and wasn't going to. She'd heard stories of how clingy teenage virgins could get and she wasn't looking for a relationship. She was too screwed up for that.

And the feeling she had with him that night. That safe, happy, protected feeling. It was not good. It was quite stupid really. No one was safe, nowhere, nothing. It was safer to live knowing that, rather than getting taken in by some false sense of security and get attached to it and then having to live with the loss of it. How stupid could she be, anyway? A werewolf feeling safe in a human's arms? That didn't even make sense. Maybe if the human was a martial artist, a body builder or a Winchester. But Stiles? How could Stiles protect her better then she could protect herself? Sarcasm was the boy's _only_ defense.

So she would continue on as if nothing had happened, continue having a friendly, sometimes flirty, relationship with him and nothing more.

She walked into class and sat in her usual seat. Stiles was already sitting next to her and was trying to engage her in eye contact. She gave him a brief, polite head nod and kept her eyes on the board ahead.

"Hey." He greeted warmly. Too warmly.

"Hi."

He watched her, waiting for something she didn't know. What did he want her to say?

Thankfully Stiles was distracted by Scott entering the room. He smiled at Oriana, who returned it smally, before sitting behind Stiles, who blatantly ignored him.

"Still not talking to me?"

Stiles didn't reply. Scott looked at Oriana for help but she just gave him a look. He sighed and looked at Stiles again.

"Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right?"

Oriana saw Stiles bite his tongue in frustration and resisted the sudden temptation to reach out and hold his hand comfortingly.

"Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big – "

Stiles looked at her in disbelief and she looked back with the same look. _Scott, shut up you dick,_ she cursed in her head.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right? Oriana didn't do anything either why aren't you mad at her?!" Scott asked desperately. Stiles' eye twitched, he wanted to reach back and slap the werewolf out of his best friend.

Oriana turned to look at Scott with her patented Hale glare. "At least I _tried_." She spat, enjoying the way he flinched.

"Okay." Scott continued talking to Stiles. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles looked around in disbelief, he sighed and couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an _idiot_ for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you."

He ignored Oriana's glare, choosing to keep his eyes forward.

The bell rang and the two boys sat in silence for a long moment before Stiles finally caved and span around. 

"What did he say?"

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

"Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

Oriana nodded in silent agreement, walking alongside Scott.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it." 

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" 

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

The boys looked at Oriana. She shrugged. "It's like Derek said, we were born like this, it comes somewhat naturally to us. Like instinct. None of us have ever been around for a bitten's early days. Hell, I've never met a bitten werewolf. I don't think Derek has either. It's like a fish trying to teach a cat how to swim. He's trying to help the best he can." She defended her cousin.

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked Scott.

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day."

"When?" Stiles stopped them, looking at Scott. 

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then." Stiles told them looking both resigned and determined. Why was that so attractive? Oriana cursed her bad thoughts.

"To do what?" Oriana asked skeptically.

"To teach him myself." He walked off dramatically.

Oriana looked up in frustration. Did they ever listen to a word she said?

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Scott asked her.

She sighed and looked at his puppy dog eyes. "Sure."

"What does a spiral mean?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at Scott's innocently confused face.

"Why?"

"Well…" Scott looked at her weirdly. "I saw the alpha last night –" He lifted a hand to stop the lecture that was about to spew from her mouth.

"It didn't hurt me. It just drew a spiral in my car window. With the condensation ya'know? And Laura was buried under a spiral." He said gently, as if he had to remind her.

She closed her eyes at the memory.

"You don't want to know." She told him.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "That's what Derek said."

"Well you'd do well to listen to him." She looked at him pointedly, the implied message going through loud and clear. Scott watched as she walked off in the same direction Stiles had.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"I think the book's making it more obvious. Besides, she's reading, anyway." Oriana told Scott at lunch as he hid behind his World History book. She bit into her burger, moaning as the greasy meal hit her taste buds, winking at Stiles when he stared openmouthed at her. 

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked, peeking over his book to look at Stiles.

"I think so." Stiles said, biting into his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No." He said like it was obvious. "But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

Oriana looked up confusedly.

 **"** Okay, yeah, you teach me." Scott said distractedly.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles smiled.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott said exchanging glances with Oriana.

 **"** Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said in a funny voice, laughing to himself afterwards. He looked up when neither laughed along. "I said it backwards." He explained.

 **"** Yeah, I - I know." Scott said unamused.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh - huh. Oh, yeah." Stiles laughed mockingly, getting up and talking the book from Scott, and Oriana's arm, storming out of the cafeteria.

She followed happily, her burger still in hand.

"What's a yoda?" She asked with her mouthful.

Stiles halted in the middle of the hallway and looked at her as if she just asked what cake was.

"Star Wars." He explained as if his words needed no explanation.

She looked blankly at him. "Yeah, I don't get it." She took another bite from her burger.

"You – How have you –How have both of _my_ best friends never watched Star Wars?!" Stiles shouted.

She watched him freak out, void of all emotion, as she finished her burger.

"We'll get to that later." He warned, pointing a finger at her. "Let's go." They started to walk

"Where?"

"To the lacrosse field. We gotta teach Scott how to get control before the end of school, remember?"

"Oh, no." She stopped. He turned around. "I'm not helping. Scott should learn control from a werewolf."

Stiles waved a hand to her.

"An _experienced_ werewolf." She amended. "I'm barely in control myself, you know."

Stiles groaned loudly. "Fine. But can you just use your wolfiness and badass delinquent skills to get me something?"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

Stiles grinned mischievously. "All you have to do is sneak into Coach's office and …"

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker." Coach called to the stragglers in his class.

Scott saw Allison approaching the empty seat behind his and quickly hissed to Stiles and Oriana who were walking towards their seats.

 **"** Hey, guys, one of you sit behind me."

Oriana kept walking at a leisurely pace, unhurried, while Scott glared at her giving a sarcastic 'thanks', while Stiles rushed about to sit down behind Scott but was too late.

He gave Scott a sorry look and sat in his usual seat behind Oriana who sat next to Scott.

Allison smiled at Stiles and Oriana in greeting as she sat down.

 **"** I haven't seen you all day." Allison smiled at Scott.

 **"** Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy." 

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you." Allison leaned forward pouting a little.

Scott looked around panicked. "Uh, soon. Real soon."

 **"** I changed lab partners, by the way." Allison smiled smugly.

"Oh. To who?"

Oriana rolled her eyes at the boys idiocy.

"To you, dummy." Allison teased.

Scott looked back with wide eyes. "Me? I mean, are you sure?"

 **"** Yeah." Allison said slowly as if she was talking to a child. "This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study." She smiled seductively. Scott looked away, unsure of how to change her mind.

Allison frowned and asked self-consciously. "You don't mind, do you?"

Oriana turned to glare at Scott. He looked between the two girls before deciding that Allison was the lesser of two evils. Always.

"I just - I don't want to bring your grade down." Scott assured his girlfriend.

"Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up."

Stiles rolled his eyes wishing his friend would grow a spine.

"Come to my place tonight. 8:30?" Scott's girlfriend asked him with wide brown eyes that he just couldn't say no to.

"Tonight?" He stalled.

"8:30." She nodded.

Coach slammed a book down on his desk. "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - McCall."

"What?" He looked up.

"The reading." Coach sat on the front edge of his desk and continued.

 **"** Last night's reading?"

Oriana scoffed at his poor attempts at stalling. 

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" He mocked.

The class filled with laughter

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall ?"

Scott looked back at Stiles. "Very."

Stiles smiled proudly.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach pressed.

"Uh - I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class." Some students laughed and Oriana turned to glare at one close to her giving the poor kid a heart attack. Coach stood up to come closer and lean forward on a desk to look Scott in the face.

"Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?"

Oriana heard a beeping noise and turned to see Stiles looking at something under his desk with an 'oh crap' face. It was Scott's heartbeat. She could hear it rising with the sound of the beeping.

"No? How about the, uh, the night before that?"

Scott looked down.

"How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?!"

The beeping became louder.

"I - I, uh –" Scott stuttered, looking around frantically. Oriana glared at Coach. On a normal day she'd probably find this funny but today was not the day and her friend did not need this right now.

The beeping continued to rise steadily. She could smell Stiles' anxiety, Scott's anger and Coach's frustration surround her quickly and felt a little lightheaded. 

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box!? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs."

The beeping suddenly became to decline slowly.

"Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down."

Oriana looked over at Scott. He had a small smile on his face, his hand linked with Allison's behind him.

 _Great._ She thought to herself. _He just has to have things complicated, doesn't he?_

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH **(A/N: Just noticed that these look like**

 **hohoho. Merry Christmas!)**

"It's her." Stiles told them as they walked down the hallway.

 **"** What do you mean?" Scott asked looking around for 'her'.

"It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her."

Scott nodded, allowingly. "Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her – "

Oriana interrupted."No, that's not the same." She informed them. Stiles nodding in agreement. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" She noticed the look on the shaggy haired boy's face and scowled.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asked incredulously.

Scott gave a dopey smile and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Stiles shook his head and continued where Oriana had left off. "That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor."

"She's your anchor." Oriana said at the same time.

Oriana stared at Stiles in amazement.

They stopped. "You mean because I love her." Scott said.

"Exactly." Oriana swallowed, still looking at Stiles.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Scott repeated. "I love her."

 **"** That's great. Now, moving on – "

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott said wondrously with a meaning smile. 

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

 **"** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?"

Stiles sighed. "I don't know. Yet." He turned around in spot, looking every which way for inspiration. 

Oriana suddenly reached forward and grabbed Stiles' shoulders and stood on her toes to whisper into his ear. His hand automatically went to her waist to steady her, his heartbeat speeding up.

Scott smirked as he watched his friends interact and wondered when they'd finally get together.

Stiles' eyes locked with Scott's and gave a big smile nodding along with Oriana's hushed words.

 **"** Oh, no. You've got an idea haven't you?" Scott asked, dreading that look that had often resulting in his pain.

Oriana let him go and stood back. "Yeah." She had a small mischievous smirk set In place.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles said grabbing Scotts arm and began leading him away.

Oriana rolled her eyes and waved. "Later."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Wait for me outside, I'm picking you up." Derek hung up the phone before Oriana could respond.

She huffed angrily and reluctantly took off her pajamas to re-dress in dark blue skinny jeans, black knee high laced boots, a flowy black tank top and her leather jacket. She left her hair in its messy bun on top of her head and didn't bother re-applying her makeup. She was glad her back was now fully healed, that bandage was uncomfortable under her shirt.

She waited on the stone steps for the Camero to arrive, which it did only a minute later. When she got in the passenger seat she smelt a foreign scent and looked behind to see an unconscious man with a bald head and dark skin tied and gagged on the backseats.

"Who's the dude?" She asked casually.

"Scott's boss."

She nodded. "Cool."

When they pulled up to the school the only other car there was Stiles' jeep. The owner of said jeep and his best friends were standing by the back doors.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as soon as they exited the car.

"He's in the back." Derek pointed.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles snarks.

"Why's he here anyhow?" Oriana asked.

"You don't even know why he's here?" Stiles asked her. "You have him tied up and unconscious and you're just now asking why?"

She shrugged, leaning back on her cousin's car with folded arms. "Hakuna Matata."

Stiles gaped at her. "How have you watched the Lion King but not Star Wars?"

"Me and Laura had 'movies-you-absoulutly-have-to-watch-if-you're-going-to-survive' weekends." She shrugged again.

"What?! Why wasn't Star Wars one of them?!"

"What could Space Wars teach me in order to survive?" She asked.

Stiles almost had an aneurism. "It's _Star_ Wars! And what could the Lion King?!"

She looked at him blankly before repeating. "Hakuna Matata."

He stared at her slack jawed.

"It means 'no worries – '"

"I know what it means!" Stiles shouted waving a pair of bolt cutters around wildly.

Derek noticed the tool and interrupted their pointless conversation.  
 **"** Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott informed him, waving for Stiles to follow him as he walked up to the School's chained doors. 

The Hale cousins watched the pair as they broke the chain and continued into the school.

"What do you see in him?" Derek asked suddenly.

"What?" She looked over at him startled.

"That pale kid."

"Stiles?" She asked.

He rose an eyebrow, eerily similar to the way she does.

"I don't know what you mean." She looked away.

"You know, I can hear your heart beat, right?" He came to lean on the car beside her mimicking her position with his arms crossed.

"You like him."

"No, I don't." She denied, her eyes on the school doors, praying that the boys would show up and save her from the awkward conversation.

"Yeah. You do." He insisted. "I don't know why but you do."

"No. He's human."

He looked at the ground, a far off look in his eye, "That doesn't always matter."

"I'm not – _good_." She choked out, unable to deny it any longer.

He looked at her in question.

"For him."

"What?!"

She jumped and looked at her cousin's angry face.

"Did he tell you that?! That little – " He started for the school but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No. He…he thinks I'm _beautiful._ " She told him as if it proved her point, looking down.

He watched her, knowing that those words meant something more, deeper, then their usual meaning.

He grasped her chin lightly and pulled her head up. "You are." He told her.

She hugged him forcefully.

Suddenly a loud shrill yowl filled the silent night air.

They both looked up. "You have got to be kidding me." They said together, almost embarrassed to share a species with the kid.

Not a minute later a loud roar came from the school echoing into the night. They watched the woods for movement until the dumb duo appeared again with proud smiles.

"I'm gonna kill both of you." Derek threatened them as they came closer.

"What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Oriana asked angrily.

Scott looked only slightly apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud.

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." He smiled giddily.

"Shut up." Derek told him calmly, looking at Oriana as if to ask 'Really? Him?!'.

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked looking at the open backdoor of the camero. 

"What? I didn't do anything." Derek asked looking at the empty seat where Deaton was just lying.

A loud growl suddenly came from behind them and Derek automatically shoved Oriana away. Stiles and Scott caught her between them and they all watched in horror as Derek was impaled of the alpha's claws and lifted from the ground, blood spilling from his lips.

"Derek!" Oriana tried to run forward to save her cousin but the boys both held her back.

The alpha threw him towards the side of the school where he fell. And didn't get back up.

"NO!" Oriana screamed in agony, almost as if she could feel Derek's pain, and crumbled. The alpha locked eyes with her for a second and just stared. The boys dragged her between them as they ran to the building. Her eyes stayed locked on the alphas red ones as they ran with her. It watched them retreat into the building, making no move to follow. Yet.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now it gets exciting! What did you think?! Let me know what you liked, didn't like and want to see in the future!**


	10. Chapter 9 -Night School Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf related, only this plot and any OC's.**

 **A big thankyou to ;**

 ** _VampirePrincess11_** ** _, TheHungryRainbow_** ** _, WickedlyMinx_** ** _, Emmettluver2010_** ** _, PrincessxXxDarkness_** **and** **,**

 **for reviewing the last couple of chapters, and everyone else who followed or favourited this story! It means a lot to me x**

 **; Thankyou so much, I was worried it wasn't up to scratch when I was writing** **it, so this made my day! I hate when I write reviews and the site like deletes them, or something? Anyway I'm glad I could fulfill your request with a first aid scene anyway, two minds eh? ;) Anyway to answer your question on Oriana's scars; she got them before she became a wolf. The knife and cigarette ones anyway. The show doesn't really specify when a 'born' werewolf gets the ability to turn but I figured it's like a puberty thing, because they can't do it from birth, right? If there's something I missed, please, feel free to let me know! But, yeah, I mentioned in an earlier chapter that Oriana was with the Hales when she got her first transformation, or 'full moon', and that Talia helped her through it. That was when she was about 9ish. And remember she lived with her mom and her various boyfriends, all of which were abusive in some way or another, for the first 9 years of her life. And since she hadn't turned yet she could still hurt and get scars but because she is a 'born' werewolf, I'm just going to say that the healing process wasn't as long as a humans but not as strong as a 'mature' werewolf , hence scarring. However, She was a 'mature' werewolf when she was in the fire and she still has the scarring. For that, I figured, Peter had scars, right? And Derek made Scott's tattoo show by burning off layers of skin, right? So I'm going with the story that the fire burned her pretty severely and some parts of her skin was just too damaged to heal completely. I hope that cleared that up, or at least made some sense of my thinking process. Like I said I haven't seen much about how 'born' werewolf's are during their younger years so I made it up for the circumstances of her childhood. Thankyou for reviewing and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 9 - Night School**

Oriana was pulled through the doors of the school by Stiles and Scott. They deposited her, not too gently, on the floor and hurried to close the doors behind them, crouching down under the windows of the door and pulling on the emergency bars on the doors.

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott shouted at Stiles.

"Do I look like I have a key?!" Stiles shouted back.

"Grab something!"

"What?"

"Anything!" Scott called desperately.

Stiles face screwed up in frustration for a moment before his eyes widened. He stood up a bit to peek of the window. He saw the bolt cutters he'd dropped on the way in, laying a few feet from the door. Scott stood up to see what his friend was eyeing.

"No." Scott told him.

"Yes." He went to open the door.

"Stiles, no, don't!"

The boys turned to Oriana who was struggling to stand up on shaky legs, her pale cheeks wet with tears and her eyes distant but were becoming more aware as she watched Stiles prepare to venture out into the night once again.

"Oriana, I'll be right back." He tried to assure her, pushing the door slightly open.

"No!"

She bolted forward to grab his shoulders. He turned around to see her big green eyes pleading with him. It took all his strength to pry her hands from his jacket and hold them in his own.

"I'll be right back." He told her firmly, his voice sure and commanding.

"Stay right here with Scott, okay?" He had to bend his neck slightly to look her dead in the eye. "You gotta' trust me."

She looked into his intense eyes for a long moment, still not willing to let him go.

"Promise?"

His lips twitched, his eyes softening. "I promise."

She let him nudge her back into Scott's arms and watched as he took a deep breath and slowly creeped out of the doors.

The pair watched through the small windows as their best friend quietly and quickly made his way to the abandoned bolt cutters, looking around the dark empty lot for signs of movement.

As he bent down to grab them, Oriana and Scott caught sight of a large figure appearing from behind Stiles' parked jeep.

They started screaming and banging on the doors to warn Stiles as the red eyed beast started crawling in his direction.

"Run! Stiles! Stiles!" They shout together.

Stiles slowly turns his head in the direction his screaming friends are pointing and felt his heart jump up into his throat. He stumbled back, grasping onto the cutters so hard his knuckles turned white. The alpha let out a mighty roar and charged forward jolting Stiles into action. He raced back to the door, the alpha right on his tail.

Oriana and Scott watched as Stiles hurriedly used the cutters to make a pretty pathetic looking lock. It almost wasn't even worth it.

Oriana jumped on Stiles before he could catch his breath. He held her close, breathing in her scent.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" Scott asked frantically looking out of the windows for the alpha. Stiles and Oriana looked out to see the lot empty and silent once more. Stiles held Oriana to his side with one arm while the other grabbed the flashlight from Scott's hands and shone it through the window, to get a better look at the nothingness on the other side.

They all took a few steps back, looking at the makeshift lock.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked needlessly.

"Probably not." Oriana said sarcastically.

Once they were (mostly) sure that they doors weren't going to fly open and the alpha was going to charge in and rip their faces off they all turned around and looked at the dark hallway behind them, the only light source being Stiles's torch and the streams of moonlight coming from a few open classroom doors.

A distant howl caused the three to dart away from the entrance to the school. They turned a corner, wanting to be as far away from the entrance as possible, and ran into the first open classroom they saw.

"The desk!" Stiles called out. They each ran to a side of the teachers desk and began to move it to block the doorway when it gave a loud screech.

"Shhh! Stop, stop." Stiles looked back to the open doorway and continued in with calm rationality; "The door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott huffed, looking around the eerily dark classroom.

Oriana stepped away from the boys to look out of the window. She tried desperately to locate her cousin on the ground but the windows only gave a view of the opposite side of the parking lot to where Derek was thrown. Her heart was pounding as she tried to listen for the sound of his breathing or his car but all she could hear was the boys mumbling to each other and their collective racing hearts. The alpha could find them in minutes if he wanted to. They were practically calling out to him.

She distantly heard Stiles say her cousins name, insisting that Scott's boss was the alpha. He was the logical suspect right now. Oriana swore that if it turned out to be him, well…let's just say Scott would have to look for other employment.

"He killed Derek."

Oriana span around to glare at Stiles. "No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." He told her insensitively. He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth but now wasn't the time to give the girl false hope. It was time to get real. Life or death. Still, the blue eyes she flashed at him wasn't at all calming his fear.

"Okay, just - What do we do?" Scott interrupted.

Stiles leaned against the desk breathing heavily. "We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

Scott and Oriana nodded. They joined Oriana at the window and Scott tried to open it.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled." Stiles told him.

"Then we break it." Oriana pulled her arm back, about to punch the glass when Stiles grabbed her elbow.

"Which will make a lot of noise." He reasoned.

Scott looked outside for the alpha. "Then, uh, then we run really fast. _Really_ fast."

Oriana and Stiles looked at each other in exasperation. There was a reason Scott didn't come up with the plans.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

They looked at Scott.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

Oriana rolled her eyes. _Not the time for playing with cars, boys._

"It's bent."

That caught Stiles attention. Even in such an emergency Stiles was concerned for his precious jeep "What, like, dented?" He looked over Scott's shoulder to look at his car.

"No, I mean bent." Scott insisted.

"What the hell –"

A loud smash came from above their heads and they all ducked as something big was came crashing into the classroom, and glass was thrown every which way.

They looked at the medium sized rusty box with severed wires and large claw marks.

"That's my battery." Stiles told them, enraged. He went to get up but Oriana held him back.

"Don't." She whispered.

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He _is_ right outside." Stiles hissed.

"Just let me take a look." Scott said, crouching to look out of the windows.

"Nothing?" Oriana asked.

"No."

"Move now?" Stiles went to get up and Oriana released him.

"Move now." Scott agreed.

They left the classroom and Scott directed them to the right. "This way."

"No, no, no, no." Stiles grabbed their arms.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows!" Scott yelled. Oriana slapped the back of his head placing a finger against her lips to tell him to shut the hell up.

"Or somewhere with _less_ windows." Stiles glared at Scott.

"The locker room." Oriana suggested, remembering the last time was in there, when Scott was attacking Stiles.

"Yeah."

They ran down the hall

Stiles silently opened the locker room door and Oriana had to stop herself from gagging at the stale boy smell.

"Call your dad." Scott whispered to Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles threw his hands around.

"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked hysterically.

"They have guns." Scott said dumbly. Oriana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles argued.

"Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Oriana dismissed.

"What about Derek's car?"

Oriana looked down.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car."

"And him." Oriana and Scott chimed firmly.

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles said to appease them.

Stiles went to open the locker room door once again but Oriana covered his hand with hers, looking at the door intently.

"What?" He asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Scott under her breath. He nodded solemnly, to her.

"What?" Stiles asked. Oriana and Scott started walking backwards slowly, holding Stiles between them but kept their eyes trained on the door.

"Quiet." Scott murmured, twisting Stiles' hand that held his flashlight so it was facing away from the door.

"Hide."

Stiles immediately grabbed the handle of a nearby locker and yanked it open, cringing at the loud screech it made.

"No, no, Stiles. No." Scott warned.

Stiles grabbed Oriana and pulled her into the locker with him, quickly closing the door behind her.

Scott groaned and ran to another locker to hide.

Oriana stood in front of Stiles her back to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tightly against him.

She smirked lightly when she felt something hard press against her ass.

"You planned this didn't you?" She whispered, leaning her head back to whisper in his ear.

He shivered, momentarily forgetting where they were and whispered back confused. "What?"

She wiggled her hips slightly causing him to groan out loud and then slap his hands over Oriana and his own mouths. Oriana heard Scott gagging a few lockers away and chuckled to herself.

She stopped when she heard light footsteps coming closer to their hiding places.

She grasped Stiles' arm tightly, his thumb moving to unconsciously sooth her cheek.

Suddenly they heard Scott's locker being ripped open and a short scream. They both tumbled out of the locker to see the janitor holding his chest.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Quiet!" Stiles hushed the shouting man.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out." The janitor held both boys collars and started pushing them to the door, nodding for Oriana to walk behind them.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?!" Stiles called in panic.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right. Now." He pushed them out of the open door, reaching back to grab Oriana's forearm, taking no notice when she growled at him.

"God, just one second to explain." Scott begged.

"Just shut up and go." The man told them about to push Oriana out to the boys.

He suddenly screamed and was jerked back inside the room, holding onto Oriana's arm with a death grip.

The trio screamed as Oriana was pulled back into the room with the Janitor, the boys reaching for her but missing by an inch.

The door was slammed shut. The Janitor flung against the window, bloody handprints smacking the glass.

"Oriana!" The boys banged on the now locked door, trying to pry it open despite the screams coming from inside.

"We have to go!" Scott shouted to Stiles.

"We're not leaving her!" Stiles seethed, yanking on the door handle. Scott was confused for a second on which of the two of them was the teen wolf, expecting his skinny sarcastic friend to sprout fangs and yellow eyes at any second.

"We have to! The alpha's in there." Scott pointed to the bloody window.

"Which is exactly why we can't leave her!" Stiles growled.

Scott grabbed Stiles' arms and yanked them away from the door, dragging his friend down the hallway kicking and screaming.

Scott looked back but didn't hesitate when a loud feminine scream joined the janitor's.

Stiles' cried.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana huddled back against the lockers. She was frozen. She couldn't do anything but watch.

Watch the giant beast tear the poor man apart. Watch it's massive arms swing and tear, it's claws gliding through flesh like a hot knife through butter. Watch as the man's eyes stayed locked on hers, pleading for help.

She didn't move. She was frozen. Locked in a room with Laura's murderer. And possibly Derek's. With no way out and no hope of getting out alive, all she could do was watch. And feel. Feel the warm splattering's of the man's blood as it flew onto her face, neck, hair and hands. There was so much. And hear. Hear the ear shattering sound of the man screaming in pain. Hear the delighted growls and snarls of the red eyed devil as he played with the organs of his kill. Hear Stiles screaming her name as Scott dragged him away. Away from her. Leaving her. Alone.

He managed to crawl over to her, letting the alpha continue to claw at his legs as he got closer. She could only watch as the man reached out a shaky hand and with surprising strength grab onto her wrist, above where her hand was clenched around her knee. His nails dug into her flesh uncomfortably.

"Uhhhhgggggg…" He groaned unable to speak. She knew it was inappropriate but it reminding her of the time she watched The Walking Dead with Stiles on his couch. She'd give anything to be back there right now.

Before he could try again the alpha must have decided that the man had had enough of a break and pulled him back by the skin of his legs. As he was yanked away his nails dug deeper into her flesh and pulled her with him. She screamed as she was jolted forward into a pool of his blood. She quickly pried his grip from her wrist by breaking the bones of his hands, causing him to scream again. She scuttled back into her corner where she sat in a ball, eyes wide and watching, covered in blood.

She didn't know what to feel. She wasn't particularly heartbroken witnessing the man's death. She'd seen death before. She'd brought death before. She didn't know the man, hadn't seen him a day in her life. If it weren't for the overalls and nametag she hadn't bothered to read, she wouldn't even know his occupation.

No, she wasn't sad about his death. Better him then her, she'd admit. However, she knew he would be in her nightmares. His terrified hazel eyes waiting for her to help, begging her to help. And his screams. And the color of his liver.

She watched as the man took one last shaky breath before going still. His dead eyes locked on her, his hand reaching out for hers.

The alpha stood and gave an almighty roar, satisfied and powerful.

She could only tremble and watch as he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of death. And her.

It's large head snapped around. It's red glowing eyes taking her in, huddled in a corner, covered in the fresh blood of his kill.

Still high from his recent kill the alpha growled loudly and ran at her. She was halfway up, prepared to defend herself. Keep it busy long enough for Scott and Stiles to escape. Before she was even standing straight it's huge log-like arm swooped and she went flying.

She grunted at as she hit the tiled wall on the opposite end of the locker room, in the showers, multiple tiles cracking at the impact and with a loud thud she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Her head and recently healed back were burning and throbbing in pain as she lay on the damp tiled floor, unable to move more than her eyelids as she cracked them open to see the alpha watching her with it's demon eyes.

She let out a shaky laugh, a small amount of blood spurting from her mouth. She could feel her broken ribs poking against her lungs, threatening to burst through. She didn't have it in her to get back up and fight. She didn't know if she wanted to. She closed her eyes again and tried to take short shallow breaths.

She was in so much pain and she just wanted to sleep. A tear rolled from the corner of her eye, moving towards her temple and disappearing into her hairline. She wanted Derek.

The alpha watched the young girl struggle to breath in interest, waiting for her to get back up. Eventually she rolled her head to the right to look at him again. He looked into her pale green eyes tired and drooping. But not scared. It tilted its head.

No, she wasn't scared. Why should she be? She was going to die. There was no changing it. She wouldn't be able to defeat this mammoth of a beast if she tried. And it certainly wasn't going to let her stroll out alive. And even if he did, what was the point? Who did she have now? Where did she have to go? Her last living relatives were her parents. She couldn't very well move into the hospital with her comatose father and there wasn't a ray of chance in hell that she was going to see her mother again, not that she'd want to. Maybe it was her time. God knows how she's lasted this long. Maybe she could occupy him just long enough for her boys to get out. Her only regret was not taking Stiles' first kiss when she had the chance. She smiled slightly.

No, she wasn't scared. Just waiting.

The alpha watched the peculiar young girl. She was beautiful even now, in a tragic way. Laying on the floor in an unnatural graceful way, her midnight curls were tangled and spread around her head like a halo, her paler then usual face freckled with blood. Her almost translucent green eyes big and expecting. A small smile played at the corners of her plump lips. Her clothes and any skin on show was blood streaked. But so was the floor walls and ceiling.

He lowered himself to all fours and stalked closer, keeping eye contact with the strange girl. He could small the wolf on her, so why wasn't she fighting? Why was she staring with waiting eyes?

She stayed perfectly still, her heart beat steady, as he drew ever closer. A few inches from her face he exhaled in a huff, watching her eyes close and her hair blow back at the blow of air. It dawned on him then. She had no intention to fight. He growled deep in his chest and raised up on his hind legs, his arm winding back, his claws still dripping blood.

Oriana felt a whoosh of air rush past her and opened her eyes. It was gone.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"What the hell?!" Stiles finally managed to break free from Scott's grip. He looked at his friend furiously.

"The alpha…" Scott tried to explain.

"Is probably killing her!" Stiles shouted.

Scott stepped back, shocked. He'd never seen his best friend so angry. He looked down guiltily. Oriana was a good friend. A little rough around the edges, but she was kind and helpful, don't ever tell her he'd said that, and she was completely smitten with his best friend. He knew she didn't think much of herself, but he knew she tried. He felt unbelievably guilty for leaving her behind but he knew that she would have wanted him to get Stiles away from the alpha. While she could protect herself, Stiles couldn't, and he knew that that would have been her first thought. He would have expected her to do the same if the situation was reversed.

"She'll be fine." Scott tried to reassure his pacing friend.

"Fine?! Scott none of this is fine!" Stiles exploded.

"I know."

Stiles ran a hand over his short hair and turned around to face the way they's come. "We need to go back."

"No."

"No?" Stiles looked at Scott with manic eyes. He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest, before or after he fainted he didn't know, and he felt sick. He'd never felt so worried, helpless. Well, not since his mom.

"We need to get out of here. We'll get help. We'll bring the police and the fire brigade and the – the news!" Scott listed off. "We'll bring so many people, so much noise that the alpha will have to leave."

Scott looked at Stiles silently until he finally met his eyes. "But first we need to find a way out. And then we'll come back for Oriana."

Stiles looked into Scott's sincere brown eyes and felt proud that his friend had finally made a possible plan. He nodded in consent.

They started to the schools side exit.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked, when the doors would only open a few inches.

"It's a dumpster." Scott told him.

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Stiles started ramming his shoulder against the door, desperate to get out to find help for Oriana. "Come on, help me!"

Scott grabbed him, pulling him away from the door. "Stop!"

They walked through the hallway trying to come up with a new plan. "I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles protested loudly. " _Oriana_ is not dying in school! Could you imagine if that happened? She'd kill me!" Stiles shouted hysterically, regretting saying the words 'Oriana' and 'dying' in the same sentence; it wasn't good for his sanity.

"We're not going to die." Scott said, Stiles fears only aiding in to increase his.

"God, what is it doing? What does it want?" Stiles cried helplessly, looking back down the hallway to make sure it was still empty. He felt the awful feeling of being watched.

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh, great." Stiles smiled sarcastically. "A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's - that's beautiful."

Scott stopped him suddenly, his gaze fixed out of the large window wall to their left. Stiles followed his line of eyesight to see the alpha sitting, casually watching them from the opposite building's rooftop as if it were nothing more than a common cat. As they watched the alpha raised himself and started in their direction.

They turned and ran the way they'd came, hearing the loud smash of glass as the alpha burst through the glass. The chase was on.

They ran to the basement and hid behind an old set of lockers.

Scott peeked around the corner but immediately ducked back around with widened eyes.

"What?" Stiles whispered.

"Go." Scott nodded his head in the direction behind Stiles, who quickly ran Scott following.

Stiles stopped at an open steel door that led into a dark room. "All right, we have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something. The alpha's here and if the alpha's here that means it's not with Oriana anymore. We have to do something and go get Oriana!" He rambled on, waving his hands around, accidentally knocking his pocket causing his keys to jingle.

He looked into the dark room next to them with the open steel door and heard a faint buzzing. His eyes widened and he put his hand in his pocket, playing with his keys.

"What are you doing?" Scott panicked when he heard Stiles keys.

"Shhh." Stiles warned, carefully taking his keys from his pocket. He gave them a little jingle and launched them into the dark room. The boys quickly ducked back behind the open door just in time for the alpha to give a loud roar and bolt into the room after the keys.

Stiles hurriedly ran to shut the door.

"The desk. Come on, the desk."

Scott pushed the nearby metal desk in front of the door, wedging it between the door and the large metal file cabinet. The alpha tried pushing against the door but there was no room for the table to move, preventing the alpha from escaping.

"He can't –" Scott started.

They looked at each other with relieved smiles.

"All right." Stiles grinned.

"Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles waved over Scott.

"What?"

Scott braces himself and hopped across the table just as the alpha gave a growl from inside the room.

"What are you doing?" Scott slapped Stiles' arm when he saw him getting closer to the small window on the steel door containing the alpha.

Stiles jumped. "I just wanna get a look at It."

"Are you crazy?" Scott asked genuinely.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." He crawled onto the table and leaned closer to the small barbed wired window, shining his flashlight through. "Yeah, that's right, we got you –"

"Will you shut up!" Scott shrieked.

"It's what it derverves okay?" Stiles peered further into the room. "And if I find one hair out of place on Oriana's head I'm gonna be back for you and I swear I'll –"

The alpha let out a loud growl.

"Dude, seriously! Stop!".

"I'm not scared of this thing."

The alpha suddenly jumped at the window, causing Stiles to fall back off of the table in freight.

Once he'd regained his footing he stood beside Scott and started talking to the steel doo again. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any –"

He was interrupted by a sudden loud crashing from inside the room. They heard loud creaking above them as the ceiling tiles began to concave and fall. They ran. Again.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Oriana!" Stiles skidded as he ran around the corner of the locker room. He glanced briefly at Scott before cautiously reaching a hand out to open the door.

They both gagged at what they found. The floor had a huge pool of blood, and the walls, lockers and even the ceiling were covered in blood. They weren't sure whose it was as the janitor and Oriana were both missing from the gory scene.

"She's gone." Scott said.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Jackson was frozen in fear. At the end of the dark school hallway was a huge dark figure. But it was not human.

"Scott?!" He called, taking small steps back. The figure didn't answer. "Derek?" He asked again, quieter.

The figure suddenly crouched and landed on all fours, suddenly reminding him of that night in the video store. The creature with a huge body, pointed ears, fangs, animal-like hind legs. And red eyes.

Jackson watched as the creature crept off silently.

"Jackson."

He whipped around. He gasped loudly.

The girl stood only a few feet behind him and looked like she'd just stepped out of a horror movie. She had long dark tangled hair that looked clumpy with dried blood at the ends.

Her skin was pale but any visible patches were streaked with blood, even her mouth and chin. Her clothes, while dark anyway, were darker patched in places making the blood obvious. Her light green eyes contrasted against all of the dark hair, clothes and blood. And were filled with tears, anguish and exhaustion.

"Oriana?"

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell.

Jackson was quick to catch her, not caring about the blood that was not staining his clothes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." He mumbled to himself, clutching the unconscious girl closer to his chest.

"Jackson?"

He looked up to meet his girlfriend's horror filled eyes.

"Is she…?" Lydia choked out, unable to finish.

"No. No, I don't think so…" He looked back down at Oriana.

Lydia quickly kneeled down beside them to check her pulse. After a tense silence she let out a breath of relief.

"She's alive."

"Call Allison. We're getting out of here. Now." Jackson commanded, standing with Oriana held bridle style in his arms.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"She's gonna meet us in the lobby." Lydia told Jackson hanging up the phone.

They speed walked through the halls, as fast as Jackson could go without jostling the girl in his arms too much.

Finally, Lydia opened the door leading to the lobby where they were met with Allison and a shocked Stiles and Scott.

"We need to leave. Now." Lydia told Allison.

The small group noticed the unconscious girl in Jackson's arms and gasped simultaneously.

"Oriana." Stiles moved forward to take her but Jackson refused to hand her over.

"No. I'm guessing this was your fault." He nodded at the injured girl he held closely, not caring when Stiles flinched at his words. "I'm taking her to the hospital. Girls, come on." He commanded the brunette and redhead, turning in the direction of the school entrance, the girls following his lead eagerly.

"No, no, no! Wait!" Stiles and Scott called after them.

Before they could continue, a heavy thud sounded above them.

They all looked up at the ceiling as it started to shake.

"Run!" Scott shouted, grabbing Oriana from Jackson's arms and leading the way. The ceiling crashed behind them as the alpha fell through.

Stiles ushered them into the cafeteria.

"Help me get this in front of the door." Scott said placing Oriana on a nearby table as gently as he could and set to helping Jackson secure the doors with locks and a freezer on wheels.

Stiles looked at the huge windows and sighed heavily.

"Scott, wait, not here."

Allison and Lydia were standing over Oriana checking her over. Lydia took a makeup wipe from her bag and began gently removing as much blood from Oriana's face and neck as she could. Allison looked up at her boyfriend panicked. "What was that? Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia joined in.

"Did it do this to Oriana?!"

"Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott shouted, making the girls spring into action.

"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second?" Stiles said, watching them all move stacks of chairs in front of the doors. He ran over to Oriana and checked her pulse, at the same time still trying to get the attention of the idiots who were blocking them in.

"Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? Hello!" He shouted.

They all stopped and turned around.

He threw his hands up in relief and continued sarcastically. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He gestured widely.

They looked at the windows with cringing realization.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here and Oriana looks dead. And I would like to know why." Allison asked, trying to mask her fear. She looked at her boyfriend pleadingly, holding onto his arm for comfort. "Scott?"

Scott walked away from her, looking around madly, trying to find some kind of reasonable explanation. Hut his eyes kept going over to Oriana who did indeed look dead. She was laying on a table, her hair and arm falling over the edge limply. What the hell was he going to do? Both Hales were out of the game, neither able to help him this time. He was on his own.

"Somebody killed the janitor."

Scott looked over at his best friend with a grateful look. No. He wasn't alone.

"What?" Lydia gasped.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles confirmed calmly, approaching the three terrified and clueless teenagers.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked Scott's back chuckling hysterically, to which she received no answer. "Is this a joke?"

"What, who killed him? Is that what happened to Oriana?" Jackson asked.

Lydia looked at the ground blankly and started mumbling to herself. "No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed –"

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson interrupted her.

"Who was it?!" Allison burst out, looking at her silent boyfriend desperately. "What does he want? What's happening...Scott!"

The boy turned around as if hearing them for the first time. "I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia shrieked grasping onto Jackson's arm.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked eagerly, thankful that her boyfriend was finally talking.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott told them surely. Stiles looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked doubtfully, remembering what he'd seen in the hallway right before Oriana had found him.

"Are you sure?" Allison whispered.

"I saw him." Scott nodded.

Lydia shook her head. "The mountain li -"

"No, Derek killed them!"

"All of them?"

"Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"The bus driver?" Allison whispered.

Scott continued, still facing away from the group. "And the guy in the video store, and he tried to kill Oriana- it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too."

A loud gasp interrupted the tense silence.

All eyes snapped towards the source. Oriana was sitting up on the table clutching her chest in pain, feeling the shifting bones of her ribs as they slowly realigned themselves. She looked up, her eyes roaming the dark cafeteria in panic, looking for the alpha.

Stiles ran over and grasped her shoulders. He bent over to look into her eyes. "Hey, shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay, he's not here. You're safe. You're safe." He repeated over and over in a soothing tone, trying to calm her.

Oriana looked into her favorite whisky eyes and let get taken in by the warm familiarity of his voice. She launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her quickly, holding her against him tightly. He buried his face into the top of her head and kissed her hair, uncaring of her bloody, sweaty form.

"You're okay." She whispered into his neck.

He nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you the –"

"No." She pulled away to look him in the eye again, feeling vulnerable but no able to give a damn at the moment. "Scott made you, I know. But it's okay." She nodded at his disbelieving stare. "It's okay because it would have killed you If you didn't. And your alive."

He nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I thought you were dead." He whimpered.

She took his face between her hands and pulled him down. Her lips slammed onto his and she felt a spark ignite in her chest. Stiles stood with wide eyes, unable to do anything else as Oriana kissed him. He felt warm all over and despite the circumstances and the girl being covered in blood he was so damn happy with his first kiss.

Before Stiles could reciprocate Oriana moved back, letting his lip pout in protest as she left them.

She leaned back in his arms and smiled softly at him. His returning grin was enormous. He was about to lean down to blow her mind, when Jackson coughed loudly.

They turned to look behind Stiles to where the others stood. Scott was watching the two open mouthed while Allison, Lydia and Jackson were all starring in horror. At Oriana. Oriana _Hale_.

"What?" She asked, recognizing the nature of their stares and narrowing her eyes when they all took the slightest step back. She could smell their terror. "Why are you all staring at me like that? This isn't _my_ blood, you know."

If possible their eyes widened even more as Allison and Lydia looked as if they were about to gag.

"What? Seriously." She looked up at Stiles who looked at Scott. "Scott?" She asked following his eyesight to look at the floppy haired boy who was looking down at his feet, reeking of guilt and shame.

She squirmed from Stiles' arms and rolled off of the table, holding the edge as she stumbled. She hissed and held her ribs in pain.

She looked between them all with confused but irritated eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

 **Okay so this chapter was originally like 12451 words long (And counting; It's not finished yet!) so I'm just gonna split it into two. AHHHHH, stORI's first kiss! Are you excited? I AM! I will post the second part sometime before Monday. Hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Night Schoo Part 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the Teen Wolf universe is mine. *sobs* I guess I'll have make due with the plot and Oriana.**

 **; Thankyou so much, I hope you like Part 2. stORI still have a bit to go until they're really 'together' but it's coming soon. I'm glad that huge explanation made sense and I could answer your questions. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **WickedlyMinx; Haha well here's the rest for you. As for the stORI smut…it will come ;) This stori (see what I did there?!) is rated 'M' for a reason, however it won't happen for a while. Realistically, for their relationship, I was thinking they'd do the deed pretty quickly; like a month or so into their 'relationship' but then again I wanted to hold out cos' I REALLY want to do the scene in S3 where Stiles is all like 'someone needs to sex me now!'; I've had some cool ideas for that. I'm conflicted! Plus, how** ** _smutty_** **are you wanting the smut? I don't want to go too detailed and make people uncomfortable but then again it's expected with the rating and warning in the description. Plus I'm a pretty descriptive writer, I'm very visual and can't help but try to set the scene as much as I can. I usually have to cut sometimes up to hundreds of words from my chapters because I naturally put in too much detail and just tend to babble on. Like this. Anyway thank you for reviewing, I hope you like Part 2 and let me know what you think!**

 **Emmettluver2010; Oh, she's defiantly not going to be happy but she'll be on Peter's side a lot I think. They're quite like minded in their thirst for revenge and indifference to violence and others pain. Thankyou for the review!**

 **Chapter 10 – Night School Part 2**

"Call the cops." Jackson told Stiles, ignoring her. This seemed to snap the girls beside him out of their thoughts, as they both looked away from their bloody friend quickly.

"No." Stiles refused, his eyes on Oriana.

"Wh - what do you mean "No ?""

Stiles looked at him and snapped. "I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? _No_. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"What?!" Oriana shouted. Lydia and Allison jumped slightly, scared of their friends anger especially now they knew she lived with a homicidal psychopath.

No one answered her, instead continuing with the argument as if she weren't there, all avoiding eye contact when she tried.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson argued.

"I'm calling." Lydia said, pulling her phone from her bag.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec –" He went to stop her but Jackson intercepted, holding him back from his girlfriend as she typed.

"Hey." Scott moved closer to stand by Stiles' side, releasing him from Jackson's hold.

"Scott, what did –" Oriana went to ask but was interrupted by Lydia speaking into her phone.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." She looked at her phone in betrayal.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked disbelievingly.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia told them.

"Okay, then call again."

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles dismissed.

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked.

Stiles shrugged helplessly so Allison turned her attention back onto Scott.

"So did he send the message?"

He sighed in frustration. "I don't know."

"Is Derek the one that called the police?"

"I don't know!" Scott shouted, making her look at him with hurt eyes.

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles joked, slapping his hand on Scott's shoulders and pulling him back slightly.

"Oriana?" Jackson asked.

They all looked at Oriana while she glared at Scott hatefully.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" She bit out through clenched teeth.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?"

"No. He didn't do it."

Scott and Stiles jumped either side of her and grabbed her arms, looking at her desperately.

"What do you mean? Scott said –" Lydia started.

"You hit your head, Oriana." Scott told the girl gently.

She snarled up at him. He flinched away, making the others nervous.

"It. Wasn't. Derek."

"You're in denial." Lydia spoke sympathetically. "I know he's your cousin but he hurt –"

"He didn't!" Oriana shouted at them. "Let me make this perfectly clear. Derek didn't hurt anybody. He didn't kill anybody! And he. Didn't. Try. To _kill_. Me!" The light veins in her iris sparked blue.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" Scott and Stiles pushed her back and blocked the others from her view.

"You need to calm down." Stiles whispered.

She growled at him, her eyes completely turning blue.

"You told them that –!"

"I told them." Scott rushed out protecting his friend from her feelings of betrayal. She looked at him.

"Stiles didn't tell them anything, okay? I did." He confessed. "I panicked. I thought that since Derek's dead –"

"He's not dead!" She snarled, stepping forward. Stiles held her back.

"Hey, hey, you have to calm down." Stiles looked between the two. "Now, look, we have three completely out of the loop, innocent people here. Okay? We can't just tell them the alpha's out for our blood. So…" He took a deep breath.

"We need to tell them something to get them to shut up." He looked at Oriana pointedly. "And then we think of a plan to get us out of here and find Derek. Okay?"

Scott and Oriana looked at each other before nodding in agreement with Stiles.

"Good." He clapped his hands together. "Now shall we put our hands in or –"

Oriana walked away, Scott turning in the opposite direction.

"No? Okay – just…me…then. Woo." He threw up his hand in false excitement.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Stiles turned to Scott but kept his eyes on Oriana's back as she stood staring out of the window. Lydia, Allison and Jackson made sure to keep a wide berth from her, whispering to each other and glancing at the raven haired girl every so often, making it pretty obvious she was the subject of their conversation. Stiles shook his head, knowing she could hear them talking about her.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles said.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off."

Stiles raised his eyebrows in annoyance. He wanted to slap his friend around the head. Of course Scott was remorseful about snapping at Allison when he'd just told everybody that Oriana's cousin, her only real family, was a serial killer. He didn't particularly like Derek. Not at all. But he knew that the scruffy jawed sourwolf was Oriana's whole world and that this whole thing must be killing her. He was especially mad that Scott didn't even think about how this would affect Oriana directly. Even now her so called 'friends' were too afraid to go near her because they thought she was related to a murderer, despite the fact that she still looked like she was a walking zombie and, for all they knew, fatally injured. He could only imagine how she's be treated from now on after the night was over.

But Stiles was always the best out of the two at prioritizing, so was able to swallow back his violent urges and continue. "And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Scott whispered furiously.

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No! Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?"

"Allison's family?"

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." He rationalized.

"Okay, assheads - new plan." Jackson called loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

They all looked at Stiles. He looked down, hesitating.

"He's right." Scott agreed, happy that he wasn't the one needing to make the decision. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him."

Stiles looked at his best friend in shocked betrayal.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." He told him quietly shaking his head.

"It won't work anyway." Oriana interjected from her place near the window. "It'll just make him mad." She told them darkly.

They looked at her speechless. It took Jackson a few seconds to take charge again.

"All right, give me the phone." He rushed to Stiles, grabbing his shoulder firmly.

Stiles turned around and punched him in the face.

Oriana raised an eyebrow amused and a little turned on if she was being honest.

Allison ran over to kneel beside him. "Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?"

She looked back at Stiles with a scalding glare.

Stiles took his phone from his pocket moodily, ignoring Scott's stare as he dilled his dad's number.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now."

A loud banging at the door sounded suddenly. They all backed away, Lydia running over to hide behind Jackson.

"We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

As they watched the doors were rattling furiously, the screws on the hinges pushing out and the handles giving way pushing their makeshift barricade out of place easily.

"Oh my god." Lydia mumbled.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles told them, his eyes on the shaking door.

"Which only goes up." Scott added, holding Allison close.

"Up is better than here." Oriana said lowly, still in her place by the windows apart from the group. Her eyes were locked heatedly on the doors, almost hoping the alpha would burst through so she could have another go at him.

Earlier she was ready to give in, let it take her life while she lay there willingly. But now she felt an unbelievable rage inside of her. She didn't want to die. Not anymore. She wanted to live. She wanted to kiss Stiles again. Mostly though, she wanted revenge. She was going to kill the alpha for taking Laura and Derek from her. She wasn't going to rest until it was dead and her eyes were red.

She stayed in place, watching the weakening doors as the rest of the group ran.

"Oriana, come on."

She looked to the right to see Stiles was the only one left, holding the backdoor open and holding out his hand for hers.

She eyes it and for a second thought about telling him to go on without her but then she looked into his eyes. Her favorite whisky eyes. They were begging her not to stay, to take his hand. He shook his head subtly, knowing what she was thinking. She glanced back to the almost open doors and saw the alpha's red eyes watching her through the small window.

She turned around and ran to Stiles. He grasped her hand tightly and they ran.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

They ran into the chemistry room and Scott closed it behind them, putting a stool under the door handle. He turned around to see them all looking at him as if to say 'really?'.

They were silent for a minute, trying to catch their breaths and listen for any signs of movement in the hallway.

They heard distant growls and footsteps. They all held their breaths as a shadow moved past the window in the door.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott whispered once the noise had quietened.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison whispered.

"And there's six of us." Oriana pitched in sarcastically. She rolled her eyes when Lydia and Allison looked away from her, not letting the pang of hurt she felt show on her face. She knew they didn't want to be in a small car with her right now. The classroom was small enough. Damn _Scott_.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said helplessly.

"What about this?" Scott walked over to a door on behind the teacher's desk. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles pointed.

"The janitor has a key." Scott whispered to Stiles.

"You mean his body has it."

"Well we know where that is." Oriana chimed in darkly, remembering his eyes. She ran a thumb over her left wrist and hand where the janitor's nails had scratched when he'd pulled her with him. Her skin was now healed and smooth as if nothing had happened. But she knew better.

Stiles shook his head. "His body wasn't in the locker room when we went back."

She looked up sharply, her gaze settling on him. "You went back for me?"

Stiles looked slightly offended and nodded. "Of course."

Her lips twitched and she looked down. He smiled slightly, finding her sheepish pose adorable.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott whispered leaning close to the two, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles said.

"No, no." Oriana said. "That'll work." She told them her previous lightheartedness replaced with a severe look.

"See." Scott pointed to Oriana.

"You're crazy." Stiles hissed at the pair.

"Let's go." Oriana told Scott, moving to leave.

"Wait, what?!" He grabbed her wrist. "No, I'll go. You stay here, it's too dangerous."

She glared at his hand on her wrist which he promptly dropped, knowing she was mad enough at him for the whole Derek thing, and not wanting to dig that hole any deeper.

"I've told you this before Scott. I've been a werewolf a heck of a lot longer then you. I'm more then capable of smelling out a body." She growled. "Now unless you want to stay here and let me go on my own I suggest we hurry up and leave."

"Bu –" He sighed and nodded, knowing not to start an argument he wouldn't win. Plus, she had a point. He'd rather not go up against the alpha Hale-less, if he could help it. They were good backup.

"No. No, no, no, no, no and oh did I mention, _no_!" Stiles shouted, before the two could move.

"What now?" Scott asked.

"You are not stepping a foot out of that door, missy." He pointed a finger at Oriana who raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "You've been hurt enough for tonight. And you, mister, you just – stay." He commanded.

Scott rolled his eyes and walked back in the direction of the door.

"I'm getting the key." He told the others.

"We are getting the key." Oriana added, giving him a look.

Behind them Stiles threw his arms in the air and span around in aggravation.

"Are you serious?" Allison whispered angrily.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed."

Scott looked around and grabbed a pointer stick with a small plastic hand at the end from next to the board. He held it up like a sword.

"Oh my god." Oriana muttered.

Stiles rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. _Of all the people to give supernatural powers too,_ Stiles thought to himself not for the first time.

"Well, it's better than nothing." He told them all when he received nothing but crazy looks.

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles said, unwilling to let Oriana go out there, her only protection being Scott with a stick.

"There is." Lydia said. She nodded to the chemical cabinet behind the teacher's desk.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self - igniting –" Stiles stuttered.

"Molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere." She responded to their dumb expressions.

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles pointed to the locked cabinet.

They all sighed in defeat.

Oriana rolled her eyes and stormed over to the cabinet. She burst her leather clad elbow through the glass door.

"Your welcome."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

They watched as Lydia mixed together the ingredients.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid."

Jackson reached for a bottle but hesitated before grabbing the one next to it. Oriana narrowed her eyes at the movement, unsure if it was an accident but kept silent. What the hell did she know to tell the difference anyway?

Lydia handed the beaker to Scott.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison told Scott worriedly.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott tried to reason.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." She looked over to Oriana nervously. She didn't say it out loud but she didn't want Oriana going out there with Scott to go up against her cousin. She wasn't sure where the girl's loyalties lay anymore. She felt horrible thinking it but she couldn't see her best friend the same after this.

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Oriana argued unsympathetically, knowing what her best friend was thinking.

"And that's you?!" Jackson burst out. "How do we know you're not going to lead McCall right into a trap, huh? Or tell your psycho cousin where we are?!"

Stiles stepped in his direction threateningly, but Oriana held him back.

She looked at Jackson. "You don't."

Lydia and Allison exchanged uneasy glances that sent another pang of hurt right through her heart.

"She won't." Scott said, noticing the brief flash of pain in her eyes before she applied her somber mask. Hi friend didn't deserve this treatment; it was his fault he knew. And he was going to make it up to her.

"I trust her." He told them.

Oriana nodded at him in thanks. He nodded back and motioned for the door. They went to leave but Allison stopped Scott and started whispering pleadingly. They all looked away to give the couple some semblance of privacy. All but Jackson, who was blatantly staring.

"Hey." Stiles whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

She let him pull her a bit away from the others.

"What?"

"I don't want you going out there." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to interrupt him. "But." He took a deep breath and looked deeply into her mint eyes. "I know that you need to do this."

She nodded gratefully.

"And I'm not going to try to stop you but –" He continued. "I just – I—Please." He reached out and held her hand. "Be careful. You have to come back in one piece, okay?"

She nodded again. "I promise." She whispered, watching his vulnerable eyes and knew that she meant it with everything in her. She would fight tooth and nail. She would do anything she had to. To get back to him.

He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, surprised by his sudden rush of confidence but not complaining. She was finally resolved on the fact that she liked Stiles. And even though she knew that it would probably come back to bite her in the ass, she would let herself relish in this new feeling. With him. Because this feeling was the only thing stopping her from running out of that door to exact her revenge, probably killing herself in the process.

Stiles finally pulled back and allowed his eyes to roam over her face, blood and sweat and all, memorizing her features. Committing her eyes to memory.

"Oriana?" Scott's voice came then, piercing their bubble and throwing them back into reality.

She stepped back from Stiles, her mask back in place, giving his cheek a final peck before leaving with his best friend. They looking back.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

They stepped into the dark cold hallway, the reality of their night hitting them at full blast as were alone. They listened for a moment, making sure the alpha wasn't anywhere near.

"Come on." She whispered. She started down the hallway, relieved to feel that her ribs were almost healed. It would have been easier if a done in her legs or arms was broken, she could just snap It back into place, but she obviously couldn't reach inside to fix a couple of broken ribs.

"Wait, how do we even catch his scent?" Scott asked panicked, not having thought this plan though.

"We already have it." She whispered back.

He looked at her questionably but she never faulted in her determined stride or even spared him a glance.

"What?"

"Me."

He looked more closely and understood. She was literally covered in the janitor's blood. His scent.

The two were silent as they roamed the halls trying to catch the janitor's scent. They stopped outside of the gymnasium door, the smell strongly coming from the room behind.

"Ready?" She asked, letting her claws snap out in preparation.

He nodded and opened the door for them.

They cautiously walked into the large room and stood at the end of the basketball court, keeping their ears focused for the sound of the alpha.

"He's not here." Scott whispered.

"He is."

He looked at her confused.

"Take a deep breath, Scott." She encouraged.

He did as she suggested and his eyes were drawn over to the bleachers. He glanced back at her with wide eyes, reminding her of a child looking for an adult's praise.

She nodded, urging him to follow his nose. She trailed behind him, covering his back against unsuspecting alphas.

Scott led them behind the bleachers but stopped when he saw the dark maze of steal supports that seemed to go on for miles. But the janitor's body was that way. He looked at her reproachful. She nodded encouragingly and so he took a deep breath and started weaving through the steel support bars underneath the structure.

A few meters in they heard a creak behind them. They both stopped to look but there was nothing in sight. She waved Scott forward and he continued with their cautious pace.

When they reached the strongest point of the scent they knew they had reached the source. But where was the body?

They looked at each other in confusion before Scott felt a warm drop on his cheek. Oriana watched as his hand came up to touch his cheek, and pulled his hand back. Blood.

They looked up to see the body of the Janitor's body suspended from thick rock climbing cables underneath the bleachers.

They looked at each other and Scott silently handed her the Molotov beaker and started to climb the steal supports to try to reach the keys that were handing from the Janitor's belt. Oriana could only look up at the pale face of the Janitor and into his dead eyes for the second time that night. It was weird looking at a dead body and being able to remember what they sounded like, looked like in life. Before they had died. It was even weirder being able to say they knew exactly how each wound was made and which was the most painful, because you could remember watching it. It was a different feeling then being able to remember how it felt to make each wound.

The sound of keys jingling snapped her out of her daze. The sound was followed by the bleachers creaking loudly and begin folding in.

"Get the keys, Scott." She rushed. He strained to grab ahold of the keys that were just out of reach.

"Scott." She warned when the folding walls of the bleachers was way too close for comfort and coming closer.

Finally, he grabbed it and they sped off. They dove out from underneath the bleachers just seconds from being crushed.

She laughed shakily as they lay on the ground watching the bleachers stop, now folded in completely.

"Let's never do that again."

"I don't know. It seems like it would be a fun first date for you and Stiles." Scott teased breathlessly.

She rolled her eyed and pushed him over onto his back as she stood up.

The growling coming from the other end of the gym had Scott back on his feet beside Oriana in a second.

Scott stood confidently. "Come on. Come get me."

The alpha started forward but was momentarily distracted by Scott throwing the Molotov Cocktail at it. The glass smashed off of its back but didn't ignite.

"Shit." Oriana cursed, getting her claws ready. The alpha shook its head almost in amusement and continued to charge at them.

Scott turned to run but the alpha caught his ankle and launched him back across the gym. Oriana let out a menacing growl and proceeded to run at the alpha.

She jumped on the alpha's back, wrapping her arm around its neck and squeezing, clawing and biting and scratching for all she was worth. She alpha let out a roar when she dug her canines into its shoulder. It tried to shake her off to no success. It got on all fours and started backing about wildly like a bull at a rodeo and she was flung across the opposite end of the room from Scott.

She got up with some effort, still shaky from earlier and saw the alpha standing over Scott. She pushed her legs to run as fast as she could. Just as she was about to jump it let out a monstrous echoing howl.

She fell to the floor in agonizing pain. Scott's screams joined hers as they echoed through the gym. The familiar agonizing pain started to overtake her as her bones started cracking abnormally and shifting under her skin unwillingly as she felt her vision bleed red. He alpha was forcing her shift.

The silver wolf was prowling through the hallways lazily, following the half-wolf, her instinct telling her to find a meal. She caught the scent of human nearby and started in that direction with the half-wolf following.

As they got closer to the source of the scent the silver wolf's ears lay flat against its skull and its lips curled into a snarl. It stopped before a closed door. The scent was coming from there.

She waited for the half-wolf to open it for them, so they could kill together, like the alpha wanted. Like she wanted. She wanted to kill so bad she was tingling in anticipation.

She watched the Halfling step up to the door and lay a hand on it and putting a key in the lock, breathing in the scent from the humans inside. The male paused and suddenly started holding his head as one of the heartbeats from inside became familiar to him.

The silver wolf watched the Halfling break the key in the lock. She growled at him. He started to convulse, holding his head and falling to the floor.

The distant sound of sirens did little to distract her as she growled at the Halfling as it changed back into human form. His eyes widened at the sight of her and scuttled back in fear. She followed slowly, shoulder blades visible on her back as she slowly prowled closer to her kill. If the half-wolf was going to keep her from her kill, she'd have to take him instead.

"Whoa, whoa!" He gasped at the sight of the familiar wolf. He remembered it from when Derek attacked him in the parking garage.

"Umm…hi…Derek's wolf…"

She snapped her jaw at him. He let out a small shriek and slid further away on the floor.

"…what's your name, huh?...good boy…AH!" He shouted when she jolted forward and swiped a paw at him threateningly.

"Okay! Okay…not a boy…pretty girl…?"

The wolf's growl's quietened somewhat. He nodded enthusiastically.

" _Of course_ you're a girl wolf!...yeah, you're a good girl, huh?...You just want your friend don't ya?...you want Derek…"

The wolf hesitated and gave a small whimper.

"Oh no, girl…it's okay…he's gonna be fine…" He gulped. "…I'm Derek's friend. Okay?...well not really but I'm friends with his cousin…do you know Oriana?"

The wolf's ears perked up and it tilted its head as if it heard its name.

"You know her, eh? You know Oriana?"

The wolf suddenly sat down and looked at him with big electric blue eyes. Electric blue… He remembered that that was the color of Derek and Oriana's werewolf eyes. His eyes widened.

"Oriana?"

The wolf blinked in recognition as Scott sat gaping at her.

Scott heard the door handle of the room containing their friends start to be yanked hard and apparently so did the wolf – Oriana, because her aggressive posture was back in an instant as she turned around to stalk back to the door.

"No!" Scott called out.

She stopped and growled at him for interrupting her. She started scratching around the door and at the tiled floors trying to get inside.

"Oriana they're our friends, remember. You don't want to hurt them." He pleaded.

She huffed, still nosing the door, checking for weaknesses. If the Halfling wasn't going to help her she was going to get in herself.

Scott tried to think about how he'd come out of the brainwashing spell the alpha had put him under and remembered that it was Allison's heartbeat that had stopped him, brought him back. His eyes widened.

"Stiles is in there, Oriana."

The only recognition she showed at the name was a brief ear twitch.

"Remember Stiles? He's tall and skinny. Terrible at lacrosse?"

He groaned when she didn't stop. He distantly heard voices yelling from the lower level of the school and panicked.

"Uh…you two flirt a lot, he's bad at it so it's kinda funny. Um…you both speak sarcasm! He has short brown hair, lots 'a moles…uh…." Scott looked around desperately. "His eyes are brown –"

He stopped at the sudden growl. He looked down to see Oriana looking at him in anger. "What? They are?! I think." He muttered. She growled again.

"Urhhh!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, hearing the voices draw closer, and recognizing the Sheriff's.

"STILES!" He shouted at her in desperation. "Stiles is in there!" He pointed at the closed door. She looked at it briefly before turning back to him with questioning eyes.

"You kissed him not even an hour ago! Remember?!"

Her ears twitched, her eyes closed briefly and her head sagged slightly.

"Yes! Listen." He commanded. "Listen for his heartbeat. You don't want to hurt him. You know you don't."

He watched her lips curl up and her head shook as if she were in pain. He watched wide eyed as her back curled up and down, her boned cracking, he legs all elongating and her tail, ears and muzzle receding. He watched as smooth skin and bloodstained cloth replaced fur and light silvery fur grew and darkened into long dark tresses. In the end, where a slightly larger than usual silvery wolf stood, in its place was the familiar crouched figure of the girl his best friend was in love with, and he knew that she returned the favor.

"Scott? Oriana?" Sheriff Stilinski called out from behind Scott. He turned around to see the Sheriff standing with a few deputies, all with their guns out but lowered as they took in the two teens. Their eyes locked onto the small looking figure of a hunched over Oriana and widened.

"I'm gonna need an ambulance at the high school." The Sheriff spoke into his radio.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana was sitting in the back of an ambulance staring at the spot where Derek had been thrown earlier. It was empty. The Camero was gone too. She felt in her gut that her cousin was alive but she didn't want to get her hopes up. The alpha could have moved his body like he did that janitors, and could have used the Camero as a getaway car when he heard the sirens.

Lydia and Jackson had already been picked up by their parents, Allison was waiting on hers far away from Oriana, and the boys were inside the school with the Sheriff.

She could feel the stares from the surrounding police force and EMTs. One of the first things the Sheriff had asked was who was responsible for the janitor's death, understandably. And so one of the first thing's he was told was her cousins name. Derek Hale. Even with no proof, five terrified teenagers and a dead body all shouting the name 'Derek' was enough to make everyone suspicious. Oriana denied it when she was asked, much to the frustration of Scott but Stiles had understood and that was good enough for her. Obviously no one believed her over the minimal evidence stacked up against Derek including the fact that he'd been a suspect in Laura's death too. It wasn't looking good.

She saw an EMT hesitate with a stethoscope from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not gonna kill ya." She grumbled and sat back, letting the apprehensive man check her heart beat quickly before scurrying away to complete some paperwork.

"Are you okay?"

She looked to the right to see that last person she'd expect to sit beside her in the back of the ambulance. Alan Deaton. She looked at him wide eyed, remembering that he went missing right before the alpha showed up, and also that he knew she was with Derek, technically aiding in his kidnapping. She wondered why she wasn't in cuffs yet.

Scenting him would do no good in finding out if he were actually the alpha, as the alpha could small completely different as a human. As of right now she didn't see any link between his scent and the alpha's but who knew? She couldn't do anything to the man without proof though.

That still didn't explain why she wasn't in cuffs right now.

"You do know who I am, don't you?" She asked bluntly.

He nodded with a small chuckle. "Oriana Hale."

She looked around to glare at the people around the parking lot that were looking at her.

"And you know who did this?" She gestured to the school.

He nodded again. "I know who they say did it."

She looked at him with intense wondering eyes. "You don't think Derek did it?"

He shrugged. "Did he?"

"No." She growled.

He smiled at her lightly. "Then what does it matter what I think?"

Before she could reply the Sheriff was in front of her calling her name.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She nodded.

"You sure. Your kind of covered in…" He pointed needlessly at the dried blood.

She nodded. "It isn't mine. I fell…" She looked down, getting a flash of hazel eyes begging for help before she broke his hand.

"Were you the one to find him then? The janitor?"

"I was there." She whispered, her eyes far away remembering the scene vividly.

"You were?" John asked, shock clear on his face. He gripped his statement notebook tightly.

She nodded, inwardly cursing herself for saying.

"Did you happen to get a look at the person who did it?" he asked eagerly.

She shook her head. "It was in the locker room. There are hardly any windows so…it was dark…"

"You didn't see anything? The slightest detail could help."

"He was tall. Athletic build. Dark hair." She kept to the vague bare minimums, describing about 65% of the males in Beacon Hills. She didn't realize until she saw the look John was giving her that Derek was part of that 65%.

"It wasn't Derek." She told him firmly.

"You said you didn't see him." John countered.

"I know. It just wasn't."

"Do you know where your cousin is right now, Oriana? He's not answering his phone."

She looked away, unable to come up with a good alibi. He nodded to himself.

"And why do you think this man didn't hurt you too if you were there when he killed the Janitor?" John asked.

"I was hiding."

"But you're covered in his blood." John argued with slight impatience in his voice.

"I told you I fell." She glared at him. "I hid until he left and then I left to find Scott and Stiles but I fell in the blood on the way out." Her voice was raised toward the end.

John nodded and must have decided that that was enough interrogating for now, as he put his notebook in his pocket.

"Well, I'm sorry, but with your cousin being AWOL and multiple people saying it was him, Derek is a suspect in another murder and attempted murder. You can't go home. Do you have anyone you can stay with? Maybe Allison or Lydia?"

She laughed bitterly and pulled the shock blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"They haven't even looked at me all night. I doubt either would be willing to ask their parents to let a 'muderer's' cousin move in." She said darkly, with thinly veiled hurt, her eyes watering.

John and Deaton, who had stayed silent throughout her interrogation, looked at her sadly.

"Well then I guess that means you're taking the guest room this time round." John smiled and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with big wet green eyes and wet lashes. She looked like a lost abused puppy begging for a home.

"Okay." She whispered. He squeezed her shoulder and left to go talk to a nearby deputy.

She saw Stiles and Scott approaching, Scott's eyed fixed on his boss, Stiles' on hers. They shared a small smile.

"There you are." Deaton smiled at his young apprentice.

"How - ? How did you –" Scott stuttered, looking lost for words.

"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." He smiled.

"Guys, come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later. And you're free to go too, Oriana." The Sheriff came over and steered the kids away. Stiles subtly grabbed ahold of her hand and they followed his dad. She squeezed it tightly.

"Allison!" Scott ran over to his retreating girlfriend.

Oriana leaned back against Stiles jeep next to him as they watched their friend talk to his girlfriend. John was talking to a deputy close by.

"So what happened after you left?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Scott told you."

He nodded. "Yeah, he did." He scratched the back of his head. "Do you really turn into a wolf? Like a real wolf?" Stiles asked excitedly.

She let out a small chuckle and looked up at him with a nod.

"Awesome." He whispered staring at her with admiration.

She shrugged and looked back over to Scott and Allison.

"So what are you going to do now?" Stiles asked. "You can't go back to your house right?"

"Your dad said that I'm staying with you guys for now."

She looked back up at him when she heard him choking slightly. "Is that okay?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeah." He nodded enthusiastically. "That's great – I mean fine. That's fine. I suppose. I mean, I can just take the couch or ya'know we can shar – "

She laughed loudly cutting off his nervous rambles.

"I'm staying in the guest room, dumbo."

He scoffed loudly. "Psshh, yeah. I mean – I know – I knew that. I was just- wait. Did you just call me dumbo?" He stared at her offended.

"Yep." She smiled cheekily.

"You're mean. You're not allowed to share my Reese's stash now."

"What?! Nooooo! Please, Stiles." She grabbed his arm and whined.

He laughed at her adorable pout.

"What's in it for me?"

She thought for a minute, unconscious running her tongue over her bottom lip. He shifted uncomfortably. He'd felt that lip. He'd tasted it. And it tasted goo-

"My gratitude and affection?" She asked hopefully, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratingly big. "Fiinnneee."

"Yes!" She did a small victory bounce, the dried blood on her jeans making them stiff and hard to move. "And I really need a shower and clean clothes."

"Yeah, yeah. You're such a girl." He teased with an eyeroll.

"Hey. Have you seen me?" She pointed to her frightening state. "I can't believe you kissed me like this. You have some blood on you as well." She pointed at some blood marks on his blight jacket and shirt that had transferred from her clothes to his. He blushed, remembering how close she'd been pressed against him, and the kiss. Both of them.

He was about to ask her about the kisses when he caught sight of Allison walking away from a shattered looking Scott across the lot.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"She broke up with him."

 **Finally! That was long. Both parts of 'Night School' worked out to be about 13520. There was a lot of off script scenes too, which obviously made it longer. But I feel good about it, what do you guys think?**

 **Good, bad, just eh? Let me know what you thought and also if you want to see something particular in the future to do with the plot line or even just a little off-script scene.**

 **I felt bad for splitting the chapter so I added in another kiss for all you stORI lovers out there, I hope you don't mind ;)**


	12. Chapter 11 - Lunatic

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything you recognize or associate with Teen Wolf, but the plot changes and Oriana are MINE!**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry but you guys know how life is; it's steady and pretty boring for a while and then when something goes wrong, everything goes wrong. Long story short there's been a couple of deaths in the family since Christmas and we recently found out my uncle has cancer, so I just haven't been in the writing mood until recently. SO! While I felt motivated I wrote my longest chapter yet enjoy!**

 **Thanks to VampirePrincess11, WickedlyMinx, , Emmettluver2010, and Guests for reviewing and sticking with me on this. And to everyone who has followed or favourited this fic so far!**

 **Chapter 11 - Lunatic**

Stiles had experienced panic attacks before; he got them regularly after the death of his mother. They were quite an unpleasant experience if you couldn't guess. He could sum up how they made him feel in four words; breathless, hot, panicked and sweaty. The same words could also be used to describe how he felt right now, but this sure in hell wasn't a panic attack.

Stiles stood in the hallway with a face that strongly resembled that of a fish. His eyes were wide and his mouth opening, closing grasping for words. Or breath; whichever came first.

Oriana quirked a perfectly arched dark eyebrow in amusement. She leaned casually in the bathroom doorway, enjoying the audible hitch of his heartbeat when she crossed her arms under her breasts, allowing them to rise and strain against the thin towel wrapped around them.

"You knocked?" She asked politely.

Stiles gulped and his eyes, against his best efforts, rolled down her scantily clad body. From her darker then ever wet hair, her make-up free flushed face, her bare shoulders, collar bone and arms to her thin green towel - HIS towel - that was pulled around the silhouette of her hourglass figure perfectly and was only just long enough to cover the bottom of her ass cheeks. Thus, leaving her long, golden toned, smooth legs completely open for observation. As he watched, a drop of water slid down her neck, past her collar bone and into her cleavage. He wanted to chase that water drop with his tongue. Stiles gulped again.

In the back of his mind he was doing a little happy dance. Not because Oriana was naked in his house, only his small towel around her...well not completely because of that. It was because her scars were on show. Not all of them of course, but the burn that took up most of the skin on her upper left arm and bicep was clearly visible, and also, the outside of her left thigh was taken up mostly by a similar looking burn. The large uneven patch of skin reaching about halfway down to her knee, and he knew it continued up her hip and side of her torso until it peaked in a misshapen triangular point just below her armpit. Pretty much her whole left side.

He was happy dancing because she letting him see the rest of the scar of her side, that had been covered by her leggings a few nights ago, and the scar on her arm again. This obviously meant she felt comfortable enough in his presence that she was trying to show her trust in him by letting him see her insecurities and vulnerabilities. He wasn't about to think she'd simply forgotten about her scars because he knew she's never forget about them, and because his perceptive eyes noted the slight rigidness of her spine and the wariness in her eyes that couldn't be covered. She knew what she was doing, and it wasn't just trying to fluster him with her feminine wiles either.

"Is that a tattoo?!" He burst out unable to stop himself. There on the outside of her right thigh was a detailed black pattern. He unashamedly, too curious to feel embarrassed, leaned down and cocked his head to the left in order to get a better view of the side of her leg. She watched in amusement as Stiles's eyes traced the large shape of her leg, a crude joke bubbling between her lips at how close Stiles' face was to the warm area between her legs.

Stiles was less surprised then he thought he'd have been at the fact that Oriana had a tattoo. It made sense really. She was the dark, brooding, tattoo-y type, he thought. His amber eyes analysed the large tattoo, wandering what it meant.

It was a fairy large, very well drawn dreamcatcher. The design was fairly simple and ordinary; a circle, a little larger then his palm he guessed, and six feathers, variously sized between medium and small, hung down and around, in no particular order, from the circle and were attached by the same silk-y looking ribbons that the circle was bordered with. The ribbons attaching each feather had a few small beads along them also. While it wasn't terribly original in style, the dreamcater was so detailed and shaded perfectly in blacks and the odd whites, it looked almost 3D, the long green and blue tipped feathers and beads looked to be swaying in a gentle breeze. The design inside the circle however was completely unique and one he'd never seen before was was an obviously deliberate pattern.

"What does it mean?"

When she didn't answer after a few seconds, he looked up and was immediately caught in her bright thoughtful gaze.

"It's..." She took a breath. "The dreamcatcher is for...obvious reasons..." She looked down, not wanting to explain in depth and knowing that he'd understand anyway.

And he did. He knew that she'd been in the fire that killed the rest of her family and that she'd been on her own after that in the system. It was pretty much mandatory that she had nightmares.

"And this?" The tips of his fingers ghosted over the still damp skin of her thigh, over the strange design in the dreamcatcher. A deep sense of male-pride grew inside of him when she shivered slightly beneath his touch.

"It's a triskele." She whispered. "Derek has one too; It's the symbol of the Hale pack. Alpha..." She lightly touched one of the three spirals of the triangular shaped symbol. "Beta..." She touched the second. "Omega..." She touched the last spiral.

"For werewolves, it symbolizes that possibility that any wolf can rise or fall to any status. A beta can become an alpha. An alpha can fall all the way to an omega."

"But why is it so important to the Hales?" Stiles asked thoughtfully.

"It's a mantra that the Hales use when training to control our wolf-y...urges."

"What kind of urges?" He smirked at the innuendo.

She gave him a hard stare. "Blood lust."

"Is that the only lusty urge you werewolves have?" He wagged his eyebrows.

She felt her cheeks burn slightly and tried to turn her head away from his gaze but was too late.

He grinned cheekily at her.

"Alright, go away." She pushed his away by his forehead, and walked past him to the guest room.

"What?!" He called after her, his smile big. He laughed when she answered with a single finger before slamming the door behind her.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

The day after the attack at the school, John had instructed Stiles to go with Oriana to collect her things from her house, resulting in Stiles hastily throwing Oriana's things into a suitcase borrowed from his dad, in the creepy Hale house. She didn't have much but he wasn't too worried about that right now as it meant that he could leave faster. Stiles didn't want to be in the haunted house longer then absolutely necessary.

"So where's Derek?" Stiles asked to fill the silence, and to hopefully speed up time.

"I haven't heard from him," She looked down. "But he's alive." She said firmly. "He's probably just laying low somewhere and healing."

Stiles nodded, he dare not disagree with her on her cousin's current health status, as he walked briskly around her room, filling his arms with random stuff to pack.

"What are you doing?" Oriana asked as she calmly folded her clothes from her wardrobe to put into her own small suitcase.

"What? I'm just - packing. I'm helping you pack." He said, throwing her phone and laptop chargers into the suitcase.

"What's the rush?" She asked, quickly swiping her laptop from Stiles' hands before it too was thrown.

"No rush. There's no rush. I'm just - Its's - " He stammered looking around her room and towards her open doorway which led to the dark hallway, as if a ghost was about to pop out and yell -

"BOO!"

Stiles screamed. Like a girl.

Oriana sat on her bed laughing hysterically.

Stiles held his racing heart.

"Do you seriously think this place is haunted?" She laughed.

"NO! Shut up!" Stiles threw one of her pillows at her.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"So she, like, lives here now?" Scott whispered to Stiles as they sat in the livingroom, not wanting Oriana to overhear him from her spot in the kitchen.

"Well yeah, I guess."

"For how long?"

Stiles shrugged, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth while keeping his eyes on the television screen.

"Well have you guys..."

Stiles glanced over at his floppy haired friend in confusion, his cheeks bulging with popcorn.

"...Ya'know..." Scott hinted with an exaggerated eyebrow raise.

"Whaff?" Stiles mumbled between chewing.

Scott grimaced in distaste and glanced over toward the empty doorway before continuing his questioning.

"Have you two done...anything...?"

Stiles looked at his blankly.

"Sex, Stiles! Have you and Oriana had sex?!" Scott burst out impatiently causing Stiles to start choking.

"Why, jealous?"

The two teens whipped their heads around simultaneously to stare wide eyed at the raven haired bombshell that was now entering the room with a bowl and her favorite thermos.

She flopped down onto the chair on the other side of the coffee table, near the sofa the boys were currently occupying.

"Why...wha- Why would you...?" Stiles stammered awkwardly, his face aflame, as he looked nervously between his best friend and his new housemate.

"Well, I mean -" Scott supplied hastily, his own cheeks pink.

"Because he obviously doesn't want anyone to be with you but him, Stiles. His feelings cannot be contained." Oriana stated calmly, picking out a frosted flake from her bowl of dry cereal.

"What?! No, that's -" Scott cried.

"Why else have you been over here all day everyday since that night at the school? Admit it. You're jealous." She shrugged tossing the piece of cereal into her mouth.

Stiles raised a brow at Scott in question.

"Seriously?!" Scott asked in embarrassment.

Stiles smiled suddenly. "Leave the guy alone Ori. He doesn't understand your humor yet."

She shrugged again, taking a sip from her thermos. Stiles, for the first time, read the white block letters on her glossy black cup.

"Does that say - "

"Dude, don't ask." Scott muttered, crossing his arms moodily, now realizing that Oriana had been trying to wind him up.

"But it says - "

"Chill, dude. It's just a Funny Cup." Oriana reassured.

"What's a Funny Cup?"

Scott groaned. "I've got to get Allison back."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Where are we going?" Scott asked moodily as he followed Stiles through the woods.

"You'll see."

"'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school." Scott looked over his shoulder nervously, as if his mom was watching.

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." Stiles said smartly.

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked impatiently.

"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped - "

Scott interrupted angrily, "I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break."

Stiles laughed a little in sympathy. "All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break - You get your best friend drunk." He turned to show Scott the bottle of Jack Daniels with a proud smile.

"Where did you get that?" Scott asked in awe.

Stiles shrugged and turned back around to start walking again.

"I got Oriana to get it for me. She's got a fake ID. It's part of her badass delinquent-ness."

"So why isn't Oriana here then? If she supplied the drink?"

Stiles sighed. "Because she...I told her that you wanted a guys night."

"Why?" Scott furrowed his brows, worried that Oriana would now think that he was mad at her or something.

"Because she lives with me now so she's always around and I haven't had a break from her all weekend, but I can't just tell her I need some time away from her because she'll take it the wrong way and get mad at me and close up again!" Stiles ranted heatedly.

"But I thought you liked her?" Scott asked thoroughly confused now.

"I do!" Stiles shouted, and then gave a huge sigh of frustration. "I just...you remember the night at the school?"

Scott gave him a pointed glare. As if he could forget.

"Right, sorry. Stupid question. Well, anyway, " He continued. "You saw when she um...kissed me..." He blushed.

"Twice." Scott smirked slightly.

"Yeah, twice. Well it's just...nothing's happened since." Stiles confided sadly.

"So has she said anything about it?" Scott asked.

"No."

"Have you said anything?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Stiles huffed irritatingly, "What am I supposed to say, man? 'Hey, Oriana. Why did you kiss me twice when you were all bloody from being attacked by the Alpha and why haven't you kissed me since?!'"

"Yes."

"Urrrgggg!" Stiles groaned, as they continued to trudge through the dark woods.

"So she's just acting like nothing happened?" Scott asked again.

"Well, no." Stiles sighed. "She's been kinda flirty. But that's how she is anyway. And the morning after the school I saw her coming out of the shower and -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Scott put his hand on his friends shoulder to stop him. Scott looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"You saw her naked?"

"No!" Stiles shook off his friend's hand and continued to walk, Scott following eagerly. "She had on this little towel. But that's not the point, man! I'm just so - arrghhh!" He groaned and finally sat down on a large rock in the small rocky clearing he'd been looking for.

Scott sat next to him and waited for his friend to continue. He'd been moping all weekend over Allison so he supposed that the least he could do was let his friend rant a bit over his own complicated love life.

"I'm just so confused, man. For the past decade i've been completely and madly in love with Lydia."

"Obsessed." Scott intervened. Stiles sent him a glare before carrying on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"And I know she never even knew I existed but I was okay with that because I was always sure that one day she would, and that we'd finally be together and I'd have the girl of my dreams." He sighed. "And then one day this amazing, beautiful, funny girl walks into class and I just..."

Scott watches his friend struggle for words and thinks to himself, that this is the most serious he's seen his friend since his mother had died. Scott realizes how much this must be weighing on Stiles' mind and how conflicted he must feel. Honestly, he'd always thought that Stiles was being a little dramatic and overexadurating about his crush on Lydia but right now he could see how genuinely he felt. Scott waited, letting his friend say what he needed to and hoped that he would be able to give some helpful advice.

"I really like her Scott." Stiles whispered, looking at his feet. "Oriana is just so...real. She's damaged, stubborn, moody, kind of morbid," He chuckled a little. "And she's seen things and felt things that...she has got real issues and fears and nightmares...scars..." He sighed sadly. "She's so different from Lydia, who is just a normal popular girl with rich parents and a jock boyfriend. Oriana is...broken. But the thing is, she doesn't need fixing...because she's perfect...and I really really like her..."

Scott watched his friend with sympathy. "But?"

"But I'm not sure if she really likes me, or if she should...I mean, I'm just this skinny kid and she's a werewolf. What would I have to offer her, huh? I couldn't keep her safe against the alpha or hunters or, hell, a guy with a gun. Or a knife. Or a fist." He kicked the ground angrily, thinking about her scars. "I'm not rich. I'm not good at lacrosse and I'm not even good-looking. I'm just a nerd who's best friend's with the star of the lacrosse team."

Stiles exhaled loudly and sat upright to look into the dark trees.

"And then there's Lydia. I'm not sure anymore how I feel about her. It's like whenever I'm with Oriana I forget about her, but I know that I still like her. A lot. I'm just...not sure if I love her anymore...or if I ever really did." He muttered.

Scott sighed heavily and looked up at the dark sky and almost full moon, trying to dry his moist eyes. He felt like a horrible best friend. How could he never see all that Stiles was holding back all the negativity and inner turmoil that he secretly felt? All of this was enough to drive someone crazy. And here he was moping around like a six year old because his girlfriend wants some space.

"Stiles..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say but needing to say something to his best friend who had just shared with him the huge weight on his shoulders.

"Man, I...I don't think that what you felt for Lydia was love. I'm not saying you don't have strong feelings for her," He rushed to explain when Stiles sent him a seething look. "It's just that...Lydia has always been the pretty and popular girl. And when you found out that she's secretly really smart and sometimes nice, you put her on a pedestal without even ever...really meeting her. And you never saw how bad she could be. She's mean, man." Scott rationalized. Stiles sat watching the darkness, but was listening intently to Scott's uncharacteristically deep thoughts.

"She thinks that she's better then everyone else because she's pretty and smart and rich. And she practically uses Jackson. Don't get me wrong I do think she really likes him too, maybe she even loves him, but she's only really with him because he's the captain of the lacrosse team. She's obsessed with popularity and being loved, and Stiles...she doesn't even know your name..." Scott added as gently but truthfully as possible.

Stiles didn't react much that Scott could see, but he knew that he was listening to every word.

"And Oriana..." Scott started again. "From the first time she met you she's looked at you differently to anyone else. She feels comfortable around you, and she listens to you and makes you laugh and she does really like you. And you know she's not looking for an athlete or money or even protection. She's not looking for someone who wants her in spite of her past and her scars, or someone who wants to fix her and make her forget; she's wants for someone to trust. And yeah, she's had a rough past and it'll be hard and she'll be afraid and it'll probably take a long time for you to really know everything about her and who she is and what she's been through. She wants someone who can make her laugh and feel safe and accept her as she is, scars and all, and help her move on. And I think...that some one is you, Stiles."

They sat in silence for a while, both shocked at how deep and meaningful this conversation had gone, but both thankful for it, because it made Stiles feel a little more settled in his own mind, and it made Scott feel closer to his best friend.

"Now, " Scott said more cheerfully. "When your best friend is in the middle of a love triangle..." He picked up the forgotten bottle of Jack Daniels and held it up for Stiles to see. "You get your best friend drunk."

They laughed lightheartedly and Scott opened the bottle as Stiles lit a fire in a nearby large dumpster.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea." Stiles ranted, lying on the rocky ground beside the half empty bottle of Jack.

"Fish in the sea." Scott interrupted, his good mode having evaporated about an hour ago, when Stiles had started to get drunk but he hadn't.

"Fish? Why you talking about fish?" Stiles asked confusedly. "I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with black hair, green eyes, 5'5" - "

"Like Oriana?" Scott asked boredly. He'd spent the last hour listening to Stiles talk about Oriana and then Lydia and then Oriana again and then - Well, you get the picture.

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Stiles slurred.

"I don't want any more."

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked confused.

"I'm not anything." Scott relied, feeling a strange emptiness inside of himself like there was a void or a numbness in his chest and head.

"Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf."

Scott looked down at his friend in thought. It certainly seemed to be true as he was currently and depressingly sober.

"Am I drunk?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "You're wasted."

Stiles cheered. "Yeah! Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know." He paused. "Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse."

Scott looked down at him with incredulous eyes.

Stiles grinned widely. "That didn't make any sense. I need a drink."

As he reached out to grab the bottle again he watched with confusion as it was pulled away from his reach.

Scott and Stiles looked at the two older guys standing over them, the bigger dark skinned man was holding their bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." He smirked cruelly.

"Give it back." Scott warned, an indescribable rage filling him.

"What's that, little man?" The guy asked in smug amusment.

"I think he wants a drink." The smaller pale guy next to him chimed, he was obviously the larger ones sidekick and was there mainly to feed his leader's ego.

Scott stood up, feeling threatened and aggressive. "I want the bottle."

Stiles saw Scott's claws growing out behind his back and gulped, suddenly loosing his cheerful drunk attitude. "Scott, maybe we should just go." He suggested.

Scott's eyes were dark and angry, locked on the taller man's and he walked closer in a predatory manor. "You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet. Give me the bottle." His eyes flashed gold as his wolf's bloodlust neared the surface. "Give me the bottle of Jack."

The guy watched Scott in horror as his eyes glowed, literally, with boiling rage, and he gave handed the bottle back quickly.

Scott threw the bottle clear across the clearing where it smashed against a tree trunk.

Stiles stumbled a bit but managed to get up and pull Scott away from the older guys and back towards the jeep.

Stiles' words were still slightly slurred as he followed his tense friend over to his blue jeep. "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon."

Scott looked up at the sky in contemplation, opening the passenger door of the jeep.

"Going home now, yeah?" Stiles asked but immediately flopped back through the passenger door and promptly fell asleep in his passenger seat. Scott rolled his eyes and shut the door.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

 _"Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale -"_

Stiles ran over and pulled the plug for the kitchen radio out of the socket.

He span around to look at Oriana and his dad, both of whom were sitting at the kitchen table watching him.

"It just - " He pointed to the now silent radio. "Yeah..."

To say breakfast was awkward was a bit of an understatement. Oriana wasn't talking to John due to him obviously being the head of the police that were looking to arrest her - innocent - cousin. Of course she knew that he was only doing his job and without any chance of proving her cousin's innocence, his job was to put a killer behind bars. Still she felt a little betrayed that John wouldn't take her word for it that Derek wasn't guilty, and she couldn't shake that little nugget of doubt in her head that John didn't care for or about her at all and that the only reason he was being so kind and fatherly toward her was because he wanted to keep an eye on the 'murderer's' cousin to make sure she wasn't in cahoots with him.

But then that could be the full moon talking. Ever since she'd woken up she felt the pull of the moon. She wasn't lying when she'd told Stiles before that she was barely in control of herself. It was only after Derek and Laura had found her that she had been properly taught some level of control.

But she suspected that the basic level of knowledge she had wouldn't help much today. She was too stressed with everything that was going on lately that she just knew she would have a lot of trouble keeping herself in check today. Let alone keeping Scott under control for his second full moon. With Derek missing the responsibility fell to her and as she was in bad shape herself, she wasn't too for optimistic about the day, or moon, to come.

Feeling particularly irritable today, she glared at Stiles throughout breakfast as if it had been his voice on the radio announcing her cousin as the suspect of murder to the whole town of Beacon Hills. Stiles, knowing what was the cause of her crabby attitude that morning, was unusually quiet; so as not to annoy her more, and while she didn't say it she was grateful.

It was decided that because they lived together now and that they both went to the same place everyday that Stiles would drive them both to and from school instead of Oriana taking her own car separately.

They were walking toward the school entrance when she noticed Allison's father's red tahoe parked outside the entrance. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the face that haunted her nightmares sitting in the passengers seat of the car. She felt a growl rattle out of her chest, her eyes locked on the smiling blonde who was completely unaware of her presence as she talked with her brunette niece and brother.

"Whoa, Whoa. Calm down." Stiles muttered as he stopped beside her static form. He followed her line of sight to the red tahoe and sighed to himself.

"Look I know she's your friend and you want to tell her everything, believe me I know, I've only heard the same thing from Scott a million times but - " Stiles continued to ramble, having presumed her sudden shift in emotions was directed at Allison.

Oriana felt the overwhelming urge to rip that door off its hinges and pull Kate Argent out by her hair. She started visualizing ways she would get her revenge in the most graphic and painful ways possible. First she'd rip off her -

"Oriana!"

Stiles voice broke through her hazy red vision. And she blinked a couple of times to look at Stiles questioningly, mad at him for interrupting her planning.

"What?" She growled lowly.

"Your eyes." He whispered urgently, looking around to make sure no one had noticed. He let out a sigh of relief when she blinked the blue from he eyes before anyone could look at them. He must have jinxed it, however, because he noticed, along with Oriana, that the three head's inside the Argent's red car all turned in their direction as if on que.

He saw Oriana's head tilt slightly and knew she was listening to what looked like a frantic conversation between the Argent family.

Oriana didn't even think to hide her glare as she stood not far in front of the tahoe, watching the family of her former friend. They watched her too, with various expressions of shock, confusion and anger.

She listened to them speak.

"Hale? As in Derek Hale?" Asked an older male voice; Allison's father.

She saw Allison nod warily.

"She's his cousin."

"Peter's daughter?" Kate asked in shock before she could censor herself.

Allison looked at her aunt suspiciously. "I don't know. She said her dad was in the hospital, catatonic."

"That's Oriana Hale?" Allison's dad, Chris is she remembered right, asked in shock. She knew why. The Argents thought she had died in the fire along with the rest of her family.

"Yeah...Do you know her?" Allison asked.

"No." The adults both shut down immediately.

"But I used to know her dad. Maybe i'll pay her a visit sometime to express my sympathies." Kate continued, her eyes locked on Oriana's.

Oriana knew immediately what she meant. Kate Argent was going to try to kill her. Again. Afterall she was a Hale, and if that wasn't reason enough in itself, then she knew Kate was going to come after her purely because she was a witness. Kate had looked right at Oriana when she dropped the match with a smile. Kate had never planned on her escaping and becoming a witness instead of a victim. Kate couldn't let Oriana live while she was able to tell anyone who would listen exactly who was the arsonist and murderer of the entire Hale family. She wouldn't let her live.

Oriana, seeing the promise in the blonde's eyes, felt suddenly protective and grabbed Stiles' arm to pull him into the school.

"Hey, ow, ow, ow!" Stiles called, jogging behind her with his arm still in her tight grip.

She finally let go when they were safely inside of the school. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked.

"It was her."

"What?" Stiles asked getting more confused by the second. She leaned against a locker and tried to steady her breathing before she ran right back outside and exacted he revenge on the Argent bitch.

"Allison's aunt - "

"Kate?" Oriana glared at the interruption and he held his hands up in surrender.

"It was _her_." She repeated, unable to even mouth the words in her current state, lest she loose all control.

Stiles was about to question her further before he caught sight of her right hand that was unconsciously holding the left side of her torso, stroking up and down tenderly as if she were sore or in pain. It clicked in his mind then, when he remembered the significance of her left side, only obvious if you knew what lay underneath the loose fabric of her shirt.

His breath hitched as if the weight of her words was suddenly dropped on his chest. "You mean she was the one who..."

He didn't know how to end that question while still keeping her calm and painless.

 _'Tried to murder you?'_

 _'Set your family on fire?'_

 _'Gave you these scars?'_

 _'Burnt you?'_

 _'Hurt you?'_

 _'Broke you?'_

He didn't know what he was supposed to say to make it better, or if he could, or if he should even try. So he settled for pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around her small body. She deflated almost instantly against his embrace. His touch anchoring her.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills."

Oriana heard Lydia's voice as her fri - former friends turned the corner in the hallway. She stood at her locker as they approached, obviously not noticing her in the busy hallway.

"What about Oriana?" Allison's sweet voice asked.

"Well." Lydia hesitated. "She did the same as Scott. She left us there too. Plus she's also..."

"Derek Hale's cousin." Allison finished.

"Yeah."

"But she was sure he didn't do it." Allison argued weakly.

"But Scott and his friend both said that they saw him. And he's been missing ever since. And he's been a murder suspect before. And...he's her cousin, she would protect him anyway. She doesn't want to be alone; He's the only family she has left." Lydia reasoned.

Oriana closed her eyes briefly in pain at how true those words rung.

"She would have said if she knew it was him." Allison said surely.

"Are you positive of that?"

There was a pause.

"No."

Another pause.

"So...what, we just ignore her now? She's our friend." Allison asked.

"Our friend who lives with a psychopathic serial killer." Lydia said with a little more bite. "I mean what if he was the one to start the Hale fire and killed his whole family?"

Oriana snapped at that comment, and let's be honest; she would have anyway, full moon regardless. She slammed her locker shut; the noise alerting people nearby including her ex-friends. She caught their shocked and guilty faces before she stormed down the hallway to find Stiles. She needed an anchor right now. Her anchor.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Ah, Miss. Hale."

The dark haired girl in question closed her eyes in annoyance. She reluctantly turned to face Harris who was perched on the edge of the teachers desk with his arms folded.

"What?" She snapped, not in the mood for politeness. Stiles squirmed uncomfortably beside her.

He smiled condescendingly. "I trust that recent familial issues won't effect your score on todays test? Because with your usual work you aren't going to pass my class as it is."

Oriana felt a growl form in her chest before Stiles coughed loudly behind her and pinched her back. She was able to reign her wolf in at the contact and exhaled through her nose.

"No, sir." She gritted out through clenched teeth. She turned to take her seat near the back of the class with Stiles.

"Now that your guardian has revealed his true colors maybe you'll make some actual progress when you get put into foster care, like I suggested." Harris mused loudly enough for the rest of the seated students to hear.

There were multiple shocked gasps to be heard from around the room, but Oriana was deaf to them.

Oriana felt her mouth water and her gums throb. God she wanted to rip into the smug chemistry teacher's throat and feel his warm blood stain her hands and face. She wanted to hear him scream as she clawed and pulled and -

"Ori!" Stiles' voice broke through her red haze and pulled her through for the second time that morning. She allowed herself to be pulled by Stiles to her seat, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other students and Allison's own guilty face.

Oriana sat down, her spine rigid and her teeth clenched, as Stiles sat in the seat to her right.

"You okay?" He whispered. She nodded stiffly, her eyes trained on the smug smile on Harris's face as he started to pass out the test sheets.

They were both distracted when Scott entered the room and headed straight to Allison's desk in the front row.

"Allison?" He asked with an unfamiliar seriousness. Oriana watched Harris telling Scott to sit down n front of Stiles.

Scott nodded at them in greeting which the two returned and Oriana and Scott shared a knowing sympathetic smile as they could both tell that the other was feeling the full moon's effect growing.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test." Harris started, gaining her attention. "25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book."

Oriana and Stiles simultaneously started to scribble their names on the cover of the booklet.

"However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." He looked pointedly at Stiles who nervously looked at Oriana. She was able to spare him a genuine smile despite her growing anxiety.

"So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Harris held up a stopwatch and promptly pressed the start button.

Oriana opened the booklet and attempted to read the first question, however, the words looked to be just groups of random letters with some question marks. She looked around to see if anyone else was as confused as she was, but everyone else was either reading or writing down their answers. Maybe it was just hers?

She looked down again, her pale green orbs scanning the open pages with confusion. Were the words moving? She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus.

A loud dry scrubbing sound almost made her jump. She looked over to see a boy two rows over using the eraser on his pencil to rub out an answer.

She tried focusing on her test again and this time was able to read the first question.

 _ **1\. An increase in imports of consumer goods is most likely to have been caused by a:**_

 _ **A. fall in exchage rates**_

 _ **B. rise in household savings**_

 _ **C. rise in household income**_

 _ **D. fall in unemployment.**_

She glared at the question and quickly circled a random answer.

She looked to the second question when she heard a loud clicking. She winced in pain, the clicking irritating her sensitive ears, and sent the girl next to her a chilling look that immediately had her stop clicking her pen.

She suddenly felt a wave of anger and fatigue roll over her and her chest felt tighter. The words on her paper were now blurring and bouncing and spinning and shaking.

Her ears were abruptly clogged with the sounds of thumping heartbeats, pencil scribbles, vibrating phones, drumming fingers and the ticking clock.

She felt her breath coming heavier her hands grip on her pencil tightened until a loud snap rang out in the suddenly silent classroom.

Scott jumped up and with his backpack hurried towards the door, leaving the class to stare after him.

"Mr. McCall?" Harris called after him.

Oriana stood up, glad for the excuse to leave, and Stiles sprang up after her.

"Mr. Stilinski! Miss. Hale! Sit down right now or you'll both be in detention for a month!"

Before they exited Oriana turned to face the angry teacher.

"Unless you want to see my true colors I suggest you sit down and shut up." She spoke with such authority and command that Harris unthinkingly sat with a sliver of fear in his usually stone cold eyes.

She smirked to herself as she followed Stiles into the hall. Still got it, she chuckled to herself evilly.

They saw Scott's backpack abandoned in the middle of the deserted hallway and looked at eachother in dread.

"Can you smell him out?" Stiles whispered.

She shook her head reluctantly. "I don't have much control right now." She said apologetically.

Stiles touched her arm briefly in thoughtless comfort. She allowed herself to relish in the calming effect of his touch before she noticed that he had picked up Scott's bag and had his phone out. They heard a ringing start from down the hall. Scott's phone.

Greatly reminded of the night only a few days ago when they were running through for their lives through these very hallways, they quickly followed the ringing noise.

It led them to the locker room. Of course.

Stiles glanced at Oriana in concern, remembering the last time she was here. An image of hazel pleading eyes and an outstretched hand flashed through her mind before she shook them off and steeled herself.

Get a grip girl, this isn't your first full moon! She told herself. Now go get the pup.

With a determined nod to Stiles she entered the locker room first, just in case Scott decided he wanted to attack Stiles like he did during the last full moon. Why does everything wolf-y happen in the boys locker room? She asked herself.

Stiles followed closely behind the smaller girl, kicking himself for being so weak and human that she felt the need to protect him.

Hearing the running water she walked towards the shower block near the back of the locker room, both nervous to what they might find.

They exchanged relieved looks when they saw Scott standing shirtless under under a cold shower hose.

Scott turned off the water and turned to face them. "Guys, I can't -"

Stiles looked worried again. "What's happening? Are you changing?"

"No. No, I can't breathe."

Oriana watched Scott pant heavily, gasping for air and immediately knew what was happening.

Stiles slid Scott's bag from his shoulder and pulled out an inhaler from the front compartment. He held it out to Scott.

"Here, use this."

Scott looked at the inhaler doubtfully.

"Come on, do it." She encouraged.

Finally he took it from Stiles and brought it to his mouth.

Afterwards his heartbeat calmed a little and he looked more at ease but still confused. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack." Oriana told him leaning back into the tiled doorway.

Stiles nodded and pointed an agreeing finger in her direction. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." He sung halfheartedly. Oriana stifled a chuckle.

"How did you know to do that?" Scott asked them still panting slightly.

Stiles answered. "I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?"

Oriana simply nodded when they looked at her, as if to say 'what he said'.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott told them with a pained face.

Stiles nodded as if he knew the feeling all too well. "Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott groaned pulling his hair.

Oriana rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." Stiles chuckled a bit.

Scott gave him a dark look.

"That wasn't helpful." Stiles backtracked with a sigh. "Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott protested.

"It's the full moon." Oriana chimed in. They both looked at her. "It's been getting to me too. Look, it's just going to get worse as the day goes on. You're going to feel out of control, you'll be like another person and you won't even realize it. So just..." She sighed. "We've just got to try and get through the school day and easily as possible because it's going to get worse when night falls."

"Okay." Stiles nodded. "So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock him in his room." Oriana said.

"What, you mean because if he gets out, he'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"No." Scott interrupted. "Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone."

Stiles eyes widened dramatically. "Okay. That sounds - " He pursed his lips before swinging his head around to look at Oriana.

"What about you? This isn't your first full moon right? But you said that it's been effecting you too so..."

She sighed heavily and rested her head backwards against the tiles. "I don't know. This is my first full moon without Derek in...a long time."

"Well what did you do when you were on your own?" Scott asked.

"I had no control at all. I'd find some abandoned warehouse or something and barricade myself in." She looked down. "I'd usually black out and wake up the next morning..."

Scott gulped loudly. "Did you ever...hurt anyone?".

She nodded shamefully, her eyes on her boots. "A couple of times. If I hadn't locked myself in right or if someone...wandered in. Once there wasn't anywhere to go so I just had to run into the woods and there were people camping..." She let in a shaky breath.

"But you didn't do it on purpose." Stiles stated firmly.

"No. I never remembered what I did during the full moon." She confided in them. "Sometimes I would just wake up and there'd be blood...and then came the missing person reports..."

"What about now?" Scott asked in a strangled voice. He was a little scared, and horrified but mostly he just wished that it wouldn't be that bad for him.

"Derek and Laura taught me how to control myself. I'm not as good as Derek is but I'm getting better." She told them proudly.

Stiles smiled at her and reached out to squeeze her hand. Scott looked between them with a small smirk.

"So anyway." Oriana continued, feeling much calmer and more like herself after Stiles had comforted her.

"I'll just try as hard as I can to stay in control and keep Scott calm." She told Stiles. "But if I get too bad i'll have to go wait it out at home. See if Derek's there, maybe."

The boys nodded in agreement.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Kate Argent entered her brother's office to see him and two other hunters going over plans on a map at the large table in the middle of the room.

"So, what, another night of kicking through leaves in the woods?" She asked in a bored tone, carrying her rifle with her. The blonde sat on a stool next to the table.

Chris stood up straighter with a sigh. "I prefer to think of it as another night trying to keep innocent people from being killed." He said impatiently, annoyed with his younger sister's constant eagerness and trigger finger. Speaking of which, she smirked and lifted her rifle up to check the scope.

"A list which now includes my daughter." He finished.

"How do we know it won't try going after her again?" One of Chris's hunter friends, Thyhurst asked.

"It won't go after Allison." Kate said surely, looking down at her gun with promise.

"It won't have any target at all, not on a full moon." Chris told them all.

"How come?" Thyhurst asked.

"An Alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under its sway, which means tonight is our best chance to catch it, when it's unfocused." He stabbed the end of a hunting knife at a spot on the map.

"Yeah, but what if it has a reason to stay focused?" Kate asked slyly.

Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, do you know something we don't?"

She opened her eyes wide with false innocence." I just don't like surprises. But you're the expert, so you tell me." She whispered condescendingly.

The other hunter, Ulrich asked her. "What about Derek?"

"He's smarter than that. He won't be out tonight. There's cops everywhere." She paused. "But his cousin...Oriana...she might not be as smart." She trailed off thoughtfully, hoping that the little Hale runt would be running around tonight creating a mess. It would be so easy then, for Kate to kill her; no questions asked by her brother who thought himself a better hunter then her, strict as hell when it came to the code.

"Derek just might have to come out of hiding to find her." She smirked at the thought of derek being there to witness her killing off his family once and for all.

Chris gave her a scalding look. He wasn't about to go chasing a sixteen year old girl through the woods without any proof that she'd hurt anybody. "And if either of them are out -"

"If they are - "

The hunters all looked toward the door at the voice that had interrupted their leader. In the doorway stood the perfect picture of a sweet innocent housewife; Wearing a pale lavender blouse, black slacks and low heals, with natural looking light makeup and cropped red hair and holding a plate of freshly baked cookies. The only thing souring the image was her cold expression, sinister eyes and matching voice.

"You find them, you kill them, you cut them in half." Her voice rapidly relaxed into a softer tone. "Anybody want a cookie?" She smirked.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out." Stiles asked Scott excitedly as they exited the locker room in their lacrosse gear. He couldn't wait to tell Oriana that he was first line.

"What's the point?" Scott asked unenthusiastically. He was starting to feel a little numb to everything. He knew it was the effect of the full moon and he was trying to fight it but it was so hard. Plus this emotional limbo he was entering right now felt a hell of a lot better then what he was feeling earlier when Allison was refusing to talk to him.

"It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there." He continued.

Stiles stopped him with a disbelieving look, as if smelling emotions was crossing the supernatural 'line' a little too much. "Wait, you smell jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten." Scott explained.

Stiles eyes widened and he could imagine a light blub flick on above his head. "Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" He asked casually looking down the hallway.

"What do you mean desire?"

"Like sexual desire?" Stiles shrugged as if he was talking about something completely normal, something that was the opposite of this conversation.

"Sexual desire?" The teen wolf asked dully, not really in the mood to tease his friend properly.

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arrrrousal." He told his dispassionate friend, passionately as he glanced down the hall to where a certain beautiful girl was waiting.

Scott followed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "From Lydia?"

"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?"

"From Lydia to you?"

"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me." Stiles sighed angrily. "Look, remember when I told you that I like Oriana but I that I like Lydia too and that it's giving me huge internal struggles and emotional pain?! I just..." He sighed again looking back towards where Lydia was standing laughing with her friend.

He used to think that Lydia was the most beautiful girl in the world and now he wasn't so sure. But he couldn't just give up on her. Not when he'd invested so much time and thoughts and emotions in the redhead. Especially not when he wasn't even sure on where he stood with Oriana.

"I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? Once and for all. I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade. I need to know before I even think about anything happening between me and Oriana or else I'll always wonder 'what if', ya'know? And Oriana deserves more then that." Stiles finished with yet another sigh.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott asked, not as touched as he usually would be by his friend's emotional words.

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out."

Scott studied his friend for a few seconds before giving a lackluster nod. He wasn't sure if he was doing it to help his friend or to shut him up. Probably a bit of both.

"Fine."

Stiles watched, with an giddy grin, his best friend walk towards the redheaded beauty.

"We - I love you. I love you." Stiles called after him. "You're my best friend in the whole world."

He watched from a safe distance as Scott interrupted Lydia's conversation with her friend.

"Hey, Lydia? Can we talk for a second?"

"Of course." She smiled that gorgeous smile and lead Scott out of sight.

Stiles gave himself a mini fist pump.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Stiles spotted a familiar head of black silky curls in the hallway as he was on his way to the lacrosse field.

"Hey! Ori, hey!" Stiles started jumping up and down waving his arms around. "Oriana!"

He ignored the looks he was getting from his fellow classmates, choosing to focus on Oriana's amused smile as she stopped to wait for him to catch up to her.

"How much adderall have you had today?" She asked with, dare he say, affection.

"I made first line!" He shouted when he finally came to a stop in front of her. Her reaction was better then he could have wished for.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and excitement and she practically launched herself at him. He swung her around as her arms clung tightly around her neck.

"That's amazing." She laughed into his neck, causing a delightful shiver to run down his spine. He put her down before he could get even more excited for a whole other reason that was not appropriate in public.

"I know right! But just so you know." He warned. "I am now Biles. Biles Bilinski."

She tilted her head and squinted her green eyes before nodding, she decided to humor him. "Sure. I always thought the letter 'S' was overrated anyway."

He laughed. "Coach wrote my name down as Bilinski and I wan't about to correct him after he put me on first line so - "

"Bilinski you will be." Oriana finished with a proud smile.

"I told you you'd like star wars!" He shouted again.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off. "You'd better go, practice will be starting soon and I need to stop by my locker real quick so I'll meet you there." She ordered.

He chuckled and nodded, secretly finding her playful bossiness rather endearing. He went to turn the other way to continue on his route to practice when he was stopped by Oriana's hand on his bicep.

He looked back in time for Oriana to lean up and press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'm proud of you Bilinski." She smiled so openly, so sincerely that it made his heart hurt. It was the kind of smile that made her eyes smile too. It was a special and rare smile. It was his smile.

Well, damn. He thought. What do I do now?

He could only watch, spellbound, as Oriana walked off to find her locker.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana got to the field just before practice started. She saw Scott sit next to Stiles on the bench and decided to leave them to it, and found a seat to the back corner of the bleachers. There weren't many people there to watch but those that were gave her a wide berth. It was nothing she wasn't used to. What did give her a pang of hurt though was when Lydia looked over at her before looking away just as quickly and pretending that she never even saw her.

"Hey. What happened?"

She looked over to the boys when she heard Stiles talking to Scott excitedly.

"What?" Scott asked dumbly.

"What do you mean, what?" He asked Scott impatiently but still practically squirming in his seat. "Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?"

Oriana's lips twitched into a confused but endeared smile. Hadn't she made it obvious that she liked Stiles? She'd finally given into the fact last Wednesday during the alpha attack at the school. Sure she hadn't mentioned their kisses but neither had Stiles. And they certainly didn't act like they were just friends. He'd seen her in a tiny thin towel straight after showering for christsake. She knew she wasn't good at expressing her emotions or sharing her feelings but she thought that all the flirting and those kisses had made it fairly obvious that she did indeed have feelings for her twitchy human housemate.

"Yeah. Yeah, she likes you." Scott replied unhurriedly as he did up the straps on his elbow pads. His voice was different then usual...wait.

Oriana frowned. What the hell...? She hadn't seen Scott since lunch, much less talked to him. What was he...

"In fact, Lydia's totally into you."

She felt her throat close as Stiles let out a happy noise and raised his arms above his head in victory.

She felt the all too familiar tickle in her nose and eyes and started blinking rapidly to stop herself.

Lydia. They had been talking about Lydia. Not her. Of course, not her. Stiles had been in love with the pompous redhead for years, she knew that. She must have forgotten about it or assumed along the way that his feeling for Lydia had gone and he had developed feelings for her instead. But he obviously didn't feel anything for her. If he did why was he still obsessing over Lydia and acting like a kid with candy when he was told that she liked him back? Of course he didn't feel the same way she did, that's why he hadn't said anything about their kisses, or why he still hadn't made a move. He was simply too nice to reject her outright so he was acting as if it had never happened. And while she knew that he was attracted to her that didn't mean that he felt any emotional attachments to her. He was a horny, nerdy teenage boy and she was a hot teenage girl. Obviously he would be attracted, at least a little.

Why was she so stupid? She knew from the moment she met him that he was in love with Lydia and yet she still let herself be charmed by his adorable smile and whisky colored eyes and his - NO. She wouldn't do this. She was Oriana Hale. She was not going to be that girl. The one that got upset and cried when she finds out that her crush didn't like her back. Talk about teenage angst. Well, she was above that. She'd been through worse. Much worse. This was not going to break her. Stiles was not going to break her.

She suddenly felt a thick fog of anger, betrayal and self-loathing surround her, encompassing her, dragging her deeper and deeper until swiftly she was catapulted up and out of the fog. Up and up until she was surrounded by nothing. Just suspended in the air; not tethered to anything, and nothing pulling her down. There was nothing anchoring her anymore. There was nothing.

Oriana watched Scott and Stiles line up with the other lacrosse players, waiting to take their turn at scoring a ball.

She watched with an eerie sense of detachment. She was sitting with one leg crossed over the other and her hands resting on the bench eitherside of her legs, her back was perfectly straight but she looked calm and collected, as if posed. Her face was clear of all emotion. Her eyes, however, were strangely alert for such a laidback appearance. Her pale green eyes were cold as stone but looked quite menacing as she watched lacrosse members run around the field. She looked like a cat watching it's prey.

The full moon had taken over her as much as it had Scott, she could now tell. The difference was however, that while she felt a sense of detachment and a loss of humanity , she was still in her right mind. Mostly. She wasn't about to rip any throats out but she no longer had an anchor to her humanity. No, she wasn't going to purposely harm anyone but if a situation arose where she had to sacrifice a few people she wouldn't feel bad about it. It was like she was currently sharing her mind and body with her wolf, neither one dominant over the other.

Her aura must have exuded danger, as the students that were closer to her on the bleachers unconsciously started shifting away from her presence.

She watched as Scott was pushed to the ground when attempting to make a run for the goal.

"Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall." Coach snickered at Scott who simply rolled back and kicked his legs out to agiley get back on his feet.

"Who's next? Let's go. You have a problem with that, Bilinski?"

Oriana narrowed her eyes on the boy in question.

"What? Yeah, no." Stiles stuttered, watching his best friend carefully.

"All right, you're up, big boy. Let's go!"

Before Stiles could step out of line Scott was there to block hi with his lacrosse stick.

"That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall!" Coach called as Scott stepped up to try again.

Oriana watched unflinchingly as Scott knocked down the defensive players and then Danny who was in goal. She knew what he was seeing right now; Red.

She didn't move to help but stayed seated and merely watched.

Stiles looked back at the bleachers to give her a 'what the hell?' look which she simply ignored, ker eyed trained on her fellow wolf.

"Dude, what the hell are you doin'?" Stiles ran up to Scott while the rst of the team surrounded Danny who lay on the ground with a bloody mouth.

"He's twice the size of me." Scott argued.

They watched as a paramedic rushed over.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you." Stiles told him, watching for his reaction.

"I don't care." Scott scoffed and started toward the bleachers.

Oriana stayed seated watching Jackson question Lydia about her smeared lipstick with an accusing stare. She had to admit she smirked slightly at Stiles' face when he overheard this too.

Oriana stood to greet Scott when he finally made it back to the bleachers. They looked at eachother for a tense moment, both recognizing the newfound animalistic personalities in the other.

Their wolves seemed to get along as neither felt threatened or the need to attack.

They shared an eerie smirk and walked off of the field together, leaving a confused and hurt Stiles behind.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Kate let out a laugh and clapped enthusiastically as her niece used a taser gun to hit 'Mr. Bear' right in the middle of the chest. "See, now, that's what I'm talkin' about. See, if you would have had that the other night, you would have just - "

She looked over to see Allison standing by her bed looking upset.

"- whoa, wait a minute. I thought you wanted to learn how to do this, sweetie."

Allison sighed and sat on her bed, her eyes watering. "I just don't know what happened."

"With Scott? Aw." Kate hugged Allison's shoulders. "Listen, my gorgeous, young niece, you're gonna break hearts left and right, okay? And he was lucky to have gotten the tiny, little taste of Allison Argent's world that he got."

Allison was crying now. "But it just - It felt so right with him. And then he just started acting so strange, and now I don't know what to believe."

"Well, sweetie, he's a guy. You can't believe anything." Kate smiled humorously.

Allison sighed loudly and started rambling "It's just the whole thing with Derek Hale the other night - and Scott saying he didn't know him, but I saw them together, and he's best friends with Oriana - "

Kate's demeanor shifted instantly, scaring Allison a little. "Whoa, hold on. Wait, back up. Scott knows Derek? Alleged killer Derek?"

Allison looked down, cursing herself in her head.

"Are they friends?"

"No." Allison answered, strongly resembling a toddler in trouble. "Not really. I mean, at least that's what he said."

"What about Oriana? You said he's best friends with her?"

Allison nodded mutely.

"So he must know Derek. How about you tell me everything that Scott said about the Hale cousins."

"What do you mean by everything?" Allison asked sitting forward slightly.

Kate pulled her back into her side firmly "I mean everything." She demanded, her fun aunt act disappeared.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana sat against the headboard of Scott's bed while Scott sat in a green armchair beside it. They sat in silence in the dark while they listened to Stiles talk to .

Finally Stiles entered the room and turned the lights on. He jumped when he saw them watching him with similar creepy empty expressions.

"Oh, my God! Dude. You guys scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles told Scott but was glancing between the two, specifically at Oriana on Scott's bed, with suspicion.

"We came in through the window." Scott said.

"Okay." Stiles gulped uncomfortably at the use of the word 'we' when in referral to Oriana and Scott. Together. He threw the duffle bag he was carrying down with anger.

"Oriana where the hell have you been? I was worried when you didn't meet me at my jeep after school."

"I was helping Scott." She answered without her usual snarkiness or even the soft tone she was using more and more with him. She didn't sound anything like he'd heard before, even when she first came to Beacon Hills and hated them. She sounded so...emotionless.

He nodded uneasily and bent down to unzip the duffel bag. "Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought."

"I'm fine." Scott interrupted in his monotone voice. Stiles looked up at him.

"I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that? 'Cause you've both got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles rambled on, knowing they could both hear the spike of fear in his voice and heart beat. What really scared him was that neither of them seemed to take much notice of the fact that they were scaring him.

"We're fine. I've been working with Scott all day, Stiles. He's stable as long as nothing causes him to get a sudden rush of emotions." She looked at him pointedly. "You should go now."

Stiles looked around unsurely before ultimately agreeing. "All right, I'll leave." He went to re-zip the bag but hesitated. "Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?" He asked Scott hopefully.

Scott shared a long look with Oriana , which Stiles wasn't too happy with, before rising from his seat slowly. Stiles moved back slightly. Scott watched Stiles with predatory eyes and he stepped slowly closer and finally knelt down opposite Stiles to look in the bag.

Scott reached in to pull a long set of thick heavy chains out of the bag. "You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no."

With surprising speed for a human Stiles lunged forward and grabbed Scott's wrist. He managed to handcuff Scott to the radiator under the window before Scott or Oriana could protest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott roared at Stiles who had quickly moved away and was now standing by the door panting.

Oriana still hadn't moved from her spot on Scott's bed, her intelligent eyes always observing.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback - "

"For making out with Lydia?" Oriana asked lowly.

Stiles looked at her in shock and regret, realizing what he was about to say infront of her. He didn't want to risk hurting her by rubbing his feeling for another girl in her face, just incase she did for some reason feel something for him. He just -

"Wait. You knew?" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

"That Scott kissed he or that you asked him to see if she liked you?"

Stiles choked. "I didn't - I mean I - " He didn't know what to say.

She raised a single eyebrow in question. Her trademark action didn't hold it's usual appeal when her face was marred with that serial killer look.

Stiles glanced at Scott who was still struggling against his cuffs.

"You shouldn't have done that." Oriana told him, seeing him look at Scott.

Stiles looked at her in question.

"I told you he would be fine as long as his emotions were kept steady. And now he's pissed." She smirked cruelly. "You might want to leave before he breaks loose."

Stiles did leave. But just to go downstairs and fetch a drink. When he returned Oriana wasn't in the room anymore. He wanted to ask Scott where she'd gone but knew he wouldn't get a straight answer and honestly he wouldn't know what to say to her right now anyway.

"I brought you some water." Stiles told his friend holding up a bottle.

His sincere face turned into a mirthful smirk as he pulled a dog bowl from behind his back with Scott's name written on it. Scott did not look impressed. He poured some water into the bowl and put it as close to Scott on the floor as he'd dare before leaving the room.

Scott threw the bowl at his retreating back and screamed. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Stiles paused in the doorway for a second before he exploded. He turned around to stalk back over to Scott.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the girl that I - and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"Oriana kissed me too." Scott said lowly.

Stiles stopped in his tracks. "What?" He asked, his voice full of hurt.

"And I didn't kiss them. They kissed me." He smirked cruelly. Stiles scoffed and walked back into the hallway to sit down against the wall.

"And they would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way Oriana had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!"

Stiles ran his hands over his head and let out a shaky sigh. He didn't know what to do. His best friend had kissed the girl he liked. Both of them. He felt like such an idiot for going on about how conflicted he felt and how he felt pulled in both directions by two different amazing girls. Only to have his best friend kiss them both. And not only had his best friend kissed both of the girls he liked but they had kissed him back.

He knew he shouldn't have asked Scott to talk to Lydia in the first place. Maybe if he hadn't none of this would have happened and he wouldn't feel like this right now. But then again how was he supposed to know what Scott would do? He chuckled humorlessly to himself. Scott probably didn't even mention his name to Lydia.

And then there was Oriana. If he had ever had a chance with her it was surely gone now. Not only had she kissed his best friend but she knew that Stiles had asked Scott to ask if Lydia liked him. If Oriana had ever actually liked him she was probably getting a whole lot of mixed messages.

He sighed. Honestly It hurt more finding out that Scott had kissed Oriana then Lydia, surprisingly. Considering he'd been obsessed with Lydia way longer then Oriana he'd have thought that that betrayal would have hurt more. However, It was the fact that Scott had kissed Oriana that was making his eyes and heart sting right now.

Maybe he wasn't really upset about the Lydia thing but more of the principle. Maybe he was more upset about the fact that Scott had kissed Lydia, because he thought he loved for for over a decade and yet Scott had achieved more then he ever had with her.

Stiles remembered how it felt earlier when Scott had told him that Lydia did in fact like him. He was so happy and relieved. Was it really that he was happy that she returned his feelings, thus, opening the possibility of an actual relationship with her... Or was he happy because it was the words he'd spent ten years waiting for? Had his feelings for Lydia faded and gone and he was just momentarily happy that those years weren't all for nothing? Was he just happy to not be rejected again? Was it just the idea that the most popular girl in school actually liked him? Was he just flattered?

"What are you doing?"

His head snapped up to see Oriana walking down the hallway towards him with those creepy eyes.

"Uh...just...Where did you go?"

"I went to try and call Derek."

He nodded in understanding.

He wanted to ask her why she had kissed Scott but he was a little scared of her right now and wasn't about to aggravate her more then he had already today.

"Stiles, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Scott spoke softly from inside his room, in a very convincing manor.

Stiles wrung his hands in a desperate attempt of distracting himself from his friend's words. Oriana watched his reactions closely.

"Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

Stiles took a breath and replied in a murder he knew Scott could hear. "I can't."

There was a pause.

"No, no, no!"

They heard grunting, the handcuffs rattling and screaming.

Stiles made a move to get up but Oriana stopped him.

"Don't."

He looked up at her with lost eyes. Suddenly the noise stopped.

Stiles looked at the closed door and called out softly. "Scott, are you okay? Scott?"

Oriana watched Stiles open the door, knowing what he'd find. Or rather what he wouldn't.

"Scott?!"

Stiles raced back out of the empty room. "He's gone!"

"I know."

"You know?!"

"Yes."

Stiles groaned loudly and ran down the stairs and out of the door to his jeep. Oriana walked after him at a leisurely pace, making sure to close the front door behind her.

Stiles was waiting impatiently in his car or her. "Are you coming or not?!" He yelled through the open window.

"Not." She replied, heading in the direction of the nearby woods.

"Not?!" Stiles called after her.

"He's in the woods." She told him in a 'duh' kind of way. "I'm going into the woods."

"Oh. Well, o - okay. You go into the woods to look for him. I'll just drive arou - you're gone."

Stiles hits his steering wheel and turns the engine on. "You guys are gonna make me go prematurly grey." He muttered as he drove off.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Oriana flew through the trees on all fours, loving the feel of the wind in her silvery pelt. She followed Scott's scent, eventually coming to a stop in the parking lot of the mall. She carefully weaved around cars making sure not to run into anyone. She didn't need the locals crying wolf.

She caught sight of a familiar figure perched on top of a car near the back of the lot. She made a small yipping noise to try and gain his attention but it was focusing hard on something nearby. She looked in the direction he was facing and saw the headlights of a silver car at the back of the lot.

Just then Scott leaped from one car roof to another and finally landed on the silver car. Whoever was inside, Jackson and Allison she could smell now, made frightened noises. Oriana started to run over when she saw Scott's clawed hand reared up and was about to crash down into the roof of the car when another dark figure tackled him down and into the woods behind the parked car.

She hurried after them, prepared to attack the mysterious figure, until she recognized his scent.

Oriana sat down and watched Derek and Scott fight. Scott was doing a pretty good job but ultimately Derek won. He slammed Scott down onto his back on the forest floor and let out a loud roar in the teens face.

Derek changed back into his human form and watched Scott's golden eyes clear up as he took control of himself, and Oriana immediately shifted back into her human form at the sound of her cousin's roar. Her eyes too, were cleared up.

Scott looked down at his clawed hands with confusion, probably unable to recall the past few hours right now, but knowing that it had something to do with the full moon. "What's happening to me?" He asked them helplessly.

"Exactly what he wants to happen." Derek told him.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Derek and Oriana helped Scott into his room and sat him down on his bed.

"Thanks." He murmured in exhaustion. Derek nodded slightly and went to leave.

"Wait." Derek paused in the doorway and turned to look at the younger boy, waiting for him to speak.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

Oriana shrugged negativley, she'd never heard of one. She looked at her cousin.

Derek thought for a moment before answering "For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked impatiently.

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

Scott looked at him in disbelief. "Kill the Alpha?"

Derek stepped closer and gave Scott a determined look "Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

After a pregnant pause Scott nodded in agreement.

Derek left the room quickly. Oriana went to follow, not wanting her cousin to run away without answering some of her questions.

"Uh...Oriana?"

She looked back at Scott who was looking at her sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Uh...thanks for today, you know with helping me and all."

She nodded and waited for him to continue, as he obviously had more to say.

"You should probably know...before you go back to Stiles' house...I told him that I kissed you."

She stared at him in confusion. "What?"

His cheeks pinkened. "It was during the full moon. I was angry that he chained me to the radiator and I just..." He exhaled heavily. "Wanted to hurt him."

She scoffed. "Why would you kissing me hurt Stiles' feelings?" She asked bitterly remembering Stiles' reaction to Lydia's confessed - fake or not - feelings earlier that day.

"Because he likes you."

She snorted.

"He does." He insisted. "He's just confused because he thought he was in love with Lydia but he really likes you too. Please just...don't be mad at him. And let him know that I didn't kiss you. Please." His big puppy dog eyes pleaded until she reluctantly agreed just to shut him up.

By the time she'd gotten outside Derek was gone. She sighed heavily and began to walk back to the Stilinski house.

At least she knew he was alive and okay. She'd figure the rest out tomorrow, after a good nights sleep.

 **I know it's long and not my best work but I hope it makes up for the long wait. Let me know what you liked, disliked, and what you ant to see in the future! BTW I've made a polyvore page for this fic, if you want to check it out, the link is on my profile page!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Ladders

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything you recognize or associate with Teen Wolf, but the plot changes and Oriana are MINE!**

 **A mahoosive thank you to;**

 **Everyone who clicked Follow and Favorite!**

 **And** ** _VampirePrincess11_** ** _,_** ** _msspicyjalapeno_** ** _,_** ** _xxDreamWalkerxx_** ** _,_** ** _Emmettluver2010_** ** _, Jayesh . dms (FF always deletes your name off these things!) _****_,_** ** _GoingClassic_** ** _,_** ** _BrySt1_** ** _,_** ** _PorcelainPuppetLady_** ** _,_** ** _WickedlyMinx_** ** _,_** ** _meangirl8_** _,_ **and Guests for reviewing on chapter 11 which I didn't expect would be as well received as it was, (I didn't think it was my best work), but probably turned out to be one of my most reviewed chapter.**

 **Okay so this is** ** _not_** **an episode/chap. It's more like a filler chapter. I planned on writing 'WOLF'S BANE' this weekend but I got hit with the flu and have been sleeping and sneezing all weekend. Yuck. But I got this scene stuck in my head and had to write it down. So you guys can have this for now and the next episode/chapter will be out hopefully by the middle of the week.**

 **This filler chapter picks up from where it left off in chapter 11. Everyone wanted more StORI so...**

 **Chapter 12 - Ladders**

Oriana unlocked the front door as quietly as possible, making sure to keep the rest of her keys firmly in her palm so they didn't jingle, and holding her boots in her other hand. She listened for a few seconds, hearing only one heartbeat in the house coming from the second floor, before quickly opening the door, stepping inside the dark hallway and closing the door behind her just as swiftly. In her experience, trying to open a door slowly actually caused more noise then if you just swung the damn thing open. And she had a lot of experience sneaking in and out of places.

After locking the front door behind her she gracefully made her way to the staircase in the dark, thanking god for her wolf senses. She successfully made it to the guest room without making a peep, not actively searching for the heartbeat again, presuming it was in the room opposite hers. She gave a sigh of relief once the door was closed behind her and flicked the light on.

"What time do you call this?"

"Ah!" She jumped as if she was part-cat instead of part-wolf.

Stiles was sitting comfortably on the window seat to the right of the room, with his arms crossed and an overprotective stern face. The Marvel sleeping bottoms and matching red t-shirt ruined the look, however.

She scoffed. "Sorry, dad." She threw her shoes on the wooden floor in front of the double bed that sat in the middle of the wall opposite the door, seeing no need to be quiet anymore.

She ignored Stiles' wary eyes as she shed her leather jacket, hooking it on the coat peg on the back of the door and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

She knew John wasn't home, due to the absence of his car in the driveway but still made the effort to sneak in because she wanted to avoid this very scenario.

"Did you find Scott?" Stiles asked, his amber eyes watching her busy herself by removing any remaining make-up from her face with one of the wipes she kept next to her small bag of make-up on top of the dresser against the left wall of the room.

"Yep."

"How did you get him home?"

"Derek helped."

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise. "He's alive, then?" He winced after the words slipped out. He honestly hadn't meant to sound so surprised but...he was.

Her back tensed further, if that was possible. He couldn't see her face, as she stood with her back to him but he had an idea of what it would look like.

"I told you he was alive." She told him stonily.

He nodded quickly. "Yeah - Yeah, I know. I just meant - "

"It's late."

He stopped.

"It's been a long day. You should get some sleep."

He nodded and stood wordlessly, recognizing her straining tone. It was best to leave it for tonight. It was still the full moon after all.

He stopped halfway to the door and blurted out the question that had been playing through his mind on repeat all night. He needed to know. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Why did you kiss Scott?"

She gave a small, humorless, chuckle.

"What?" He bit out, hurt at her reaction. He desperately watched the back of her head for any clues as she looked down at the wood grain of the oak dresser, her hands braced on either side of it as if she needed the support to keep herself standing upright.

"What does it matter?" She asked. Petty as it may be, she didn't want to admit to it being a lie right away. He'd hurt her earlier and if the thought of her kissing Scott gave him even the teeniest stab of pain (though due to his feelings for Lydia, she didn't know why it would), then she'd let him endure it.

"What does it - ?!" He sputtered in disbelief. "It _matters_. It matters and you know it!" He cried, referring to their shared looks, kisses and intense unexplainable connection.

After a pregnant pause she responded through gritted teeth. "What do you care?"

"I care because you kissed my best friend!" He shouted, feeling his cheeks heat up with anger. "You kissed _Scott_. Why would you _kiss_ Scott?!" His voice shouted, ranging in pitch.

"Why do you _care_?!" She shouted back, still facing the wall.

"Because you're my - !"

"Nothing!" She screamed, finally turning to face him with electric blue eyes. She threw the make-up wipe she'd been using to the floor in anger, though the thin piece of cloth only drifted to the floor.

He wanted to take a step back, remembering that it was still the full moon and wising that he _had_ just left it for tomorrow.

"I'm your _nothing_!" She continued almost shaking in fury. The hurt in his eyes made her want to cry, hug him, kill herself and laugh all at the same time. And this only served to fuel her rage.

" _You_ don't get to be mad at _me_ right now! You have no _right._ " She spoke spitefully. "Not when you had Scott ask Lydia if she _liked_ you. Not when you were excited when he told you she _did_. Not when you drove Scott over the edge tonight in some sick act of _revenge_ , because he kissed her. And _certainly_ not when you've been playing me this whole time."

His face has gotten paler, his eyes wider, and his chest tighter with every crushing word.

"I didn't know..." He trailed off with a whisper.

"That I knew? Yeah." She laughed bitterly, her eyes finally fading to their usual pale green but were glossy with unshed tears.

"I heard you talking with Scott at practice earlier. _Werewolf_ remember." She vaguely pointed to her ear his confused look.

He looked down in shame, remembering the excited questions he rambled at Scott and the exact reaction he gave when his questions were answered positively. He didn't know she was there, let alone listening. And, honestly? At the time he didn't care.

"You know at first I thought you were talking about me." She gave another fake laugh. "Pathetic, _huh_?" A lone tear escaped her left eye and slowly trickled down her cheek.

He swallowed thickly, his own eyes glistening.

"I was sitting there thinking 'Why did he ask Scott to see if I like him? Isn't it obvious?!', and then; 'But Scott hasn't said anything to me?'." She smiled falsely. "And then Scott said _Lydia's_ name."

A tear escaped their right eyes simultaneously.

"And I realized how _stupid_ I was."

He shook his head weakly but the lump in his throat stopped him from speaking. Not that he'd even know what to say to make this right. If he even could.

"I realized what I _really_ was to you. A distraction. _Practice_." Oriana glared. "Until you could get the girl of your dreams. _Lydia_." She spat the name. "You probably had a good laugh, huh? The poor little orphan girl, the lone wolf, so _desperate and easy_." She repeated the words that had been used on her before, ones that sometimes starred in her nightmares. Accompanied by the original user of course.

"I bet Scott was in on it too. He was probably using me too, 'cause I'm the only other semi-sane werewolf in Beacon Hills." She accused with a hysteric laugh as she started pacing, almost forgetting Stiles was in the room at all, just speaking her thoughts out loud.

"And my scars!" She laughed. "I can only imagine the conversations you had about _them_!"

She didn't even realize what she was saying, the words just flowing from her mouth; stemming from a dark place deep within that was dominated with insecurity, self-hatred and paranoia. The full moon was still in effect; causing her out of control hormones to expose her overwhelming negative thoughts.

"I never _told_ Scott about your scars." Stiles frowned, disgusted at her assumption. "And I never _laughed_ at you. You aren't a _game_ , Oriana! Or a distraction or pathetic or - _anything_ else you just said!" He shouted, his throat suddenly clear. He felt sick after her talk, and he wanted to give himself a firm kick in the balls but he had to set the record straight before he lost her forever.

She shook her head and continued to pace. He strode over to her with determined eyes and held her shoulders firmly to still her. When she finally made eye contact with him he continued, looking into those anguished big green eyes.

"I _like_ you, Oriana. I like you a lot."

She shook her head in disagreement and opened her mouth to deny it but his big hands gently held her beautiful golden toned face between them, he had to bend his neck down and tilt her head back to catch her eyes again. He spoke with such sincerity, passion, finality and authority that Oriana had to stop and listen.

"You are _not_ stupid. You are _not_ pathetic. You are _not_ a distraction. You are _not_ _practice_." He glared at her a little. "You are _not_ easy or desperate. You are _not_ a game. And you are _not ugly_." He let his right hand drop to her left bicep where, underneath the long sleeved black jumper, resided one of her scars. She closed her wet eyes and inhaled a shaky breath.

"You _are_ beautiful. You _are_ funny. And _smart._ _Loving_ and protective. Bitchy and sarcastic. Adorable and dorky." He gave her a soft, adoring smile.

"You're scary and mean. Innocent and soft. You're so complicated and so simple at the same time. Being with you is so _hard_ and so _easy_. You are unlike anyone I've ever known and you make me feel things that _no one_ has ever made me feel." He cupped her between both hands again, his thumbs gently caressing her wet cheeks, catching tears as they fell. Her hands came up to gently grasp his wrists and he stepped closer, their chests almost touching.

"You have ten foot walls around your heart and you don't give out ladders easily, but when you _do_..." He pursed his lips and shook his head slightly, looking deep into her eyes. "When you find someone lucky enough to get a ladder, it's the most precious and rarest gift in the world."

Her hands shakily ran up his arms and grasped his shoulders. She stood up on her tip-toes and slanted her lips over his softly. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her soft plump lips on his, her sweet feminine scent, the feel of her petite body pressed against his. The only thing he didn't like was her tear soaked cheeks brushing against his.

He gently pulled back to look into her almost translucent green eyes once more.

"I'm so _so_ sorry that I hurt you. I can't promise that I'll never hurt you again; but I _can_ promise you that I'm going to try, with every ounce of my being, not to. And I promise that I'm going to make this up to you." He smiled sheepishly. "And I hope that one day I can prove to you that you can trust me enough, to give _me_ a ladder."

He was once again pulled into a deep kiss and he wrapped his arms around her eagerly. She pulled away for a second, a newly ignited sparkle in her eye.

"By the way, I didn't kiss Scott."

"What?!"

The beaming smile she gave him literally made his heart skip a beat.

 **So...** **that happened...** **thoughts?**

 **Can someone please tell me if the whole 'ladders' thing makes sense, because I just made the analogy up when I was writing this and it made sense in my head but I don't know if I conveyed it properly. Or you could just tell me if I'm being paranoid and it made total sense and I'm asking stupid questions. I'm sorry; I'm sick so my brain is all foggy. Review please! ")**


	14. Chapter 13 - Wolfs Bane

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything you recognize or associate with Teen Wolf, but the plot changes and Oriana are MINE!**

 **Chrissytomas ; Oh she'll be getting plenty of love in season 2 ;)**

 **WickedlyMinx ; Haha I love that! Thank you so much for reviewing and just letting you know; be ready for season 2. StORI smut...is happening.**

 **PorcelainPuppetLady ; Sorry for messing with your feels...nah, not really * Stiles' cheeky wink ***

 **resinswhy ; After some deliberation I decided that I agreed with you. Stiles did get off kind of easily. Therefore...read on.**

 **Emmettluver2010 ; StORI is not on _quite_ yet. It all starts properly in season 2 ;) Also, I might be throwing in some Allison/Oriana tension in the next chapter. Be sure to check out the A/N at the bottom and vote on that!**

 **msspicyjalapeno ; Aww thankyou, I am glad the analogy made sense lol**

 **GhostlySights ; I'm so happy there's so many people who got the analogy lol Thank you so much fr reviewing! Have a Stiles wink! ;)**

 **PrincessxXxDarkness ; Your review literally made my day! I'm so happy and grateful for your kind words. Oriana is already like a real person to me and the fact that you can see her that way too makes me feel like I'm doing something right.**

 **Guest ; Thank you for reviewing and letting me know you like my writing. It can get a bit daunting; putting your creation on the internet for people to study and criticize and It's always nice to get feedback. Luckily I haven't had much, if any, bad feedback for this fic though. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Designation CrimsonSong** **; Is it really bad that I'm happy that I made you cry? But really, thankyou so much for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter haha Oriana is a life-hardened character but she's still human (you know what I mean) and she's going to get emotional sometimes and Stiles is the person that she feels like she can be vulnerable around. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **TheQueenofGoodbyes** **; Thank you so much for sticking with me and for reviewing. Your review meant so much to me and I'm happy that you love my OC and story because I created them for people to love. By the way I've been listening to SWS all day so thankyou also for introducing me. And the song you mentioned...See below ;P**

 **meangirl8 ; Thankyou for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **BrySt1 ; Yes! The analogy was understandable haha I was genuinely worried. StORI forever!**

 **So** TheQueenofGoodbyes **mentioned how this song made her think of the last chapter, so I listened to it and I totally agree. So check it out and see what _you_ think ; Sleeping With Sirens - James Dean and Audrey Hepburn (Acoustic Version). I'm also loving SWS's cover of Iris for Oriana and Stiles theme song. Huh? huh?!**

 **Okay, this is a long one guys, with lots of off-script original scenes so get cosy and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13 - Wolf's Bane**

"I thought you said that everything was good between you two?"

Scott and Stiles got out of the jeep and slung their backpacks over their shoulders.

"I thought it was!" Stiles insisted as they started toward the entrance of the school.

"So what happened?"

"She finally believes that I like her but she doesn't believe that I _don't_ like Lydia anymore."

"Do you?"

"I don't know!" Stiles cried flapping his hands about in frustration. He glared at Oriana's parked car as they walked past.

Oriana had woken before him that day and had left the house before he could catch her. She wasn't exactly ignoring or avoiding him; they'd hung out around the house the last few days, watching movies and cooking together (well he cooked, she burned stuff). But there was always this distance. She was determined to keep him at arms length - romantically - until he could have some 'space to think'. Oriana was convinced that Stiles needed to seriously think about what, or rather who, he wanted before they went further in their...whatever it was.

She had told him that she understood that Lydia had came first, and that he had had deep feeling for the girl for over a decade and that those feelings wouldn't disappear overnight. But she also, _now_ , understood that Stiles seriously liked _her_ as well. Despite Stiles' insistence that he was over the redhead and wanted to make things work with her, Oriana had told him that until he was 150% sure that he had no romantic feelings toward Lydia there would be no _StORI_ ; as Scott had affectionately dubbed them.

She did, however, concede that it was perfectly normal and acceptable for him to think Lydia was hot while not feeling any romantic attachment to her. She herself admitted how attractive she found the redhead and then proceed - to Stiles' chagrin - to list all of the people she _'pants over'_ (her words). It was a long list. It included male and female names, celebrities and _muggles_ (again, her words. He was quite upset that she had taken more to that fandom then Star Wars). Some were names that he didn't recognize and some that he did. He would not admit to anyone that he had flown into a jealous rage over Isaac Lahey, that quiet kid from the lacrosse team.

Oriana had understood all that, but refused to be part of a 'cheesy love-triangle'. She had slapped him upside the head when he had jokingly called her Jacob. Because, apparently, only werewolves were aloud to make werewolf jokes.

"You don't know?" Scott asked with his patented confused puppy look, popping him out of his thoughts.

Stiles opened the doors to the school and entered with Scott close behind. "I mean, I think I'll always like Lydia. She was my first crush, ya'know? But after the whole full moon thing the other day, I realized that I like Oriana more then I ever liked Lydia. It's different. She just _gets_ me. I want to be with Oriana." He confided confidently. "I want to do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing, ya'know?" He shrugged, stopping in front of his locker.

Scott laughed, opening his own locker. "Boyfriend/girlfriend thing? How are you gonna' ask her? write her a note in chemistry, _'Will you be my girlfriend? Yes or No.'_ "

Stiles glared at his hysterically laughing friend. " _No._ Harris would make me read it out if he caught me. Talk about embarrassing."

Scott rolled his eyes. And _he_ was the dumb one.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana set a bowl of fries in front of John who gave her a wide grin. He was reaching to grab a handful when Stiles came out of nowhere and slapped the back of his hand. His whisky eyes gave them both a stern look as he moved the bowl towards the other end of the table, between his and Oriana's plates, and replaced it with a bowl of salad.

Oriana bit her lip to stifle her chuckles when she caught John's death stare fixed on the crispy greens.

"Chicken?" Oriana offered setting the other place she was holding, down in the middle of the table.

The sheriff grumbled but snatched a couple of chicken legs from the plate all the while giving his son hateful glances. Stiles responded in kind; by shoveling a few fries into his grinning mouth. Oriana and Stiles sat at the round table either side of John.

"This chicken's really good Oriana." John complemented.

Oriana opened her mouth to thank him but Stiles' loud scoff interrupted her. She turned her trademark quirked eyebrow to him.

"Oriana... _cooking_. Good one dad." Stiles laughed, his eyes transfixed on his hands as they pilled food onto his plate.

"Hey." She protested. " _I_ made the chicken!"

" _No_ , Ori." Stiles told her like a patient kindergarten teacher. "You put the tray of chicken in the oven when I asked you to."

"I turned on the heat!"

"You forgot to turn the oven _on_."

John Stilinski watched the two teens argue with a fond smile, wondering when his son was finally going to grow some balls and get the girl.

The loud ringing of the telephone interrupted their banter. John frowned and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Stilinski...yeah...tonight?...where?...again?...okay, I'll meet you there. Send all available units. I want this guy caught." John spoke in his Sheriff voice.

Oriana and Stiles exchanged looks.

John hung up the phone and stood up quickly. "I've got to go, kids."

They followed him into the hallway and watched him pull on his sheriff's jacket.

"It's Derek isn't it?" Oriana asked quietly. The Stilinski men both looked at her speechlessly. John nodded after a moment of hesitation, a conflicted look stretched across his face.

"I'm sorry, Oriana, but this is my job."

She nodded her head in reluctant understanding. He didn't understand the whole story and it's not like he would be able to catch her cousin anyway. Still, she felt a little betrayed when the kind man who had taken her in on such short notice left the house with the intent on arresting her brother for murder.

Oriana watched the door close behind the Sheriff while Stiles watched her. Her own cell phone began ringing in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and answered without checking the caller id.

"What?" She snapped.

"I need you to get over to the warehouse estate we chased the alpha to the other week. Now. Get the camero from the house and get here as fast as you can. The Argents will be here soon and I need them to think you're me."

"Derek?"

"Now." Dial tone.

She looked at the phone in her hand. "Really?!" She growled but quickly put on her jacket and started for the front door.

"Whoa, where are you going?! Was that Derek?" Stiles called after her.

"I've got to go do something."

Stiles hand stopped hers as she grabbed the door knob. He met her eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Her nose wrinkled in protest.

"Yeah, I am."

"It's too dangerous."

"I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha." He laughed sarcastically. She glared.

"No."

"Yes."

She growled lowly at him and flashed her blue eyes. He didn't so much as flinch. She didn't have time for this.

"Fine. We need to go pick up Derek's Camero from my house."

Stiles nodded silently and grabbed the keys to his jeep on the way out of the door. When the jeep turned right at the end of the road Oriana looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you going? It's the other way."

"We're getting Scott." He said simply.

She groaned.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana turned the wheel sharply to the left causing both boys to yell in surprise. She checked the rear-view mirror and swore under her breath.

"Look out!"

She turned the wheel to the right just in time to swerve around the lamppost. Who put that there?

"Are you sure you should be driving?" Scott asked nervously.

"I'm a _terrific_ driver." She grumbled, turning another tight corner.

"How _long_ have you been driving exactly?" Stiles chimed in weakly, holding the safely handle on the inside of the passenger door for dear life.

"'Bout three months." She shrugged carelessly.

"Three months!" They shouted together.

"Maybe I should..." Scott offered.

"No one drives Cammie but me and Derek." The raven haired girl spoke. "And I'm only allowed to drive in emergencies."

" _Cammie?_ " Stiles asked with a teasing grin.

She rolled her eyes. " _Roscoe?_ " She retorted in a flash.

He blushed.

"Faster?" She asked, not wanting to risk glancing into the rear-view again at such high speeds. She did have a human on board after all.

Scott looked over his shoulder at the nearing headlights, from the backseat. He gulped. "Much faster."

Her foot practically slammed down on the gas, hurling them all back into their seats as they sped off.

"Okay, maybe not _that_ fast!" Scott shouted.

Stiles turned to his surprisingly cowardly wolf friend. "Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"If she goes faster, she'll kill us." Scott argued.

"Well, if she doesn't go faster, _they're_ gonna kill us!" Stiles argues back sticking up for his love interest which, by the small smirk she flashed him, was appreciated.

Scott and Stiles kept looking out of the back window. Suddenly the headlights chasing them turned left and disappeared from view.

"They're gone." Stiles said, and he pulled the police radio from his pocket.

The Sheriff's voice came through. "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works."

Oriana turned sharply at the next left. A low thud came from the backseat. "Ow!" Scott cried, holding the back of his head.

"Oops." She smirked un-apologetically.

When they arrived they saw Derek huddled behind a fork-lift avoiding the bullets that Chris Argent was shooting at him from the iron catwalk above.

The car screeched to a halt.

"Get in." Stiles opened the door before flopping into the backseat beside Scott to make room for Derek who quickly entered the car. Oriana was driving away before Derek even had the door shut, bullets following in their wake.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Oriana growled at her cousin as she drove away as fast as she could.

Derek punched the dashboard angrily. "Damn it, I had him!"

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked from the backseat.

"Why are _they_ here?" Derek asked his little cousin, ignoring Stiles' question.

"They invited themselves." She shrugged. "What I want to know is why I haven't heard from you all week?"

"You're living with the Sheriff right now, I couldn't risk it." Identical mint eyes turned to give Scott the chilling Hale stare. The teen wolf winced.

"So were you chasing the alpha or not?" Stiles asked again, impatiently.

" _Yes!_ He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."

Stiles stuck his head in between the front seats to scold Derek. "Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs - "

Derek shut him up with his patented death glare.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." He spat catching Scott's eye. Oriana nodded in agreement.

Scott cringed. "Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"All right!" Stiles waved his arms about crazily, almost smacking Scott in the face. "How did you find him?"

Derek looked at him for a second and then turned away with a shake of his head.

Scott huffed from the backseat. "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"

"Yeah, _both_ of us." Stiles interjected, his head between the chairs again to stare at Derek. Derek's only reaction was to continue watching him with his 'Go die' eyes. "Or just him. I'll be back here." Stiles finished, finally sitting back in his seat behind Oriana.

Derek looked over at Oriana with deliberation, asking her if they could be trusted. She tilted her chin up slightly and he sighed heavily.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out."

Oriana glanced at him in surprise as this was the first time she'd heard of this. He continued.

"She found _two_ things. The first was a guy named Harris."

Stile's head blocked her view of her cousin as he, once again, popped it between the seats.

"Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head in frustration. "I don't know yet."

"What's the second?" Oriana chimed in.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "Some kind of symbol." He unfolded the paper and showed them the sketch. The teens all looked at the sketch with recognition. "What? You know what this is?"

Scott answered in a resigned tone of voice. "I've seen it on a necklace...Allison's necklace."

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"This is gonna be impossible, you know." Scott complained, holding the door open for Stiles to enter after him.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles suggested easily.

"How?"

His friend shrugged. "It's easy. You just say, 'Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it...or _in_ it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?'" Stiles finished with a cheeky grin.

Scott groaned "You're not helping."

"Why don't you just talk to her."

"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease - " Stiles stopped in the middle of the semi-empty school hallway, tightening his grip on his backpack that also held his lacrosse stick.

"That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace." He spotted Scott's wistful smile and slapped his chest sharply. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

Scott looked down in defeat. "Yeah. Why can't you just get Oriana to ask her to borrow it?" He whined.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his friend and replied defensively. "Because Allison hasn't talked to Oriana since the night at the school; She and Lydia have been treating her like a social pariah. So I'm not going to ask her to do that, okay? Allison wouldn't give it to her anyway."

Scott nodded understandingly and gave his friend a sorry smile.

"All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?"

Stiles left Scott standing in the middle of the hallway with a lost puppy look.

"Get the necklace." Scott muttered to himself.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"Oriana?"

The raven haired girl in question looked up to see Mrs. McCall standing in front of her with a concerned face. Mama McCall looked a lot like her son. They shared the same kind brown eyes, dark hair and tanned complexion. Her friend's mother was wearing blue scrubs with a light floral print scrub-like coat. Having only met the kind woman once at a lacrosse game she was surprised that she had remembered her name.

"Hi, Mrs. McCall." She smiled half-heartedly, wanting to give a good impression on her friend's mother (Scott was one of the very few she'd ever had, and she didn't exactly meet their parents. _Not under_ good _circumstances anyway_ , she thought, _considering John and Allison's dad_ ), but not feeling quite up to it.

"Call me Melissa. Are you okay, sweetie? Are you hurt or sick?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm just...visiting." She assured.

"Visiting?"

Her pale green orbs trailed up to the closed door opposite of the row of chairs she was sitting on in the deserted hallway. Melissa's warm eyes followed hers and caught sight of the name on the patient folder outside of the room. _Hale, Peter._

Melissa sucked in a breath, suddenly remembering Scott mentioning his new friend's last name and explaining to her why the new girl was staying with the Stilinski's for a while.

She looked back to the young girl sitting in the uncomfortable waiting chair. Oriana Hale was a pretty girl, she remembered from the first time she'd met her at her son's lacrosse game, but it was dark then and bright hospital lights gave her a better view of the girl. Yes, a very pretty girl. With a petite but healthy looking hourglass shaped body, long loose inky curls and olive toned creamy skin. She had high cheekbones, a narrow nose, thick rosy lips, a sharp jaw and dark arched eyebrows. Her wide green eyes were so pale and bright they were almost like green tinted ice.

Any other teenage girl that looked this would almost surely be vain, shallow and entitled. However, while Oriana seemed to feel comfortable in her own skin and knowledgeable of her pretty looks, she didn't seem the usual pretty teenager.

There was an aged look to the girl; as if she was much older then her physical years. It was as if the girl had seen and been through much pain and struggle in her short life and Melissa, knowing only a small bit about the girl's history, knew this to be true.

The girl had seemed a bit standoffish and hard when she'd first met her - which was perfectly justifiable due to her past - but there was a shy and almost innocent feel about her also. Plus, Melissa had only heard good things about the young girl since she'd arrived to town. Scott saw her as a new best friend, second only to Stiles, and the Stilinski men both seemed quite taken with her too. Stiles had himself a crush, and John was quickly seeing her as the daughter he'd never had. Melissa was eager to get to know the girl aswell.

"Have you been in yet?" Melissa finally asked her, sitting on the seat next to her, watching her reactions. The girl seemed to be lost in thought as she stared at the closed door in front of her, her hands tightly clasped in her jean-clad lap.

Oriana shook her head. "I...I don't know what to..."

"Have you ever visited before?" Melissa asked her gently, unjudgingly. Though she'd never seen him, she knew that Peter Hale had been in that very room for years now, catatonic. It had been six years since the Hale fire and he'd been in that room nearly the whole time.

Oriana swallowed thickly and shook her head slowly, guilt weighing heavily in her stomach.

"And he's your...?"

"Dad." Oriana whispered. "He's my dad."

Melissa gaped at the young girl. Well that, she didn't know. She knew the girl was an orphan due to the Sheriff having taken her in because her guardian - Derek Hale - was a fugitive. She had just assumed that the girl's parents had died in the fire six years ago, or that they had died in other circumstances which caused Derek to be her only guardian left.

"And you've never...?" Melissa asked, shocked.

Oriana shook her head again. She hadn't even known he was alive until Derek and Laura had found her, and even then she didn't live near enough to visit. And then when she and Derek had moved back to Beacon Hills, she'd always meant to come but something always stopped her.

She was never close to her dad. Hell, she'd never _called_ him dad. He hadn't liked it. It was only natural, she guessed, considering he only found out about her when her mother was dumping her on his doorstep at nine years old. He was young and, let's be honest, far from father material. But he _was_ her dad. And she hadn't wanted to see him like he was now; Unresponsive and empty. Derek had told her of his scars, much like hers, except his were more severe and covered half of his face. She knew that he'd never really _wanted_ her but sitting there not even being able to look her was something else entirely.

She'd had this vision in her head for as long as she could remember of what her father would be like, and once she'd finally met him he hadn't met any of her expectations. From his looks, to his personality and most importantly his love her her. She'd always dreamed about him rescuing her from her mother, and while it didn't quite work out that way she _was_ eventually left living with him and free of that wretched woman. She'd finally gotten family that loved her, Peter excluded, but that had only lasted a year before it was gone again, leading her into the system. She wasn't sure if, all things included, she would have been best just staying with her mother. But then she remembered her cherished memories with Aunt Talia, Cora, Laura and all of her other family. She remembered Derek. If nothing else she had him. And if her mother hadn't have brought her to Peter she never would have these few precious memories. Or Derek. So in a round-about way she guessed that Peter _did_ save her from her mother. But that wasn't the only time he'd saved her.

As un-receptive as he had always been to her, at the end of the day she was his only daughter. His only child. And he had shown that paternal instinct only once in, what she had thought for five years was, his last moments. She still had vivid nightmares of the fire. From Kate's evil smirk to the initial spark. The heat, the smoke, the screaming, the pain. And her dad as he tugged and ripped at the bars of the basement until one had come loose, a gap just small enough for her tiny body, his face as he smiled reassuringly before he kissed her forehead and pushed her through the gap telling her to run. She'd never told anyone how she'd escaped the fire, not even Derek.

Oriana had never visited her father in hospital because she felt guilty. That he had saved her at the risk of losing his own life, or in the eventual case; his sanity.

She gave a giant exhale and stood up.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Melissa asked genuinely.

Oriana managed a small smile. "Thank you, Melissa, but no. I have to do this on my own."

Melissa gave her a proud, motherly, smile and squeezed her arm before returning on her way to the front desk.

When she was alone once more in the hallway, Oriana stepped forward and raised a determined hand to grab the door handle and with a deep breath she opened the door.

Oriana walked into the room cautiously, looking around for Peter.

The hospital room was large and private. The old Hale money was certainly being used in a beneficial way here. There was even a large window in the left end wall of the rectangular room. And sitting in front of the view of Beacon Hills Preserve was a male in a wheelchair. She held her breath as she walked towards him. He didn't respond at all, whether it was because he couldn't hear or or he couldn't move she didn't know.

She watched the back of his brown haired head as she inched closer, eventually walking around him and settling in the chair to the left of the window, just in his line of sight, though he didn't look at her.

They didn't look much alike. Despite her having the Hale family combination of dark hair and light eyes, he had a lighter brown hair coloring and blue eyes. Other then that she took more after her mother, but the similarities were there. She had his strong cheekbones and face shape. She felt her nose and eyes tingle as she took in her father's features. He looked just like she remembered. Just a few years older with slightly longer hair but a lot was missing on the right side, where a large scar now resided, taking up the whole right side of his face. The large scar itself was familiar to her. She had practically the same one all up the left side of her body. The bumpy and puckered skin was shiny and pinkish, looking hard to the touch. She felt closer to her father then ever before, as if they connected on a deeper level now. Obviously she was older and more mature but the reality now was that they were both scarred.

"Hi, Peter." She whispered, feeling a bit silly when his blue eyes didn't so much as twitch in her direction. He stared out of the window unseeingly and kind of creepily. He didn't even look like he was breathing. He looked like one of those wax models at a museum.

"I, uh...I don't know if you remember me, or if you can even hear me but I'm, um...I'm Oriana Hale. Your daughter."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually she decided to take off her jacket as it was quite warm in the room as it was without her feeling all nervous and sweaty. She was wearing a flowy blue tank top so the scar on her left arm was visible. She never had her scars out in public but she felt somewhat comfortable having it out here. For one because it was just the two of them in the room, but also because he had the same scar, so she didn't feel like the odd one out here. It linked them in a way. Not that he would notice.

She let her fingers trace the tough skin on her arm, speaking absently. "I know what it's like. Kinda." She shrugged apologetically as she nodded to his wheelchair to signify his current condition. "I mean with the scars. _Burns._ Whatever. I have them too. All down my left side." She gestured with her hand. "I have more scars too though. On my back. But you already knew that; I've had them since I was little, since I first met you."

Another silent pause. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit. A lot of stuff happened after the fire. I don't know if Derek told you but basically I thought everyone was gone and just ran through the forest for days. I eventually collapsed somewhere and was brought to hospital and treated. I went into foster care then." She purposely skimmed over this. "I was in and out of places until I was almost sixteen when I ran away and lived on the streets for a while in Boston. I was arrested for stealing when Derek and Laura saw my name in the paper they came and found me. We've been together ever since. Well, until...Laura died. But it's been pretty busy around Beacon Hills since we came back..."

She spoke for nearly an hour filling him in on the alpha and her new friends, and everything in between, feeling like a normal teenager just ranting about life to her father. But then she looked at his unresponsive face and realized that she was not normal. She's never be normal.

"What are you doing in here?"

She jumped and looked up at the stern looking redheaded nurse in the doorway.

"I'm visiting. What are you doing?" She snapped, pulling her jacket back on, suddenly all too aware of her exposed scar.

"I'm Mr. Hale's nurse, and I didn't authorize any visitors today." She crossed her arms with a stuffy air of finality.

Oriana raised a challenging brow. "I didn't think I needed an appointment to visit my dad."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked between the young girl and her patient.

"Wha-?"

"If you'll give me a minute to say goodbye. I have to get to school anyway." She rudely dismissed the nurse.

She nodded stiffly and left the room again. Oriana huffed once they were alone again.

"Well she seems fun." She snarked.

For a second she could have sworn she saw the corner of Peter's lip quirk.

"I really do have to go to school. I'd just skip but I'm living with the Sheriff for now, and he wouldn't like it."

She stood up and looked around the room again before settling her eyes on her father.

"By the way...thank you." She whispered. "For saving me that night. I know you never really...wanted me, and I was annoying and clingy and...you could have just left me...you could have used the time to find a way out yourself out. But instead you saved _me_. Thank you, Peter." She leaned around and pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek.

"I'll visit again soon." She promised and left the room feeling a hundred pounds lighter then when she'd arrived. She waved to Melissa on her way out and caught sight of Jackson exiting the hospital but by the time she herself had made it out of the exit he was long gone. She went to her car, ready to start school for the day and looking forward to seeing Stiles.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana arrived at school just after first period so the hallways were full of kids exchanging their books at lockers and gossiping before their next class.

She ignored the looks she was getting from fellow students as she passed. The looks that screamed 'Ahh! Serial killer!', that she had been getting for a week now. She was passing the boy's lockers when she saw Jackson cornering Scott at his.

"I know what you are, McCall."

"Wh - what?"

She frowned and made her way over slowly.

"I know what you are." Jackson's smug smirk was evident in his voice, though she could only see the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Scott replied, way too nervous and panicky to be the truth.

Oriana rolled her eyes. _We have_ got _to work on this kids lying skills if he's 'gonna be a supernatural creature in a town full of muggles,_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah - Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too."

Scott frowned. "Get what for you?"

Jackson shrugged carelessly. "Whatever it is. A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight - I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or, uh -" He forcibly turned Scott's chin in the opposite direction. She looked over to see Allison laughing with some girl, holding her books to her chest and smiling prettily. "She's gonna find out about it too." Jackass finished, smiling pleasantly the whole time.

He turned around to leave with a smug smile but stopped in his tracks just before he bumped into Oriana who was standing right behind him.

She smiled widely, showing off her pearly white canines. Jackson startled, his arrogant face dissolving.

" _I'll_ bite you, if you want." She offered sweetly with a largely contradicting feral grin.

Jackson gulped and backed away slightly.

"No?" She pouted. "Shame. Well, come find me if you change your mind. Preferably on a full moon. I can get quite...insatiable." She looked at him from under her lashes in a dangerously seductive manor. "Some might say _ravenous_."

He practically fell in an effort to get away. Oriana and Scott watched him speed walk around the corner.

"That was kinda cruel." Scott smiled.

She shrugged.

"Lets go find Stiles." He said, rushing off to find his friend, leaving her to follow.

...

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked in exasperation as they came in from the school courtyard.

"I have no idea." Scott answered.

"Did he say it out loud - the word?"

"What word?" Scott asked stupidly.

"Werewolf." Stiles hissed, looking around to see if anyone noticed. "Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?"

"No, but he implied it pretty fucking clearly." Oriana supplied with an eye roll.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?" Scott whisper/yelled.

Stiles nodded in consideration. "Okay, it's bad."

"We could just kill him." Oriana suggested helpfully, but was only given a firm look by the boys before they continued talking like she hadn't said anything.

"I need a cure. Right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father?"

"I don't know."

Stiles stopped them and looked at Oriana. "Okay, where's Derek?"

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?"

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." He told them.

"You guys have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game." She warned.

Stiles rolled his neck tensely and nodded. "I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" He asked Scott.

"She's in my next class." He said glumly.

Stiles pointed a stern finger at him. "Get the necklace.

Stiles then proceeded to drag Oriana away by the arm.

"So where he hell have you been today? Isn't skipping first period going a little too far when trying to avoid me?" He asked her as they walked toward their shared English class.

"I haven't been avoiding you." She denied.

He gave her a judgy look that strongly resembled hers, eyebrow and all.

"I was visiting Peter." She confided lowly. She'd sworn to herself to be more honest and open with Stiles if she wanted him to chose her.

His eyes widened. "Your...you mean in the - your - "

"I was visiting my father in the hospital, yes." She finished.

Before she knew what was happening she was pulled into his firm chest, his arms locking her against him. Almost instantly she relaxed into his hold, feeling completely safe and content.

"You okay?" He whispered into her hair.

She nodded, her forehead pressed into the crook of his neck. "It was the first time I'd seen him since..." She sniffed.

"Hey, hey, shhh." He soothed, rubbing gentle circled into her leather clad back, as she grasped the front of his open blue plaid shirt tightly in both hands, pulling herself closer to him.

They stood for a while in their own little bubble, ignorant to the stares and whispers going on around them.

"No PDA in the hallways." A dull voice suddenly popped their happy bubble. "Now get to class or you'll both be in detention."

Oriana wrenched her face from Stiles' chest and glared fiercely at the random female teacher, her hands tightening on his shirt.

"Now."

She felt her fists tremble, her claws aching to slide out. Stiles must have known this and quickly grabbed both of her fists between his own large hands.

"We're going, we're going." He told the woman with a dirty look. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and steered her down the rest of the hall and into their English class which was already half-full.

Stiles sat in the desk next to Oriana's at the back of the class and instinctively scooted his desk closer to her, ignoring the teachers disapproving stare, just to stay close to her. He flushed when he caught the beaming smile and happy shining eyes that Oriana directed his way.

She didn't doubt that he'd be an amazing boyfriend when he finally got the courage to ask.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana and Stiles found Scott sitting with a miserable face in the middle of the cafeteria. Stiles sat next to him while Oriana took the seat opposite him. As soon as Oriana sat down the few other people at the table scattered. The boys gave her a pitying look but she just shrugged, the talk they were about to have didn't need witnesses anyway.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Not exactly." Scott sighed.

"Ah. What happened?"

"She told me not to talk to her." He told them as Stiles took a big bite of fried chicken. "At all."

Stiles nodded his head in deliberation before asking with his mouth full, "So she's not giving you the neckla - "

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott slapped his hand on the table. Oriana watched them while eating.

"Well, did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic." Scott told him with great annoyance.

"Hey!" Oriana cried, her mouth full with mac and cheese. Scott gave her a look that clearly said 'Yeah, I'm not taking that back'.

Stiles interrupted their glaring competition, "Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened."

"What's plan "B"?" Scott asked pulling his eyes from a glowering Oriana.

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles said simply, shoveling the rest of his fried chicken into his mouth.

Scott winced. "Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"

"And torturing him for answers." Oriana added. They still hadn't figured out why Laura had been looking for Mr. Harris but Oriana swore that if he had anything to do with the alpha, the fire or Laura's death then she would show Harris his own black heart.

Stiles gave her an amused look.

"My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you." Stiles told them with finality and Oriana nodded in agreement. It was the easiest and most logical solution. She had offered to do it last night but Scott had insisted that he could get it without resorting to stealing from his ex-girlfriend.

Oriana looked up to see Scott looking her way with wide eyes.

"I know I look amazing today, Scott, but would you mind keeping the staring to a minimum?"

Stiles's head whipped up to look at his best friend incredulously. "Seriously?" He asked in monotone, his jealousy rearing it's ugly head.

Who could blame him though? Look at the girl. She got a few appreciative looks a day, even since the whole Derek/murderer thing, and _he_ was... _so_ not in her league. But also because Scott had told him that he'd kissed Oriana already and even though Oriana herself had later told him that it was a lie (he'd never been so happy in his life), he still had the image of the two together in his mind. He felt like Ron. He winced. _Damn Oriana_ , He thought, _now_ I'm _doing it_.

Scott ignored them and started shifting nervously in his chair, he subtly nodded across the cafeteria.

"Guys, he's watching us." He whispered through tight lips.

They both looked over, Oriana turning her head, to see Jackson a few tables away sitting sideways on the bench, his eyes and arrogant smirk focused on them.

"Don't look." Scott hissed at them. "Act normal."

Apparently, normal for the two teen boys was awkwardly looking down at their trays of food silently with hunched shoulders and a steeled spine. Oriana rolled her eyes and took another bite of her cheesy pasta.

Scott flinched at the loud and sudden sound of an apple being bitten into but Oriana had more control.

"Scott - " Jackson spoke in a low but clear voice. "You can hear me? You can, can't you?"

Oriana closed her eyes in exasperation when Scott showed obvious signs of hearing the other jock.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked them worriedly.

Scott looked at him with wide panicked eyes. "Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him."

Stiles looked over at Jackson in shock.

"Look at me!" Scott hissed warningly. Stiles did so quickly. "Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening."

Stiles looked at him speechlessly.

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" Jackson asked.

"Say something. Talk to me!"

Stiles waved his hands around urgently. "I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank."

" _Your_ mind's blank? You can't think of _something_ to say?" Oriana asked disbelievingly.

"Not under this kind of _pressure_. FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." He nodded at the table that once sat Jackson.

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked looking frantically around the cafeteria.

"Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful?"

"Ignore him, Scott." Oriana whispered, but went unheard as Scott focused on Jackson's words. Stiles looked at her with confused concern. She waved him off, keeping a close eye on Scott's reactions.

"No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?"

"Yes."

Oriana sighed in defeat when he answered Jackass's question. There was no way now of denying the jock's claims that Scott had super hearing.

"I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you?"

Scott's hand started to shake as it held his water bottle as he glared at the table.

"Scott..." She shook her head, again going unnoticed.

"And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her."

Scott looked over at laughing Allison and raised his shaking water bottle to his mouth.

"I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body."

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Stiles tried to gain his friend's attention but did little better then Oriana.

His hands gripped his plastic tray and it was shaking between his trembling hands. Oriana and Stiles exchanged an uneasy glance.  
"I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?"

The tray snapped. All eyes flew to them. Jackson stood in the corner with a knowing smirk and took another bite of the apple in his hand.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

After school Oriana was making her way towards the school entrance to go home when she saw Lydia standing with her head practically buried in her locker. She looked completely frozen except for the almost unnoticeable shaking of her shoulders and Oriana could hear her quiet sniffles and deep breathing.

She hesitated tempted to walk on as if she hadn't noticed anything, remembering the looks the redhead had been giving her lately and how she had been avoiding her like the plague, and let's not forget the conversation Oriana had overheard her having with Allison about her the other day.

And then she remembered the concern the girl had shown her that night, when she thought Oriana had been attacked, and the friendly teasing and softness the girl secretly had for her friends.

Oriana sighed. "I'm 'gonna regret this." She muttered to herself before she approached the redhead.

"You okay?" Oriana asked stiffly when she stopped beside her.

Lydia turned to her quickly with a big false smile. The wet, red eyes and flushed cheeks made it kind of obvious what the girl had been doing.

"I'm fine." She smiled politely before facing her locker again and started needlessly organizing the contents. She looked back just as fast when she heard the raven haired girl snort.

"What?" She snapped.

"What happened?" Oriana urged, leaning on Lydia's neighboring locker boredly, her pale green orbs intent on Lydia's darker green ones.

Lydia shrugged with a snobby nose lift. "Nothing."

"Look, we aren't friends anymore. I _get_ that." Oriana started. "You don't want anything to do with me because you think my cousin tried to murder you. You're _scared_. And that's understandable."

Lydia watched her with a slightly gaping mouth.

"But I'm not asking you to a sleepover, or on a shopping trip. I'm just asking who's ass I have to kick?" She finished with a cheeky smirk.

Lydia gave a small giggle, despite herself. She looked down at her hands resting on the bottom of her locker.

"Why?" She asked quietly, almost insecurely. "Why are you being _nice_ to me?" She looked up into Oriana's questioning stare. "I haven't talked to you since that night. And I know you heard me talking about you to Allison."

Oriana gazed intensely at her for a long moment making Lydia shift on her feet uncomfortably.

"Because I care about you." Oriana admitted with a deep frown, as if it pained her to say. Lydia's eyes widened in shock and guilt.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I don't have a lot of friends." Oriana smiled sadly, looking down. "I never have. I've always been the quiet one. The mysterious one. The brooding one. The lone wolf." She smiled at the irony. "And it was okay because I've _always_ been alone." She shrugged at Lydia's sympathetic eyes. "It wasn't always by choice but I prefer it that way most of the time. I'm an introvert." She smiled half-heartedly.

" _Alone_ and _lonely_ aren't the same thing... _but_ you _can_ be both." She sighed heavily. "I never realized how lonely I felt until I came to Beacon Hills and I made some actual friends. And then lost them. Besides my cousin Laura, I've never had _girl_ friends before. And I liked it more then I thought I would."

They shared a small smile.

"You and Allison were nice to me and you included me, you didn't look at me weirdly 'cause I'm an orphan whose entire family died in a fire. And I guess right now...I miss that." She finished.

There was a pregnant pause before Lydia finally spoke.

"Jackson dumped me."

Oriana looked up at the redhead.

Lydia shrugged lazily, like she was all cried out and exhausted now. "By text. He said that he was dropping the dead weight in his life and that I was the deadest."

Oriana frowned angrily. "I'll get him tomorrow." She promised. Lydia chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Oriana watched Lydia pick up her bag and close and lock her locker. She started walking down the deserted hallway in the direction of the school parking lot and Oriana took the hint to walk next to her.

"Are _you_ okay?" Lydia asked quietly.

Oriana looked at her questioningly.

"I never thought to ask how you were after...that night. I heard you're staying with the Sheriff?"

Oriana nodded. "Yeah. I think it was just supposed to be for a few days but he hasn't mentioned contacting my social worker or anything so..."

"Your social worker?"

"Well I told you guys that I was in foster care after the fire right? Well I was adopted last year by..."

There was an awkward silence.

"My cousins." Oriana coughed awkwardly. "But since Laura died and...and I don't have any other family left I'm technically a ward of the state again until this whole mess is sorted out." She skimmed over the basics of her complicated situation, careful not to mention Derek's name.

Lydia nodded understandingly. "So...are you okay?"

Oriana sighed heavily as they stopped near Lydia's car in the almost empty parking lot. "I'll live. It's what I do. Plus I've got Scott and Stiles and the Sheriff and Scott's mom I think; she's nice." She nodded to herself. _Wow that's a lot of people_ , she thought. Her number hasn't been greater then two since she was nine. And then it was one. But not now. Now she had _five_ people, Derek included.

"And _me_." Lydia told her. Oriana looked at the redhead's determined face in shock.

"You don't have to - "

"I _want_ to." Lydia interrupted bossily. "I was being childish before. You're right; I _was_ scared. But so were you. What happened wasn't your fault and I'm sure that if you knew what was going to happen you would have done everything you could to stop it. Right?"

Oriana nodded numbly.

"You were just as affected by what happened as I was. _More_ , even. And I wasn't there for you afterwards. I was being selfish and a terrible friend. Can you forgive me?" Lydia asked genuinely upset.

Oriana, again, nodded numbly. What the hell was happening? Was this really Lydia Martin or had the alpha replaced her with a robot clone?

"Good." Lydia smiled. She pulled her raven haired friend into a brief tight hug. "Now, we have _got_ to do something about this soon." She pulled back and waved a hand at Oriana's outfit.

Oriana pouted slightly and looked down. "What? This is basically what I wear everyday?"

"Exactly." Lydia nodded in confirmation. "You need some diversity, you're clothes are just _too_ predictable. How are you ever going to woo that Styled kid?"

"Stiles." She corrected automatically, still trying to get her head around what the hell was happening right now.

Lydia waved her hand in dismissal before unlocking her car. "We'll organize a shopping trip soon. I'll text you later, kay?" And then she hopped into her car and reversed out of her parking space, sparing Oriana a bright smile and a wave before speeding away.

Oriana stood in the parking lot with a dumbfounded look on her face. And then she smiled a little. Scratch that. She had _six_ people.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana was in the Stilinski guest room on the bed doing her stupid homework when she heard John calling for Stiles as he came up the stairs

"Yo, D—Derek. I, um - "

She heard Stiles stutter and put down her pen to concentrate on the conversation. She heard Stiles race to his door and close it harshly halfway behind him.

"What'd you say?" John asked.

"What? I said 'Yo - d - dad.'".

She shook her head.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." John smiled.

" _My_ first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - _Good_."

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really _proud_ of you." John told his son truthfully.

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy...and proud...of myself."

She cringed in embarrassment on Stiles' behalf.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line." His genuine excited grin was evident in his voice. "Believe that?"

"I'm _very_ proud." The Sheriff told him. Oriana would have felt wrong for listening in on such a touching family moment if Stiles awkwardness wasn't ruining it.

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm - " She heard them embracing, manly slaps on the back and all. "Huggie - "

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself. Out of all the guys in the world, how in the hell did she pick Stiles?

"Huggie...huggie - " He continued.

"You okay?" John asked unsurely.

"Yeah! Yeah, totally. _Totally_ okay. I'm _good_...all goood."

There was a brief moment of silence before she heard John whisper; "Is Oriana in there?"

Hearing Stiles start to sputter nonsense she got up from the bed and exited the room. Stiles looked over his dad's shoulder at her with wide eyes, knowing that she would have heard that whole embarrassing conversation. John turned to smile at her.

"Hi, John. You heading out?" She asked leaning against the doorway casually.

He nodded. "Yeah, but like I told Stiles, I'll be at the game later on."

"Cool, I'll save you a seat." She promised. He nodded in thanks.

"Sounds good." He looked back at Stiles who was still standing awkwardly in his half closed doorway with a red face. He gave him a weird look.

"See you there." He told them.

"Take it easy." Stiles called after him, watching his dad's retreating back until it was no longer in sight.

When he was sure that his dad was gone he reached over the small distance to grab Oriana's forearm and yank her into his room, practically flinging her towards the bed before slamming the door behind them.

"Oh!" Stiles yelped when Derek pinned him back against his door, gripping his jacket tightly.

"If you say one word - " Derek pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun'?" A berief pause. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house," He backhanded Derek's shoulder softly, ",my rules, buddy."

Oriana raised her eyebrows, impressed with Stiles' show of courage against her cousin's intimidating stature. She sat down on Stiles' bed to watch how this played out.

Derek's head tilting to look at his abused shoulder and back up slowly, as if to say _'did you just touch me?'._

He was answered with Stiles' _'oh crap! I just touched him!'_ look.

After a long moment Derek nodded slightly and took a step back, loosening his grip on Stiles' Jacket, straightening it out with a hard pull.

Stiles gave a huffing smile, resembling a tired parent or teacher, as if he wasn't threatened but would humor him anyway. He mirrored Derek's actions by grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket and pulling down as if to straighten it out. He then went to move around Derek who suddenly lurched forward threateningly.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles let out as he jumped back. He gave Oriana a look when she let out a small giggle from behind her hand, and practically collapsed into his computer chair.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked them.

Stile's shook his head. "No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try."

Derek nodded for him to carry on, finally relaxing slightly out of his angry/serial killer pose.

"The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked.

"So it wasn't Scott." Oriana filled in.

Derek thought for a moment before asking Stiles, "Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can."

...

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles.

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny argued.

Stiles sighed impatiently, running his hand over his fuzzy short hair. "And we _will_ , once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

Stiles looked up at him from his computer chair with sheepish eyes. "I - I looked up your arrest report, so - "

"I - I was _13_. They dropped the charges." Danny defended.

"Whatever." Stiles shrugged innocently.

"No, we're doing lab work."

"Oh, my - fine." Stiles let out a silent scream of frustration and turned to his laptop in defeat. Danny took off his backpack and sat in a stool next to Stiles.

Oriana and Derek shared an annoyed look. She was laying on her stomach in Stiles' bed with her own laptop, pretending to be looking at something but the screen was black.

Danny glanced over at the Hales cautiously, smiling when he caught Oriana's eye. She smiled back. She liked Danny. He was funny, kind and an all-round good guy. He was one of the very few people at school that didn't gossip, or stare or was scared of her. His only flaw was his choice in best friends.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked Stiles quietly, his eyes drifting over to Derek on sitting in Stiles' gaming chair with a large hardback. Stiles followed his gaze and started stuttering.

"Is he Oriana's boyfriend or something?"

"No!" Stiles almost shouted.

The Hale cousins looked at each other in disgust.

"Um, my cousin... _Miguel_." Stiles finished at a normal level.

Oriana pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling. Derek glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel."

Derek looked up from the book slowly with barely contained hatred.

"I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles nodded to his dresser.

Oriana had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing as she watched Derek slowly and deliberately closed the book at throw it onto the bed near her to stand up, all the while keeping his burning gaze locked on Stiles' and his face expressionless. He removed his shirt and opened the top drawer of Stiles' dresser. Oriana looked away in distaste; she didn't want to see that. She did, however, notice that Danny seemed more than happy to see _that_.

Stiles caught a glimpse of Derek's triskele tattoo on his back and felt a shiver go down his spine when he remembered seeing the same symbol in another tattoo high up on the other Hale's smooth golden leg. He shook his head to rid himself of that thought for now, and to save himself the embarrassment of getting caught... _remembering_...a half naked Oriana with her in the same room. And Danny. And her cousin. Ew.

"So anyway," Stiles continues talking to Danny. "I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably - "

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek interrupted.

They all looked to him as he held one of Stiles' t-shirts.

"Yes?" Stiles asked through gritted teeth. Danny didn't seem to mind the interruption.

"This - " He shook the shirt in his hand. "No fit."

"Then try something _else_ on. Sorry." He whispers to Danny but stops when he notices the look on his face.

His mouth gaped wide open in shock and he narrowed his eyes almost accusingly, looking between Danny and Derek. He looked over at Oriana to see if she saw it too but was only rewarded with a fairly obvious 'duh' look. Stiles spoke to Derek who had just put on a blue and orange striped shirt.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" He smiled. "What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny asked with an embarrassed look.

"The shirt." Stiles pointed to Derek who was watching them in the tight, bright shirt with a resting bitch face. He knew exactly what Stiles was doing.

"It's - it's not really his color." Danny told them with a blush.

"Yeah and it makes him look like grumpy cat!" Oriana burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

Stiles smiled at her, loving the sight of the dark haired beauty rolling around on his bed laughing. Derek took off the shirt and threw it at her.

Stiles leaned forward to whisper to Danny. "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text."

Oriana smirked, her laughter finally contained, feeling unexpectedly attracted to this confident and demanding version of Stiles.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek said holding up yet another too small t-shirt.

Stiles looked at Danny, counting down from three in his head.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text."

Stiles smiles smugly and winked at Oriana who gave him a flirty wink back. God, she loved when he did that. Derek threw another shirt in her face.

...

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny pointed at the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, finally dressed in one of John's shirts, and forgetting about 'Miguel's' accent.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles protested.

"What?" Oriana asked curiously and stood up from the bed to have a look at the screen, pushing Derek over so she could see properly.

There, in red, was the name 'Melissa McCall'.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles told Scott over the phone.

Derek reached over and grabbed his arm to pull the phone in his direction, bending Stiles' arm in an unnatural and painful position. Oriana punched him hard in the shoulder but the abuse went unnoticed by her cousin. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

"No, no, the thing's flat.And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing." Scott told the older wolf before addressing his best friend. "And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line!"

"Where the hell is Bilinski? Huh?" They heard coach shouting in the background.

"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

Stiles nodded knowingly. "I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks."

The Hale's watched Stiles hang up the phone solemnly.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said unsympathetically.

"I know." Stiles sighed in disappointment. Oriana put her hands on his shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. Her cousin threw her a murderous look.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek continued, his burning gaze fixed on her small hands as they massaged Stile's shoulders gently.

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles said, relaxing back into her relaxing grip.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said pleasantly.

"Yeah?"

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles head and slammed it down forcefully into the steering wheel.

"Hey!" Oriana growled, slapping the back of her cousin's head hard enough to give a normal human a severe concussion. She, again, went ignored.

"Oh, God! What the hell was - " Stiles cried, holding his forehead in agony.

Derek pointed a finger at him. "You know what that was for." He spoke to them both. "Go." He pointed towards the hospital entrance.

Stiles practically rolled out of the car, Oriana quickly hopping out to meet him in the half-empty parking lot.

She gently held his chin to tilt his head this way and that, searching for signs of injury. Through his pain he managed to give her an adoring smile at the care and attention she was showing over a bumped head.

"Go!" Derek shouted at them from inside the jeep.

She snarled at him through the window, and then they started for the hospital doors.

...

"Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles said into his phone.

"Where's Oriana?"

"She went to check the cafeteria but just text me that Melissa wasn't there either, so she's meeting me back at the front desk now." He sighed heavily.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek commanded.

Stiles passed a room that had a folder labeled _Hale, Peter_ outside and peeked in. He felt a little awkward that he was about to see Oriana's father without her permission or being there aswell. His concerns were unneeded, however, because the room - and the wheelchair inside it - was empty.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either."

"What?"

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." 

There was a few seconds of silence, so Stiles looked down at the screen of his phone to make sure Derek hadn't hung up because really, he wouldn't put it past him.

"Stiles, get out of there right now - !" Derek's voice suddenly shouted through the phone. "Get Oriana and get out! It's him! He's the Alpha! _Get out!"_

"Peter?"

Stiles span around to see Oriana standing at the end of the hall, her wide eyes locked on something behind him. He turned to see a man leaning against the corner of the hallway not far from him. The man was around Derek's height and about thirty. He had long-ish brown hair and blue eyes and he wore a long leather trench coat that only serial killers wore.

The bumpy and lumpy stretch of skin across his face and lack of right eyebrow and some hair, made it pretty obvious as to who Oriana was referring.

"Hello, Oriana."

The man smiles at him in a kind, unsuspecting way, and if not for his detached eyes and tone (and his knowledge of him being the alpha) Stiles might have believed it.

"You must be Stiles."

Stiles backed up, ready to grab Oriana and run but he saw a red headed nurse standing behind her holding a syringe to her neck.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." The woman asked Stiles politely.

Stiles looked between the two adult helplessly. "You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, we're gonna die."

Oriana rolled her eyes at his dramatics and promptly lifted her arm to elbow the nurse in the face. She watched the woman fall to the floor in a heap.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter scolded her lightly, with no real heat.

Oriana looked at him, at a loss for words. What the _hell_ was going on? Her father was the alpha? How? She'd just visited him that morning and he was still completely catatonic. 

A low smash echoed throughout the hallway and her eyes flew to the sound. Derek was standing closely behind her, his foot pressed down on the nurse's hand, thus breaking the syringe her hand still loosely held.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek answered on her behalf. He glanced briefly at Stiles who was still standing uncomfortably in the middle of the hallway. "Get out of the way."

Stiles looked around anxiously. "Oh, damn." Annnd...then he slid to the floor. Because that was the obvious choice.

Oriana closed her eyes, both painfully embarrassed by him and because her head was pounding due to recent revelations.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked Derek. Oriana's eyes snapped open and she gave her father a black look.

Derek roared, his eyes flashing blue and his canines extending. He pushed Oriana behind him and jumped up the wall to get enough momentum to attack Peter from above. Peter grabbed him mid-air and used his own weight to toss him into the wall, crushing the plaster and then threw him into the opposite wall. Derek fell to the floor, the broken hand rail from the wall scattered around him.

Oriana let out a protective growl and launched her self at her father, ignoring Stiles' pleading for her to retreat as he scrambled away from the fighting men.

Peter simply lifted his leg to kick her backwards. She flew through the air and landed on her back near the nurse's station at the end of the hallway. Stiles appeared from behind the desk and scooped her up in his arms and pulled her to safety.

Peter bent down to grab Derek by the neck and began to, effortlessly, stroll down the hallway, towards his the redheaded nurse. He looked down at Derek's struggling face as talked. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

He finally dropped Derek and bent down to search the dead woman's pockets.

Derek sprang up. "You want forgiveness?" He asked as he swung his fist into the older man's face.

Peter responded by headbutting him. "I want understanding." He kicked Derek as he had Oriana, landing him on his stomach near the teens hiding space.

Oriana shrugged off Stiles' restricting arms and crawled out of the nurse's station to her cousin as he coughed up blood. She helped him sit up as Peter continued his monologue.

"Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."

He spoke so calmly and arrogantly, completely dismissing the fact that he was confessing to murdering Laura, his niece. He was so completely devoted to his own cause that he was blind to the disgusting reality of his actions. He said it as if he was completely justified and entitled in his endevours. He spoke with no remorse or apology.

Never had Oriana felt such a thirst for blood.

Oriana stood up abruptly, causing a weakened Derek to fall again. She threw a punch at Peter, only to have him dodge away.

"Now, Oriana, I _don't_ want to hurt you but if you continue I'll have to." Peter warned lightly. Still she tried one more desperate punch. His face darkened instantly. He blocked her with one arm and grabbed hold of her fist with the other. He squeezed her fist and pushed her arm down at the same time. She groaned in pain as the audible cracks of her bones rang in her ears.

"I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you."

And then he grabbed her by the back of her leather jacket and hurled her at the glass partition above the nurse'd station. There was an almighty smash as her small body was rocketed through the thin sheet of glass. She landed on her back on the other side of the desk.

"Holy shit!"

Stiles was suddenly over her groaning weak body, brushing pieces of glass off of her and pushing her hair back from her face.

"Are you okay?"

She gave him a look. He winced.

"Okay, stupid question. Come on, we have to get out of here." He put his arms around her waist and sat her up. She moaned in pain as her sore body was jostled.

"What? No, I'm not leaving Der - "

All of a sudden Derek landed in the spot Stiles had just pulled her from, he too having been launched over the desk. They looked at him in shock as he too gave a pained groan.

"Get her out of here now." He snarled at Stiles.

"Derek, I'm not - " She protested.

"Shut up." He hissed looking around for any signs that Peter was coming. He hurriedly started army crawling through the glass and away from them.

Oriana was about to follow after him but Stiles suddenly pulled her back into his chest, his hand over her mouth. He held his breath as Peter passed them, following in Derek's path. He waited for a few seconds, paying her weak struggles no attention, before he quickly got to his feet. Without missing a beat he then pulled Oriana up.

"Come on, we got to go."

"No." Oriana denied, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Ori, you heard Derek. He told me to get you out of here." Stiles pleaded.

She shook her head and gave him a small sad smile.

"I can't leave him, Stiles. He's all I have left."

He looked deeply into her eyes and reached a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You have me." He whispered.

She gave a humorless laugh. "You know what I mean. _You_ go. Peter won't hurt me."

He frowned at her. "He _did_ hurt you."

"He won't _kill_ me." She corrected herself. "Or Derek. He _needs_ us. And _I_ need _you_ to go and warn Scott."

"But - " He started, with torn eyes.

"Please." She whispered. "I'll be okay. I promise to text you later to let you know that I'm okay."

He sighed heavily, looking around for an answer. "Fine." He finally complied. "But I need a kiss before I go." He stated.

She chuckled, despite the current situation. She shook her head in amusement but wound her arms around his neck anyway, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

She closed her eyes in bliss and let out a small moan of pleasure. He deepened the kiss, his arms wound tightly around her and pulled her flush up against his chest, loving the feel of her small body in his arms, her firm breasts pressed against his chest. He wandered what this would feel like with no cloth -

He groaned lowly and made himself pull away from her sweet lips reluctantly, keeping his eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together. Now was _so_ not the time for those thoughts.

"Can I change your name on my phone?" He whispered.

Her finger nails raking through his short hair caused a shiver to go down his spine.

"To what?" She sighed distantly, loving the feeling of contentedness she had in his arms.

" _Girlfriend._ "

She opened her eyes to see her favorite whisky orbs grinning cheekily at her. She gave him a broad grin in response.

"Ask me again after we sort out Peter. But only if I can change yours to _Boyfriend_."

His bright eyes filled with happiness and he nodded dopily.

She gave him one last peck on the lips, rubbing her nose affectionately against his briefly before pushing on his chest gently.

"I'll distract him. Go. Now!"

He gave her a longing look before he raced towards the exit.

When he was out of sight she sighed heavily, readying herself for her next encounter with her father. She followed in the direction he had gone as swiftly as possible, her body sill sore from fighting. She heard talking at the end of the hall. The morgue. Ironic.

"...After all, we're family."

She stopped in the open doorway, looking in. Derek was sitting on the floor against a stainless steel storage cupboard, his face still bloody and looking utterly exhausted.

Peter was bent slightly over him.

"Nice of you to join us, Oriana." Peter said, turning to give her a pleasant smile. She gasped at the now flawless skin on his face, feeling like any progress she had made with him earlier that day was gone (if it wasn't already, all alpha things considered). They no longer had a connection; he was no longer scarred.

She caught Derek's eye as he looked at her in disappointment and anger. He shook his head in defeat.

"Now." Peter said, drawing their attention. "Let me share with you my plan." He smiled manically.

 **A/N PLEASE READ: NEED VOTES!**

 **And there you have it folks! Now, I want everyone's opinions because I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Oriana in the next chapter. In the original write up of this fic I had Oriana staying on team Hale but being kind of like a double agent, reporting Peter's misdoings to Scott and Stiles, and was there for the whole Melissa/Peter date thing and the winter formal and everything.**

 ** _But_ I also like the idea of her getting kidnapped by Kate with Derek. I thought that would be new and interesting and would also give another insight into her relationship with Allison. But then, it would mean that she's absent from winter formal and almost the rest of the reason, until she's rescued by Scott with Derek. **

**I don't know! I need votes! Does Oriana get kidnapped by Kate or Not? Yes or no? Please let me know if you liked this chapter and what you want Oriana doing in the next one! I'm aiming to get the next chapter out by next saturday/sunday so the 20th/21st of feb, so I'll need your votes in as soon as possible, Thursday at the latest! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Co-Captain

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the Teen Wolf universe is mine. *sobs* I guess I'll have make due with the plot and Oriana.**

 **Thankyou to everyone who followed and favorited, and a big thankyou to;**

 **VampirePrincess11 , msspicyjalapeno , Emmettluver2010 , meangirl8 , PrincessxXxDarkness , RainbowPotter , AnneAC , Chrissytomas , jayesh . dms and Guests, for voting and reviewing! Love you all!**

 **So, last chapter I asked you guys to vote whether or not you think Oriana should be kidnapped by Kate in this chapter or not, aaaannndddd…..**

 **…** **.the fans have decided that Oriana …(drum roll)….. you'll have read to find out (evil Mr. Burns laugh)**

 **Chapter 14 – Co-Captain**

"Where is he?"

"He'll be in the locker room now." Derek supplied when Oriana ignored his question.

"This way." She muttered under her breath, leading the men down the hallway.

"I remember." Peter told her with a sly grin, obviously referring to the night he attacked her, her friends and the janitor in said room.

She bared her teeth at him.

He gave a small amused chuckle before taking the lead once more, the younger Hales falling in step behind him.

"I don't know why you're still fighting me, Oriana." Peter mused as he walked at a leisurely pace. "Surely you share my need for vengeance. You were there the night of the fire. You know exactly who's responsible for all this."

"Yeah. You."

He halted in his tracks forcing the younger Hales to do the same. He turned to face her with earie slowness and a dark look.

"Say again?" He demanded lowly, the previous arrogant lightness to this tone gone in an instant.

Oriana remembered, that Peter had always been an intimidating man. While he was not that tall and wasn't particularly mean looking, he had a large presence and his natural arrogance and loftiness gave him the gift of making those around him feel small and inferior. All this, plus his wolfitude and the fact that, she was pretty sure, he was severely bipolar didn't help his case.

Still, she too was a Hale and therefore bred with a short temper and an (admittedly) unhealthy mix of stubbornness and pride. So she felt justified in blaming what she would do next on the family gene.

"I said _you_. _You're_ responsible for all of this." She replied with a steely tone and cold eyes. She didn't back down under his cool glare and close proximity.

Despite the feeling of Derek's worried and warning eyes on her back, she took a small step closer, looking her father dead in the eye as she continued. Hopefully she could buy Scott some time and he would be gone before their little group got to the locker rooms.

"If it wasn't for your manipulative nose sticking in where it doesn't belong, Paige would still be alive."

She felt and heard Derek simultaneously stiffen and sharply inhale at her words. She'd never once spoken Paige's name in his presence. He probably didn't even know that she knew about her. The whole Paige debacle had occurred shortly before Oriana had arrived at the Hale house, but even then she had keen ears and soft footfalls; she knew how to sneak around undetected. What she hadn't figured out herself as a pup, Laura had told her.

She dismissed Peter's darkening look and continued, "And if Paige was still alive Derek wouldn't have been with Kate. See where I'm going with this?" She smiled mockingly.

"And of course there's still the unresolved matter of Laura's _murder_." She finally gritted out from between clenched teeth, her icy green eyes narrowing dangerously.

"So, yeah, I want vengeance. From the one truly responsible."

All was silent.

Oriana was expecting Peter to tear out her throat right there and then. But instead his lips suddenly quirked up at the side and after a moment he started laughing.

The younger Hales watched with caution and wariness as he laughed.

"You," He wagged a finger at her as he laughed. "You're adorable. You really are. You get that from me."

He finally stopped laughing but kept a small amused smile. "But your brains…you get from your mother."

She sneered at the comparison to the heinous woman that had birthed her.

"It sounded like," He gave an exaggerated confused look. "you're blaming _me_ for the fire. For the fire that killed our family. The one that the _Argent's_ started. It sounded like you don't want to go after Kate after all."

" _Oh no_ , I want Kate Argent's head on a stick. A _burning_ stick." She argued calmly. "Preferably along with the rest of her limbs. We can make bring some _tools_ , get inventive, make a day of it."

He grinned manically at her suggestions.

"But then I want _you_ dead too." She told him impassionedly, as if as an afterthought.

To her surprise his grin seemed to widen. "You _are_ my daughter." He nodded to himself, as if he had doubted it before, and swiftly returned on his path towards the locker rooms.

Oriana gave herself a disgusted snort at the sharp stab of pain that flared in her heart. What she wouldn't have gave to hear those very words seven years ago when she had arrived on his front porch. With a completely different meaning, of course, but those same words nonetheless. Or _any_ words now that she thought about it. He had spoken to her more since she'd come back to Beacon Hills then he ever had when she was living with him. Now he was, _finally_ , admitting their relation. Now it was too little too late.

She _hated_ Peter. She hated him for all that he had done, to her, to Derek, to Laura. And she hated how he always managed to disappoint her and make her feel so low. But most of all she hated him because she'd always thought that she was undeserving of the unconditional love and affection that only a parent could give, and he had proven her theory right.

She'd always wanted that love and when her mother was an obvious dead end, she looked to her father who, also wasn't up for the task. So it must be her, she'd thought, she must not have been deserving enough, good enough, worthy enough. Now though, she could see that it wasn't _her_ fault that her parents didn't love her. They were just screwed up maniacs, neither having the capacity to love, and she was just the lucky duck that was the offspring of the two. It _was_ , however, _their_ fault for making her a copy of the two; Violent, ill-tempered, slightly crazy and emotionally lacking. So, yes, she hated Peter and her mother for making her.

"Hey."

She started and looked up at her cousin's concerned face wildly.

"You shouldn't try and provoke him. He's an alpha, a strong one at that. We can't fight him and win. And if we try he'll kill us." He spoke gravely. "And Scott, and Stiles." She shook her head in objection but he interrupted, "For now, we need to work with him. We need to do as he says. To protect them."

She looked into his pale eyes, almost identical to her own and nodded determinedly.

"Okay. For now." She told him. "Until when?"

"I don't know."

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana stood beside Derek in the back of the locker room, in the shower room. There were only a couple of players still there, including Scott. Of course he was still there, her earlier row with Peter to keep him busy obviously a waste of time. Luckily Stiles wasn't there yet.

"By the way, McCall - Apology accepted." She heard Danny say.

"I didn't apologize."

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me."

"Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored." Scott rationalized, badly.

"Apology accepted."

Once Danny had followed the rest of the remaining players out of the door Peter gave her the que to turn off the lights. She did so with an eye roll. Was there really any need for such dramatics?

"Danny?" Scott called quietly.

They heard him walk closer and Derek kicked the lacrosse ball gently out of the shower room. They heard Scott's heart rate spike.

Eventually Scott rounded the corner slowly covered only by a towel around the waist. _Huh_ , she thought as she took in his abs and muscled arms, _puppy's all grown up. Well done Allison._

"What the hell –" He jumped when he saw them standing in the shadows.

"Thank God!" He cried in relief and started towards them, unaware of the danger approaching from around the corner. "Where the hell have you guys been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?"

Oriana felt guilty as Scott looked at them with relief and concern. She wanted to tell him to run, to help him fight his way out. But she couldn't do that because it would be worse in the long run.

Derek, obviously feeling a little guilty too, looked Scott dead in the eye before flicking his eyes over the teens shoulder in warning. Scott turned to look.

Peter emerged from around the corner of a shower cubicle, looking intensely down at a lacrosse stick in his hands.

"I really don't get Lacrosse."

Scott gaped at the man. The man who he had seen only a few weeks ago sitting in a wheelchair in hospital with a severely burned face.

"It was you –" He whispered.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport." Peter continued in his eerily calm way.

Scott's big brown eyes flicked over to Oriana, who stood stiffly beside her cousin with her arms crossed and face void of emotion, much like Derek's. He looked down in horror as the realisation of what was happening was dropped onto him like an anvil.

"Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict." Peter swung the lacrosse stick around with a thinking face. "I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it." He told the teen wolf, finally discarding his prop.

"I'm not helping you kill people." Scott told him firmly.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them." Peter reasoned, ignoring Scott's glare. "Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include –" He paused as if he'd forgotten the name. He looked over at Derek and Oriana as if for help.

"Allison." Oriana offered monotonously.

Scott looked at her disbelievingly, his eyes flickering between the two leather clad statues.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake." Derek told him, his monotone voice matching his cousins.

"What?" Scott cried desperately.

Derek looked at him firmly and with a little warning. "It happens." He held eye contact for a few seconds trying to give him a silent message Scott didn't get.

"Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter told him.

"By killing my friends." Scott glared at him.

"Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that."

Oriana bit the inside of her cheek to avoid smiling.

Peter walked closer, his eyes on Scott. The brown eyed boy took a cautious step back and looked back at Oriana and Derek for help.

The pair just stared impassively.

"Maybe - you could try and see things –" Peter looked down at his hand as his claws slowly grew out, "from my perspective."

Before Oriana could blink Peter had his claws buried deeply into the back of Scott's neck. Oriana moved to step forward but Derek grasped her arm tightly keeping her where she was.

They watched as Scott fell to the floor, holding the back of his neck, his eyes wide, amber as they stared at something far away.

Peter exited the locker room.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed at Derek under her breath, watching her friend writhe on the floor in pain.

"He gave Scott his memories." Derek whispered lowly, his eyes on Scott. "Come on. He'll be fine," He interrupted her before she could protest. "We've got to go."

He exited after Peter. She looked at Scott again before groaning in defeat and following her cousin quickly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oriana didn't go back to the Stilinski's that night. She didn't want to deal with the boy's questions just yet. Plus, Derek convinced her that in order for Peter to trust them and not go after Scott and Stiles then she had to at least pretend to be on team Hale. Instead, she sent a short message to Stiles telling him to cover for her by telling John that she was sleeping over at Lydia's, and she went home with Derek while Peter went god knows where. And then she ignored the calls, texts, emails and skype calls from Scott and Stiles.**

 **The next day Derek disappeared to meet up with Peter or something and wanted her to stay out of it so he left before she woke up. She was saved from a Saturday of boredom by Lydia. The redhead pretty much told her that they were going shopping that day.**

 **Lydia had failed to mention, however, that they wouldn't be alone. Allison was leaning against Lydia's car looking just as shocked as she was when she pulled up outside of Lydia's house.**

 **"** **What's she doing here?" She heard Allison whisper to Lydia. She went ignored, though as Lydia gave Oriana a big smile and a short hug.**

 **"** **You look…" Lydia looked Oriana's outfit up and down with a forced smile. "Nice."**

 **Oriana snorted. She was wearing black skinny jeans, knee-high lace up boots and a tight long sleeved, grey sweater with a deep V that was pulled together with a criss-cross pattern. Her hair was down in its usual jet black curly mane and she only wore a peach tinted lip gloss for make-up.**

 **"** **We're going to the mall." Oriana argued looking over Lydia's own outfit that consisted of thick black tights, a short dark floral patterned dress with a deep V and a simple black blazer minimally buttoned to show off her cleavage in the short dress, and of course, high heels. Lydia looked ready for a fancy date or a party, not browsing the mall.**

 **"** **Yeah." Lydia told her obviously, tilting her head to make her strawberry curls fall around her shoulder.**

 **Oriana shook her head and finally looked over at Allison. The brunette had dressed comfortably, like herself. She wore black leggings, black riding boots and a long navy and white striped shirt under her leather jacket.**

 **"** **Hi." Oriana greeted uncomfortably. She could practically smell the anxiety on her ex-friend.**

 **Allison responded with a small forced smile.**

 **"** **You know," Oriana started. "Actually, I have a lot of homework to do so why don't you guys go ahead and I'll take a rain check, okay?" She told them slowly backing towards her car.**

 **"** **Oh no you don't, missy." Lydia caught her by the arm and pulled her back.**

 **"** **You don't have to do that." Allison told her with a guilty look.**

 **"** **It's fine." Oriana assured. Honestly she didn't want to be around the Argent girl right now, anyway. Sure she missed the brunette's company (though she'd never tell her that), and was slightly saddened when she had completely cut her out of her life when she used to insist on being the raven haired girl's best friend. But really, with everything going on with Peter and Kate, Oriana wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to spend time with baby Argent. Plus, if Peter knew she was hanging out with Allison like they were friends he would probably get mad. Very mad. He'd probably expect her to kill Allison right now or at cause some harm to her. And Oriana didn't want to do that, but she knew that if it would stop Peter from hurting Stiles she would. Peter had already played the Stiles card last night to get her to leave the hospital with him and Derek.**

 **"** **No it's not." Lydia spoke firmly. "We are all going to the mall and we are not going to stop until we drop."**

 **Oriana sighed. "I don't need anything from the mall."**

 **"** **Winter formal is coming up; you can look for a dress." Lydia said, not giving her the opportunity to back out.**

 **"** **I'm not going to that." She laughed.**

 **Allison, she saw from the corner of her eye, bit her lip to keep from laughing too.**

 **"** **Yes you are." Lydia told her firmly.**

 **"** **No I'm not. Do I look like the kind of girl who goes to school dances?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.**

 **"** **You do now. Does your date know you plan on standing him up?"**

 **"** **Date?" She snorted. "I don't have a date. I didn't even know there was a dance until just now."**

 **"** **What about Stiles?" Allison asked almost shyly, still looking slightly uneasy.**

 **"** **What** ** _about_** **Stiles?"**

 **"** **He's your date, right?" Lydia asked.**

 **"** **No!" Oriana almost shouted. "I told you I don't have a date because I'm not going."**

 **"** **What if Stiles asked you?" Allison asked.**

 **"** **Asked me what?"**

 **Lydia and Allison groaned in unison. "To the formal."**

 **Oriana shrugged. "I – " She paused. She didn't know. What would she do if Stiles asked her to the dance? He wouldn't would he? Surely he knew she wouldn't want to go to a stupid dance. But what if he did…**

 **"** **He wouldn't." She argued weakly, because she wasn't totally sure that he wouldn't.**

 **"** **Well let's get you a dress to wear just in case, kay?" Lydia said compromisingly. Or, rather, in a** ** _seemingly_** **compromising tone, because let's face it Lydia was telling her to get in the car and go get a dress.**

 **Oriana sighed heavily and retrieved her leather jacket from her car and locked it up, trudging to the backseat of Lydia's car.**

 **…** **.**

"Allison - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five - mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting."

Lydia panted as she took quick short steps through the leaves and dirt on the forest floor as she followed Allison's long legged stride.

Oriana's wolfy senses had started tingling as soon as Allison had asked Lydia to take a detour to the preserve. And then when she'd pulled the large duffel bag from the back of Lydia's car. Also, that fact that she'd lead them five miles into the woods didn't help settle Oriana's nerves.

Oriana walked behind Lydia, keeping her distance from Allison and being extremely vigilant about her surroundings, looking for the slightest hint of another presence in the woods with them, in case Allison was leading her into an ambush.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something." Allison spoke with a smug lilt in her voice. "Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

Oriana watched as Lydia paused in her step briefly.

"Did he?" Lydia asked with forced casualness.

"Yeah. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." Allison replied, the smug satisfaction rolling off her in waves. Oriana looked at the brunette's back with narrowed eyes. What was she doing?

"Sure. As long as it's just friends." Lydia said after hesitating a second, with badly concealed jealousy and a small amount of hurt.

Oriana was tempted to step in and ask Allison what she was doing. After all, Lydia was her only friend here and she had seen the girl after Jackass's breakup text. She wasn't about to let Allison make her feel worse for whatever game she was playing. Oriana almost didn't recognise the tall brunette who was leading them through the woods. She was so far from the timid, sweet girl from their first day at Beacon Hills High. Oriana was almost completely sure that Allison _knew_ now. Or at least knew _something_ about the family business.

"Well, yeah, I mean – " Allison chuckled bitterly. "It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything."

Oriana's eyes widened and her lips pursed. Okay, wasn't expecting that one. Maybe she would let Lydia handle this one on her own.

"Uh, about that – "

…

They finally stopped and Allison knelt down on the forest floor and opened the duffel bag. Oriana subtly shifted back a bit when Allison pulled out a bow and some headless arrows. Her hand fisted tightly in her pockets when she saw Allison pull out a very familiar black arrow head and start to attach it to the arrow.

 **"** What does that do?" Lydia asked cautiously as she watched.

 **"** We're about to find out." Allison stood with the bow and nocked the arrow, getting in stance.

Oriana silently backed away a few steps, her muscles ready to run, her eyes on Allison, waiting for her to spin and aim the arrow at her.

But she didn't. Instead she aimed at a faraway tree and let the arrow fly. Oriana looked down quickly, knowing exactly what was about to happen and knowing that, even in the daylight, the bright sparks could irritate her eyes enough that Allison could notice and grow suspicious. She instinctively flinched a little when she heard the bang and smelt the smoke. She had to tense her muscles further to fight the instinct to run.

 **"** What the hell was that?" Lydia askes, creeped out.

"I don't know." Allison murmured to herself.

Oriana stayed silent.

The raven haired girl felt eyes on her and instinctively looked up to meet s pair of suspicious chocolate orbs. Allison watched her with slightly narrowed questioning eyes.

"Well - that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia broke the tense silence.

A twig snapped close by and all three girls looked toward the sound. A second snap was heard. The redhead and brunette looked around nervously. And then a third.

Oriana started forward swiftly on silent feet.

"Oriana!" Lydia hissed after her. Oriana rounded a tree and was soon out of sight.

Allison narrowed her eyes on the spot Oriana had disappeared from and handed her bow to Lydia, her eyes steady in the direction she had gone.

"Hold this."

"What? Why?" Lydia asked pointedly, holding the wood of the bow out in front of her as if it were a bomb.

"Because I'm going after Oriana."

Before Lydia could protest further Allison was gone.

A couple of minutes later, neither girl had returned and Lydia was getting more and more panicked.

She thought she heard a rustle come from behind her and whipped around to see nothing there. She gave a sigh of relief and turned back in the direction her friends had gone only to give loud squeal when she saw Oriana standing closely behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lydia shrieked. Oriana shrugged boredly.

"Where did you go? Where's Allison?"

She shrugged again. "Thought I heard something." She explained vaguely.

"So - what if you heard something?" Lydia asked dumbly.

"So - I wanted to find out what that something was. Don't worry. It was probably nothing."

"Did you find anything?"

She shrugged again. Lydia exhaled anxiously looking around at the deserted woods around them, still no sign of Allison.

"Well, what if that nothing was something and that something is something dangerous? What if it got Allison and now it's coming for us?"

Oriana quirked an amused eyebrow at the strawberry blonde's rant. "Shoot it."

Lydia whimpered. Oriana laughed.

"Relax. It was Scott. He came looking for Allison." She revealed. Lydia relaxed with a nod. Of course she hadn't spoken to or seen Scott. She got close enough to the source of the noise and caught his scent, immediately returning to where she'd left the girls, making sure to stay downwind of Scott so he wouldn't smell her too. Otherwise he'd want to talk to her and she was avoiding his and Stiles' calls for a reason.

When Allison returned, looking sad, they finally went to the mall.

The rest of the day went by…slowly. Allison was all mopey and confused about Scott and was avoiding too much conversation and eye contact with Oriana. She defiantly suspected something. And Oriana was acting moody and standoff-ish; she wasn't a fan of shopping anyway but shopping with Allison with all that was going on was just pure uncomfortable. And poor Lydia was overcompensating by acting extra preppy which only got the other girls down more. In the end they only stayed a couple of hours, Lydia having convinced Oriana to get a dress for the formal. Just in case.

Lydia had gotten annoyed quickly at Oriana's refusal to wear anything sleeveless or shorter then mid-ish thigh.

"You always wear long sleeves and you never wear skirts." Lydia had moaned. "You are only sixteen years old and you have a sexy body, Oriana, show it off a little. It won't kill you."

Oriana had finally gotten stressed and angry at Lydia and Allison's insisting and finally tried on a knee length violet dress with thick straps. She called Lydia into her changing stall and she watched with a face void of expression as she gaped at the ugly scar on her left arm. Still, she insisted she looked beautiful but Oriana refused to get the dress. Lydia didn't put up much of a fuss after that, much to Allison's confusion, searching for long or quarter length sleeved longer dresses. Oriana was grateful that Lydia hadn't asked any questions or told Allison about the reason behind her sudden change of heart.

Oriana admittedly, liked the dress Lydia had picked for her. It was a sleek jersey knit was two piece, forest green dress with long sleeves. The top was cropped with gathered sides and the skirt was high waisted, reaching down to her lower mid-thigh, just covering her scar, with matching gathered sides and a tulip style bottom. The small gap between the two pieces of material was small, only showing a sliver of the tanned skin on her sternum.

The skirt showed off a small bit of the bottom of the dream-catcher on her right thigh (though thankfully covered her scar), which the girls were surprised to see. The only downside to the dress was the sexy sliver of skin on her sternum being exposed, as it also exposed a bit of the scar on her left side too. The gap between materials was only about an inch thick but the colour difference between the tanned skin on her right side and the slightly paler and pinker skin on her left side was noticeable if you took the time to look.

For this reason, the dress had almost been discarded, but Lydia had reasoned that it would be dark when she wore the dress and the skin on show was very little and the difference in skin would be barely noticeable when not under the florescent tubes of the fitting rooms of the clothing store. Plus, she could always pull the skirt up a bit and close the gap between garments, leaving no skin exposed. Allison had commented that Stiles' jaw would drop when he saw her in the dress and Oriana had finally relented.

She didn't know where she and Stiles stood right now, let alone if he would ask her to the formal but she decided that if he did ask then she would agree. If only to see his reaction to the dress.

Allison didn't find anything, not really having looked, and nothing fit Lydia's standards so Oriana was the only one of the three to have gotten a dress and Lydia made her get jewellery and shoes to match.

When they got back to Lydia's Oriana drove home, after an awkward goodbye to Allison and a warm hug from Lydia. She would _not_ have expected Lydia to become her best friend out of the two girls. Beside the fact that she hadn't much liked Lydia when she'd first came to Beacon Hills (the feeling was mutual), and being initially closer to Allison; Lydia was the _other_ girl Stiles liked. The girl she was essentially competing against. Yet, she knew that Lydia held no interest in Stiles and she assumed that Oriana and he were together anyway. It was surprisingly easy to like the redhead.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana arrived at the Hale house to see Derek still gone but Peter was in the living room pulling on a jacket.

"Why do you look all…." Oriana asked cautiously looking over his clean, normal guy attire.

"Handsome?" Peter smirked.

Oriana rolled her eyes and fell down into the only arm chair in the room.

"If you must know, I have a date."

She looked at him wide eyed.

" _You_? A _date_? With _who_?"

He gave her a mocking look. "Now, now, don't feel threatened, _pumpkin_. It's only a date. You're not getting a new mommy anytime soon, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, seething. He finally gave another mocking sigh and answered her question. "I met a lovely lady at the hospital today and she agreed to accompany me for dinner tonight." He told her walking towards the door. He gave her a sly grin over his shoulder as he opened the front door. "Her name is Melissa."

Oriana gaped as the door shut loudly behind him.

….

"Okay. There you go, dad." Stiles put a full tumbler of whisky in front of his dad.

"Thanks."

"Bottoms up." Stiles watched his dad drain the glass dry in only a dew gulps and looked at the scattering of pictures an open files on the table in front of him.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot?" John slurred slightly.

"Hell of a lot?" Stiles offered.

"Hell. Yes." He gave his son a thumbs up. "He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him."

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asked disbelievingly.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two - " Stiles grabbed the mugshot from his father's hands. "Laser beams were pointing at the camera."

"Nice." Stiles muttered looking at the picture of Derek Hale, his wolf eyes obviously reflecting the camera flash and successfully blocking out his face.

"You know, it's weird; Oriana's is the same." John mused.

Stiles looked up in confusion, his dad was looking down at another picture in his hands. Stiles quickly swiped that one too. He looked at the picture in utter shock.

The face was not visible, blocked by the same bubbly light spots as Derek's, but the long black curls over the girl's (and it was obviously a girl), shoulders and chest, was instantly recognisable to Stiles. She held up a sign that read 'Boston Police Department' with a series of numbers.

"Wha – Is this - ?" Stiles stuttered down at the picture in his hands.

"Oriana's mug shot." John finished.

"But wh – what did she – what did she do?" Stiles asked his dad anxiously.

John shook his head sadly. "She was caught stealing a couple of shirts and some food from a Walmart. She was homeless." John slurred but still managed to sound heartbroken for the girl.

Stiles stared at the picture in speechless silence.

"She never told me that."

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know much about Oriana. Just that she was in the Hale fire and then in foster care where she was, from what he could tell of her scars, put in some pretty bad homes. And then Derek and Laura had found out she was alive.

Now that he thought about it he didn't quite understand how she could have gotten so many scars, or any at all. Didn't her healing powers mean that she didn't get scars?

"Oh, my God. Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that – " John groaned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his sore eyes.

"Dad - it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on." Stiles forced a smile.

His dad returned his smile easily and continued, then, to babble on as Stiles opened a file.

"See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." John held up a piece of paper frustratingly.

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." Stiles read.

"Exactly."

"Who else?" Stiles asked absently, looking through some pictures of bite marks.

 **"** The video store clerk who got his throat slashed - He's a convicted felon, history of arson."

 **"** What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" Stiles furrowed in eyebrows in confusion.

"Priors all over their records including –"

"Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire." He muttered to himself. John sat back in his chair. "Another shot?" Stiles asked enthusiastically.

"No, no, no, no more." John denied weakly.

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, all right? You deserve it." He smiles innocently.

The sheriff groaned with a smile and gestured to his empty glass allowingly. "Oh, my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover."

 **"** You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep." Stiles teased turning to pour more whisky into his dad's glass. "I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." He stared at the bottle in guilt as he poured.

….

Oriana cursed under her breath when she was sent to voicemail for the tenth time in half as many minutes. She supposed she deserved it.

"Scott I swear to god, answer your fucking phone! This is life or death!" She hung up and proceeded to try Stiles' phone, pacing across what was left of the Hale living room. Voicemail.

"Urgggg!" She groaned loudly as she hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket.

"Stupid fucking…." She muttered darkly as she stomped outside to her car and started towards the Stilinski house.

She had promised Derek she'd stay away from Scott and Stiles for a while, so Peter wouldn't suspect her as being a traitor and end up killing her and them. But what the hell was she supposed to do?

She screeched to a halt outside the Stilinski house and made for the door.

She entered the house without her usual stealthiness and called Stiles' name loudly. After a few second and a louder call she heard hurried steps coming from upstairs. Stiles was soon standing in the middle of the staircase, looking at her through wide whisky eyes.

"Why haven't you been answering your damn phone?" She asked him angrily.

He snorted loudly, the spell broken, and he finished descending the staircase.

"I was doing an impression of you. I think I nailed it." He replied with biting sarcasm, walking past her into the kitchen.

"I'm being serious." She told him, following him.

He sighed. "My phones in my room. I didn't hear it go off."

"You were just upstairs." She pointed out.

"Nicely deduced." He replied in lightning speed, sarcasm still heavy in his tone.

"So, weren't you _just_ in your room?" She bit out through gritted teeth, unamused by his angry retorts. He could be angry with her all he wanted after they made sure Melissa was safe.

"I was helping dad get to bed." He muttered, finally with some amount of seriousness.

She watched him put the cap on a half-empty bottle of whisky that was sitting on the dining table, the surface covered with files and papers. She caught sight of a familiar picture and picked it up.

"What the hell is this?"

Stiles looked up at her, saw the picture in his hand and his mouth ran dry.

"Uh…"

"Why does your dad have this? Have you seen it?" She demanded.

"Uh…."

She watched Stiles try to find words, unsuccessfully.

"Well?"

Stiles sighed in defeat. He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I've seen it."

"So what your dad ran a background check on me or something?"

"No." Stiles protested. "I – I don't think so."

She gave a short bitter laugh and threw the picture back on the table. "Doesn't matter. We need to go now."

"What?" Stiles asked, confused. "Go where?"

"He's after Melissa."

Stiles eyes widened. "Who? Peter?"

She nodded solemnly. "He's going on a date with her."

Stiles face scrunched up in disgust. "Why would she - ?"

"She doesn't know what he is, dummy!"

She started for the front door, Stiles jogging after her.

"I know but, still. Did you call me dummy?"

"You know what I called you."

They got into the jeep and started for Scott's house.

There was a tense silence in the cab of the jeep.

"Why are you helping us?"

She looked at him with cold eyes but he could see the hurt in them too and wanted to kick himself.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Stiles let out an unamused huff, "Because you've been avoiding my calls since the hospital last night, you didn't come home and you've been with _Peter_." He spat the older Hale's name.

She stared at him. She didn't go _home_. She didn't realise until now that even though she'd been staying with the Stilinski's for a couple of weeks now that she had always called it that; the Stilinski's house. Where she stayed in the guest room, not _her_ room. She didn't realise until now how _at home_ she felt with the Stilinski men.

She realised that she had finally gotten everything she wished for when she was in foster care. A cosy house with a kind, loving father and a warm comfortable bed. Sure she'd hoped for a mom, a proper one that was warm and motherly, but that had never been her top priority; she'd just always envisioned the dad. Maybe it was because her own mother had royally screwed that image for her early on and she wasn't too keen on trying it again.

The only thing that was missing from her little fantasy was a protective big brother and an annoying little sister. Because she defiantly was _not_ classing Stiles her big brother in the Stilinski household. Ew. But that was okay because she'd had the protective big brother thing down for a year now. Derek was the only part of that fantasy she had been blessed with. And Laura _could_ be annoying.

She reached out, before she could stop herself, and grasped Stiles' hand from the steering wheel and holding it tightly between her own. He looked at her in surprise but didn't even think about pulling away.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home." She whispered, looking intently at their hands.

Stiles turned his over and interlocked their fingers, waiting for her to continue.

"I had no choice. I had to keep you safe."

"Keep _me_ safe? From Peter?" His brows furrowed in confusion. Why would Peter want _him_? A lowly human?

She didn't say anything, instead tracing patterns into the back of Stiles hand with her free one, her eyes intensely watching her movements.

"Did he – " Stiles stopped. He looked at her as if he'd just had a massive revelation. "Is he threatening me so you stay with him?"

Her silence was answer enough. Stiles hit the steering wheel in anger, his hand squeezing hers. He wanted to rip off Peter's head for threatening and obviously scaring Oriana, on top of everything else he's done to her, but a small part of him was jumping up and down in giddy excitement; because Oriana was doing this to protect him, because she didn't want him hurt. He knew Oriana liked him, god only knows why, but knowing that she was willingly following an evil psychopath because he was threatening his life was a whole new level of _like_. Oriana wouldn't do this for just anybody, if it were almost anyone else she'd have laughed in Peter's face and taken the chance. Not with him.

Before they could argue anymore on the topic they had pulled up outside of Scott's house. Scott came running out and launched himself at the passenger door of the jeep. He jumped in and slammed the door behind him. Oriana shifted closer to Stiles, suddenly squished between the two teens.

"Drive!" He demanded. Stiles fumbled slightly but complied quickly.

"Peter's got my mom."

Stiles nodded. "We know."

Scott stopped then and looked over at his friend. He realised that he hadn't called Stiles yet.

"How did you…"

His eyes caught sight of the girl sitting next to him for the first time. They narrowed.

"Why is she here? She probably sent Peter."

Oriana's head snapped up and she snarled at him.

"Hey!" Stiles snapped, his hand squeezing Oriana's where it was still twined with his. Scott looked at him darkly.

"She told me where Peter was tonight, okay? She came to _warn_ me. To help." Stiles told his friend angrily, trying to keep his eyes on the road whilst look at Scott at the same time.

"So shut up and stick your head out the window. I have _no_ idea where I'm going right now."

….

Oriana got out of the jeep with Scott when they got close enough to Peter and Melissa's car. Stiles had held her hand tightly in protest when she'd made to exit after Scott but she had explained that Peter would be mad if he saw her helping Stiles.

Oriana crouched behind a parked car next to Scott. They watched Stiles' jeep ram into the back of the silver car Peter's car. She didn't even know he had a car.

Melissa hopped out of the car and started shouting.

"Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles!"

The two stifled their smiles.

"Mrs. McCall?"

 **"** Yes!"

"Wow, this is - this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?"

Oriana shook her head. He was such a bad actor.

"Ha ha –"

Peter got out too and looked down the road opposite to their hiding place and started muttering. "Nicely done, Scott. Nicely done."

"I mean - I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles told Melissa.

She threw her hands up. "Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles."

 **"** How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing."

Peter wandered over to them and said distractedly, "I don't think that's necessary."

 **"** Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles grimaced rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Melissa cried irritantly.

Stile shrugged unapologetically. "I don't know - there's something definitely wrong with my neck."

Peter stepped away from the bickering two again and started speaking under his breath, his eyes looking around the scene to try and spot Scott.

"I know you're there, Scott, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team - Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case."

"Jackson. Oh, no." Scott whispered in horror. He looked at Oriana in anger.

She shook her head. "I don't know what he's talking about."

Scott groaned and ran off. Oriana followed..

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"Look around you!" Derek shouted at a cowering Jackson as he curled up on the grand staircase of the ramshackle Hale house. "Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's - no one - here. There is a _reason_. No one _cares_ that you drive an expensive car. No one _cares_ that you have perfect hair, and no one _cares_ that you're captain of the lacrosse team."

"Excuse me."

Derek looked up to see Scott standing at the top of the stairs. Oriana stood behind him looking unsure and uncomfortable.

"Co – captain."

Scott jumped down the staircase, over Jackson's head and landed in a low crouch at the bottom. He looked back at Jackson, his face transformed into his werewolf half. His ears were pointed, his fangs and claws extended, his face hairy and his brow more defined and Neanderthal looking. His glowing amber eyes met Jacksons as he stood slowly from his crouch.

Jackson shook with fear.

Scott turned to look at Derek, who's face had also shifted, but looked more menacing than Scott's. His brow was pulled into a permanent frown, his nose and ears both slightly bigger and pointed, his hair wilder and sideburns longer. His fangs and claws slightly longer then Scott's.

Move!" He growled at Scott.

"No."

"Fine. I'll kill you too."

Oriana ran down the stairs to intervene just as a loud whistling sound came from outside. Derek turned towards the sound and shouted at them.

"Cover your eyes!"

Derek crouched down, his arm over his eyes. Oriana pulled Jackson from the stairs and pushed him to the floor, squeezing her own eyes shut just as the sound of breaking glass came followed instantly by a loud band and a bright spark of light and smoke.

Jackson scrambled away from Oriana, and she didn't try to pull him back, just covering her face and eyes as rapid fire was unleased on the Hale house. The whistling of arrows and bright sparks continued.

Oriana smelt blood and peeked around the side of the staircase to see Scott collapsed against the wall. Derek saw too.

Oriana heard Derek's shouting as she crawled quickly over to Scott but ignored him. She saw the smoking bullet wound in Scott's torso and the black blood he was already coughing up and she knew instantly what it meant. Scott was going to die.

Her hands hovered about in a very Stiles-like way as she didn't know what to do.

"Derek it's that monkshood stuff!" She shouted over the rapid gunfire. "What do I do?!"

Derek could only stare at the two in a mixture of concern and helplessness before snapping back into reality.

"Go!" He shouted at them.

Scott could only cough black blood and hold his side. Oriana glared at Derek.

"No."

Derek groaned and closed his eyes for a second before launching himself across the entry hall and over to the teens. He grabbed them both by the arms and pushed them further into the house, where the backdoor was.

"Run!"

"No, Derek. I'm not leaving you." Oriana protested.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. His face, still transformed, was hard as he looked at her.

"Scott is going to die." He told her.

"You need to get him out of here and help him."

She wasn't given another chance to speak before he was pushed again. Derek watched Oriana finally grab Scott around the waist to support most of his weight and drag him out the back. Then he took a deep breath and composed himself. He opened the front door and roared.

….

Oriana pulled Scott out of the backdoor, looking around quickly to make sure their path into the woods was clear before moving out. Scott groaned in pain as she pushed him to move faster.

"It's going to be okay, Scott. I promise." She whispered unconvincingly as she hurried then to the trees behind the house. Every step further away from the gunshots and her house killed her inside. She heard Derek's roar and took little comfort in it.

Just as they were reaching the line of trees that bordered the Hale house she heard a bang and felt a sharp stab of pain enter her left shoulder blade. She almost crumpled to the ground in pain but another of Scott's moans snapped her out of it.

"Go." She pushed him ahead, turning back to see two large male hunters running around the house towards them. They shot again. Oriana ducked.

"No." Scott managed to gasp out.

"I'll be fine. Run!" She urged him. He was so delirious and in such pain at this point that he finally complied with no further argument. He hobbled into the woods.

Oriana turned again to face the nearing hunters, her long tresses flaring out around her as she span. She gave a fierce roar of rage and jumped. Her figure shifted mid-air and the hunters stopped dead in their tracks.

They looked at the silver wolf in pure terror. The slightly larger than average blue eyed wolf stood in a defensive stance, ready to pounce. Her hackles were raised, her ears flat against her skull as her lips curled into a snarl showing off her deadly white fangs.

The hunters stepped back in unison, watching the wolf for signs of attack.

For a moment the air was still. And then she pounced.

The hunters gave a shout and raised the guns they'd momentarily forgotten. She dodged the bullets and managed to get close enough to sink her teeth into the meaty calf of the younger hunter. The man gave a loud scream of pain but she didn't let go. She shook her head wildly, digging her teeth in deeper and started pulling. The man fell to the ground crying in agony. She tugged and tugged at his leg until it was a bloody, unusable, mess. Distantly she heard the other hunter run out of bullets as she kept dodging them, and heard him begin to run away.

She finally let go of the hunter on the ground, leaving him to roll around in the dirt in agony. She ran after the other hunter. She got to him as he was almost back to the house and she jumped on his back. He screamed as he was tackled by the wolf.

He managed to twist onto his back and tried punching, kicking, hair and ear pulling but the wolf wouldn't budge. She stood over him, her paws pinning his shoulders to the ground and snarled in his face. She reared her head back and parted her jaw, her eyes locked on his neck.

And then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed heavily on top of the petrified hunter. He pushed the heavy wolf off of him and quickly shuffled back, putting as much distance between them as possible.

Before his eyes he watched the unconscious wolf's image begin to blur and grow into the image of an unconscious teenage girl. Oriana Hale lay on the dirty forest floor half on her side, her long dark hair splayed around her face and body as she lay completely still in her grey sweater, black jeans, jacket and boots. Sticking out of her left side was a red feathered tranquiliser dart.

He looked up to see Kate Argent standing a few yards away. She swung her tranquiliser gun to rest against her shoulder in a casual pose with a smug, evil smirk.

"Put her with her cousin."

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Allison followed her Aunt through the dank underground tunnels, lit dimly by a single light bulb every yard or so.

"What is this place?" She asked uneasily.

Kate came to a stop outside of a large metal sliding door.

"Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets?" Kate asked with a small amused and excited smile. "Ours is a little different."

She pulled the heavy door across to reveal a large dark room. It was damp and smelt badly. The only light in the room was supplied by the basement like high windows across the backroom, moonlight shining through. Towards the back of the room was a large metal gate-like piece. Allison could see the shadowy figure of a large male against the gate, arms stretched up as if he was…chained.

Allison took cautious steps into the room, her eyes watching the figure move only subtly as if he was breathing.

She took a deep breath as she got closer, able to see defining detains now. Her aunt was showing her a secret chamber where she kept a man chained up for…god only knows why.

She crossed her arms and gave a small false smile to her Aunt's excited gaze. She didn't know how she was _supposed_ to react, (or how Kate _wanted_ her to react) but she wanted to call her aunt crazy and run like hell.

She finally came to a stop not far from the gate and saw a metal table, near the gate, that she hadn't noticed before. The metal table was dirty and looked like something you'd see in a morgue. Allison shivered uncomfortably. On top of the table was another figure. A smaller feminine figure.

Allison gulped.

The feminine figure's arms were raised above her head like the male's and her wrists were chained together above her head and attached to the underside of the table. Her legs were spread and chained to the bottom of the able. Allison couldn't see much else in the dark, but the figure's long dark hair spilling limply over the side of the table. The figure looked unconscious.

She looked nervously at Kate. The blonde woman smirked and turned on a large industrial light.

Allison looked at the male in horror. He was shirtless, covered in sweat and had a dark patch taped to his side that had electrical wires coming off of it. The man's face, however was something like out of a nightmare. He suddenly looked at Kate and growled loudly, sounding eerily similar to the lion Allison was scared by at the zoo when she was little.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate smiled at her in wonder. Allison looked into her crazy eyes speechlessly. Allison watched the man roar and growl at them like a wild animal.

Her chocolate eyes travelled on their own towards the metal table. She gasped loudly, her hands covering her mouth.

On the morgue table lay an unconscious girl. She too was shirtless, only a plain black bra covering her top half, and had a similar electrical patch on her right side as the man…thing.

She was chained to the table in an uncomfortable position but her face was peaceful, as if she were asleep. Allison's eyes roamed the girl's bare torso. She was standing on the girl's right side but her left was clearly visible in the now bright light. Still, Allison walked closer to get a better look.

The whole torso of the girl's body was scarred. There were scattered thin, pale scars scattered around her golden skin, varying in length. The biggest too up most of her left side; a big pale and pink burn scar. The top of her left arm bore a similar, but smaller, scar.

"Allison?" A throaty groan came like a whisper.

Allison looked up into familiar pale green eyes and her throat swelled up.

"Oriana?"

 **A/N; So there you have it folks. The votes came in 5 to 3 so; Oriana got wolfnapped. The dress Oriana got is on my polyvore page, the address is in my profile.**

 ** _PrincessxXxDarkness,_** **I really liked your idea of Oriana getting a dress but ending up wearing it out with Stiles instead of to formal so I used that as inspiration for this chapter. Without that scene this chapter would be considerably shorter so we should all thankyou haha And btw, I would totally read your Teen Wolf/Stiles story if you wrote one ;)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you liked, what you didn't like and what you want to see in the future! Thanks for reading**


	16. Chapter 15 - Formality

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the Teen Wolf universe is mine. *sobs* I guess I'll have make due with the plot and Oriana.**

 **A big thankyou to ;**

 ** _meangirl8 , jayesh . dms , PrincessxXxDarkness , Emmettluver2010_** **and** ** _Chrissytomas_** **for reviewing and to all my new followers!**

 **So, because Oriana isn't in this chapter as much I tried to give a few more points of view and did some adding/tweaking some scenes. It's definatley not my best but I hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 15 – Formality**

"Oriana?"

Kate flipped a switch on a large old fashioned electric box. Allison watched in horror as the box buzzed to life and sparks of electricity flew through the wires connecting the box to the patch on Oriana's side,

Oriana screamed.

Derek started shouting abuse at Kate, watching his cousin's body as it started convulsing on the morgue table.

Allison didn't hear what he shouted, her ears only catching Oriana's cries moans, grunts and screams of pain.

Kate laughed, leaning casually against the electrical box as she watched the younger Hale

"What are you doing to her? Is that gonna kill her?" Allison asked panicked, her aunts laughter having snapped her out of her horror.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate admonished but flipped the switch off so they could hear each other. Oriana slumped back onto the table panting heavily. Derek didn't let up fighting in attempt to get free and rip the face off of Kate.

"What is he?" Allison looked up at the man's demonic as he snarled and snapped his teeth at her aunt.

"Shape - shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal."

"Why is Oriana here?" Allison asked nervously looking back at the exhausted teen.

Kate gave a short laugh. "Because she's one too." She said as if it were obvious. "Like her cousin." She nodded her head towards the chained man/beast.

"Tha – "Allison gulped. "That's D-Derek Hale?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Oh god…" Allison held hand over her mouth as she looked between her aunt's hostages in horror.

Kate flipped a different switch. This time Derek screamed. Allison watched as his face seemed to flash between his normal, 'human' face and his 'wolf' face.

"Stop!" Oriana cried through her sore throat. "Stop it, you bitch!"

Kate only looked at her and laughed, turning the dial up one. Oriana winced as Derek let out a particularly loud roar.

"I'm going to kill you." Oriana threatened, lifting her head from the table in her weak state to glare at Kate. "I'm going to twist off _every_ limb. And then I'm going to peel off your _skin_." Her voice was low and menacing but was somehow easily heard over Derek's sounds of pain. "It's going to be _slow_. And _painful_." She promised.

Kate couldn't stop the shiver of fear that pulsed through her.

Allison looked at her friend in complete unrecognition. She had always known Oriana to have a mean streak and a morbid sense of humor but this…who the hell was this?

Kate chose to pretend she hadn't heard what the chained teenager had said, instead finally turning off the machine and sauntering over towards the, now, slumped over Were attached to the gate.

"Come here." She motioned Allison nearer as she reached up to lift Derek's lip.

"Don't you touch him!" Oriana growled, fighting against her bonds. Derek was so exhausted and weakened he was only able to move his head slightly in protest, at Kate's probing hands.

Kate ignored them. "See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs." Kate lectured to Allison. "Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf - eating herbivores, is it"

"This is a joke to you?" Allison asked incredulously. She gave Oriana a nervous glance, but the dark haired girl's eyes were fixed on Kate with malicious intent.

Kate spared her a patronizing smile. "Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

"You don't." Oriana answered the rhetorical question.

Kate gave her a fake smile and walked over to the table she was laying on. Quick as a snake, she stabbed Oriana in the leg with a syringe she's pulled from her back pocket.

Oriana's eyes rolled back and her head fell back on the metal table with a dull thud. Allison gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"What was that?!" She cried.

"Relax." Kate waved off her concern. She turned off the large industrial floodlight and steered her niece towards the open door.

"So - it was them at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked, looking over her shoulder at the two silent werewolves. She didn't want to leave Oriana there but she sure as hell wasn't going to go against her aunt, the only person that's actually been telling her the truth, for a killer, a _monster_. Friend or not.

"There's actually four of them - Another younger one like her called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those - are the real ugly motherfuckers."

Allison leaned against the concrete wall in the dingy hallway outside as Kate closed the massive sliding door, effectively closing the unconscious werewolves' inside.

"When were they gonna tell me?"

"They still haven't decided _if_ they're gonna tell you."

"Why?"

"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out - Not good." Kate clicked her tongue and started down the dark hallway again.

"What do you mean,"not good"?" Allison asked moodily, following her Aunt.

"They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth." Kate sighed in fake disappointment. "Me - what I see - Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right?" She stopped walking to look at Allison seriously. Allison nodded weakly. "Now's your chance."

They continued to walk in silence for a while.

Allison's head hurt and she didn't know how to feel about all of this new information. Yesterday she was just a normal teenage girl with boy and parent troubles. Now, her friend was a werewolf who was going around killing people and her family were the ones in charge of putting a stop to the killings.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked her aunt desperately.

Kate shrugged. "Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part".

"What's the next part?" She asked cautiously. What could come after torturing the Hale cousins. Was Kate going to kill them?

Kate paused, "You're gonna help me catch the third Beta." She gave a menacing smile and walked on.

Allison stared after her aunt in utter hopelessness.

.

.

OHOHOHHOHHHHOHHHHHHH

.

.

"Call it again." Scott told his best friend, looking through the drawers of his bedside table.

"It's not here." Stiles told him firmly, watching him run around his room frantically searching for the missing phone. "Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" He asked Scott moodily.

Scott sighed as he looked under his bed. Stiles had been in a bad mood since he had shown up that morning and found out that Oriana had disappeared the night before. Scott knew that Stiles was mad at him for leaving Oriana to face two hunters alone, injured or not, and he as worried that Oriana hadn't shown up and when he tried to call her phone he realized that she'd left it in the jeep the night before. Stiles was terrified that Oriana was hurt or worse; dead, but wouldn't say it out loud.

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek and Oriana."

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me." Stiles said with mock cheeriness, from his spot on Scott's backwards computer chair. "And "B", Oriana will show up. I mean, she turns into a freakin' wolf, right? She beat the crap out of those hunters." He said, trying to sound optimistic.

While Stiles knew that Oriana was one kickass chick and could take care of herself, he also knew that she would have contacted him by now to let him know she was okay. He had a horrible sinking feeling in his gut that she was in trouble but they'd already searched around town and the preserve that morning; they checked everywhere they could think of to find Oriana, even the Hale house, and she wasn't anywhere. Stiles felt helpless when it came to finding and/or saving Oriana. He just hoped that she was completely safe and sound, hiding away somewhere and was just being stubborn about his safety again and didn't want to risk leading hunters to his door.

"Where is she then?" Scott asked, snapping him out of his brooding thoughts.

"….. She's probably just…laying low for a bit…she's gotta' be pretty broken up about Derek too. Didn't you say he walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." He couldn't even imagine how Oriana must be feeling right now, but hoped that his words were true.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him. But they probably have Oriana too, using her to get Derek to talk ya'know?"

Stiles reluctantly considered this and though he was loath to admit it, Scott was probably right. "…. All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter, they kill Peter and let Oriana _go_ \- problem solved."

Stiles watched as clothes were thrown out of Scott's bathroom as he searched. Scott appeared in the bathroom doorway, his eyes roving around his room for unchecked spots.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek and Oriana! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek and Oriana first - just - just help me!"

Scott threw a small foam basketball over his shoulder from his desk, hitting Stiles in the head in the process.

Stiles glared at his back as he searched his desk. "You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" He licked his lips and waved his hands about in frustration.

Scott stopped his search momentarily, leaning on his desk. "He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die. Oriana wouldn't want that."

Scott glanced back to see Stiles sitting with his head bowed. He suddenly felt a rush of annoyance and protectiveness overwhelm him.

"What's your problem? I thought you'd want to get Oriana back!" Scott shouted.

He was doing everything he could think of to find the Hales, not just because he needed their help, but because Oriana was his friend and she meant a lot to Stiles. Derek was just a bonus that came with her. But it felt like Stiles wasn't as motivated to help them as he would have expected. Whether it was because Stiles didn't really want to know what had happened to Oriana, in fear of the worst, or because he genuinely believed that she was safe somewhere; he didn't know.

Stiles head raised quickly and he sent Stiles chilling glare, similar to Oriana's. "Of course I want her back, Scott! She wouldn't be gone right now if she hadn't joined Peter to protect me! She's probably with the Argents right now. And they're probably hurti – " He cut himself off with a deep shaky sigh, unable to finish his sentence. He looked down again. "And I'm not there to stop it; I have no idea where she is and no way of helping her. Scott, she's my - . I'm scared, Scott. What if she's – "

"She's not dead."

Stiles looked up at his friend with weak, hopeless eyes. "How do you know that?"

Scott shook his head, leaning back against his desk. "…. I just know. So do you."

They sat for a moment in silence, both contemplating all that had happened in the past 24 hours and trying to come up with solutions, or some hope.

A noise outside caught Scott's attention and he cocked his head to the side, focusing his hearing on the sound.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"My Mom just got home from work."

Stiles watched Scott as he was listening to his mom leave a disastrous and embarrassing message for Peter. Scott closed his eyes in shame.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked, concerned for his mother figure. Scott shook his head sadly. "What's she doing?"

"Crying." Scott sighed.

Scott sat on the end of his bed heavily, with his head in his hands. Stiles looked over his best friend. Scott had never looked so defeated. Any and all anger Stiles felt over Scott's part in Oriana's disappearance melted away.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone."

Scott looked up. "I have to."

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"Stop it!" Derek called weakly.

Kate looked over her shoulder at him and turned off machine. Oriana's cries immediately stop as she passed out. Kate sighed in disappointment.

"What is it with you, Hales?" Kate asked rhetorically, putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at Oriana. She was covered with a sheen of sweat, her hair was wet with it too. Her skin was paler then usual and her lips were chapped from all the screaming and dehydration.

"This could have all been over hours ago if one of you had just told me what I want to know. Do you _like_ the pain or something?" She smirked at Derek who could only narrow his eyes at her in response. "Kinky. Oh, well. Looks like it's your turn again."

Kate moved away from Oriana's side and started rifling through the pockets of Derek's disguarded leather jacket that was on the wooden bench beside the electric boxes and control panel. She opened his wallet and pocketed all of the cash she found inside. "Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him."

She looked at Derek's drivers licence and chuckled, walking over to Derek's hanging body. She grabbed his chin to lift his face and held up the licence to compare. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek.", "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna - kick those people in the face?" Kate asked almost friendly, as she walked away to observe the picture near the industrial light.

"I can think of one." Derek answered stonily, with a little more strength. God he wanted to rip her head off. After spending the last hour listening to his baby sister scream in pain while was forced to watch helplessly, all he could think about was how Kate's blood would feel on his hands.

"Promise?" Kate smirked at him. "'cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go."

She went back over to the bench and tossed the drivers licence into the pile with the rest of Derek's stuff. She picked up the phone she'd found in his pocket. "All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap."

"Are you gonna torture me - Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?"

Kate turned to smile seductively at him. "Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't wanna torture you. I just - wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?"

Derek's nostrils flared in rage. "Like the time you burned my family alive?"

She chuckled and walked closer to him again, swaying her hips saucily. "No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex we had." She grinned widely and rubbed her hands over his sweat slicked abs appreciatively. "But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too."

She laughed when Derek jolted forward, his restraints bringing him only inches from her face.

"Your cousin's face was hilarious; I still laugh thinking about it."

Derek snarled and pulled on his shackles.

"I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Kate leaned down to give a long seductive lick from the edge of his jeans up the centre of his rock hard abs.

Derek roared loudly in her face, his fangs dropping menacingly. He pulled on his bonds desperately snapping his teeth at her. She didn't even flinch.

"Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. Either of you."

Kate turned around when she heard the heavy metal door slide open to reveal one of her brother's older hunter friends. He was one of her favourites; ruthless, callous and held no capacity for remorse. "But he does. Oh, and, just a warning. He likes hearing a young girl scream so you might want to tell your cousin to behave herself when she wakes up." Kate winked at Derek on her way out. She laughed when heard his loud enraged roar as she closed the door behind her.

…..

Oriana woke up to Derek's roar. She looked around the dimly lit room, if you could even call it that, frantically, her eyes searching for a threat.

She had to turn her neck painfully to look behind her to see the man standing in the room with them.

His dull brown eyes caught hers and he gave a manic smirk, matching the void look in his eyes.

"Let's get started shall we?" The man said in a low threatening voice.

The Hales watched him apprehensively as he calmly strolled over to a tall wooden bench near the electrical machines that they were hooked up to. It also held a small clothing pile consisting of Oriana and Derek's leather jackets and shirts. They glanced at each other tensely, when the man reached down and pulled a large duffel bag from underneath the bench. He put the bag on top of the bench and undid the zip.

The unzipping of the bag echoed like a gunshot throughout the underground torture chamber.

The man pulled out a large G-Clamp like device that looked like it had been modified for torture. The long screw-like pole that went through the C shaped clamp didn't have the traditional flat head of steel that was used in the 'clamping' process. Instead, where that flat piece usually was, was a long pointed spike.

Oriana gulped fretfully as the man set the clamp down gently on top of the wooden benchtop.

Next he pulled out a generic spray bottle that looked like it was recycled from under the sink with the rest of the cleaning supplies. Oriana highly doubted, however, that it contained mild bleach.

Some other tools and gadgets, most unrecognisable to Oriana, were taken out and placed neatly in the bench.

Finally, the man was satisfied with his choices and stored the duffel away again.

He picked up the spray bottle and approached Derek. The older werewolf stood absolutely still, like one huge coiled spring ready to pounce. He held eye contact with the man, hoping to intimidate him enough that he'd just leave. It didn't seem to be working.

"This is an old idea." The silver haired man said conversationally, shaking the bottle. The Hales heard the sloshing of liquid inside but knew that it wasn't water. "But it's one of my favourites. It's just so effective, ya'know?"

The man looked at the bottle fondly. Suddenly he pointed it at Derek's chest and sprayed.

Derek grunted in pain as the liquefied wolfsbane burned his skin.

The man laughed as he watched Derek's pain. He turned when he heard Oriana's growl.

"What? You feel left out, girl?" He asked as if she were a neglected puppy.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I have a special toy just for you." He winked at her glare and walked over to the bench. His hand hovered over the collection of tools, his fingers wiggling as he hummed in thought.

"Ah." He picked up the modified G-Clamp.

"Now this," He held it up for her them to see and he prowled closer to Oriana's table.

She tried to lean away from him, a rush of fear flooding through her. Derek snarled from his place, remembering Kate's parting words.

"This is a new invention of mine. You're going to be the first to try it." He poked the spike and laughed when he pricked his finger easily.

"You wanna tell me who the third beta is?" He asked out loud, his eyes seemingly fixed on the clamp.

Neither Hale spoke, but both held their breaths as they waited for the silver haired man's next move.

He shrugged, noncommittedly. "It's okay. I have all day."

He grabbed Oriana's right leg in a vice-like grip. She started kicking her bound legs and thrashing her body wildly, in an attempt to shake his hold, and Derek was pulling on his own restraints as hard as he could. Derek's face transformed again as his temper rose.

The man only laughed at their failed attempts at breaking free, knowing that the effort was futile as the chains holding them were specifically crafted for restraining werewolves and were both too weak to begin with.

He laughed as they continued to fight for release as he lowered the clamp to the female's leg. He positioned the clamp just under her knee and started turning the handle.

Oriana's scream was one Derek would remember for the rest of his life.

"Did I mention that the steel is infused with wolfsbane?" The man had to shout to be heard over her screams, as he kept twisting the spike in deeper and deeper as easily as cutting through butter. Oriana cried as felt the spike and wolfsbane working together in her leg, the intense sensation reminded her of the pain she felt when she was burned in the fire, only worse. She could feel the steel tearing through flesh, tissue, muscle and even bone. She could feel when the tip of the spike hit the other end of the clamp because the man couldn't twist it anymore.

Derek roared with her, as if for every millisecond of pain, she felt; equalled to double the amount of fury he felt.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Derek screamed.

The man laughed again, looking over at Derek.

"Ohh." The man said excitedly as his eyes caught the electrical box that was connected to Oriana.

"Don't you dare!" Derek growled.

"Wanna tell me who the third beta is now?" He asked as he strolled towards the box.

Derek looked at Oriana with overwhelming helplessness, guilt and fury. He opened his mouth to give the man Scott's name but Oriana beat him to it.

"Go to hell!" Oriana spat, bracing herself. The man grinned sickly and flipped the switch.

Oriana threw her head back and let out a deafening scream as the electricity ran through her beaten body, the metal clamp in her leg only intensifying the current. Her electric blue eyes were streaming with tears.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Scott slammed Jackson's locker closed. Jackson looked at him, unamused.

"You want me to take her to the formal."

"I don't want you to. I need you to."

"Screw you. You know what? Screw you too." He pointed at Stiles who was leaning casually against another lacrosse locker. Stiles looked shocked. "In fact, screw each other."

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles said in Scott's defense.

"He left me for dead." Jackson snapped.

Scott looked around the almost empty locker room in disbelief and hissed, "I got shot for you."

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound."

"You know it healed."

"Mmm, convenient." Jackson whispered.

"Oriana saved your life, too." Stiles snapped.

Jackson looked at him dubiously. "What? When?"

Stiles glared at him. "At the video store. _Remember?_ She fought off the alpha to save your life. She also stood up to Derek with Scott."

Jackson's jaw tightened in comprehension. He looked down with an almost guilty look on his face. He quickly snapped out of it though, he was Jackson after all, and stared at the boys again defiantly.

Stiles threw his hands up in anger and had to turn away from Jackson; If he looked at that cowardly bastard for a second longer Stiles was worried _he'd_ go all wolfy on his ass.

Scott groaned. "Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."

"Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this."

Stiles snorted, unsurprised that Jackson would give an excuse not to help.

Scott gave Jackson an obvious look. "How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?"

"Not my problem."

Jackson made to walk past them but Scott slammed his hand against the locker, effectively blocking his path. Jackson stepped back with a childish sigh and looked at Scott moodily, waiting for him to continue.

"You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her."

Jackson raised his eyebrows in reluctant agreement.

"You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott finished.

"What if _I_ get hurt?"

"Then it's worth it."

Jackson gave him a mocking look. "Not to me."

Jackson forcefully pushed them out of his way and walked away.

Stiles exhaled deeply. "Well, I shouldn't say I told you so - 'cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?"

"I'm not done." Scott stated lowly his eyes glued to Jackson's back as he neared the locker room door.

"You're not done." Stiles repeated with a sigh and collapsed back against a locker. He rubbed his tired eyes and winced when Scott's loud roar echoed through the room.

…..

Scott and Stiles peeked around the corner, watching Jackson walk speedily up to Allison as she rifled through her locker. They both had to smile at Jackson's pale, sweaty and agitated figure as he approached the brunette.

"Hey, did you ever ask Oriana to the dance?" Scott asked Stiles over his shoulder, his eyes glued to the exchange happening between his girlfriend and his former bully.

"Didn't get the chance." Stiles said sadly.

Scott groaned, the magnitude of their situation, once again, hitting him like a train wreck. "I can't believe this is happening. Oriana and Derek were supposed to be there."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there." Stiles slapped his friend's shoulder, trying to sound encouraging, even though he wanted to cry and scream and sleep.

"I'm still going."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at him. "Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?"

"No. And no."

"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass."

"Yeah. You gonna help me?"

"Hell, yeah."

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"Stiles!"

The dark haired boy turned instinctively to see a head of brown curls bouncing towards him.

"Allison?" He looked around unsurely. He'd never really had a one-on-one talk with Allison before and considering her family he felt justified in his apprehensiveness.

"Hi." She gave him a wide dimpled smile. He automatically smiled back.

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"About Scott?"

She shook her head and looked around the crowded hall. "I wanted to ask if you had a date to formal?"

His whisky eyes tripled in size. He looked around panicked, as if it was a trap and Scott was going to come out and rip his head off.

"Wh-what? Why?"

Allison's own chocolate eyes widened as she realized how Stiles must have heard her. "No, no, no! I didn't mean for _me_! I'm going with Jackson. As _friends_." She rushed to explain, not wanting Stiles to, once again, get the wrong idea and telling Scott that she was going on a date with Jackson.

Stiles nodded in semi-understanding and looked around again nervously for Scott.

"So?"

He looked at Allison's wide expecting eyes. "What?"

"Have you got a date to formal?" Allison asked again slowly.

"Oh." Stiles shook his head, forcing himself to relax a little. This was only his best friend's girlfriend after all. "No. Well, I was going to ask Oriana but she kind of went missing so…"

Stiles caught a flash of guilt cross Allison's eyes before she looked down to adjust the strap of her bag on her shoulder. When she looked up again her expression was smooth once more. He shrugged it off; chalking it up to her still feeling guilty over ignoring Oriana since the night at the school.

"Well I was wandering if you'd like to go with Lydia?"

"Go with Lydia where?"

"To formal." Allison said in her slow tone, again.

Stiles choked.

"The – me and Ly – go together – dance – " He stuttered.

"Yep." Allison said simply, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Why?" Stiles managed to choke out.

Allison shrugged. "She doesn't have a date and I know you have a crush on her, so I thou – "

"I don't have a crush on Lydia."

Allison looked at Stiles incredulously.

"I mean, I do. _Kinda_. But I like Oriana more. And she said that I had to choose before me and her could really get together ya'know? And I've chosen Oriana." Stiles told her strongly.

Allison nodded slowly in thoughtful silence.

"But you're _not_ together?"

Stiles stuttered again. "Well, n-no…not yet…"

"And _she_ isn't going to the dance?"

"Probably not…"

"Then _why_ can't you go with Lydia?" Allison asked, a plan formulating in her head. She did feel a _little_ guilty; Stiles genuinely liked Oriana, maybe even loved. And she knew that Oriana felt strongly for him. But Allison was also dealing with feelings of great betrayal and hurt from both Oriana and Lydia and she couldn't pass up this opportunity to get back at them both a little. Plus; She cared about Stiles, him being her boyfriend's best friend and all, and she thought that it might be best to push him more towards Lydia and hopefully have him forget Oriana. She just wasn't good for him; she was a murderous monster and he was just a sweet, innocent teenager. As the only one who knew about Oriana, Allison felt that she was in a position to protect Stiles, and that's what she would do.

"Because I don't want to make Oriana think that I chose Lydia." Stiles said plainly, having no patience for Scott's girlfriend right now. He knew she wasn't Oriana's biggest fan lately but they _were_ friends at one point. So why was Allison being so insistent that Stiles do something that would surely hurt Oriana?

"Well, have you spent any time with Lydia since Oriana told you to choose?"

"No…"

"Well how can you commit to Oriana 100% if you haven't even tried to get to know Lydia? You have had a crush on her since third grade. Maybe if you had the chance to talk to her properly you'll see if your feelings are real. Don't you owe it to Oriana and to _yourself_ to _make sure_ that those feelings are gone before pursuing anything serious with Oriana?"

Stiles blinked.

He blinked again.

"That…kinda makes sense…" He mused. "But Oriana wouldn't like it…"

"Isn't _she_ the one who told you to be sure about your feelings for Lydia before she'd consider getting together with you? She wouldn't mind you taking Lydia to formal because she knows that it would hurt her more in the long run if you realized that you still had feelings for Lydia once you'd been in a relationship for a while."

Stiles was looking down at the scuffed hallway floor as he listened to Allison. It made sense. Is this how Oriana thought? Is this what she had wanted when she'd told him to choose; to spend time with Lydia and make sure there was no feelings there? Oriana wasn't there to tell him but Allison was a girl, right? So surely she'd have a better idea of what was going on in Oriana's mind then he did. Right?

"Okay." Stiles decided. "Okay, I'll go to the dance with Lydia."

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

 _"_ _Hey. It is me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now."_

Kate sighed and turned off her voicemail as she lounged in a chair.

"Unfortunately, Derek, if neither of you are gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me." Kate reached for the switches on both electrical boards but hesitated.

"You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oriana doesn't count! She found out all on her own." Kate winked at Oriana's unconscious body, the steel clamp still embedded in her leg; Kate was very impressed with her brother's friend. If only Christ was more like him.

Derek looked down in shame. Kate chuckled and stood up to stand closer to Derek.

"Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating."

Kate walked back over to the electrical boxes and reached for the switched again. But she paused, cocking her head in thought. She tapped her fingers on the box in contemplation.

"History repeating." She repeated to herself. A light bulb turned on in her head,

She sauntered over to look at Derek again. "It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison."

Derek looked up guiltily. He glanced at Oriana's prone body, silently apologising for letting Kate find out.

"Not like Scott."

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"Hey."

John Stilinski stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom watching him tie his tie with an almost sullen look.

Stiles looked up and gave a half-hearted nod. "Yo."

"You excited for the dance?"

Stiles shrugged.

John narrowed his blue eyes slightly. "Got a date?"

Stiles nodded unenthusiastically as he donned his blazer.

"It's not Oriana, I take it?"

Stiles looked at his dad in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Because if it were, you'd be looking a hell of a lot happier right now.

Stiles sighed and sat on his bed. "It's Lydia."

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Lydia _Martin_? _The_ Lydia Martin?"

"Yup."

"So, what's the problem?" John asked, knowing the answer already.

"I wanted to go with Oriana…" Stiles whined.

"She going with someone else? Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her around the past few days."

"Uh…" Stiles looked around his room anxiously for a moment. "She…she's…" He pursed his lips. And his eyes landed on his lacrosse stick. "She's going with Greenburg!"

"The kid who bumped me with his car?" John asked in surprise. "She punched him, though."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. He – uh – he's had a crush on her for a while and she just – finally got tired of him asking, I guess." He told his dad with a forced chuckle that, thankfully, his dad interpreted as being jealous.

"And uh, Oriana…" Stiles continued, hoping to keep his dad from asking any questions about him and Oriana. "She's been staying at Lydia's." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, she's just been feeling a little down since the whole Derek thing so Lydia offered to cheer her up. Like an extended slumber party or something," He chuckled weakly. "She felt bad about not telling you herself but you've been working pretty late and I told her that you'd be okay with it. If you're not…" He reached for his phone, knowing how his dad would respond.

"No, no. Don't do that. She's fine." John waved him off. "As long as she's feeling better. I know it can't be easy for her; staying with the cop that made her cousin a fugitive, and who doesn't do anything when she insists he's innocent." John sighed heavily, rubbing his hand over his face.

Stiles looked sadly at his dad. "No, dad. She doesn't blame you and she knows that there's nothing you can do otherwise. She's really happy with us here." He smiled a little. "She called it home the other day."

The Stilinski men shared a genuine smile before John ruined the moment.

"Do you think Derek's innocent?"

Stiles looked down. "Oriana says he is."

"And you believe her?"

Stiles looked his dad in the eye silently. John nodded, knowing his son's answer.

"You'd better head out now if you want to make it on time."

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Stiles and Lydia sat in the jeep in an awkward silence. Stiles knew that Lydia wasn't exactly happy about the arrangement Allison had made and wondered why she'd agreed at all.

When he'd met her and Allison at the mall after school and he'd been forced to carry a mountain of dresses for Lydia, he realised that it was the first time he'd ever been so close to Lydia outside of a classroom and the first time they'd had a, kind of, conversation (he was _not_ counting that time he talked _at_ her in the hospital waiting room). And he couldn't help but compare them; While both girls were incredibly blessed in the looks department they were pretty much opposites; Lydia was strawberry blonde and pale while Oriana was raven haired and naturally tanned. Lydia was vain and used her looks to gain attention. Oriana was aware of her admirers but at the same time was ignorant to her beauty, and preferred to blend into the background.

Lydia reminded him greatly of Regina George (don't judge him!), with her mean girl attitude and constantly picture perfect appearance and unlimited amounts of followers. Oriana, on the other hand, was a bitch. Plain and simple. Unless she _liked_ you; then she was slightly less of a _bitch_ and more bitch _-y_. When she liked you, Oriana was funny, loyal and caring.

Lydia's life was blessed; the only exception he knew of was her divorced parents. Lydia was a genius with a bright sparkly future ahead of her. Oriana had known great loss and tragedy. She was behind a few grades in her education, which he knew was a very sore topic for her. She was also a werewolf. Her future was running from hunters and living day to day.

Lydia was secretly quite compassionate and had a golden heart buried deep down. Deep, _deep_ down. Oriana was, surprisingly, a little childish and a _lot_ adorable when she was comfortable and had her walls down; he suspected it was the lost innocence from her horrible and too short childhood.

He absolutely _loved_ catching Oriana when she was sleepy; A couple of nights before they had found out that Peter was the Alpha, he and Oriana had been watching movies in the living room while is dad was working the night shift. At about one in the morning, somehow, they ended up watching Despicable Me 2. Oriana giggled throughout the movie. It was adorable. She was lying there on his big sofa all curled up in a large men's t-shirt (he hoped it was Derek's), plaid pyjama pants and a pair of fuzzy blue socks, and covered in the blanket off

the back of the sofa. Her head rested against the arm of the sofa, her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head and her eyes were drooping from tiredness but she wore a big sleepy smile on her soft pink lips.

 _'_ _Look Stiles.'_ She'd say, _'Did you see what Kevin did?'_ And then she'd freakin' giggle again. He'd never wanted to squeeze the life out of anyone before that night but, oh my god, he just wanted to scoop her into his lap and hug her so tightly she'd pop a blood vessel or something.

When he was around Lydia, Stiles felt small and inferior; His existence was _non_ -existent around her. No one had ever made him feel as worthless and unwanted as her (except maybe Jackson), and she didn't even _know_ it.

When he was with Oriana…it was _totally_ different. He felt comfortable and confident. She laughed when he made good jokes and slapped his arm when he made bad ones. She listened to his opinion and _asked_ for it too. He was _important_ to her. He _felt_ important around her. It wasn't just about how she made him feel about _her_ ; it was also about how she made him feel about _himself._ He felt better, happier, with her. He felt manly and protective when she let him put his arms around her, as if he was able to keep her safe. He _wanted_ to. He wanted _her_.

Stiles chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Lydia snapped.

Stiles looked at her with no trace of intimidation, nervousness or attraction.

"I just realised something."

"What?" Lydia asked again, unamused.

"I don't like you."

Lydia looked at him, offended.

Stiles' eyes widened and he started rambling. "No, no! I didn't mean it in a mean way! I just meant that I don't _like_ like you. I _like_ like Oriana. I _really_ like like Oriana. Not you…Sorry."

She watched the pale brown haired boy as he looked between her and the road anxiously.

"Good." She said finally.

"G-good?" Stiles stuttered.

"Oriana likes you too." Lydia said simply.

Stiles smiled widely, uncaring that he wasn't alone, and continued driving towards the school.

….

The rest of the drive was spent in a somewhat comfortable silence. It was still kind of awkward, considering the pair had never talked before and walked in completely separate social circles, but it was no longer awkward in the un-requited love kind of way.

When they arrived at the school Stiles got out of the jeep to open Lydia's door. He may have finally realised what, or rather who, he wanted but he was still a gentleman. Plus; Lydia was Oriana's friend so it would be nice to get a few brownie points stocked up for the future.

Lydia was smoothing out her dress when she saw Jackson approaching with Allison. She tried to squash the hurt and jealousy she felt and smiled politely.

"Jackson." She greeted, sweetly. "You look handsome."

Her ex-boyfriend paused and looked at her as if he hadn't noticed her presence. He scoffed arrogantly.

"Obviously. It's Hugo Boss." And with his annoyingly confident smirk and wink combo, that usually made her weak at the knees, he strode off. A blushing Allison scampered after him, avoiding eye contact with Lydia.

Lydia's eye twitched. "I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will _not_ fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark." She finished with a sharp exhale.

"Well, _I_ think you look beautiful." Stiles told her in a sincere, friendly way.

Lydia smiled genuinely. "Really?"

He nodded assuredly and offered her his elbow. She gave an impressed purse of her lips and linked her arm with his, strutting towards the school with newfound confidence.

…

Stiles sat watching couples and groups of friends having a good time dancing, talking and laughing. He sighed boredly from his slumped seat. Jackson and Allison came into his line of sight on the dance floor, Jackson throwing Stiles a arrogant look. He rolled his head to look at Lydia.

She sat with her elbows on the table, her chin in one palm and inspecting the nails of her other hand.

"Y-you wanna dance?" He mustered up the courage to ask, hopefully. Hey, he might be over his crush but she was still the most popular and beautiful (after _his_ ) girl in Beacon Hills, and they were both bored as hell.

Lydia looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Pass." She replied and looked around the converted gymnasium in sheer boredom.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and straightened out his tie. "You know what? Let me try that again." He stood up and placed his palms against the tabletop, leaning down to look Lydia in the eye with rare confidence. "Lydia - get off your cute little ass and dance with me now." He demanded.

Lydia pointed at him in consideration. "Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no."

"Lydia, get up - okay?!" Stiles cried in irritation. "You're gonna dance with me. I know that you didn't want to come here with me and that's fine because I didn't want to come here with you either. But Jackson's an ass and Oriana's MIA; So instead of sitting here like a couple of miserable losers we are going to get up and have some fun."

Lydia watched him rant, speechlessly.

"Lydia, you know how I feel about Oriana but, I used to have the biggest crush on you since like the third grade, okay? And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh - huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize."

Lydia closed her eyes in attempts to dry them and gave a small smile. "A Fields Medal." She swallowed.

Stiles frowned confused. "What?"

He watched Lydia stand up. "Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning." She told him with a smile.

She grabbed his hand and lead him onto the dancefloor.

…...

Lydia and Stiles were dancing and laughing, actually having a surprisingly good time, when Coach's voice started echoing through the gym. They and half of the rest of the students watched Coach chase Scott around the dancefloor.

"McCall! You're not supposed to - What the hell are you do - What the hell are you doing?"

Coach came to a stop in the center of the dancefloor near Lydia and Stiles' spot. His large brown, crazy eyes looked at Scott and Danny, wrapped in each other's arms, in confusion. The music cut off

"Yes, coach?" Scott asked daringly, as he tightened his arms around Danny's neck.

Coach looked around, searching for words, and saw the judging looks of nearby students and started chuckling nervously holding up his hands. "Okay, ho - ho - ho - ha ha. Hold on, you - I was just saying he's not supposed to - I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't - You guys don't think - You don't - I - I was - Just dance, everybody. Just dance! Dance! It's a party!"

Coach backed off of the dancefloor, laughing manically, as the music came back on. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The band started playing a slower song so Lydia stepped closer to Stiles and moved her hands around his neck.

"Wha - ? You – Ah – " Stiles looked around with red cheeks, his hands hovering in the air, unsure of where to put them.

Lydia rolled her eyes and moved his hands to her waist and replaced hers around his neck.

"Relax, would you?"

"I'm good. I'm fine. I'm just – " He cut himself off with a choking sound and red cheeks.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly and nodded for him to continue.

"I just – " He sighed heavily and looked down. "This is the first time I'm dancing with a girl. And I know it sounds stupid but…I just thought it would be with Oriana." He shrugged half-heartedly.

Her lips twitched with a soft smile. Her eyes softened.

"That's…really sweet."

He looked up in surprise. "Yeah?" He asked disbelievingly.

She nodded. "She got a dress, you know?" She told him. "She kept saying that she wasn't going to come to the dance and that there was no point in getting one but…I told her that you would ask her."

Stiles watched her speak wide eyes, hanging on her every word.

"She denied it; said that you wouldn't." Lydia rolled her eyes. "You know how stubborn she is." Stiles nodded numbly. "But she eventually got a dress, 'just in case' she said." Lydia finished with a fond chuckle.

"I was going to ask her." Stiles whispered, looking down in anguish. "But I never got the chance…"

Lydia frowned at his pained tone. Stiles was talking about Oriana as if she was gone.

"Why not? Why isn't she here, anyway?" Lydia looked around the gym for Oriana. "She wasn't at school and she hasn't been answering my calls…"

"Why are you asking me?" Stiles asked nervously; he didn't know what to say. He'd told his father that Oriana was at Lydia's, he'd told the school that she's been off sick, but he hadn't anticipated having to give Lydia an excuse for her.

"She lives with you doesn't she?" Lydia asked obviously.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Stiles nodded. "She…um…" He gulped. "She had to take a few days…stress, you know? With everything going on she just feels a little overwhelmed…" He shrugged solemnly.

Lydia only nodded with a sympathetic smile and Stiles gave a sigh of relief as they started dancing in silence.

After a few minutes Lydia looked up and started searching the faces around them for something.

"You okay?" He asked.

Lydia nodded. "Uh…Just - need to take a little break." She assured him, looking around again.

"You mean you need to go find Jackson." He asked gently. She nodded at him sheepishly.

"I get it." And he did. Even though he thought that Jackass didn't deserve Lydia, he knew that she loved him, and who was he to judge that?

Stiles nodded for Lydia to leave. She smiled gratefully.

"Oriana's a lucky girl." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

He only smiled thankfully, where a week ago he would have probably fainted. This only strengthened his need to see Oriana. To make sure she was okay.

….

Lydia had been gone for a while and there had been no sign of her or Jackson since she'd exited the gym doors. Stiles was getting worried; they were still on Alpha alert after all.

Stiles finally gave up being patient and took his phone from his pocket. Jackson's phone went straight to voicemail. He almost growled.

Stiles looked over at Scott who was smiling jubilantly as he danced close to Allison and decided that he wasn't going to pop his friend's bliss bubble with a little problem he wasn't even sure was a problem.

Stiles walked out of the gym, trying Jackson's number again.

As he was exiting the gym he caught sight of the owner of the voicemail that was playing in his ear.

"Where the hell have you been?" He called to Jackson as he neared. "Did Lydia ever find you?" He put his phone back in his pocket and watched Jackson approach almost cautiously. "What? What's wrong?"

Jackson started stammering, his eyes wide with fright, "I - I was out behind the school, and I - I was - out – "

Stiles frowned, concerned. He looked Jackson up and down. The other boy's shirt was half untucked and the top couple of buttons were undone, his tie loose and off-centre. His dark suit and the bottom of his white shirt had dirt smudges. The wild look in his eye was what caught Stiles' attention.

"What happened? Jackson. What did you do?" Stiles asked impatiently.

Jackson looked at him. "I – I told them…about Scott."

…

When they had decided that Lydia had left the school, Stiles sent Jackson to search the parking lot while he looked around the back of the school. Suddenly, he saw the lights for the lacrosse fields come on from the side of the school.

"Lydia…" He gasped. He ran as fast as he could, his feet feeling like they weren't even touching the ground.

As he reached the edge of the field, he saw two figures standing in the dead centre of it. Both were familiar. Only one was friendly.

"Lydia! Run!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he tried to push his legs faster.

It happened so fast; in a blur of strawberry blond and dark leather. And then Lydia was on the ground.

Stiles arrived just as Peter leant down next to her. Stiles had to skid along the grass to stop himself.

Peter growled lowly, leaning over Lydia, like a wolf defending its kill.

Stiles hesitated, wanting to grab for Lydia and run away from the mad wolf at the same time.

He hovered close by, his eyes locked on the large red stain on the side of Lydia's dress that was slowly but surely growing. She looked dead.

"Don't kill her. Please." He begged Peter.

Peter raised his clawed hand as he considered Stiles' plea, his mouth and chin dripping with blood. "Maybe I will. I'm sure Oriana wouldn't mind me getting rid of her competition for her."

"There's _no_ competition!" Stiles cried, furiously.

Peter raised an amused brow, greatly reminding him of Oriana. He quickly dispelled that thought from his head. Because; Ew.

"Good to know." Peter snarked.

"Please, just – don't." Stiles pleaded, his confidence gone.

Peter tutted. "Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek and Oriana." He countered quickly.

Stiles looked at him, the man's words sounding slurred and confusing in his mind but Oriana's name caught his attention. "W - what?"

Peter lowered a clawed finger to slide down the side of Lydia's, paler than usual, face threateningly. "Tell me how to find my daughter and Derek Hale."

Stiles eyes concentrated on Peter's threatening claw, as the words registered in his mind. "I don't know that. How would I know that?"

Peter looked at him with lightly scolding eyes. "Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because I know how you feel about my daughter. Adoration is a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. To be honest, I was surprised that you came to the dance at all while Oriana is probably being tortured by hunters. Much less with a date. Now, tell me where to find them - Or I will rip her apart." He concluded lightly.

Stiles looked at him with thinly veiled disgust. "Look - Look, I don't know, okay ? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea. If I did, Oriana would be safe right now." He said desperately.

Peter's eyes turned cold and hard in a second. He opened his mouth and roared in Stiles' face, "Tell me!"

Stiles screwed his eyes shut and winced at the volume. He started shaking as he answered, words spewing from his mouth before his brain even had time to process them. "Okay, okay, okay, look, I – what if he knew – "

Peter watched the teen's eyes shift around hastily, as if he was speed reading a book. He could practically see the light bulb come on in Stiles' head. "Knew what?"

Stiles' eyes were stuck on Lydia but it was as if he was looking right through her as he spoke aloud his thought process. "Derek, what if he – what if he knew he was gonna be caught."

"By the Argents?"

Stiles nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"And?" Peter asked, shifting his weight impatiently.

Stiles sighed sharply as he narrowed his eyes. "When they were shot, he, Oriana and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone."

"Why?"

Stiles finally locked eyes with Peter and absently noticed that Oriana didn't have her father's blue eyes. Thank god for that.

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on – and Oriana's with him - you can find them." Stiles concluded, looking at Peter with a clenched jaw. He felt an unexpected wave of rage envelope him, but it wasn't directed at Peter. Well most of it wasn't. It was for himself.

He was wandering why he hadn't thought of this earlier when he and Scott could have done something about it, before Lydia had to get hurt. He thought on Peter's words also; what if Oriana was being tortured right now, as he was thinking this, while he was dancing with Lydia, while he was sitting in History class, while he wasn't spending all of his time looking for her? If only he'd looked deeper, thought harder; maybe he could have saved Oriana.

 **Review?**


	17. Chapter 16 - Code Breaker

**Disclaimer; Any material related to Teen Wolf is, sadly, not mine. Excuse me while I go and cry in a corner.**

 **PorcelainPuppetLady Is it totally 'Kate' of me to be happy that I messed up your feels? Lol I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Jayesh . dms ; Thank you! I'm so happy you liked last chapter and I have a feeling you've love this one too ;)**

 **meangirl8 Your review literally made me laugh out loud. I 100% agree, and it will be a long road ahead for the two. I hope you like this chap!**

 **MiaR ; I'm sorry I almost killed you lol! I always have loud reactions when I'm reading a fanfic; I made my dog run scared once because I squealed out loud, so I'm so glad other people do this too haha. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Lyiana is now officially a ship, by the way. They** ** _will_** **be best friends. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Emmettluver2010 Ugghh, I know! I always hated Allison after this, and then again when she was brainwashed by Gerard. It's like, grow some loyalty girl! Oriana isn't going to forgive her as easily as the others that's for sure. But due to happenings in this chapter, Allison won't forgive Oriana easily either ;) Hope you like this chapter!**

 **HeartlessNobody13 I loved your review; It made my day. I got a little emotional reading your review because, as an amateur writer, It's always amazing to hear that your words have touched some one's emotions and that your characters become as real to them as they are for you. It's harder with fanfiction because, unless it's an AU, the words and plot are never truly your own, only an interpretation with the 'what if' element that an OC brings. I'm so glad that I've only had positive responses to this fic; it makes me feel like I'm doing the show and the amazing actors justice.**

 **As for your questions about Stiles getting the bite from Peter; it won't happen. He'll consider it more due to his relationship with Oriana, but his answer will still be no. I like the idea of him becoming a Werewolf or other, but as of right now I want to stick pretty closely to the plotlines of the show throughout the seasons and it would just make more sense and give more twists, I think, to the plot if Stiles stays human. Especially with the whole Wolf/human relationship aspect of the plot. Think of it this way; Stiles humanity keeps Oriana human. Oriana's mother will make an appearance in later seasons, whether she is dead or alive, OC, Werewolf or other, is currently yet to be determined. But she will be at least mentioned again and have a story ark. Thank you so much for reviewing, it meant a lot to me and I hope you like the season finale!**

 **susieqchristian02 I guess, but with all of the Allison drama I thought that Oriana needed a girl friend for season 2. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG Guys! This is the season 1 finale of** ** _You Can Tell A Hale By Their Broken Eyes_** **! YCTAHBTBE? Maybe I should have given this fic a shorter title haha. Anyway, I'm excited to see what everyone thinks so I'll just let you guys get on with it! Enjoy!**

 **BTW, I will be continuing all seasons in this one book just to make it easier for all of us haha, so expect an update here next week or so!**

 **Chapter 16 – Code Breaker**

 **"** No - I'm not just letting you leave her here." Stiles argued.

The short haired boy sat on the cold grass next to Lydia's prone body. He could see the blood around her pooling but didn't reach out to touch her; he'd learned his lesson when Peter snapped his fangs at him the first time he'd tried.

"You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me." Peter replied conversationally as he stood near the two, dabbing at the blood – Lydia's blood – that covered his mouth and chin, with a handy handkerchief.

Stiles sighed in defeat and looked up at Peter, unable to look at Lydia's dying form any longer. "I'll come with you but I can't just leave her here to die…Please."

Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles' desperate tone. "You seem awfully keen to keep this girl alive. I thought your affections lay with my daughter?" He almost teased.

Stiles darted up and glared heatedly at the werewolf. "I want to keep her alive because, unlike some people, I'm not a complete psychopath! Lydia is Oriana's _friend_. She's an innocent girl. She doesn't need to die."

Peter cocked a brow at Stiles' sudden bout of confidence. He watched Stiles, waiting for him to crack under his intimidating gaze. He didn't. Peter eventually nodded slightly, impressed.

"Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."

.

….

.

Stiles drove while Peter sat in the passenger seat of his jeep, seemingly ignorant to the tense silence. Stiles gritted his teeth and shifted slightly in his seat. One of his hands loosened its death grip on the steering wheel to undo the top button on his shirt and loosen his tie. Finally, he was able to breath more comfortably and returned his hand to the wheel.

From the corner of his eye he saw Peter look over at him curiously.

Peter clicked his tongue, almost patronizingly. "Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

Stiles kept his eyes on the road but his nostrils flared as he felt a spike of anger. If he wouldn't be the only one injured, he would so drive the jeep into a tree right now.

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear everyone apart." Stiles retorted.

They sat in silence.

Peter pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month."

He rolled his head to see Stiles gaping at him disbelievingly.

"Really?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

Peter nodded. "Hmm. Ask Oriana."

"Wha – I didn't mea – I'm not asking Oriana about that!" Stiles spluttered, his cheeks staining pink.

Peter shrugged, uninterested in the conversation now, and went back to gazing out of his window.

Stiles shook his head. Peter really was Oriana's father.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"Can you get it?"

Oriana stretched her fingers out painfully, trying to reach the end of the chains that held her wrists in place. Unfortunately, the ends must have been attached to something heavier underneath the table she was laying on so she could find the source.

"No." She sighed defeated, her body collapsing against the metal table in exhaustion. Her breath was labored, just from the limited amounts of moving and stretching.

Derek watched her concernedly. "We need to get you out of here. The wolfsbane's spreading."

Oriana looked down the length of her sweaty, exhausted body at the clamp fitted into her leg.

"I know." She sighed, licking her cracked lips. She closed her eyes and saw Stiles' face. His pale skin, his soft whisky eyes, his kind smile, the kissable moles on his face, his dark buzzed hair. She wondered what his hair would look like longer. She smiled.

"….ana….wa….up….rian….Ori….you….ve….stay….ake…. _riana_ …..ana…. _Oriana!"_

Her eyes snapped open as she jolted awake.

"Wha - ?" She breathed.

"You have to stay awake, Oriana." Derek pushed. "You can't fall asleep again. Okay?"

She nodded weakly.

Derek pulled on his chains again. And again they didn't break.

"Derek?" Her soft voice whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?" He grunted, only half-listening to her as he continued to tug on his restraints.

"I wanna go 'ome." She whimpered. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and into her hair line. She wanted her Stiles.

Derek paused. He looked at her with intense eyes. "Hey, look at me."

She managed to roll her head to the side and make eye contact with him.

"I'll get you out of here, sweetheart. I promise."

"Sorry. _Sweetheart_." The Hale looked towards the door. The older hunter was there again with a malicious grin. "But that's not going to happen."

.

…

.

Stiles put the jeep into park and got out, scanning the empty parking garage.

Peter grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him.

"Okay, ow!" Stiles complained.

Peter ignored him and instead stopped at a silver car a few cars down from Stiles' jeep. He let go of Stiles and took a set of keys from his pocket. He gave a quick glance around before sticking the correct key into the lock on the trunk of the silver car.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked, watching him.

"It belonged to my nurse." Peter told him conversationally as he opened the trunk

Stiles narrowed his eyes, his ears picking up on the past tense used by Peter. A sense of dread pooled in his stomach. "What happened to your n - Oh, my God!"

Stiles stared in horror at the body of the familiar red-headed nurse in the open trunk. He gagged.

Sure the evil witch had helped Peter murder loads of people and also threatened to hurt Oriana but….did he really want to see her dead body all squished inside the trunk of her car? The answer was a firm no.

Peter reached into the trunk and picked up the laptop bag that Nurse Jennifer – or her body – had tucked under her bruised and rotting arm. It almost looked like she had died while protecting the bag.

Peter carelessly shoved the bag into Stiles' arms. Stiles automatically reached his arms up to hug the weight that was thrown into his chest. He gagged again when he realised that the laptop bag was just in the arms of a dead woman.

Peter noticed the horror-filled look on Stiles face and looked between him and the dead nurse before shrugging. "I got better."

Stiles gave him a disgusted look as he shut the trunk.

"So what you didn't need her anymore?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Peter replied, distractedly, as he opened the laptop bag in Stiles arms and took the laptop from inside.

Stiles threw the bag onto the top of the car hurriedly.

Peter gave him an unamused look and pulled the laptop bag closer, setting the laptop ontop.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles snarked, looked around at the abandoned parking garage.

Peter pulled a palm-sized square piece of plastic from one of the pockets of the bag and handed it to Stiles.

Stiles took it with a sarcastic smirk. "Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy." He waved a hand to the apple logo on the back of Peter's laptop as he opened it. "Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?"

Peter stood back and gave Stiles an impatient glare. "Turn it on. Get connected."

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Still, Stiles flipped the MiFi over and got the password from the back.

Reluctantly, Stiles got the laptop connected to the MiFi signal and pulled up the phone tracking website he needed. Stiles felt like he was betraying someone, probably Scott, by helping Peter but he needed to find Oriana. And if he had to team up with her sociopath of a father to do it, he would.

"Is it working?" Peter asked impatiently.

Stiles paused his typing to glare at him. "We still need Scott's username and password to –"

"You know both of them."

Stiles sucked his teeth in frustration. "Yeah. I _do_. Now, are you going to stand there and say obvious facts all night or can I - ?" He nodded at the keyboard.

"By all means." Peter waved his had dramatically.

Stiles exhaled sharply and entered the necessary information.

.

…..

.

Jackson exited the elevator and walked onto the crowded floor. There were cops and people in suits everywhere. "Where is she?" He asked aloud, looking around for Lydia to pop out at him. He rubbed the scabs on the back of his neck nervously, as he looked around.

"Where…" He came to a stop at the large picture window into Lydia's room. She was lying in a bed with a hospital gown on, all of her make-up and jewellery from the dance was gone. She was wearing an oxygen mask and was attached by a few wires to a few different machines. Her bare arms looked red and blotchy from bruises and what looked to be some sort of rash. Her long auburn hair was spread out around her peaceful face.

Jackson swallowed, fighting back tears.

"Hey. Hey!"

Jackson was pulled around roughly. The sheriff stood in front of him with stern eyes.

"What the hell happened to that girl?" The Sheriff pointed at the window into Lydia's room.

"I - I don't know. I went out looking for her – " Jackson stammered, his mind still foggy from earlier.

"What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son." The Sheriff threatened with murder in his eyes.

"No, I – "

"Hey!" Sheriff Stilinski grabbed the lapels of Jackson's blazer and pushed him aggressively into the wall behind him. "What happened to her?!"

"This isn't my fault!" Jackson yelled, frightened.

"She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility!" He slammed Jackson's head back against the wall again.

"No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me." Jackson said hurriedly.

The Sheriff's eyes lit up and dulled down simultaneously.

"Stiles." He whispered to himself. He loosened his grip on Jackson, pushing him away and turned to his deputies, standing nervously nearby.

"Somebody better find my son." He ordered.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"What happens after you find Derek and Oriana?" Stiles asked, his fingers halting over the keys.

"Don't think, Stiles. Type." Peter warned him.

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" Stiles asked cautiously.

Peter looked at him patronisingly. "Only the responsible ones."

Stiles sighed heavily and looked down at his hands. "Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott and Oriana out of it." Stiles offered.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter watched Stiles intently. "It's because their favourite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek, Oriana _and_ Scott. I need all of them."

Stiles looked away. "He's not gonna help you."

Peter scoffed. "Oh, he _will_. Because it'll save Allison. And _you_ will, because it will save Oriana. Your twue wove." He mocked sweetly. Stiles clenched his jaw. "And Scott."

Stiles looked at him cautiously. "What do you mean?" His voice trembled lightly.

Peter gave him an obvious look. "When they catch him. And they _will._ Do you think they're really going to let him live?" Peter looked at him as if he was stupid to think otherwise.

Stiles looked down.

"Especially after having been so close to one of their own? Think about what they're probably doing to Oriana right now. Just for having been friends with Allison."

Stiles' nostrils flared and he closed his eyes tightly, not wanting the very possible images in his mind.

"Stiles, the power is in your hands now. It's your choice. Are you going to save them? The only girl who's ever liked you back? Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password." Peter cooed, persuasively.

Stiles inhaled deeply and forced his heavy fingers to type.

Peter squinted at the screen. "His username is 'Allison'?"

Stiles typed again.

Peter raised an incredulous brow. "His password is also 'Allison'?"

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked stiffly as he entered the information quickly before he could change his mind.

.

….

.

Derek was slumped against the gate he was chained against, recovering from the beating the hunter had given. The hunter had stepped out, 'for a break' he'd said. Thankfully Derek had managed to insult the hunter so much that he'd left an already weak Oriana alone and focussed his attentions on Derek.

"You okay?" Oriana asked softly, swallowing painfully with her dry and sore throat.

Derek panted. "I'll be okay." He assured her.

Suddenly a loud distant howling reached their ears.

They locked eyes, hope rising inside them.

"You think you can do it?" Derek asked.

"Hell yeah." She smirked.

Together, they took a deep breath and opened their mouths. Their howls echoed and vibrated around the small room.

.

…

.

Peter and Stiles stood in silence for a long time. As Peter's impatience rose so did his eyebrows. He watched Stiles uncomfortably leaning in.

Stiles sighed frustratingly. "It's loading." He glanced at the screen pleadingly and gave a sigh of relief when a map of Beacon Hills swept onto the screen. The map narrowed quickly.

"Wait, what the – " Stiles started, looking at the map of Beacon Hills preserve and the small green arrow that represented Scott's phone. "That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?"

"Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is."

A loud howling echoed through the parking garage. Stiles looked around nervously.

"And I'm not the only one."

Peter rushed to put away the laptop and set it in the backseat of his deceased nurse's car. As he closed the door he heard two replying howls.

"Give me your keys." Peter commanded Stiles.

Stiles winced but pulled his keys from his pocket. He hesitated in handing them over, the eventual choice taken away when Peter snatched them from his fingers anyway. He rolled his eyes.

"Careful. She grinds in second." Stiles warned, reluctantly.

Keeping eye contact Peter gripped the keys tightly in his fist. He loosened his grip to show Stiles the damage.

Stiles gaped as he took his bent and useless keys back from Peter. Peter went to get in the car.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

Peter paused and released the driver's door, walking threateningly closer to Stiles until he was in his personal bubble.

Stiles stumbled back, "Oh God."

 **"** Don't you understand yet?" Peter asked. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles challenged bravely.

Peter cocked his head thoughtfully. "I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

Stiles looked at him in astonishment. "What?"

"Do you want the bite?" Peter asked again, slower this time. "If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us."

 **"** Like you." Stiles corrected.

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular. And _Oriana_. You'd be stronger, capable of protecting her, helping her. You'd be equals. Maybe more." He hinted. He took Stiles' right wrist and lifted it to his face. "Yes or no?"

Stiles looked down speechlessly. He wanted it. God, he wanted it. How many times had he thought about how inadequate he was, how unworthy he was of Oriana? If he got the bite, he would be able to fight for her. With her. He'd be able to keep her safe. She'd never be taken or hurt again….he'd kill anyone who tried.

He watched Peter's fangs retract and move closer to his wrist. Instinctively, he yanked his arm back. "I don't wanna be like you." The words left his mouth before he even registered them. But that didn't make them any less true. The violent turn his thoughts took scared him. Would he turn into a vicious bloodthirsty beast, like Peter, if he became werewolf? Would he really be willing to kill? _Yes_ , he thought, _If it was for Ori; I'd kill everyone_. He looked Peter, defiantly, in the eye.

Peter smirked and leaned forward. "Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words _'I don't want.'_ You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles."

Peter got into the car and sped off.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana and Derek waited in silence. Their ears tuned for any sign of life.

After ten minutes they heard the creak of the metal gate at the entrance of their prison. Soft footfalls followed. They exchanged glances; the footsteps were too light to be the big old hunter and too hesitant to be Kate's.

"Scott." Oriana whispered out loud. They heard the footsteps falter slightly before continuing with a new determined pace.

They held their breaths as the footsteps drew ever closer until they stopped right outside the large sliding metal door that doubled as the only entrance and exit of their cell.

The door slid open slowly until a small gap was created, enough to fit a shaggy head of brown hair through.

Derek's green eyes locked on Scott's wide brown ones and he let his shoulder's fall slightly.

"Derek?" Scott whispered hesitantly. Derek nodded. Scott opened the door wider and slipped inside.

"What - ?" Scott looked at the state of Derek and the electrical wires attached to him.

"Where's Oriana?" Scott asked panicked.

"Scott…"

Scott jumped and whipped around quickly. His eyes searched the left side of the room in the minimal light until he found the source of the weak voice. He gave a horrified gasp.

"Oriana…"

Scott took her in, glad that his best friend wasn't with him to see this. The sight would break his heart. It would certainly be in Scott's nightmares for a while.

Oriana lay limply on a morgue-like table – he gagged internally – she was pale, obviously dehydrated but covered in sweat. His eyes briefly paused on her scarred side. She looked so tired and he could tell by her puffy, red, eyes that she'd been crying. He didn't know what shocked – and terrified – him more; the fact that she was shirtless (Stiles was going to kill him) or the huge metallic thing stuck in her leg. Was that a clamp?

The relieved smile she gave him was the most genuine smile he'd ever received from her.

Scott took a step in her direction, his hands outstretched and ready to break her free when they heard the old metal gate at the entrance of the underground cellar open.

"Scott break one of these and hide. Now!" Derek hissed at him.

Scott hurriedly rushed over and tried to pry the shackle off of Derek's wrist. It wouldn't budge.

"I can't." Scott panted.

The footsteps drew closer.

"Quick!" Oriana whisper-yelled.

"Get angry." Derek advised the younger beta.

"What?!" Scott yelped.

"Get angry. It'll give you a strength boost."

Scott looked around helplessly, growing more and more panicked as the heavy footfalls came closer to the sliding door.

Oriana rolled her eyes and snapped at him, "Allison's a whore."

Scott's eyes flashed gold and his grip on Derek's shackled tightened and they broke.

Scott snapped out of his murderous haze at the sound of breaking metal and looked up at Derek's now free arm in amazement. "If you just have to get angry then why couldn't you break it?" Scott wondered.

"Because they were weakening me. I wasn't at full strength. Now hide." Derek ordered.

Scott nodded quickly, reminding Oriana of one of those doggy bobble heads, and rushed off into the shadows.

Oriana took a deep breath. Now they wait.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

"I-I have to call h-her father." Natalie Martin stammered, her eyes stuck on her daughter laying in the hospital bed.

"I'll get someone to do that, Mrs. Martin. You just be with your daughter right now, okay?"

She gave him a shaky but warm smile. "Thank you Sheriff."

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling. If you need _anything_ let me know." Sheriff Stilinski gave her mock-stern eyes and she gave a weak chuckle and a grateful nod.

The Sheriff put his hand on the door handle, ready to give the mother and daughter some time alone, but paused.

"Do you know if Oriana knows about all this?" He waved a hand around the hospital room. Natalie gave him a confused look.

"It's just-" He continued, "I haven't seen her in the waiting room, and I thought – considering everything that happened tonight – that it might be best if she came back home."

Natalie opened her mouth with furrowed brows and a highly confused expression.

He interrupted her, "Don't get me wrong, I'm very appreciative of you letting her stay with you and Lydia for a bit; Oriana's had a hard few weeks and I think the female interaction is good for her. But – "

"I'm sorry, Sheriff." Natalie cut him off mid-rant. "But I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

The Sheriff tilted his head. "Oriana…she's been staying at your house for almost a _week_ now." He stated.

Natalie shook her head. "I don't know where you heard that, Sheriff, but I'm afraid it's not true."

John narrowed his eyes. "Stiles." He muttered angrily.

.

…..

.

Stiles waited impatiently in the elevator. He knew where Oriana was. Now he just needed Scott and then they could go and get her. Once the elevator opened its doors Stiles rushed out, panting and sweating like a pig.

He ran straight into his dad.

 **"** You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you." John whispered/yelled at his son.

"I'm - I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here." Stiles panted.

"Stiles, I don't care!" John yelled.

They stood in silence for a minute. Stiles caught sight of Lydia though a window. She was lying on a hospital and with all sorts of wires and machines around and he mom was stroking her hair, crying. He sighed, feeling at blame for her attack and guilty for leaving her.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

The Sheriff followed his eyes and sighed at the heart-breaking image of mother and daughter. He forced himself to calm down. He turned back to his son.

 **"** They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

 **"** The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

He looked his dad dead in the eyes and opened his mouth. He stopped himself before telling him the truth and muttered, "No. No, I have no idea."

John nodded sadly. He set his keen eyes on his son again and asked stiffly, "What about Oriana?"

Stiles widened his eyes at the unexpected question. "Oria – no, no. I don't think she'd kno – "

" _Stiles_. _Where_ is Oriana?"

Stiles' eyes flicked around frantically, looking for answers. "I – well she – she's still at the dance –"

"Stop! Just stop. Stop _lying_ to me!" John glared, all patience gone.

If Stiles wasn't sweating before he certainly was now. "I'm no – "

"I talked to Natalie Martin." John interrupted his son. "Lydia's _mother_. I mentioned something about how Oriana has been staying at her house. She had no idea what I was talking about." He looked at Stiles with scrutinising eyes.

"Well…y'know…with Lydia and everything…she must be confus – ". Stiles rambled desperately.

"Hey! I told you to stop lying to me. Where is Oriana?!" John barked.

There was a pregnant pause while Stiles tried to think of a plausible lie. He sighed heavily instead; he couldn't lie to his dad anymore tonight. Not when he was looking at him with poorly disguised disappointment. He would stick as close to the truth as he could. For his own sanity.

"I don't know."

John raised his eyebrows at the surprising answer. "You don't know?"

"She disappeared the night of the game. I haven't seen her since." Stiles looked down.

Okay so he saw her the next day when she came to warn him about her werewolf father luring his best friend's mother out on a date in order to bite her and turn her into a werewolf like her son (deep inhale). But he couldn't very well say that now could he?

"She's been missing for a week and you didn't say anything?" John tried to keep his temper under control. "What the hell were you thinking, Stiles? Wha- what? Did she run away, did she – "

"I think – I think she was taken." True. Finally!

"Taken? By who?" John asked concernedly.

"…She's been looking into the Hale fire lately. Maybe she found something…" _Kinda_ true? She'd always known what had happened. And now the Argents _had_ taken her…so…

"And someone wanted her quiet." John finished his son's thought, sadly. It was plausible. He, himself, had been looking into the Hale fire and now suspected it wasn't an accident at all. He looked down. The young orphaned girl he had taken in, had come to see as a close niece or the daughter he'd never had, had been kidnapped?

"Yeah." Stiles agreed, glad that his dad seemed to believe him this time, though the ball of guilt still lay heavily in his stomach.

John nodded, resoundly. "I'll get someone on it." He pointed a finger at Stiles. "You should have told me." He said with great disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Stiles swallowed thickly and had to blink manically to stop tears from falling.

Seeing this, John sighed and decided to change the subject. For now. "What about Scott?"

"W-what do you mean? What about him?"

"Did he see anything tonight?"

"What do you - is he not here?" Stiles looked around in disbelief, hoping to catch sight of Scott in the waiting room.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response." John told him frustrated.

Stiles sighed in resignation. "Yeah, you're not gonna get one."

.

…..  
 **.**

The hunter stepped back into the room with a sickening grin and a baseball bat. He switched on the industrial light. Derek weakly raised his head to glare at the hunter.

"Aww, she still out?" The hunter whined looking at Oriana as she feigned sleep. "Guess we'll start with you. Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help." He held up the baseball bat with mad eyes. "But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college."

The hunter swung the bat. Only to have it be caught in Derek's – now free – hand.

"I brought a little help too." Derek replied lowly. His angry eyes looked at something behind the hunter's shoulder. The hunter looked behind him, the mad look in his eye now replaced by fear. While the hunter was distracted by Scott, Derek let go of the bat and punched the hunter in the face with all of the strength he could muster. The man went flying into a concrete wall and fell like a ragdoll.

"That was for my baby sister you bastard." He growled.

.

…..

.

Sheriff Stilinski ushered his son out of Lydia's doctor's office, after Stiles had followed him in.

"Stiles. Listen, just go wait with your friends, all right?" He asked almost desperately, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He had a missing murder suspect, another mysterious attack at the school that left a young girl half-dead, and now a missing young girl. Oriana. He was defiantly understaffed.

 **"** Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek." Stiles argued.

John paused in the middle of the hallway and looked at Stiles.

"What? But I thought you and Oriana said that she hasn't been in contact with him?"

Stiles puffed his cheeks out a little and decided to continue with this _kinda_ -truth thing he had going on tonight. "All right, she might have seen him since the night at the school."

John's nostrils flared. He looked around the somewhat empty hallway and grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his neck and gently pushed him further down the hall, away from a small group of chatting doctors. "You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?"

"And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re - elected. Am I right? Dad, come on." Stiles bargained.

John let him go and stuck him with an intense contemplative stare. After a second of considering he waved his hand dismissively. "You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six - year - old arson case." He started slowly walking down the hall again, his son rushing to keep up.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his dad's choice of words. "You said earlier that someone might have wanted to keep Oriana quiet about the Hale fire. That's what you meant isn't it? When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

John sighed. "When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What?! Do you know who she is yet?" Stiles asked confusedly. Derek and Oriana swore that the fire was caused by the Argents. The Argent family was run by Chris Argent. So who was this 'young woman' his dad now suspected.

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail. And if Oriana was kidnapped as a cover-up, then it must have been by her. I told you I've got a few deputies working on it. As soon as we find out who she is we'll see if she has Oriana. But we haven't got much to go on. Just the witness saying he talked to a young woman about how to start a massive chemical fire."

"Was she young then, or is she young now?"

"She's probably in her late 20s." John's cell started ringing from his pocket. "Oh, I gotta grab this call."

 **"** You don't know her name?" Stiles asked desperately.

The Sheriff waved his ringing phone around at his son's inquisition. "No, I don't - What is this? 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive - What do you call it - a pendant."

"What the hell's a pendant?" Stiles cried.

John waved his hand around frantically. "Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace." He gestured to his neck hopelessly. "Now can I answer my phone?"

 **"** Yes." Stiles sighed as if it were at his greatest inconvenience.

"Thank you. Stilinski. Yeah."

As his dad walked away on his phone, Stiles stood in the middle of the hallway, contemplating all of the information his dad had just shared. A young woman. The fire was organized by a young woman. But it can't be. Derek and Oriana said – but his dad said there was a witness…she'd be in her late 20s…a pendant…Argents?...a necklace…

Stiles eyes popped wide open as a light bulb witched on in his head. Well Shit.

.

…

.

Scott rushed over to help Oriana while Derek tried to break the shackle off of his other hand.

Once Scott had broken the chain and shackles holding up her arms she pulled her arms down from their position over her head. She winced as the sore stiff muscles almost refused to let her.

She rubbed her chaffed wrists in relief as Scott broke the restraints on her ankles and carefully peeled off the wires taped to her side.

"Oh my g – " Scott gagged as he looked at the large piece of metal in her leg. "Wha – what do I - ?"

"Take it out." She whimpered in pain.

Scott's eyes widened in panic. "Pull it out?! I can't pull it out! Are you crazy?!"

"Scott!" Derek snapped, pausing in his efforts to break himself out. Scott whirled around to look at him with helpless eyes.

"Listen to me. The metal stake that is in her leg is laced with wolfsbane. Okay?"

Scott nodded dumbly, wincing in sympathy.

Derek continued, "It's poisoning her. If you don't take it out soon. She. _Will._ Die." He spoke gravely, his eyes never blinking or straying from Scott's.

"Scott, please…"

They looked at Oriana who was holding her upper thigh tightly, tears flowing freely down her face. "It hurts…" She cried.

Scott took a deep breath.

"Scott, help me with this." Derek snapped, tugging on his remaining restraint, desperate to help Oriana if Scott wasn't.

"No."

"What?" Derek asked incredulously.

Scott stood there defiantly. "Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek almost yelled, nodding his head at Oriana pointedly.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott almost whined.

"So what?"

Oriana groaned loudly, hoping to remind Scott that she was still there. It didn't work. Stiles was _so_ gonna kill him.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott pressed.

Derek exploded. "You can't! All right? Now – Oriana needs help and I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" He barked. No pun intended.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott crossed his arms.

Derek looked at him as if he was the lowest form of life on the planet's dog's shit. "You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? My baby _sister's_ life?! For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." He finished somewhat wistfully.

Scott looked him in the eye courageously, and spoke calmly. "Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott held up a piece of paperwork from the animal clinic. The picture on the page was of a dead dear with a spiral cut into its side.

Derek looked at it as if it was a book that contained the secrets of the world.

.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

 **"** This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Scott asked shaking the paper in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked him almost shakily.

 **"** My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me."

Oriana looked at them in disbelief, her tears coming back at full force. Derek leaned back against the gate, his muscles coiling and jaw clenching.

Scott sighed, looking defeated at their speechlessness. He turned his back to them, letting allowing them a moment to come to terms with what he'd just revealed. "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other – "

A loud clattering noise came from behind him.

Scott span around to see Derek had broken the restraints himself and was rubbing his wrist. He looked up at Scott with stony eyes and growled lowly, through clenched teeth, "I'll help you."

Scott watched him dumbly as he moved quickly over to Oriana.

"You're gonna have to hold her down." Derek muttered under his breath as he took in the mess that was Oriana's leg up close. The clamp was attached just under her right knee cap through the bone and muscle. He winced, remembering her screams.

He quickly touched the handle with his finger tips and pulled his hand back with a low hiss.

"It's completely coated…" He looked around for something he could use. He spotted a rag on the floor nearby and quickly picked it up. He carefully wrapped the rag around the handle and touched it again. Once he was sure that it would work he gripped the handle tightly in his hand.

Oriana cried loudly as Derek jostled the metal stake inside her leg.

Derek muttered sympathetic apologies at her and nodded at Scott.

Scott nodded back and stood beside Derek. He carefully lifted Oriana's leg, his cheeks warming as his hands gripped her thigh.

"Stiles is gonna kill me." He murmured. Derek shot him a menacing glare.

Oriana gave a broken chuckle. She gripped the edges of the table tightly in both hands, bending both of her legs so her feet were flat against the surface of the table, as Scott held her right leg tightly so she couldn't move it.

"Okay." Derek warned them. "In three…"

She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for the pain."

"Two…"

He started to twist. Oriana screamed. Scott winced but held strong.

Derek moved as quickly as he could, twisting and turning, the squelching noise turning his stomach. He could feel the resistance as the stake was in there tight, and the wound had attempted to hal itself some around it.

Oriana felt like she was screaming for hours. And then the pain stopped. Okay not all of the pain, because she still hurt like a motherfu –

The loud clanging interrupted her thoughts.

Derek threw the clamp onto the concrete floor in disgust.

"You okay?" He asked Oriana concernedly.

She nodded and tried to sit up. The boy rushed to help when she gave an audible cringe. With their help she swung her legs off of the table and sat up. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Derek's shoulder.

"I wanna go to bed now." She mumbled.

Despite themselves, the guys chuckled slightly.

"The wolfsbane needs to work itself out of your system." Derek informed her. "You're going to feel like shit for a few days."

"Let's just get out of here." She grumbled.

Derek put on his shirt and jacket from the pile next to the electrical boxes, and grabbed Oriana's too. He helped her put on her shirt and jacket and then Scott was allocated to carry her, as Derek's sudden burst of strength was quickly waning.

Derek stumbled after Scott as they left the room that had been his and Oriana's prison cell for the last few days.

Finally, they made it to the end of the hallway and out of the old metal doorway that led to the forest near the back of the old Hale house.

They started for the house. Derek paused, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on." Derek called out from a little ways behind them. Scott stopped and turned around, holding Oriana tightly in his arms. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Oriana croaked out through her sore throat. Scott carefully set her down next to a tree. She leaned against the trunk heavily, putting all of her weight onto her right foot. Scott stood close by and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping to hold her up.

Derek looked around the dark woods surrounding them with unease. "I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's – "

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen." Scott warned. The Hales rolled their eyes. "What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott finished passionately.

Derek nodded and tried to relax his coiled muscles. "Fine. You're right." He allowed.

Scott threw his head back in relief. "Thank you." He muttered.

Not a second later they heard the whoosh of an arrow being fired and Derek was down.

"Derek!" Oriana called, moving to help him but Scott held her tightly against him, looking around frantically for the shooter.

Scott and Oriana caught sight of Allison and Kate kneeling on top of a small hill in the distance. Allison was holding the bow, Kate hovering over her shoulder like a devil, with a smug smirk.

"Now the leg." She cooed into Allison's ear. Like a good little hunter Allison quickly docked another arrow and let it fly.

Derek went down again with a groan.

"Flash bolt." Kate ordered.

Scott stared at Allison dumbly. Oriana tried to pull him down but he was frozen as were his arms around her.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek yelled at them from the ground. Oriana shut her eyes tightly.

"Now."

The arrow whizzed past them, missing Oriana's cheek by mere inches. The arrow exploded into spark and because Scott was too busy gaping at his brainwashed girlfriend to listen to Derek's warning, he fell to the forest floor, dragging Oriana down with him.

She landed on the hard floor with a groan. Despite the pain in her…everywhere, she tried to pull Scott away from the hunters, to no avail. Scott lay on the ground blinking his eyes painfully.

Derek painstakingly pulls the arrows from his thigh and shoulder and scrambles over to the teens.

"Get up! Let's go!"

He grabbed Scott roughly by the collar of his shirt and dragged him like a disobedient dog. With Oriana he was much gentler, strongly but gently pulling her along by her upper arm.

He pulled the two as far away as he could, stumbling along the way, towards the Hale manor. Finally, his already weakened body started struggled to heal its newest wounds. He collapsed on the ground, somehow managing to gently nudge Oriana forward towards Scott, whom he'd practically thrown forward.

"Scott, go!" He groaned. "Get her out of here."

Before she could even start to protest Scott caught sight of Allison approaching through blurred eyes.

"Allison, I can explain."

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." Allison replied, stalking closer with an expressionless face.

Scott crawled backwards, away from Oriana, trying to keep Allison's attention on him. Allison followed his path, paying Oriana's scowling no attention.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did – " Scott tried again.

"Was to protect me." Allison finished, unmoved.

Scott frowned at her tone. "Yes."

Allison's façade broke momentarily, her eyes swimming in tears. Scott let himself hope. "I don't believe you."

He looked up at her, his entire being shattered to pieces.

 **"** Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate complained as she trudged over.

Allison looked at her cautiously. "You - you said we were just gonna catch them?"

Oriana snorted, unable to keep quiet. "And what exactly did you think she'd do then genius? Let us be on our merry way?" She glowered at the other girl. Allison looked down, embarrassed. "After what you watched her do to me and Derek? This isn't hide and seek, sweetheart. This is real life."

A tear ran down Allison's cheek. Oriana rolled her eyes when Scott glared at her.

"Your psycho aunt is going to kill all of us." Oriana gestured between herself, Scott and Derek. "And she's gonna' make you help."

Kate clapped her hands together happily and smiled widely at her shaking niece.

"See? She gets it." She smiled and then shot Derek in the chest without a second thought, successfully rendering him unconscious.

"See? Not that hard."

She carried on her stride, towards Oriana. She stopped a foot in front of her. The beaten raven haired girl was having trouble to keeling over and falling asleep but forced herself to sit still and shoot Kate the meanest Hale glare she'd ever given.

"Get her first. We'll save your puppy dog for last." Kate commanded casually. Allison looked at her with huge, deer in the headlight, eyes. Kate sighed. "Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look."

Kate shrugged and pointed her gun up and aiming for Oriana's forehead. Oriana didn't move a muscle, staring her killer in the eyes.

"No!" Scott cried.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison panicked going to push Kate's arm away but she was pushed to the ground.

"You love this don't you?" Oriana growled. Kate cocked an eyebrow. "The feeling of someone's life being in your hands. Knowing that you could take it away at any second. You love the control it gives you. Makes you feel powerful, huh?"

Kate smirked and shrugged as if to say 'well, watcha' gonna do?'.

"Remind me again how you're any different from any of the monsters your family hunts?"

Kate's smirk turns to a glower.

Oriana continued, ignoring Scott and Allison's panicked warning looks. She was going to die anyway, and she' waited for this moment for a _looong_ time.

"Oh, I know. You're not. You're the biggest monster there is. Know why?"

"Why?" Kate asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I've killed people. I have. A lot of them. But I feel remorse for _every_ one every day. The guilt is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life." She spoke quietly but everyone heard her. They heard the power and sincerity in her words.

"Do you?" She asked rhetorically. She already knew the answer.

Kate narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent.

"You _don't._ You don't feel _anything_. _You're_ the monster here, not us. And we're _werewolves_. Our _instinct_ is to kill. What's your excuse?" Oriana finished.

Allison and Scott looked between the two speechlessly, waiting keenly for Kate's answer.

Kate gave a false bitter smile. "I should have done this a long time ago." Her finger squeezed the trigger.

 **"** Kate!"

They all turned to see Christ Argent emerging from the tree line, gun in hand.

"I know what you did."

Kate's eyes involuntarily flickered towards the Hale manor.

"Put the gun down." Christ told his sister.

 **"** I did what I was told to do." Kate defended weakly, her gun lowering slightly. Oriana had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. If all it took was Daddy Argent where the hell was he five minutes ago?

Chris looked at her almost disgustedly. "No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You've tortured a 16 - year - old girl half to death and you're going to kill a 16 – year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

Allison looked at her father in awe. "We hunt those who hunt us." She whispered.

Kate clenched her jaw defiantly and set her eyes back on Oriana. She lifted the gun.

Chris raised his own gun and aimed at Kate. "Put the gun down." He gave a warning shot, hitting the tree just behind Kate. "Before I put you down."

Kate stared at her big brother in disbelief, betrayal and a little hurt. She lowered her gun.

Oriana allowed herself to relax slightly. And then the door to the Hale house creaked open.

"Allison, get back." Chris warned, his gun still trained on his sister.

As the door opened wider Kate quickly pointed her gun at the empty doorway. Scott crawled over to Oriana and helped her stand up. They all stood watching the empty doorway, the older Argent's had their guns at the ready.

Oriana looked behind her shoulder at the spot Derek had collapsed in. He was gone.

"What is it?" Allison whispered shakily.

"It's the Alpha." Oriana growled.

A huge dark figure on all fours blurred of the house. It darted around the scared group a few times. The Argents swung their weapons around wildly, looking for a target. Scott and Oriana looked at each other nervously. Where the hell was Derek?

The alpha shot past them and ran straight into Chris, knocking him off of his feet and hitting his head. He was out in a second.

Allison was the next to go down, her bow falling out of her hands as she was thrown to the ground.

A second later Scott was hit. Oriana and Kate were the only two standing then.

Oriana managed to hold herself up as Kate started to turn in crazy circles, waiting for the alpha to strike.

"Come on! Come on!" She screamed challengingly.

Oriana watched with wide eyes as Peter suddenly appeared beside Kate and calmly grabbed the wrist that was holding the gun. Kate shot the gun a couple of times, face twisted in pain as Peter squeezed the bones in her wrist, and twisted her arm uncomfortably at the same time. Peter positioned her hand so that none of the bullets managed to hit him and swiftly, with his free hand, hit the inside of her wrist with such force the bones broke on impact. The gun fell from Kate's broken hand as she cried out in pain.

Peter calmly raised his hand to her neck and launched her through the air in the direction of the Hale house. She landed with a loud thud on the porch. Peter met Oriana's eyes for the first time and gave a sly smirk.

"You may want to see this."

Peter stalked towards the house and up to Kate. He dragged her inside kicking ad screaming.

Oriana watched them disappear into her house with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. A brunette blur sped past her and ran into the house, snapping her out of her trance. Oriana silently walked forward.

"She is beautiful, Kate."

She heard Peter say as she crossed the threshold of the house. She saw Allison standing as still as a statue as she looked into the living room. Oriana hesitantly limped over.

"Yet so was my daughter when you locked her inside her own home and set it on fire." Peter finished thoughtfully. Oriana winced and came to a stop beside Allison.

She saw Peter standing with a terrified Kate in front of him, his claws extended and pressed threateningly against her neck. They and Kate spotted her and Peter smiled almost warmly. "Ah, here she is now."

She saw Allison look at her questioningly out the corner of her eye.

"How did you feel, Kate?" He asked curiously. "When you found out that Oriana was still alive? That she hadn't died that night and that she wasn't just a victim. But a witness." He breathed in her ear. Kate shivered uncomfortably.

Allison and Oriana watched the interaction tensely.

"Huh? Is that why you tried to kill her again tonight? So she wouldn't spill your secret to your precious brother? Your niece?" His claws pierced the tender skin of her throat. Kate whimpered quietly as he drew blood.

"Please!" Allison gave a small sob.

Oriana watched, fascinated.

He laughed. "How did you feel when you found out that your niece was friends with my daughter? I bet you hated that."

He gave a sigh when Kate didn't answer him.

"Y'know. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just getting justice for my family. For myself. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. A chance you never gave me." His voice started to shake and his eyes teared up. His eyes drifted off unseeingly. "Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let her live." He promised.

Allison started to cry. Because she knew that her aunt was about to die, or because she'd just realised that her aunt was behind the fire that, Oriana didn't know. Her own eyes felt itchy though. Kate didn't say anything for a good few seconds. Oriana was beginning to wonder if she _was_ going to say anything.

Allison was too. She stared at her aunt searchingly. Maybe what Oriana said was true. Maybe her aunt truly didn't feel anything. Maybe she was a monster. But she was still her aunt.

After what seemed like an hour Kate met Allison's eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Oriana heard the blip of Kate's heartbeat and closed her eyes in disgust and a little bit of pity for Allison. Her aunt really didn't care for her at all.

Allison and Kate waited for Peter's next move, both desperately gasping for air.

Peter stared at Oriana, searching for her eyes. Oriana finally opened them and looked back at Peter with coldness. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do it." She hissed.

Allison gasped loudly as Peter obediently dug his claws deeply into Kate's jugular and pulled.

Kate fell to the floor, her eyes wide and unseeing, her neck pouring blood.

Peter an Oriana gave a huge sigh of relief. "I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere."

He started forward, his crazy serial killer eyes set on Allison. Oriana stepped in front of her. Peter narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You just told me to kill her aunt and now you're protecting her?"

She raised her chin confidently. "You would have done it anyway. And you're not touching her. I haven't forgotten what you did to Laura."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're helping her?" He growled.

"I'm not doing this for her." She could practically feel Allison flinch behind her. "I'm doing this for Scott."

As if on cue the entry hall was suddenly filled with low threatening growls. Scott and Derek appeared on either side of the hall, both shifted into their wolfman faces.

"Run." Scott hissed at Allison and Oriana. Oriana went to object but Allison was already pulling her towards the backdoor. Allison had to support most of Oriana's weight but she didn't complain and still managed to get them out quickly.

Oriana heard the growls and bangs from inside but knew that she would only serve as a distraction to Scott and Derek right now in her condition, so she let Allison lead her outside and back around the front of the house.

"Dad!" Allison called out when she saw he father laying on the ground still knocked out.

Oriana stopped and waved Allison forward. Allison made sure Oriana was steady and darted forward.

"Dad? Dad!"

She tried shaking him awake and grew concerned when he wouldn't wake up.

"Relax. He's fine." Oriana grumbled, gripping the top of her burning leg tightly.

"How do you know?!" Allison asked hysterically.

She rolled her eyes. "I can hear his heart beat. It's perfectly normal." She informed the brunette. "Just give him a few minutes; he'll come to." She waved her hand dismissively.

Allison looked at her in amazement. "You can really hear that?"

"Yup."

Just then Scott was thrown through the Livingroom window of the Hale house and landed roughly near them.

The alpha followed.

Allison looked at the huge beast in horror, trying to shake her dad awake again.

The alpha lifted Scott up in the air by the lapels of his jacket and growled in his face. Scott glared at him and kicked him in the chest. The alpha dropped Scott and stumbled backwards, even falling over briefly. He roared in anger, rising again to stand on his hind legs.

The sound of screeching tires and a blaring horn distracted them. They all looked over to see a silver porche abruptly parking near the far edge of the Hale house. Oriana 's brow furrowed. Wasn't that Jackson's –

She stared speechlessly when Stiles jumped out from the driver's side and Jackson exiting from the passenger door.

Stiles. Stiles was there. Her Stiles. In that second she wanted to burst into sobs and collapse in his arms where she knew she'd be safe.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled and suddenly launched something at the alpha. They watched the alpha catch the beaker of brown liquid.

"Oh, damn." Stiles cursed under his breath.

"Allison!" Scott cried and threw her bow to her. She caught it, docked an arrow and fired. The glass shattered in the alpha's hand and the liquid seemed to explode in a bright flash and then his hairy arm caught fire.

Oriana fell to her knees, numb to the stabbing pain of her unhealed leg and achy body, as she watched as her father tried desperately to shake out the fire that was consuming his arm. She flashbacked to the night of the fire. The screams, the pain, the heat, the smell of burning flesh. The angry yellow flames.

Jackson threw something and suddenly Oriana was watching her father's body being consumed in flames. Her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes watered.

She watched, almost mesmerised, as he roared in pain, flailing his limbs about, desperate to put out the flame. And then he set his sights on Allison.

"No!" Scott rushes forward to block his path and gives him a swift punch to the snout. The alpha fell back, his strength waning. The flames finally start to die, leaving a severely burnt and almost completely hairless alpha swaying in his spot before collapsing to his knees.

And then he was Peter.

Oriana couldn't stop the small scream that bubbled from her lips.

Peter – Her father was kneeling on the cold forest ground, his whole body black, charred and bloody. All of his hair was gone and his ears had melted into his skull. He let out a gagging noise before he falled backwards.

Oriana didn't know what came over her. She had wanted him gone yesterday. That morning even. But she'd never wanted him dead. And here he was, dying. Her dad. Oh god.

She pushed herself to her feet and tried to run to him, only managing to get about halfway with her leg and finally settled for quickly crawling the rest of the way, uncaring to the raw wound on her leg as dirt, leaves and god knows what else got stuck there.

She was numb to anything other than her father's laboured breathing and charred body.

"Oriana…" She distantly heard Stiles call out softly as she crawled.

"Dad?" She whispered shakily as she came up next to him. She looked over his ruined body before locking her eyes on his.

His blue eyes softened slightly despite the unimaginable pain he was in.

"Y-You're so – beau – beautiful…" He stammered, looking into her crying eyes.

She gave a tiny sob.

"I'm so – sorry." He gasped. "Your th – best th-thing I e-ever did. 'M proud o' you."

"Daddy…" She whimpered, tears flowing like a waterfall down her cheeks. How long had she wanted him to say these words? How long had she craved his love? And this is how she got it? As he lay dying after her kind-of-boyfriend helped set him on fire?

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this…" She muttered to herself hopelessly.

"Shhh." He whispered, fighting for breath.

Stiles, Jackson, Chris, Scott and Allison watched as Oriana cried hopelessly over her father, everyone feeling sorry for the girl but at the same time happy that Peter was going to be dead soon.

Derek emerged from the house and started toward Peter and Oriana, jaw clenched determinedly. He ignored Oriana and stood over Peter's scorched body.

Oriana looked up at him questioningly.

He knelt on his right knee, his raging eyes locked on Peter's face.

"Derek?" She asked.

"Go away, Oriana." He said lowly. He could practically feel his blood vibrating in fury, his hands hungry for revenge. This man killed his sister. No matter how much he loved Oriana she wasn't _really_ his sister. She wasn't and couldn't ever replace Laura. His jaw tightened. Laura's death _would_ be avenged.

"What do you - ?"

"You don't want to see this, Oriana." He growled.

She stared at him wide eyed, realising what he meant. Still, she didn't move.

He growled again.

 **"** Wait!" Scott called out, he too knowing what Derek intended to do. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?"

Stiles scoffed loudly. Yeah, Peter was a dick and deserved to die; hell he'd helped set the dude on fire. But did they really need to be arguing over who gets to kill the bastard right over his body while Oriana sat right there? He knew that she hated Peter too, but he was still her dad. And really, Scott? You're doing this because you want Allison's parents to allow you to date her? Is that really worth putting Oriana through this? Really?!

"You've - already - decided." Peter wheezed. "I can smell it on you!" His eyes turned red.

Derek growled and raised his arm in the air, his claws extending.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott pleaded.

In a flash Derek brought his arm down and slit Peter's throat.

Oriana let out a strangled noise, eerily similar to the one Peter made.

Oriana watched the life leave her father's eyes and collapsed into sobs.

Derek stood up, still standing over Peter's body. He turned to look at Scott with his new red eyes.

"I'm the Alpha now." He growled.

He stepped over Peter's body and robotically walked off into the treeline, without a backwards glance at his sobbing cousin or a betrayed Scott. They stood in silence for a long while.

Chris looked at Stiles, waiting for him to notice. When Stiles looked at Chris he received a stern chin tilt from the man and nodded. Stiles approached Oriana cautiously.

"Oriana…"

She didn't respond, keeping her eyes on her father's body, her cries calmed now.

"Baby?"

Her red puffy eyes flickered up and caught his. With a trembling bottom lip, she launched herself into his open arms.

He scooped her up and let her bury her face in the crook of his neck and wet his shirt with her tears. He pressed a firm kiss to her head and sighed into her hair. "It's okay. I've got you. I've got you."  
.

.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

.

.

Oriana sat curled up in Stiles' lacrosse jersey on the sofa. She sighed in contentment and snuggled further into Stiles' warm side. He looked down at her with a fond smile.

After the night of the dance; after Peter had been killed by Derek, Chris has given Stiles, Oriana and Scott a lift home. He apologised to Oriana for all of his sister's actions, the fire included. She'd just shrugged, not feeling like talking.

Stiles had to carry her up the stairs – which Scott was a little surprised he could do – and brought her straight into the bathroom for a much needed hot shower. She was in there for an hour.

When John had come home he'd wrapped her in a big bear hug and demanded to know where she'd been and who had taken her. Having been told by Stiles what questions to expect, she managed to convince him not to rush her to the hospital, assuring him that she hadn't been harmed, only locked in a room for a few days. She had told him that she didn't even see who'd taken her, only that it was a woman. She said that she'd woke up and the door was opened, so she had escaped and walked home.

John could see that she had been crying and looked paler and thinner than usual and decided not to push the vulnerable girl too much. As long as she was home safely. Though Oriana had to act surprised when John had told her that the woman behind the Hale fire was suspected to be Kate Argent – whose body was recovered from the Hale house – so she must have been the woman that had taken her.

The rest of the weekend in the Stilinski household was spent inside being lazy and watching tv all day, with Oriana sneaking into Stiles room during the night. He kept the nightmares away. She wasn't completely healed yet, the wolfsbane in her system taking its time to move on out, but Stiles didn't seem too worried; she was constantly sleepy and weak feeling, meaning that she was practically attached to his side always wanting his arms around her. She pretended to hate it when he carried her up and down the stairs, even though she could do it herself fine, but the huge dopey grin on his face was too much to say no to.

Oriana didn't cry anymore after Stiles had brought her home. Sure she was upset that her father was dead, but it was for the best; there was no other way. She was more upset with Derek's part in it all. He'd not contacted her since that night and wouldn't answer her calls.

She had been a little mad at Stiles as well, when he'd brought her home. She'd noticed that he was wearing a shirt and tie and asked him why. He'd turned bright red and told her that he'd been to the dance. He tried to change the topic to him finding Lydia on the lacrosse field where she'd been attacked. However, that led to the question; why was he looking for Lydia at the dance?

He finally admitted to having taken Lydia to the dance. Hence her anger. Stiles was at a school dance with his 'first love' while she was literally being tortured. I mean, really?

Stiles had quickly told her that Lydia was dateless and that he had to go to the dance to help Scott watch over Allison anyway so they'd gone as friends, despite Allison's suggestions. Oriana felt more loathing for the girl after that.

Oriana had calmed down when she heard the truth in his words and was glad that Stiles finally seemed to be over his thing for Lydia.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Stiles' phone ringing. He smiled apologetically at her and answered it.

"Hey, man…Wha- now?" He glanced at Oriana. "Why right no -? Fine! Okay. I'll be there soon."

"What?" She asked when he hung up with a heavy sigh.

"Scott wants to head over to the hospital to check on Lydia. Ya'know cos' of the bite thing?"

She nodded.

"Wanna come?" He asked softly. She's avoided going to visit her redheaded friend all weekend because she couldn't help but fell a little guilty. After all it had been her father that had attacked Lydia. To find her and Derek, by the way.

She shook her head.

He smiled in understanding. "Okay. I'll be an hour tops, kay?"

She nodded. She watched him run up the stair and return a minute later in jeans and a shirt, coming down to put on his shoes.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" He told her like a worried mother. She nodded.

She smiled when he pressed a soft kiss to her nose before he left.

Half hour later she received a text from Stiles.

 ** _Lydia's bite isn't healing._** It read.

She looked at the screen in astonishment. What the - ? Before she forgot she sent Stiles a quick text.

 **Stiles?**

 ** _Yeah, babe?_** He replied in a few seconds.

 **Get me pie.**

 **…** **..**

 **Thoughts? Let me know what you liked, didn't like and what you want to see from season 2. I'd like to get to 100 reviews before I post Season 2 so, get cracking people!**


End file.
